


Sol's Diner

by dizzy, savvymavvy



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 102,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvymavvy/pseuds/savvymavvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stargate SG-1 AU starting around 9x01. Vala is hiding out on earth while she tries to fix her cargo ship, and Cam is struggling trying to put his team back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Colorado Springs is still new, and Cam's doing what he always does when he's stationed in a new place. He's exploring. He's got a lot of down time right now… he's had a week to settle in before reporting for duty, and even after his disastrous (in his mind) meeting with Landry this morning the ball isn't exactly rolling. They're not going to let him through the gate without a team (though he's working on Landry letting him go to Dakara and talk to Teal'c) and he doesn't really have any intention of settling for anything less than the team he wants. He's unhappy enough about this whole leadership thing. He's got a stack of prospects to look through and he'll have to make it at least appear like he's actually giving these kids a shot, but the last thing he wants is for SG-1 to turn into some paler version, a reboot with wet behind the ears kids following him around alien planets.

He wants Samantha Carter, and Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c. He wants the SG-1 that he spent months reading mission reports about, hanging onto every word like it was the best damn book ever written. He wants that, and it's so close he can taste it. He knows Carter's off at Area 51, and Teal'c is on a whole different planet… but Jackson is still on base, he hasn't left for Atlantis yet, and Cam has every intention of hunting him down first thing in the morning.

For right now, though, he's back in civilian clothes in his car with the windows down and he's looking for a good place to eat. He's done the steakhouse down the street, tried the sushi place a few blocks over, and he wants something different now. He wants a strong cup of coffee to chase away the weariness, a juicy burger and some homemade fries. He wants… a diner. He spots the sign for the place named Sol's and pulls his car into the little parking lot. It's a greasy spoon all right, and he's had good luck with this kind of joint in the past. He parks, pats his baby on the gleaming hood, and heads inside.

*

It is a slow day at Sol's.

Sal is in the back, watching his soaps on the tv above the cooker and Betty is running the front while also giving herself a manicure. Vala only has one other table when she hears the ding-a-ling of the bells on the door. A tall, lanky man walks in, grabs a menu and seats himself near the window in the back.

Vala stands at the bar by Betty and looks him over slowly. He has a sort of classic all American look that she recognises from television. She also recognises Betty getting excited. "Sit down, this one is mine. Besides, you still have wet tips," Vala mutters, nodding down to Betty's hands. The woman scowls at Vala but she just grins even wider back.

Slowly, she makes her way over to the booth and towards the young man. She pops a gum bubble and pulls the pen out from behind her ear. She smirks down at the young man sitting in the far corner booth.

"Hi, welcome to Sol's Diner, my name is Val, what can I get for you today honey?" She asks, popping her gum again, the tip of her pen on the paper pad.

Cam's still looking at the menu that had already been on his table when he slid into the booth. It takes a minute for him to raise his eyes and glance up at the waitress that has just walked up.

Her makeup is gaudy, her lips are overly pink and shining. It's her voice that catches his attention, some strange accent that he can't quite place. So, this is how they grow them in Colorado Springs? Somehow, not quite what he'd imagined. It's distracting but there's something else there.

He shrugs it off, looks back down at the menu, then back up at her. "Uh, I'll take a coffee to start off with."

Vala scribbles it down on her pad of paper and turns to go. He seems a bit odd, distracted more like. She slips behind the bar and grabs for the coffee pot as Betty hurries over to her.

"He looks just like one of those actors you see on tv," she whispers excitedly. "You think he's someone famous?"

"Here? In this godforsaken place?" Vala chuckles, shaking her head. "I doubt it. You're reading too many of those tavleks Betty."

Betty frowns. "Tabloids, Val." Vala just shrugs and grabs the customers cup of coffee along with the cream and sugar.

"Whatever," she whispers back to Betty as she slips past to go and take the man his drink.

He watches her while she's getting his coffee, takes a closer look since she's not looking at him. Underneath the gaudy makeup and ill-fitting green uniform, he can tell she's really attractive.

By the time she comes back, he's got his food picked out; he knows what he'll order but he still asks, "So what are your specials today, Val?"

"On Mondays? Sal's meatloaf. Its not bad. It comes with a large side of mashed potatoes and gravy. I've never heard any complaints and we generally tend to sell out of it by the end of the night anyways." Vala tosses her hair over her shoulder and gives him a wide grin. "Any other questions I can answer for you?" She asked brightly.

"Actually, I think I want a burger... that one looks good." He glances down at the menu and trails his finger down until he finds what he wants. "One question first though - are your fries homemade?"

"Absolutely," Vala replies. "I've peeled enough potatoes myself to attest to that." She writes down the his order on her pad. "Anything else?"

He flips the menu over. "We might talk pie after the burger and fries..."

Of course, he's a very hard judge on pie. His mother makes the best... during his recovery, when he was back living there before being cleared for duty, she'd made him pie almost every week to try and fatten him up. He smiles faintly at the memory, and then realizes that Val is still standing there. "That's all," he says, sliding the menu back to where it was before and picking up his coffee to sip it.

She gives him another smile and slips off and back towards the kitchen. "Order up!" She shouts, dinging the bell and sticking the ticket on the wheel. "Looks like you're going to have to do some actual work," she teases Sal as he stands up from his stool.

He waves his spatula at her and she skeddadles away from the window.

Cam is still watching her, amused by the antics happening behind the counter. He thinks of his bag in the car some of the files in it that he's supposed to be reviewing, and wishes instead that he'd grabbed a magazine or a newspaper. He spots one on the counter abandoned and after thinking about it for a few seconds, gets up and walks over. He leans forward, waiting to get someone - Val, or the other waitress - to notice him so he can ask if he can take it.

"Yes honey? What can we do for you?" Betty asks, rushing to the other side of the counter to help him out. Vala rolls her eyes and stays where she is, letting the older woman get her fill. She does, however, keep her eye on the man, watching how he moves.

He glances at her name tag and gives her a smile. She looks more like what he'd expect a diner waitress to be than Val. "Anyone using this paper, Betty?"

"Darling, all yours," she says, sliding it across the table to him. She gives him a wink, smiling rather invitingly at him.

Vala has to work to hold down her snort.

She doesn't hold it down very well. Cam hears it and glances at her, a little smile on his face. He lifts an eyebrow, silently asking her what was so funny... though he's pretty sure it had something to do with the way Betty was all but giving him her number when she handed him the paper over.

Vala seals her lips but holds up the coffee pot. "Would you need a refill then? To go with your stolen newspaper?"

"Yes, please," he says, sliding back into his booth. He doesn't unfold the paper yet, waiting until she walks back over. "I like fresh coffee with my pilfered news stories."

She laughs, or maybe she's just rolling her eyes again.

Under his breath he says, "Your friend over there. I'm guessing that's not her natural color?"

"I don't think that's her natural anything," Vala replies amiably. "Hair's dyed, things have been added and I'm pretty sure that there isn't a natural fiber on that uniform she's wearing."

He snickers.

"Somehow, I can believe that." Sitting back, he opens up the paper. "Hey, this crossword puzzle is half done... and wrong. Very wrong. What's a kol and why does someone think it's a three letter word for a flightless bird?"

Vala cocks her head to the side but said nothing. So perhaps Earth didn't have any kol, didn't mean they weren't still flightless birds. She slips off after filling his cup with coffee again and goes to check on his order.

He glances through the sports page but finds nothing interesting. The folded crossword section sits beside him and it doesn't take long for him to give in to temptation. While he's waiting on his food, he pulls a pen out of his pocket and started working on the unfinished portion of the crossword, leaving the incorrect answers untouched.

"Order up!" Sal calls, hitting the chime and setting the plate down on the counter. Vala slips off the stool she was sitting on and picks the plate up, carrying it over to his table.

"Here you are, burger and home made fries, peeled specially by me," she says with a nod.

Cam can smell the food before he makes it to his table. It looks every bit as delicious as he'd been hoping, and he barely remembers to thank his waitress before picking up the burger and digging in.

When he's done, stomach very full and appropriately decaffeinated, he sits back and picks up the paper again. He doesn't have his ticket yet, but there have been a few more people coming in. His waitress is currently dealing with a guy who doesn't appear to have learned any lessons in how to treat women, if the leer on his face is anything to go by.

Vala ignores it, it isn't worth it to deal with it and really, as sad as it is, it is a common affair. It takes some time, but she is finally able to make it back to her first customers' table, her pad in hand.

"Did you want to take a look at the pie again?" She asks, hand on the table as she looks down at the crossword puzzle. She reads over the answers that he has filled in and the ones she had done that he has crossed out.

He ignores her question for the moment and nods toward her problem table. "Everything okay over there?"

"Hm? Oh Stan?" She looks up over towards the problem table and gives a half shrug. "Same as he always is. Its nothing," she says, turning back to look at the one sitting in front of her. "I can handle it."

He shrugs. "I bet you can... I think I'll pass on the pie today. Didn't expect that burger to be the size of a dinner plate."

Vala chuckles and tugs off the ticket and hands it to him. "Sal likes things big," she agrees.

Cam pulls a twenty out of his pocket and drops it on the table on top of the ticket, handing her back the newspaper.

"Change?" She picks the money up and slips it into her apron pocket.

"Nah," he says, giving her a smile on his way out. "Keep it."

"Well then, you have a very nice night." She smiles and slides her pad into her pocket and grabs his dish, clearing the table as he gets up to leave. As he is walking away, Vala turns back to watch him, enjoying the way his jeans cling to his ass.

*

It is later in the week, far busier than it had been before, when Vala spots a familiar man walk through the diner doors. She grabs her pen from behind her ear and jumps to seat him when Betty moves forward, practically leaving her current table alone as she goes to seat him.

Cam is oblivious the rush to get to him (on Betty's behalf, at least) as he sits down. He looks over the menu, picking out something besides the burger this time. The food on Dakara wasn't exactly up to snuff, but the Sol's Diner meatloaf promises to be tastier.

"Happy now?" Vala asks Betty as the woman goes and tags the ticket on Sal's wheel. Betty just grins hugely at Vala. "You're like twice his age," she laughs, unable to not shake her head. Betty is quite shameless at times.

"Sometimes that makes things even better." Betty shrugs as she walks off to take care of her other tables. Vala shakes her head again, chuckling to herself as she follows suit to greet the family that has just walked in.

While he's waiting on his food, Cam glances at the counter. There's another newspaper there. (He really needs to remember to get a subscription... he's been in Colorado Springs two weeks now, and he's still barely unpacked.) Both of the waitresses are busy, and Cam finally gets up and snags the paper.

"Order up!" Sal shouts through the window, smacking the bell as he returns to his next order. The plate sits as both Betty and Vala rush from table to table. The place is packed and moving.

Sal moves back to the window, spotting the plate and smacking the bell again. "Order up!" He shouts louder, catching Vala's eye and waving her over. It is one of Betty's tables but the woman is bogged down with another table of eight. Grabbing it, Vala checks the ticket and makes her way over to a booth to find the familiar customer from earlier in the week sitting and doing another one of her crossword puzzles.

"Another snatched newspaper I see," she comments, sliding the blue plate special across the table towards him.

"You got some of these wrong," Cam says, glancing up at her with a friendly smile once he recognizes her as the waitress from before. She looks tired, like it's been a hard day. He can understand that. The place is packed. "Betty over there gonna be mad you poached her table?"

Vala shakes her head. "Doubt she's going to notice much since she's stuck hip deep in toddlers over there," she replies, jerking her head to the table Betty is working on. "Should make a decent tip over there. Anyways, what's wrong about the order?"

He looks over at Betty and feels a pang of sympathy. He's not really one for kids, having not been around them much in his life.

"Tell you what, I'll leave an extra tip and you can make sure she gets half anyway. And the order is perfect," he says, but points to the newspaper. "Some of these answers are wrong. But I guess I can't say much, I did steal the paper, now didn't I?" He grins at her. He's in a decent mood. He feels like his visit to see Teal'c was worthwhile, and Landry has given him another few days to mull over his SG-1 potentials. He doesn't need to know that Cam hasn't even glanced at the folders since that first time.

"Well, Sal will be happy to know the order wasn't messed up," she agrees, sliding the plate to him. Looking over, she notices the pen sticking out from behind his ear.

"And doing the puzzle in pen, very risky," she winks at him. "Let me know if you need anything." With another smile she turns and heads over to her next table.

He abandons the puzzle while he eats, but picks it back up once his plate is half empty and he's no longer scarfing down the food. It's going well until he realizes that his pen is out of ink, the bold lines fading and beginning to skip in places. He frowns and taps it against the table, frustrated.

When Val walks back by, he calls out. "Hey-" It's just enough to get her attention. He holds up his pen. "You got one I could borrow? Mine ran dry."

Frowning, Vala walks over and plucks the pen from his fingers. She sucks on the tip like she had watched Betty do many times before and tries the pen again. Still, no ink comes out.

"Huh," shrugging, she digs into her apron and hands him another pen instead.

His eyebrow lifts when she sucks on the tip, because... well... damn.

"Uh, thanks," he says, his thoughts a bit scattered. She puts the old pen down too and he can see the glossy pink lipstick print around the tip. He wants until she's walked away to pick it up and stare at it contemplatively.

It had been a hard afternoon and the man at table 7 is still at table 7. Betty is finishing with her massive table of 8 and Vala decides to walk by, coffee pot in hand and see if he needs anything else.

"Still here I see. Haven't finished the puzzle yet?" She asks, topping off his cup without bothering to ask.

"Not quite," he says. He still hasn't figured out if he should just write over the wrong answers, so they're still in the squares. "Hey, last time I think you said something about pie..."

"Oh? We still have pie. We have pie just about every day," Vala replies, snagging a menu and passing it over. "Today's special is triple berry."

"What would you recommend?" Cam asks. He usually trusts the opinions of the waitress, because she's usually had everything on the menu a dozen times over.

Vala screws up her face and looks down at the menu. "I'd go for the cherry cobbler myself. I think that is pretty damn good."

He hands her back the menu without really looking at it. "Cherry cobbler it is... Val, right?"

"Vala, actually," she corrects, tucking the menu back up under her arm. "One cherry cobbler coming right up, with ice cream on top?"

"Vala?" He looks up, surprised. "But your nametag says Val."

Vala shrugs. "Sal said it was cheaper to get Val printed up. Plus it was easier really, I'll answer to either... And a lot of other names in between," she adds giving Cam a wink before walking off, never getting his answer of ala mode or not.

He laughs quietly, looking back down at the crossword. He realizes he never answered her too, but he's pretty sure he won't be disappointed either way.

It doesn't take long for Sal to dish up his famous cobbler for her and Vala is quickly sashaying her way back towards the man's table. "Sol's Diner's famous cherry cobbler with ice cream," Vala says, sliding the plate down in front of him. "And without." She smiles and sat the second plate down alongside the first.

He laughs and looks up at her, shaking his head in disbelief. "You know how much extra gym time I'm gonna have to put in for this?"

Vala raises a brow. "Gym time? Working on trying to keep your girly figure?" She tucks her tray up under her arm again as she pretends to clean the table next to his.

"Girly figure?" Cam shakes his head. "Just military fitness standards." Okay, maybe he's kinda throwing that in there for a reason, but Val... Vala... is cute and if she's one of those anti-war hippie types, he'd rather get that out of the way up front. He's had enough glares from the girl behind the counter at the bookstore down the street once she glimpsed his military ID.

"Military man," Vala repeats, enunciating each syllable slowly. She has certainly spotted a bunch of the airmen from the Colorado Springs station going on various runs in the morning, she isn't surprised to see another in their diner. "So you take orders well," she continues as innocently as she knew how.

"I give orders well," Cam says, looking at her. He doesn't grin, keeps his expression just as neutral as hers is while he takes a bite of the cobbler. It is every bit as amazing as she'd promised it would be.

"Ooh well, look at you," Vala teases, moving the salt and pepper shakers slightly and sitting on the edge of the table. "High up on the food chain are you?"

"High enough." He takes another bite, getting some ice cream this time. It's cool, slightly drippy from being so close to the cobbler, and he has to wipe at his lower lip. "I'm a colonel."

Vala frowns momentarily. She doesn't really know the structure of the US armed forces but she quickly covers it over with a brief smile. "Still.... Not the highest," she comments, still teasing him slightly.

She's... feisty. Cam kind of likes that. Actually, he likes that a lot. "Maybe not, but I'm working on it." He takes another bite of cobbler and realizes that there's no way he's gonna finish both plates she brought. He nods toward the one without ice cream. "Want some?"

"Not supposed to eat on the clock," Vala replies sadly, her eyes quickly darting back to where Sal is hidden away in the kitchen. The cobbler does look tempting...

He can see that she wants to. He nudges the plate a little bit closer and waves his fork at her. "Come on, Vala.... you know you want to..." He says her name teasingly, the sound rolling off of his tongue.

"Look at you, already trying to get me to break rules," Vala tsks at him but she picks up the fork. "I thought you military men were supposed to all be on the straight and narrow? All really big into that following the rules thing?"

"Straight and narrow?" He lifts an eyebrow at her. "Because I'm sure offering you a bite of pie is gonna bring the whole infrastructure crumbling down here."

"Oh, you never know," Vala shrugs, trying not to crack a smile. "All it takes is one little grain of sand and all that." She slides her fork into the cobbler and takes a large gooey bit, her eyes sliding closed happily. Sal really does make the best cobbler.

He grins watching her. That expression is a mixture of childish delight and borderline sexual pleasure that should be disturbing, but somehow isn't. "You make that look even better than it is."

"Oh, not possible. Because it is every bit as good as that," she assures him with a nod. "Here, let me show you, maybe you just didn't get it right." She cuts off another bite and holds the fork out for him.

He's surprised at the move, but he likes it. He leans forward and takes the bite, chewing slowly. "Oh, yeah. That's the good stuff." He watches her take another bite, but then his eyes start to wander. She's still sitting on the edge of the table and while her skirt isn't exactly that revealing he can still see a nice bit of leg... or rather, a bit of nice leg.

"Letting your eyes wander, are they colonel?" Vala asks, taking another bite of the cobbler. She knows exactly what he's doing.

He jerks his gaze back up, face burning slightly. He's not exactly a lothario but he's usually a little smoother at checking girls out than that. Funny thing was, he hadn't thought he was being that obvious.

"Maybe," he says, figuring she's hot enough that she knows she's worth checking out. "That bother you?"

"Now, would I be sitting here on the edge of your table feeding you cobbler if it did? Not that big of a tease," she smirks.

Cam lifts his eyebrow again, but doesn't comment on that. He doesn't really know her that well and he doesn't want to end up slapped. He's about to make a completely unrelated comment on the quality of the cobbler when his phone rings.

It's Harriman. There's something going on with the Atlantis transport, some sort of delay, and Landry wants him in on the briefing. It's exciting - something to do besides just sit around looking at files - and Cam's mind is instantly racing at full speed. He doesn't take a moment to dig some money out of his pocket and drop it on the table, more than enough for the meal and enough tip for Vala and Betty.

"I, uh... gotta go." He says, realizing that she probably figured that out. "You work every morning?"

Vala is flustered by the other man's quick movements, hurrying to stand and pay. "Ah, most of them, yes," she replies slowly, slipping down from the table and clearing the plates.

He's out the door and in his truck before she's done clearing the table.


	2. Chapter 2

Cam ends up offworld the next day and the day after that, accompanying SG-6 on a routine survey that is actually for once really just a routine survey. It's late on Thursday night when he gets back and he knows it's a long shot but he heads to the diner anyway hoping to catch Vala working. He'd been very intrigued with the direction that conversation had been going in.

Vala had given up on seeing the special military man for awhile. She checked for him in the mornings, despite strictly telling herself not to but she wasn't able to help it.

She's wiping down a table, the diner mostly deserted for the night when the bells ring behind her. She's busy and her feet are tired so she doesn't bother answering it, letting her new co-worker handle this one.

Well, that's not Vala. Cam frowns, glancing around, but he spots her across the room and smiles. He waves the waitress away, snagging the newspaper off the counter when he walks by. She must be distracted because he gets fairly close to her before clearing his throat. "This table in your section?"

Vala jumps, dropping her rag onto the table and whirling around, hands at the ready to take down her attacker. She pauses and then relaxes once she notices who it is.

"You scared me," she accuses, hand to her chest. "But, well, yes. I suppose so. Any of these tables really, the new girl is, well, new."

He laughs at how she's startled, grabbing the wrist that flails toward him with surprising strength. Her form was good, she looks like she knows how to handle herself. Amazing what a self defense class can do these days.

"Sorry," he gives her a smile that he's been told before is a bit charming. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"You enjoy sneaking up on unsuspecting diner waitresses often?" She questions, furrowing her brow at him slightly. She notes the paper he swiped in his hands and the menu in his other hand. "Well, need a seat then colonel?" She asks, teasing him.

"A seat, some food, a hard drink..." Cam says. "Guess you probably can't help with that last one here, though."

The diner looks different at night. It's a small place, but it looks bigger without people crowding the counter and stuffed into the booths. He can't see the cook in the back, either, like he normally can, sticking his head through and shouting for "Val" or Betty.

"What? A hard drink?" Vala snorts and grins, showing him to a table. "Well, whats your poison then?" She asks, pointing him towards a seat and then walking back towards the register and disappearing under the counter for a moment.

"Whiskey, bourbon, gin... Whiskey good for you?" She shouts from beneath the counter.

He gapes at her as he watches her walk away. She can't really have...

Okay, maybe she can.

"Whatever you got - yeah, whiskey's good," he says with a grin.

She grins and jumps around the counter, sitting and spinning as she slides over it. "Sal's busy taking the trash out," she explains grinning, uncorking it and pouring Cam a fifth in a small milk glass. "But, well, you look like you could use it. Look a little rough around the edges."

Vala slides the glass over and pours herself some, shooting it back straight. "So whats got you looking like you saw your life flash before your eyes and you got disappointed at the highlight reel?"

He watches her do a shot, impressed when she doesn't flinch at all. He's seen soldiers that couldn't do that.

He sips it himself, wanting to make it last a little bit. It also gives him a minute to think about exactly how to answer her question. "Just got my first taste of what this new position will mean. It was an eye-opener."

That's putting it very lightly. Stepping foot on a planet that wasn't earth? Even having been to Dakara and back... it was still jarring. It left him thrilled and exhilarated and weirdly homesick, too.

Vala raises an eyebrow. "All the paperwork you could ask for, huh?" She says, pouring herself another few fingers worth and this time taking longer with them.

He ignores that little comment. It's too hard to explain exactly what he does... she hasn't asked yet, and he's fine with that. He's not sure if he can sell the "deep space radar technology" line just yet. Of all the reading material he'd had in the hospital, somehow that packet on the cover story kept slipping to the bottom of the stack. SG-1 mission reports were just a way more interesting way to kill the hours.

"So Sal keeps the good stuff stashed away, huh?" He asks, finishing off what she'd poured for him and sliding his cup back over with a winning smile.

"Absolutely. You think there is any other way to deal with a long hard day of annoying customers?" Vala asks, giving his winning smile a wink of her own as she tops his glass off.

"You sure he wants you sharing the stash with one of those annoying customers?" Cam asks. He pulls the glass back and takes another sip. It's a nice burn going down, not the very good stuff, but not bottom line either. It's probably exactly what Cam would pick out if he were standing in the liquor store.

"Well, I guess we'll have to keep it our secret won't we?" Vala says, grinning widely at him.

"Hey, um, Val?" Stacy, the new girl with curly blonde hair, walks up, fidgeting on the spot with her top. "My boyfriend is here... Is it okay if I go....?"

Vala waves the girl on. "Go on. Night is young, have fun, recreate and so forth," she grins.

The girl is young, barely more than a teenager it looks like, but he can easily see her settling into a career as a grizzled waitress. Maybe it's a mean though to to have, but it's true. He gives her a polite smile that she completely ignores while waiting on Vala's response.

As she walks away, Cam almost chokes on the whiskey. "Procreate? Is that what you just said to her?"

Vala turns back to Cam and laughs. "No. I said go and recreate! Have fun, loosen up and get naked. Not to settle down and have kids." She snorts and sips more of her own whiskey. "That girl will wait years before doing that if she's smart."

Cam snorts, but refrains from actually saying that he doubts she'll make it years. "What about you? You do a lot of recreating? Or procreating?"

"Procreating? No." Vala is quick to dismiss that one right away. "Now, recreating..." Vala looks back towards Sal's very quiet kitchen station before back to the attractive colonel and slides down into the booth across from him.

"I recreate from time to time. When the mood or the situation strikes me," she shrugs, making herself comfortable in the booth.

"You got anyone you recreate with right now?" He tries to look casual asking, but his eyes flicker up to try and gauge the look on her face.

"You've never even given me your name and you're already asking me if I want to have sex?" Vala asks, sitting up and grinning at him. Oh she knows his name. He's got a badge with his last name on it that he's wearing and she swiped his card the last time he was in... but that isn't the point she's making.

His eyes go wide. "No! No. I wasn't asking you if you wanted to have sex!"

He's spends a few frantic seconds trying to figure out how to make this situation better before he spots her grin and rolls his eyes, relaxing. "You knew exactly what I meant, didn't you? And my name is Cameron Mitchell - Cam."

"I know," Vala replies, grinning back at him and finishing off her glass. She unscrews the bottle cap and indicates to his mostly empty cup if he wants anymore as well.

"So, you're asking me if I have sex, but you don't want to have sex with me. You're just asking, to be polite. Or to tease, which one is it colonel?"

"Can I just plead the fifth at this point?" He groans and thunks his head against the tabletop. After a few seconds he looks back up, and then pushes the glass toward her, nodding. "I was asking if you were seeing anyone."

Vala takes pity on the poor man and gives him more alcohol. "No, I'm not seeing anyone right now Colonel Cameron Mitchell of the USAF."

"Good to know," Cam says, and he leaves it at that. He's not really sure what prompted him to ask in the first place.

Well, no, he knows what prompted him, but he's not sure if it's the best idea to follow that line of thought. New job, new life... he's not sure where anything else would fit into that. But Vala makes him laugh, and he appreciates that.

Vala doesn't press it, she leaves it and lets it drop when he does. "So, new job is tough. You have anything to eat yet before you came to bother me?"

"I came here for food," he reminds her. "And - bothering? Here I thought you were enjoying our little conversations."

She smiles, standing. She was teasing and she has a feeling he knows that. "Well, I think Sal left and has let me lock up..." She declines from really explaining that she also lives upstairs in Sal's old apartment, renting it from him.

"So. What can I get you?" She asks, moving to actually lock the front door before heading into the back kitchen to start something up for him. "Believe it or not, I've actually seen Sal work a few of the things in here. I'm not too bad."

He frowns. He hadn't really intended to put her out that much. "Hey, there's a Waffle House down the block, I can just head over there if you're ready to get home. I'm sure you've had a long day, too."

"Better stay right there!" She shouts from the kitchen. "I am expecting a good tip from that table mister." She leans out the kitchen window and inclines her head towards him, wanting him to come on over. "Now, what can I get for you that will be ten times more amazing than waffle house?"

"Think you've already done that," he says, holding up his whiskey glass. He looks at what's left then tips it back. "As far as food goes... think you can do those blueberry pancakes? They look awful good on the menu there."

"Hrm, I think I can," Vala agrees. Turning to the fridge, she digs around until she pulls out all the necessary ingredients for the batter. Putting together the flour and the buttermilk, she adds a bit of regular butter and the blueberries into the mix as she waits for the griddle to heat up.

"Anything else to go with those cakes colonel? I'm sure you're a lot hungrier than that."

"I don't want to put you out any more than I already have..." Cam says, but he's already gazing over the menu again. It's been a long couple of days of ration bars and MREs. "Maybe some bacon?"

"I'm sorry, what? You didn't want me to put out any more than I am?" She repeats, grinning as she faces the griddle, pouring out the first few pancakes.

He gets up and moves from the booth he's sitting at over to the counter, pausing to grab his menu and place it back on the stack just under the counter. There's a barstool that sits just in front of the little window to the kitchen that they place tickets at, so he slides onto that one.

When she looks up at him and sees him there, he gives her a little wave.

She grins and returns to what she's doing, adding a few slices of bacon to the griddle. She slides the two finished pancakes onto a plate and into the oven to keep warm before returning back to add more batter to the stove. He watches her as she cooks, what he can see at least - her face, ducking in and out of view as she moves around. The diner feels even smaller somehow when it's empty.

"So, what do you do when you aren't flipping pancakes for demanding military officers?"

"I run an underground smuggling ring dealing in rare and antique artifacts," Vala replies easily. She disappears from view again and this time emerges from the door between the kitchen and the counter area.

"Uh," Cam says, laughing. He likes her imagination. He decides to go with it. "Well, I guess that must provide a little bit of income on the side, not bad. Secondary cash flow... never a bad thing."

"Oh I find it supplies me with what I need fairly well," she agrees, adding a dish of butter and real maple syrup to the counter next to him.

He notices the second fork in her hand, and isn't surprised. "So what kind of artifacts do you deal in? Historical value, or the shiny pretty kind?"

"Oh whatever gets me most money," she mentions off handedly, cutting into the large pancakes. "But historical is most common."

He just hums in agreement, starting in on his food.

"So, Vala... where are you from?" He asks. Her accent isn't quite like any he's heard before, and he's traveled around a lot in his career.

"Oh, sort of from around everywhere," Vala says dismissively, crunching on a piece of bacon. "I came here from Texas not too long ago."

"Breaking hearts in diners across Texas?" He teases her, taking a big bite of pancake. "This is good, by the way. Thanks."

"Oh well, I'm sure there were a few," she admits, giving him a naughty grin. "Your welcome. Sal's recipe of course, but I tweaked it a bit."

"Tweaked it, huh?" He murmurs, not really paying attention to what he says. After that there are a few moments of silence, Cam focusing on his food, leaving her to her thoughts. He's wiping up the last of the syrup with the last bite of pancake when he looks back up at her. "You look tired."

It's a sign of the fact that he's tired that those words escape his lips. He cringes, realizing how it might sound, how it might be taken as offensive.

Vala lets it go, giving him an eye crinkling, soft smile. "I'm sure I do. Long days," she says, bussing the plate back to the kitchen.

"Maybe it's time to retire from the diner business and just support yourself on the smuggling ring," he jokes. His own limbs are growing heavy with exhaustion now that his stomach is full, and he thinks of his apartment, his bed, and how comfortable it will feel. He resists still though, enjoying the peace the night and the company of someone who knows absolutely nothing about potential alien domination. She's just a waitress at a diner and she doesn't know that if he messes up, he'll be responsible for the end of the world.

Vala snorts and leans against the wall. "Oh if I could," she says softly. She would give anything to go back to the smuggling ring she had been running but with the Lucian Alliance breathing down her neck and calling for her head, she had figured lying low for awhile would be her best course of action.

Besides, her cargo ship still wasn't fixed.

There's something weird to her voice there, something he can't quite identify, but he figures he might just be too tired and shrugs it off. A car passes outside and he glances over to the huge windows that dominate the front half of the building. Something occurs to him - his car is the only one in the parking lot. "You didn't walk here, did you?"

It's late, and there's not much around here. The idea of her having to walk back very far makes him frown.

"I did but really, don't worry about it. Its very, very few steps from here to where I stay," she assures Cam.

"Where..." He frowns. "Vala, there's nothing around here."

Vala gives him a wry smile and points up.

His eyes flicker upstairs and it takes a few seconds, but the light bulb dings in his brain. "... well, I guess you don't have far to walk, then."

"No. I didn't really have a place to stay when I got here. Sal was nice enough to rent the place up there cheap enough for me." Its not really a great neighborhood but then, Vala can deal with just about anything that tries to come her way.

Cam doesn't know that, though. He's just relieved she doesn't have to walk in the dark. Not that he'd have actually let her. "Nice of him... Sal. Hey, his name is Sal? I thought it was Sol's."

"Yes well, awkward isn't it?" She agrees. "A man named Sal bought it from a man named Sol and just decided to leave it as it was."

"Well, I'm glad Sal-not-Sol gave you a place to stay. Is this just a passing through thing, or..." He leaves it open, waiting for her to respond.

"Not sure," Vala replies, crossing her arms over her chest. "Don't know what my plans are yet. Staying, for the moment anyways."

"Good," Cam says, smiling at her. "I'd hate to break it to Sal, but your pancakes are better."

Vala breaks into a laugh, shaking her head. "You should try my cherry tart," she smirks, letting him think of that as he liked.

That catches him off guard. He leans back his head and laughs at that, a nice full laugh, almost refreshing. "You know, you talk like that and I'm gonna be back in here tomorrow night."

Vala grins wider. "Maybe I want you to be back in here tomorrow night." She gives him a look and pushes off from the wall and moves back over to him. He's cute and nice and Vala hasn't had something fun in her life since she left Texas months ago and yeah, Cam looks like he could be fun. Could be a nice little distraction from this tiny life she's leading.

He grabs his wallet, pulling out a twenty. It's almost twice what his meal actually costs, but she's definitely earned it - keeping the place open for him and all. Hell, it'd have been worth it even without the food, just the conversation. "That an invitation?"

"Would you prefer it gold plated and engraved?" Vala purrs, leaning forward, chin on her hands.

He grins, getting to his feet but leaning against the counter still. "Well, if I did, sounds like you'd be the one to come to. Your underground smuggling ring cover gold plating?"

"I'm sure we could whip something up for you," she assures him, smirking and winking.

"Maybe tomorrow night," he says, tapping his fingers against the counter. "Guess I'll let you get upstairs now."

"Alright then," she reaches forward and gently rests her hand on top of his, squeezing it slightly before letting go. "I'll go and let you out."

She moves over to the door and unlocks it so that he can actually leave.

He smiles when she puts her hand on his, and stands close behind while she unlocks the door.

He notices a bit of paper in her hair and reaches out, stroking his fingers through the thick locks (fingers brushing the back of her neck as he does) and then pulls out the crumpled up straw wrapper stuck there.

She wrinkles her nose, making a face and taking the paper from his fingers. "Thank you," she whispers quietly, crunching it up into a ball in her fist. "Have a safe drive home."

The gravel in the parking lot crunches under his feet as he walks back to his car.

*

The next day brings a new set of problems at the SGC. He's got problems and no team to deal with them and General Landry isn't too happy about either one of those situations. SG-1 are the problem solvers, and without an SG-1 apparently Washington is starting to get a bit antsy. They've done what they can, what they think will help, and now Daniel Jackson isn't being allowed to move on to Atlantis, and that's a whole different set of problems for Cam. He's got a pissed off scientist dogging him and he's none too sad about escaping the mountain around eight pm.

Its fairly busy at the diner, Betty having taken the night off and leaving Vala and the new young girl to field the night on their own.

Vala juggles three plates in her arms and weaves in and out of dining patrons all while keeping an ear out for Sal calling orders. Oh what she wouldn't give for her smuggling ring now.

The booths are all full, so Cam takes a seat at the bar. The other waitress - the new girl - is at the other end, and Cam's not sure if she actually seems inclined to wander toward him. It's obvious that Vala's working twice as hard, and that makes Cam frown. Does she ever get a night off?

Vala hadn't noticed Cam came in until she practically ran into the man as she moved behind the counter.

"I'm sorry I didn't-- Oh, hello," she says, voice rushed and hair falling out of her ponytail.

She looks like a whirlwind, messy hair and sparkling makeup, still a little too gaudy and a little too bright, but good on the surface. Someone calls her almost immediately, a snide "Waitress!" in a raised voice. "Go on, I'm fine."

Vala gives him a hurried but genuine smile before turning to the rude patron and plastering on as nice a smile as she can. She has a hard time dealing with patrons like these, rude and snide, her own anger flaring up.

She makes a sarcastic comment to the woman, raising an eyebrow at her as the woman stares at Vala, unable to believe that she would say something like that.

Giving the woman a beaming grin, she just takes the plates of food, not even touched and buses them away.

Cam's turned away from the counter just to watch her and he laughs when he sees her yank the full plates of food back. The flabbergasted couple stands in a hurry and makes their way out.

When Vala walks back over, Cam starts to clap. "That was impressive. I like how you handled that."

Unfortunately, it's obvious that Sal didn't.

Sal's aware of her temper, usually kept in check with rude diners. He glares at her tonight and points, obviously not happy.

"Yes well, I have a feeling I will be paying for their dinners tonight." She sighs before sliding one of the plates over to him, a nice huge chicken fried steak with mashed potatoes with corn and fried apples. "Here, its not been touched, want it?"

"Looks perfect," he says, happy to take it off her hands if it makes her job a little bit easier. Plus, the food does look good, and he hasn't tried the chicken fried steak here yet. "And I didn't even have a wait, that's some good service. Got a comment card you need me to fill out or something?"

He's teasing, smiling, trying to make her laugh and lighten the frustrated, worn out expression on her face.

She gives him a tense, tight smile before turning back to Sal and grabbing her next order. Hopefully this table will be more understanding and happy than the last.

He realizes that conversation might not be on the agenda for tonight, so he finishes his meal. He's got to get back to the base anyway... he pulls cash out of his wallet and finds an old receipt to write on, scribbling a note for her.

Vala comes back to the bar, hoping to see Cam and is disappointed by his empty seat and finished plate. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she had begun to look forward to their conversations during and after dinner.

On top of the cash, Vala finds a receipt with a note.

 _Smile for me. 840-988-3342._

Vala cocks her head to the side and does smile, pocketing the cash.


	3. Chapter 3

Cam isn't actually sure if Vala will call or not, and he tries to tell himself he's not waiting for it... but he checks at least three times to make sure his cell phone is on and not silenced over the course of the night.

It's almost midnight when he walks into his apartment, and he's all but given up on hearing from her.

*

Vala folds up her apron and lays it on the kitchen table, staring at her own phone. She actually feels nervous at the thought of calling someone… something she previously would have thought of as impossible.

Steeling her nerves, Vala moves forward and dials Cam's number before she loses heart, holding her breath when the phone begins to ring.

Cam has just collapsed into his bed, fresh from a shower and naked except for a pair of shorts. With the late hour is first thought is that it must be the base calling him back, and he almost doesn't even answer. Then he remembers Vala and rolls over, grabbing the phone. The number is unfamiliar, so he thumbs the call button and says, "This is Mitchell."

"Uh, Cam?" Vala asks. She bites her bottom lip and pulls the little hat down off of her head. "This is Vala. From the diner. You gave me your number earlier, remember?" She adds helpfully.

"Vala, hey," he says, his entire tone changing and warming. He relaxes back into bed, stretching out. "Yeah, of course I remember. You think I'm going around giving my phone number to every waitress I meet?"

"Well, I don't know. You might have a thing for waitresses in diners," Vala replies back, relaxing at the tone of his voice.

"Just one," he says, and waits a beat. "So how is Betty doing?"

"Oh, getting old. Getting cranky. Asks about you and wants to know why she can't be on the later shift to see you," Vala waves, flopping down into her own bed.

"Tell her I'll come by a little earlier this weekend, just to visit her. He listens to the sounds of old springs creaking, glancing at his clock. He has an eight am briefing, but he can survive on a little less sleep. If the SG-1 reports are any indication, he'll have to learn how to on a regular basis. This is a better reason to start than anything else he could think of. "Sounds like you're done for the night. Seemed pretty busy there tonight. He work you like that all the time?"

Vala is not one to speak badly about Sal. The man is nice enough and did give her more than she asked for when he could have handed her over to the cops.

"Not all the time. It doesn't usually get that busy on a week night."

That's not really what Cam was asking... "Well, what do you do when you're not serving up Colorado's best pancakes?"

Vala pauses because the answer of _I fix my broken down cargo ship so I might actually be able to leave this rock_ seems a bit melodramatic. Even for her.

"Besides that?" He says. There's a pause and he wonders if she's actually trying to blow him off here… but why would she have even called? He's tired, he decides, and hearing things that aren't there. She called him. That means something.

"I don't... I don't really do anything," Vala finally answers, not sure what to say. She has a house full of documents and books she reads but they are ancient Egyptian mythology. She's trying to find out more about the Gou'ald and about Ba'al (he left treasure here on earth, she's sure of it).

But that answer seems so pathetic but Vala isn't really sure what to change it with. "I mean, just the usual things you know how it is. Work all the time and just feel like passing out at the end of the day, right?"

"Yeah," he agrees. "I guess I know how that feels. This new job of mine... it's already more than I'd been planning for."

A whole lot more. He rubs at an ache in his thigh, wondering if he's imagining it or not. Sometimes his mind plays tricks on him like that.

"Oh? Whats it doing? More paperwork piling on?" She asks, settling herself in the bed more comfortably and hitting the speaker phone.

"Paperwork..." He barks out a laugh, but he knows that's the most information he can spill. "Something like that. I can't get everyone on the same page long enough to get anything actually done."

"I'm sorry Cam," Vala admits quietly, actually feeling bad for him. She wouldn't really know what it was like to try and work inside a team, before Sal's, she basically worked for herself and it was going well. The only time she'd tried to do any sort of "group work" it had landed her on the Lucian Alliances shit list.

"Well, it's still my dream job," he says. "Just gotta keep reminding myself that. Nowhere else in the world I'd rather be than right here, doing what I'm doing, even if it is hard."

"... What are you doing?" Vala gives in and finally asks. She knows he's military, that he's in the air force and that he works at Cheyenne Mountain but other than that... She has no idea.

"Deep space radar telemetry," he says, the lie rolling easily off his tongue this time. "I like studying the stars."

"Deep space... radar telemetry...." Unlike most of the people Cam would run into, Vala actually knows what he's saying. "Interesting."

Cam would be shocked to know that Vala actually knows what that is, so he glosses past it. "It's not too interesting to talk about, but since I can't fly any more - not active duty, at least - it's where I want to be."

"Why can't you fly?" She asks, pulling a pillow close and curling around it. She wants to hear Cam talk to her, his voice soothing and relaxing and making her feel good.

He pulls back the covers of his bed, sliding under them. He doesn't realize that she's doing the same thing. "I crashed out about a year and a half ago. I was in the hospital for a while, had physical therapy for a year. They said I wouldn't walk again. Showed them."

She smiles at the story, happy to hear that Cam had shown them, had succeeded and been able to walk again. "I'm sorry to hear that. It must have been terrible, going down I mean," she murmurs, thinking about her own ship and the plummet down into the earth.

"I was in Antarctica." He says, a cold shiver running through him just remembering. "Stuck in the ice for about five hours before they could send someone for me. Five hours, freezing cold, hypothermia setting in, six broken bones."

He recites it like a list, not a sob story. It's just what he had to go through to get where he is.

Antarctica... Something about that is ringing a faint bell in the back of Vala's head but she can't place it just yet. She murmurs softly, suddenly wanting to get him some coffee and a huge blanket.

"I'm sorry to hear that Cam. But, am glad you're doing better... even if you can no longer fly."

"You ever been up in a plane?" He asks, trying to imagine her. She'd look awfully cute in a flight helmet.

"In an airplane? No," Vala says truthfully. There is a fine line between lying and being very specific with your truths and Vala has learned how to do it expertly.

"Bet you'd like it," he says, smiling drowsily. He shifts onto his side, dog tags falling against his bare chest. "Haven't ever felt anything like it."

The next best thing is stepping through the stargate, but he can't say that.

"Tell me what its like," she begs softly, just wanting to hear him describe it.

He's sure she has no clue what it does to him to hear her ask that. "It's a headrush, it gets your adrenaline going and you feel like you're never gonna stop. Up there, just you and the plane, if you know how it works - even if you know all the physics, it feels like magic. Like no one should be able to go that high, that fast."

"Sounds like really good sex," Vala laughs sleepily, saying without really thinking at all.

"It is," Cam says, grinning widely. "Like really, really good sex."

"Oooh," Vala responds, giggling slightly. "Definitely going to have to try this now then."

"Flying, or sex?" He grins. "Because I was about to say I'd have to take you up one weekend, but that sounds kind of forward of me now..."

Vala bites her lip, feeling warm and a bit giggly and like she wants to run around and laugh and hug her pillow closer at the same time.

"Not trying to be too forward Cam?" She asks, biting her lip and smiling to herself.

"Well, not yet," he laughs. "I usually like to try and work up to that."

"How long do you usually know a person before you take them up in your plane?" She asks, her voice laden with innuendo.

He pauses. "Usually... a few weeks at least... but you know, it's been a while since I've taken anyone up. The accident, the hospital... getting transferred... haven't really met anyone I even wanted to take up in a while."

"No one really caught your eye and made you want to start your plane's engine up?"

"Not until last week," Cam says, absently scratching his chest, thinking of when he'd walked in and laid eyes on her.

"Well thats good for you. Be able to take someone up in your plane again after a long time."

"Yeah... but do you think Betty even likes plans?" He teases.

Vala pauses for a moment and breaks into laughter. "Oh, I'm sure Betty would love to go up in your plane Cam, but I'm not sure if her heart could take it."

"Well, I guess if Betty's heart can't take it, I'll just have to see if you want to go up instead..." He says, and his breath catches a little while he waits for her to respond.

"I'd like that," she responds quietly. She isn't sure if Cam is asking her for sex or to actually go up in his plane with him but Vala finds that the answer is the same no matter which question it is.

He's really just asking for a date, and it doesn't occur to him that she might think he meant anything else. At heart, he's still a product of his upbringing, and he doesn't just proposition women on a regular basis. Hardly ever, really. He can't remember the last time he had a one night stand – just that it was years ago and involved a lot of alcohol. "I might have to go... out of town... tomorrow, might be gone a couple of days, but if I don't... when do you work? When can I come see you?"

"I ... work pretty much every day," Vala admits. She hasn't really had a need for a day off and so hasn't bothered taking one.

"Well, I'll just come by later then," Cam says. "I gotta collect that smile, remember?"

It's cheesy, but he can be a little cheesy once in a while.

She laughs again, feeling very sleepy but nodding before realising he can't see it. "Yes, I suppose you do. How long will you be gone?"

"Shouldn't be more than a couple of days... unless something goes wrong," he says, already a bit grumpy over the idea. It wouldn't be so bad if he had a team. He's sulking like a child over it, but during the day he pulls it together and does what he needs to do to get them back.

He hears her yawn and gives the clock another regretful look. "I better let you get on to sleep. Tell Betty I'll miss her, why don't you?"

Vala is sad to let Cam go, she'd rather stay and talk but she knows she needs to. Working another double shift at the diner.

"Alright, I will," she agrees smiling.

He waits another beat before moving his finger over the off button. His voice is low and softer when he says, "Goodnight, Vala."

*

The 'mission' goes a little more oddly than Cam expects, and he quickly decides that he might just need to get used to not knowing what to expect. Sword fighting with a holographic knight? Okay, well, he can check that one off his bucket list, at least. He's covered in bruises and more than a little freaked out over having almost lost Jackson to those stones, to fire, to everything else that probably almost killed him, but five days after hanging up the phone with Vala he gets in his car to go see her again.

Its been another long day at Sal's diner, the patrons either not coming at all or only coming in in huge waves. Vala is not happy with the way the day is going at all.

The diner is three-fourths of the way full, but most of the tables seem to already have their food. He doesn't see Vala, but Betty is happy to give him a menu and seat him.

"Don't worry, hon, she's here," Betty says, giving him a smirk. It makes him wonder what Vala's said about him.

Vala is out back playing hooky for the moment. She's hiding from an annoying customer and attempting to grab something to eat at the same time.

"She on break?" He asks, curious and trying to glance around to see if he can spot her. He wouldn't mind grabbing her alone for a minute... but he's not sure how to ask, or if he's even really allowed.

"She's round back hiding from the guy at table twelve, he hassles everyone," Betty rolls her eyes and continues on to the next table.

Cam glances down at the menu and then slides out of the booth. "I'll be right back. Uh, bathroom."

Betty clearly doesn't buy it, but she also doesn't seem to think he's dangerous because she lets him wander toward the back. He spots the exit door at the end of the hallway propped open with a big brick, and pushes through it. She's sitting on a picnic table with a plate of fries beside her and an apple in her hand and a glass of what looks like chocolate milk.

"Aiming for a well rounded meal, there?"

Vala raises an eyebrow at him. "Who let you into my secret back alleyway?" She asks, swallowing down her bit of apple.

"Betty," he says, because it's close enough to the truth. He walks over to her and grabs a fry off of her plate. "She said some guy was bothering you?"

Vala rolls her eyes. "Terry is just annoying. To everyone. I'm sure he annoyed his parents as well."

"Well, as long as he's just annoying," Cam says. He leans on the table that she's sitting on, wincing slightly when the edge hits one of the tender places that the fake sword slammed into.

Vala is quick and catches the look that passes over his face. She raises an eyebrow at him, her eyes looking him over. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he says, waving the question off. "Got a little beat up... uh, they sent us to a pretty rough area for some... deep space monitoring."

"You had to do deep space monitoring in a rough area?" Vala asks, raising another eyebrow at him.

He gives her a sheepish look. "That's really all I can say. But, hey - got you something."

He digs in his pocket, pulling out a small golden coin.

"You got me somethi--" Her curiosity is piqued and her eyes widen when she see's the flash of gold. Taking the coin from his hand, she turns it over in hers, eyeing it.

"Cam this is a couple thousand years old. Where did you get this?"

He really did not expect her to actually be able to date the damn thing just by looking at it. That completely throws him off guard and he's not sure at all what to say. "Just a... souvenir."

He hadn't even meant to take it, but he'd been back on base changing into civvies and realizes that it must have gotten caught in his vest pocket. Sure, he probably should have taken it back to Jackson to be stored with the rest, but he'd been on his way to see Vala and... well, he thought she'd laugh, considering her jokes about smugging rings. He hadn't at all thought that she'd know it was genuine.

She smiles and palms the coin. "Can get a lot of money for something like this on the black market," she teases him, lightly.

He shrugs and smiles at her. "Sell it if you need to... it just made me think of you, so..."

She shakes her head and puts it in her apron pocket. "No, I'd rather hold on to it. Thank you Cam," she gives him a wide, genuine smile.

He'd have been okay with her selling it, but hearing she's gonna keep it... well, that makes him happy. "You're welcome."

He steals another fry.

She lets him get away with the fry stealing because he thought of her during his trip and brought her something. For that, he is allowed food stealing privileges.

"I better be getting back to the hoarde and all that," she sighs.

"Yeah, you got people to serve," he grins, taking another fry. "I'm starving."

She shoves at him lightly. "You're eating my food, you can't be hungry," she sasses back.

"I've had what, three fries?" He grabs her when she tries to shove, hands on her wrists lightly gripping. "I'd have to steal more than that to not be hungry anymore."

Vala stops in front of Cam, not pulling her hands back but waiting to see what he'll do. "Oh? And how much do you think you'd have to steal to not be hungry?"

He pulls her a little bit closer.

"I don't know," he glances down at the plate full of fries. "More than that. They're kinda cold, anyway."

"Well, what can I get for you then?" Vala asks, not really getting the innuendo here.

He lets her hands drop, rubbing a thumb over the pulse point on her wrist before breaking contact completely. His smile is happy though, and he looks right at her when he says, "I don't even care. You decide for me tonight."

Vala raises an eyebrow, getting a very evil grin on her face. "Oooh, very nice," she bounces and heads back inside.

He follows her back in, heading to the booth that he'd abandoned before. Betty gives him a knowing look and he ducks his head again, trying not to grin too obviously.


	4. Chapter 4

Vala places her order for Cam. Its big and ridiculous and she can hear Sal grumbling from the kitchen.

There's a newspaper on the counter, half of it missing by now but he grabs it anyway. It's been a few days and he's been out of touch... he skims the headlines, making sure nothing big went down, then flips straight to the sports scores while he waits.

A half finished crossword puzzle slides its way under his arm without him noticing who has done it.

He jumps at the touch and then smiles when he realizes what it is. He twists around to thank her, but she's already walking off to the next table.

"Order up!" Sal calls and Vala grabs it, placing all the dishes on her tray and being careful to carry all of them over to Cam.

"Whoa," Cam says, eyes wide when he looks up at sees everything she's carrying. "You realize I didn't invite the football team with me, right? "

Vala grins and slides the platter sized ribs across the table to him. She adds the bowl of clam chowder, side of baked potato and mac and cheese, fried apples and fried okra to him and winks.

"This looks well and good, but..." He looks at her and grins. "Do I still get the cherry tart for dessert? I didn't forget about that, you know."

"Oh, I have that for later," she grins, tugging on his uniform lapels.

That grin makes him a little bit breathless, and not just because underneath the innuendo is the potential to get laid for the first time in an embarrassingly long time.

The food is good, and he doesn't have a prayer of finishing everything on all the plates (and bowls) but he does a decent job of it. He's eaten most of the ribs, half of the chowder, and all of the okra when he declares defeat and leans against the back of the booth to watch her work. The diner is emptying out, and he's glad for it.

The diner is mostly empty and Vala steps in to assure Sal that she can finish and close on her own. He protests and checks that she's okay on her own before finally agreeing and heading out, waving good bye to Vala as he goes.

Cam can still hear movement in the back but since the place is empty, it's quiet and he hears Vala telling Sal to leave. He grins down at his plate, trying to school his features into something a little less obviously excited. Gotta keep it cool, Mitchell.

She comes back out with a rag and locks the door. "Finished? Or come as close to it as you can?" She asks, nodding towards his plates.

"Yeah, that's about as much as I can do," he says, staring sadly down at what he couldn't eat. "I'm letting you order for me every night from now on, though."

She laughs and slides in opposite him. "Oh? Why? So you can get the good stuff?"

"Uh huh," he smiles, pushing the plates out of the way and crossing his arms on the table. He feels something sticky and makes a face, realizing he put his arm right in some of the sauce. Grabbing a napkin, he wipes it up. "Yeah yeah, keep laughing."

"You want me to pack these up for you? Save them for later when you're starving and need to eat on that base of yours."

"Nah, don't worry about it," he says. "I don't know how well it'd last."

She nods and grabs at his fork, finishing off the apples for him. "Mm, love those."

"Those fries all you had to eat tonight?" He asks, watching her start to demolish the rest of his food.

She nods. "Haven't really had time to eat much today," she explains.

"Glad you got enough for two, then," he says. "I should have waited 'til closer to your shift, could have actually had dinner together."

Vala pauses and smiles before snatching a rib. "Maybe another time then," she says casually.

"Better watch out, I'll hold you to that." He smiles at her but leaves it just heavy enough that she realizes he's serious.

Vala quirks her lips and waggles her eyebrow and she cleans the rib off, sucking the sauce off of it before depositing it on an empty plate.

"Guess you're a fan of Sal's ribs too?" He watches her, amused. She still manages to be a bit dainty but not quite ladylike, relishing the food in an admirable way.

"Mmm, yeah. They're good." She finishes off his plate before relaxing back, sucking on her fingers to get the sauce off.

"So what else are you a fan of?" He leans back, stretching as much as his battered body can.

"The mac and cheese," she says, finishing that one as well. "So good." She mm's to herself before carrying the dishes over and setting them in the kitchen.

She comes back out carrying a huge piece of pie and a fork. "I also like the peach cobbler."

He reaches out and grabs her arm, keeping her from sitting on the other side of the booth. Tugging, he pulls her down beside him instead.

Vala grins and slides in next to him. There is just one fork and she cuts a bit of the cobbler off and offers it to him with a challenging look.

He leans in and takes the bite from her. The cobbler is still hot, tastes fresh, and all but melts in his mouth. He swallows and licks his lips, letting her pull the fork back. "That's pretty good. So far your taste is spot on."

"Well, thanks then," Vala smiles, sliding the plate and the fork over to him. "I'm glad you liked the cobbler."

"Not gonna have any?" He scoops a bite up on the fork, hovering it between the two of them. He'll eat it if she doesn't want it, but he's leaving the option open...

She smiles but shakes her head. She's good for the moment, having snuck a few more goodies in the kitchen when Sal wasn't looking.

Cam casually drapes his arm over the back of the booth, half turned toward her and the plate of cobbler that's still more between them than in front of him. He eats with his free hand, taking a couple more bites before his stomach declares itself completely full. "Okay, yeah. It's good but I'm not gonna need to eat for a week after that."

"Thats a shame. Who am I going to feed if you're going to be out for a week?"

"Oh, what's that?" He grins at her. "Sounds like you might be saying you'd miss me if I didn't come in for a week?"

"Well, we'd have all this left over food, see...." Vala starts to explain, grinning back at him.

"Yeah, I'm not buying it," Cam says, shaking his head. "Nah. I think what you're really saying is you like me coming around."

Vala grins widely back at him, leaning forward to rest her chin on her fist on the table. "Oh, is that what you think?" She asks. "Anything else about me you're thinking?"

His hand slips down a little when she leans forward, his hand curling casually around her waist. "I don't know what to think about you, to be honest. You're kind of a mystery, Vala."

"You like mysteries," Vala replies, able to tell that about him already. She grins, proud of herself and smirking a bit at that.

"Well, I'm sitting here, aren't I?" He gives her an expectant look. "So I think you know the answer to that."

"And I'm sitting here. So what are you going to do about it?" Vala asks, giving him her own expectant look back.

He catches her gaze head on, mouth turning slightly with a smile. She's got amazing eyes - big and dramatic, a flinty blue-gray that should seem cold but somehow radiates vibrancy. He reaches out and rubs his thumb over her cheek, makeup faintly shimmering in the washed out fluorescent lighting. "Haven't really decided."

That is a bit disappointing to hear. "Oh? What haven't you decided yet?" She asks him.

Somehow, her disappointment is reassuring. He cups her cheek and watches her eyes flutter closed, momentarily fascinated by the thickness of the mascara on her already long lashes.

He leans in and kisses her, brushes his lips across her once softly then more firmly. Vala's eyes close and she smiles, leaning in and kissing Cam back. It feels familiar and good, like riding a bike, something that she knows how to do despite not having had a lot of practice at it recently.

She tastes sweet and sugary, like peach cobbler. It's a nice kiss, but he doesn't try to draw it out. When he pulls back he lets his hand drop away from her face, reaching up to pluck the little green hat off her head, grinning when he does so.

She laughs, watching as he tosses it aside. "Didn't like my hat?"

"It was distracting," he murmurs, leaning in to kiss her again. This time his fingers sink into her hair and he pulls her a little more closely to him, moving his mouth against hers with more intent.

"Well if its distracting, I can take some more off," Vala offers, falling into the kiss.

"That might be too distracting," he smiles against her lips, letting his forehead tip toward hers and rest there. He's tired and sore but the moment is nice, almost grounding in a way - weird considering he's in a gritty diner with a woman he hardly even knows, but it's still the most normal thing he's experienced all week.

Vala curls her fingers around the shell of Cam's ear and rests her forehead back against his. "Do you want to come up?" She asks softly.

The invitation warms him, though he already knows the answer is no. As nice as sex would be... his bones ache, the old injuries in his legs and his hips, and the newer bruises. He kisses her again, delaying response, trying to figure out how to word it so that it isn't rejection.

'Vala, I would like nothing more... believe me, you are so..." He pauses just to admire her, eyes moving up and down her. "But I can't tonight."

Vala's eyes fall slightly. She can't lie and say she wasn't hoping that they could head upstairs for a bit of extra fun. "You want to... But you can't?" She repeats, not quite sure she understands. If she wants to do something, she just does it.

"I can't tonight," he stresses, playing with her hair a bit, tugging on one curling strand. He loves her hair, already can't stop touching it. He's not sure where that comes from exactly.

"Well, why not?" Vala asks, recognising that she is being petulant and even a bit childish in her demanding an explanation but damnit, she doesn't want to go upstairs alone tonight.

"I'm kinda..." He winces, and then puts a little distance between them so he can lift up his t-shirt and show her the mottled blue-black bruises criss-crossing his stomach.

Vala pulls back, staring at his chest. "What happened to you?" She asks. Her eyes scan his body and then look up to his face, looking for an explanation.

"I can't say," he says. "It's classified... hell, I don't think I'm even supposed to tell you that it's classified, but... I don't think I'm good for what you want me for tonight..."

He grins, pulling his shirt back down. She stops him though, reaching out, and he sucks in a breath at her fingers on his skin.

"You have interesting classified training sessions in the middle of no where," Vala murmurs quietly, reaching out and running her fingers down his chest to his stomach. She moves her hand over to the largest bruise and gently splays her hand out over the skin.

"And who said you needed to be moving a lot tonight anyways?" Vala continues, her voice low and quiet as she leans in, pressing her lips to his and kissing him again.

"Yeah? Funny, I kind of figured sex with you would involve lots of moving..." He fists his hand in her hair and tugs very slightly.

Vala shudders and has to restrain herself not to push at Cam for that. "Well, most of the time? Yeah. But I can .... take my time and make someone feel good if I have the right kind of incentive."

He runs his thumb down her neck, tracing the slightly tensed tendon there, down her collar bone. "So what you're saying is, you're willing to take it easy on me? Just this once?"

He pulls her to him and kisses her harder.

"Just this once," Vala breathes, sliding into his lap. Her hands are quick and already on the buttons of his shirt as she presses her lips back to his.

"This - uh - oh-" He tries to get the words out between kisses, but she's on his lap and he's distracted into silence by the things her mouth is doing to his. He tries to find the hem of her shirt before realizing she's still got on a damn apron too and just starts to yank at the strings of it, wanting it off.

He manages to untie it, but that doesn't do much. He gives up and moves to the front of her outfit and starts unbuttoning there, pushing it off of her shoulders. He presses his face to her neck and kisses, tasting salt and smelling grease and perfume and a faintly metallic tang.

Vala grins and tilts her head to the side, running her fingers through his hair. She tugs on the strands, pulling him closer as she arches and pushes into his body.

He's leaning back against the wall with one hand on her ass and the other buried in her hair, his tongue in her mouth. "Don't think Sal would approve of this," he laughs. "We are gonna make it upstairs at some point, aren't we?"

He yanks her closer to him before she can even answer, ignoring the throb of pain.

"Oh, eventually, I'm sure," Vala agrees. She rubs her body against his while reaching for the buttons on his shirt, popping them open.

He decides that the apron and outfit is clearly defeating him and just reaches under it, yanking the skirt up until it's hiked around her waist. His hands are back on her ass and he squeezes, grinds her forward against him. "Eventually, huh? Just make... oh... damn, yeah, just... make sure you got plenty of sanitizer then."

Something occurs to him and he pulls away. "Wait, you don't do this at the tables often, do you? Cause that might impact my future decisions to eat here."

"Oh yes, I have sex on the tables with all my well paying customers," Vala whispers, trying not to grin.

"That a joke?" He gives her a slightly suspicious look - still teasing, but he is kind of curious.

She's grinning now - damn, that smile is gorgeous.

She grins again. "Might be," she agrees, winking. "So are we going to do this now on the table here or you actually want to go, you know, upstairs?"

He surges forward, proud of himself for making it to his feet with her with her still wrapped around him. He puts her down and kisses her again, backs her over to the counter. His hand bumps against a napkin holder, sending it toppling to the ground, and he murmurs an apology.

He does mean to go upstairs but he's distracted again, licking into her mouth.

Vala laughs, high pitched and girly. "Come on," she teases, grabbing his hand and pulling. "You can do it..." she pulls him slightly and rewards him with a kiss when he follows.

He's almost embarrassed because, damn, it's been a while. He grabs her hand and lets her guide him through the back of the diner and up the stairs.

She locks the back door to Sal's and pulls him up the wooden back steps, pulling out another key and undoing the door to her own place. Its small but clean; it shows use, an old worn leather sofa against the back wall, a nice rug on top of the scuffed wooden floor beams.

Vala keeps the lights off, tugging Cam along into her bedroom which is decorated far more lavishly than the other room. Its done up in reds, yellows, golds and purples. A dozen pillows are on top of the bed along with the silks of her bedspread. A gauze curtain hangs down around the bed, creating a secluded and hazy effect around the bed.

"Nice," Cam says, looking around the room. He notices the sheets and pillows, but quality of the things she has, but he also notices a lack of anything truly personal. There are no pictures on the wall, nothing to tell him anything about her life. Her closet is open and his eyes skim the clothes there - not much, not as much as he'd imagine a woman like Vala having... and he is realizing what kind of woman she is, hidden under the cheap polyester waitress outfit and the bright makeup.

He reaches out and snags her hand, drawing her to him. When he kisses her again it's more softly, breathing her in and taking his time.

Vala gently massages his shoulders as he kisses her, encouraging him to go further with it. Sighing, she lays back on the bed, pulling him down with her.

"Hold on," he says, leaning up on one elbow above her. "Lemme figure this thing out..."

He reaches around her and pulls at the apron until he gets it off, tossing it onto the floor. Her shirt is half unbuttoned already and he leans over her to bend and kiss her collarbone, nosing down over the beat of her heat and kissing the swell of a breast.

"Didn't I say I wasn't going to make you move much?" She whispers, arching up into him.

He tilts his head at her. "Yeah... I guess you did."

Laying back isn't really his style, but he's more than a little curious to see what her style is so he rolls over onto his back and waits.

She shucks out of the whole dress, leaving herself in her bra, panties and the garter she wears to hold up the stockings she wears when its cold outside. Grinning, she crawls on top of him and begins to slowly undress him.

"Damn..." He swears under his breath, reaching out and putting his hands on her hips. Her skin is pale and striking against the black bra and panties. The - fuck, she's wearing a garter, and that's insanely hot. "What did you ever do to Sal for him to make you hide this under that?"

He shifts up and lets her pull his shirt off.

"I'm pretty sure someone would get upset if I went around waiting tables looking like this." Vala tosses the shirt out of the bed and onto the floor, mingling with her dress.

"Though the tips I'd receive...." She shakes her head, grinning. "Those might be worth it."

"I'd get upset," he says, not even entirely realizing the implications of what he's saying. "... but I'd probably tip you pretty well, too."

"Upset? At seeing me in my skivvies?" She asks, unsure of exactly what he means. She spots his dogtags, lying on top of his chest and picks them up, reading them.

He runs a hand up and down her back. He loves the way her skin feels. He's actually glad they're taking a minute here, just talking. Gives him a chance to make sure everything's gonna be in working order... catch his breath, regroup. "I meant I don't think I'd want everyone seeing you in your skivvies. I kind of like being a special member of the club here."

He watches her reading his dog tags. She looks slightly confused. "They're so if anything happens to me... someone will know... well... that it's me."

"Oh," she says, dropping them onto his chest. "Bit morbid," she murmurs, stretching out on top of him. She leans over to her night stand and pulls a large glass bottle out. She lays it on the bed beside him, letting his body warm the bottle as she goes back to his pants, undoing the button.

He feels a brief stab of self-consciousness, because when she gets his pants off she's going to see the scars. He's already told her about his accident, but telling isn't the same as showing and he's never had someone see them in a situation like this.

He glances over at the bottle. "What is that?"

"That is for you," she replies, pulling and tugging at his pants before dropping them off the side of the bed as well. "I said I'd take my time and make you feel good didn't I?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Picking the bottle off of the bed, she unstops the cork. It has a slight fruity fragrance to it and Vala pours some of the golden oil into her palm. Smiling, she begins to rub it along Cam's bruises, knowing full well the healing properties contained in the bottle.

She hasn't said anything about the jagged scar running the length of his thigh, peeking from underneath his boxers, and he knows she has to have seen it. He feels a surge of something like relief and then he's distracted from it by the first touch of her oiled up hands to his skin. She keeps it light, not pressing at all, and after a minute he relaxes. The oil starts to warm and he can't deny how nice it feels. "That's good..."

"Mmhm," she agrees, feeling the warmth radiating off of his skin already. "It should help ease the aches."

His fingers brush the ends of her hair and he slides his hands up her shoulders as she leans forward over his body. His cock is hardening now, and considering his state of undress he knows she can't be missing it.

Oh she certainly isn't missing it, she's just making sure his entire body will be buzzing and humming when she gets around to that.

In his mind, it doesn't connect to the oil - what he's feeling right now, he just assumes that it's her. A pretty girl touching him, soothing his aches after the few days he's had... maybe he really can't remember the last time he did this, not like this, maybe that's why it never registers that the tingle in his extremities and the way he feels like he's just melting back onto the bed aren't entirely normal.

"You're good at this. Nurse a lot of soldiers back to health?" He gives her an amused smile.

"Oh, I've had my fair share," she teases him, avoiding the answer to the question effectively.

She lets her hands trail off of his stomach, slipping further down as she leans forward to kiss him slowly. Watching him relaxing under her hands is getting her excited, making her want him even more.

He definitely wants her. His cock is hard, pressing against his thigh but he stills lazy and not at all hurried. He can smell the oil she's using and it feels like it's tickling his sense. "Vala, honey," he says, his voice thicker and drawl more pronounced. "You're making me feel good."

She smiles and rests her body on top of his, stretching and sliding against him. "I told you I would didn't I?"

"Doesn't hurt anymore," he says again, marveling. He's murmuring, almost more to himself than her. He's not talking about the bruises anymore. "Always hurts... doesn't right now."

"Shh," Vala murmurs, pressing her lips to his. "Not going to hurt right now," she says, her lips moving on top of his. Her legs part and she straddles him, her hips beginning to move and grind on top of his. She pushes her hips down into his, feeling his obvious erection in her hip and moaning into his mouth.

His hands drop down to her ass again and he groans at how good it feels. It only takes a little urging to get her in just the right spot and he plants it feet on the bed to gain leverage and thrusts up. The ease with which he can do that catches him off guard and he can tell something about it does the same for her from the way she gasps and her mouth drops open. He does it again, to the same reaction, and he doesn't have to ask if the angle is working for her. His hands bracket her waist and guide her as they kiss and move their bodies together sharply.

"Oooh, thats the spot," Vala moans, rocking against him. "Yeah, can tell you like that spot," she continues, grinning down at him with a wide smile. She adds a bit of a roll and dip to her hips, pushing them closer together to see what that does to Cam.

He pants against her skin, mouth on her neck kissing. He looks up when she speaks, grins breathlessly at her. "Yeah, but what do you like?"

"Oh, I like many things," Vala replies, arching her neck for him so he has more room to kiss and suck. "Right now, I'm thinking I would really like you to be fully naked though."

"I think I want you naked more than I want me naked right now," Cam says, tugging at the edge of her bra with his teeth. He sees that it clasps in front and grins, sliding his tongue along the plastic latch and then nudging at it until it slips loose. The material goes slack and it's easy to nudge it aside.

Her breasts are small, nipples stiff and he laps at one while his fingers push her bra aside. She's squirming, not quite making the noises he wants though, and he tries a burst of suction. She gasps his name and that's much better. So she likes it a little rougher - he can do that. He pinches at the other nipple while sucking hard at the one in his mouth.

She squirms in his lap and on top of his erection before slipping away. She shakes her finger at him, grinning widely as she reaches out and begins to slip his boxers down past his hips and off his body.

He looks down at her between his legs and he feels dizzy at the sight. Her fingers wrap around him and there's that double dose of stimulation, the visual and the touch to match, her fingertips dragging along his shaft. He's so fucking hard, harder than he can remember being in a long time, so turned on. His balls are already drawn up tight and heavy and he hopes to hell and back that he can last. A year and a half... that's a long time.

He does know if she keeps doing that he won't have a shot so he reaches down and tries to get her back up for more kisses, more grinding - something a little more controlled.

Vala stays just out of reach but lets him watch as she unclips her garters, rolling the stockings down her leg slowly. She dangles one between her fingernails before dropping it off of the side of the bed and then doing the same with the other.

She sits up on her knees, pushing at her panties, revealing her trimmed pussy for him before also letting the panties fall onto the floor along with the rest of their clothes.

Smirking, she slides back up his body, rubbing against his hard erection. Vala continues to tease him as she digs into her bedside drawer again for a condom.

He can feel how wet she is against his cock, her lips and clit rubbing against the head with every pass. The rocking is insanely hot, especially now that he can look down and actually see it - see everything. The head of his cock against his stomach, precome drooling from the tip, sticking and smearing in her public hair. He grabs her ass, unable to help himself, and pulls her down flat against him. He feels the condom packet against his wrist where she's still grasping it, but lets her hang onto it. He's more interested in feeling her all the way down his torso - her mouth on his, her breasts crushed against his chest, down to where his balls press against her ass.

Vala smiles and continues to rock against him as its clearly something he enjoys. "You're quite responsive," she teases gently, adding a bit of a twist to her hips to see what he thinks of it.

"You're quite inspirational," he says, groaning. "Vala - oh, hell-"

He slides a hand between them and kisses her hard, fingers seeking out that slickness. The pad of his index finger circles her clit and he feels her moan vibrate though him.

"I do what I can," she replies. One hand is already fumbling with the condom, working at trying to open it already. "Fucking hell," she mutters, finally pulling back to rip it open with her teeth and then rolling it down onto Cam's cock.

She positions herself over him, the moonlight coming in through the gauze curtains and hitting her body, her hair down around her, making her look like some crazed sex goddess as she slowly began to slide down onto him.

His hands are on her breasts, cupping and squeezing, and he lets them drop down to her waist as she lowers herself onto his cock. She stills and he's feeling ever inch of her, that tight heat grasping him. He has to clench his eyes shut to resist the overwhelming urge to just let it rock through him, but as soon as he's pulled it back he opens them again. He wants to watch her. Her face is glorious, mouth set firm and concentrating hard, cheeks shadowed and sharp in the dim light, hair spilling like ink around her shoulders. "God, you're so beautiful," he says, voice full of wonder. "You feel so good."

Vala opens her eyes and looks down at him, actually smirking at him. She rocks her hips back and forth, without using her hands, just her hips to wrench another moan from him. She clenches tight around his cock, enjoying the moans coming from his mouth.

He catches that smirk and laughs. "You look awful pleased with yourself..."

He moves his hand between her legs again, brushing his fingers over where they're joined, and then rubbing at her clit again. He does it with purpose this time, the same stirring motion he's witnessed every girlfriend he's ever had doing to themselves, making sure he spreads the slickness so the friction won't be too much... just the right amount, really, and he knows it's doing something because he can feel her pulsing around his cock, clenching and gasping.

"Why shouldn't I be? Got you in my bed didn't I?" She pants, falling forward, but catching herself on her hands, an inch from him. She begins to roll and move her hips faster, breathing harder and whining when he hits that right sppot with his fingers.

"And here I thought I was the one wooing you," Cam bites out the words, focusing on them because if he thinks too much about how good her pussy feels on him then he knows he'll lose it. "Never been so happy to get - oh, fuckFUCKyeah, to, to get played."

"Oh, just wait until later," Vala purred, leaning down and pulling his earlobe into her mouth and sucking on it. She clenches around him rhythmically, squeezing his cock inside her pussy.

"I... oh...." He turns boneless, except for one particular area that just gets more rigid, and turns his head to capture her mouth again. "Are you close?"

He winces at having to ask, but he does have to ask, because he estimates about thirty more seconds before he completely loses it.

"You are aren't you?" Vala asks, breathing hard but still feeling smug. She reaches down and quickly shows Cam how she really likes to be touched.

Things ramp up after that because he's a fast learner and she looks hot with her fingers rubbing over herself but he's a guy and he wants to be the one to do that. He grins and covers her hand with his own, sliding his fingers alongside hers.

She only has to show him once. He works her with the manual dexterity of a pilot, plays on all the right spots and thrusts up hard and fast, his self control run ragged but determined to bring her off as close together with him as he can. He feels it start, her moans getting higher, her cunt tight around his cock, her hands a little less coordinated. He rolls his hips up hard and rubs her clit, bringing her off.

Vala shakes and jerks on top of him. Her breasts push against him as her pussy pulses in time with her orgasm. "Fuuuck," she stutters, mouthing slipping off of his ear as she moans loudly.

"Shit, Vala, Vala." He drives into her hard and fast, balls tight and white hot pleasure licking up his spine. His cock jerks inside of her and he starts to shoot in the condom, groaning loudly, face a twist of pleasure that probably looks more like pain. It's intense, it feels like he's turning inside out, everything slick with sweat and flushed and tight and throbbing with the sensations of a truly spectacular orgasm.

His hands are tight on her, probably bruising her pale skin, and he forces his grip on her hips to relax... instead he pulls her down against him more firmly, wrapping his arms around her and breathing hard, burying his face in her hair.


	5. Chapter 5

Vala is breathing hard by the time Cam finishes. Her eyes are closed and she's bent over Cam's body, having to take a moment to catch her breath.

"That was..." He laughs, not even sure what to say. He rubs his hands up and down her back, still enjoying the tactile sensation of her skin underneath his fingers. "I think you might have killed me."

Vala hums and opens her eyes to look down at him. "Oh, I didn't kill you. Not yet anyways," she teases. With a stretch, Vala slides off of him and removes the condom from his cock, tying it and disposing of it quickly.

She disappears momentarily into the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of orange juice and making a sandwich. "Sex always makes me starved," she says, offering him a bite of the sandwich when she comes back.

He thinks about following her but he can't work up the energy. He lets his eyes shut and almost dozes listening to her moving around in the small adjoining kitchen. She's humming, and he wonders if she even realizes it. It's kind of off key, and somehow that's cute. Oh yeah, he definitely just got laid.

She settles beside him on the bed again when she comes back, sandwich in hand. He shakes his head at the bite of sandwich she offers but takes a big drink of her orange juice.

She shrugs and takes another bite of her sandwich. "Mm, yeah, definitely hits the spot," she mumbles, crunching down into the lettuce. It doesn't take her long to polish off her sandwich, licking the mayo off of her fingers.

Vala grins widely at Cam, sliding down until she was laying next to him. "Feel good?"

He takes a deep breath. "Yeah. Still don't know what kind of magic you worked."

He reaches out and rubs away a smear of mayo on her cheek before he leans in to kiss her.

"Sex magic," Vala replies like its simple to understand. She kisses him back eagerly, licking into his mouth and tasting the bitter from the orange juice.

Humming, she moves, stretching and laying on top of him, their tongues still tangling together.

She's so little. When he puts his hands across her sides he can feel her ribs underneath his fingers. She kisses differently than his last girlfriend, too - not harder, just more confident, like she knows what she's doing to him. It's kind of hot.

He feels the bottle she'd used earlier against his side and fumbles for it, holding it up. "I like this stuff."

Grinning, he opens it and dribbles some on his hands before setting it on the table by her bed. He tumbles them over and gets her on her stomach, smoothing his oiled hands over her back. Her hair is in the way so he brushes it aside and rubs his thumbs along the line of her shoulder blades, then digs his fingers into the muscle there, massaging. She has knots - lots of them. "When's the last time someone did this for you?"

Vala's surprised when he tips her onto her stomach and takes charge. She hadn't thought Cam was that kind of a guy, true he might be military, but he had seemed more the type to blushingly let her blaze through then to smirk and try to get one over on her.

"Mm, been awhile," she admitted, stretching out underneath him. "Stuff's strong," she warns him. "Don't use too much."

"Strong?" He makes a confused face (that she can't see). "It's just massage oil, right?"

"Mostly," she shrugs, looking over her shoulder at him. "Has some added medicinal properties in it."

"Like herbal stuff?" He keeps rubbing her shoulders, her back, soothing out the tense places. He scoots back until she's sitting just below her knees and cups her ass, squeezing. His fingers trail between the cheeks, eyes drinking her in since he can look his fill right now. Grinning he slaps her lightly on her bottom.

" _Ooh_ look at you," Vala chuckles, turning to grin. "You're getting positively cheeky here." She laughs and shakes her ass back at him.

He grabs her ass and squeezes it again. He can smell the oil again.... smell it on her skin, and probably on the sheets. "Turn over."

She rolls and faces him and he works the oil onto her front now, leaning down to nuzzle her breast and lick at her nipple while he works it in.

"You're feeling better," she purrs, pulling him forward again to kiss him. "Making me feel good..." She continues, pressing her slick, oiled body against his and rubbing.

"Told you, you're making me feel good," he says, still suckling at her breast, mumbling around the mouthful. His hand squeezes and kneads at the other. He shifts to accommodate his growing erection. How many minutes has it been since he came? Fifteen, maybe?

He rubs back, though, groaning and raising his mouth to hers. "Okay I think now you are trying to kill me."

"Oh no, if thats what you're thinking then I'm doing it wrong," Vala whispers. Her hand begins digging in the bedside drawer once more for another condom.

He sees her reaching for the condom but he's got something else in mind first. He moves down her body, nuzzling and kissing, tasting the oil - not chemical like he'd expected, more sweet with a hint of spice. He nips along her hipbone, lets his fingers set the path by trailing between the lips of her pussy. She's so slick and wet there... he likes that, likes knowing that she isn't unaffected by him, by what they're doing.

She certainly isn't unaffected and she doesn't hesitate to let Cam know what he's doing to her. "Mm," she purrs, arching into him. Her hips push almost greedily towards his lips, Vala unable to wait to feel them on her.

He draws it out, teasing her. He kisses along her inner thigh and then switches to the other, licking while he slides two fingers into her and feels her clench impatiently around them. Grinning against her pussy, he starts to suckle at her clit while his fingers search inside of her for the places that feel best, rubbing and pressing when he feels that reaction he was looking for.

Vala is responsive, always has been. She never saw a reason to keep back any of what she was feeling. "Oh! Right there," she moans, wriggling on the bed when his fingers brush past that perfect spot inside of her. "Do that again."

He likes the direction... he's been with plenty of women who just quietly laid back and he likes that the guesswork is out of it. It gives him time to focus on what she does like.

He guides her leg over his shoulder, hands under her ass to guide her as he works his tongue around her clit and massages her g-spot from the inside out.

Vala tips her head back and mewls quietly, her hips working in time with his mouth and tongue. "Ooh, you've got a wicked tongue," she praises, panting slightly before crying out when he pushes his fingers in harder. "Obviously much naughtier than you want people to think."

He can hear her gasps and cries and feel her thighs tightening around his hand. His hands squeeze her ass, thumbs meeting at the crease of it. He massages the skin around her asshole and dips the tip of a thumb inside just to see what her reaction to that will be.

"Oh!" She gasps, her entire body going rigid momentarily from surprise before relaxing and letting go. "Very naughty indeed," she breathes, her eyes lighting up with excitement as she realises that Cam is more than she had expected in bed.

He doesn't say that he's never actually done this, just wanted to. None of his previous girlfriends... they weren't bad in bed, exactly, just not adventurous. Vala seems fearless in her explanation though, and equally unafraid to give in to where the moment takes them. The very fact that they are in bed doing this is proof of that.

He wiggles his thumb inside of her, not going very far since they don't have any lube, just letting her feel it. His mouth moves down, covers her opening and his tongue thrusts inside of her cunt as she grinds onto his face and back down against his finger.

Vala groans loudly and begins to move her entire body into him. She pushes back to feel the burn and stretch of his thumb inside of her before rocking forward and down on his face, wanting to feel him thrust his tongue deeper up inside her. Its getting her hot to think of him tasting her, licking her inside and wanting to taste more.

He holds her thighs still and fucks her with his tongue, fast and hard until it aches and he has to stop. He kisses her clit again, presses his thumb into her one more time, and then pulls back before she comes. His entire mouth and chin are damp, and he wipes them with the back of his hand as he gets to his knees between her thighs, his cock hard and jutting in front of him. He grins at her and looks to the condom in her hand. "Planning on using that, or is it just for decoration?"

"I like to wave them around, cheer men on when they're doing well," she pants, snarking back at him, her eyes flashing with mischief.

She pops the condom open and slides it down his cock fairly easily.

"See, I think this is a much better use. Fun for both parties." He's breathing hard watching her put the condom on him. Her fingers are long and pale against his flushed skin, and the condom stretches tight and goes transparent over him. He grabs her legs and yanks her down on the bed, making her cry out. She gets the picture though, hooking her legs around his waist.

He takes his cock in his hand and rubs the head of it between her legs, the condom instantly going even wetter, glistening with her juice. He holds the head between two fingers and starts to rub the shaft against her clit. She was close before, when he was going down on her, and he can tell she's still oversensitive.

"Snug fit," Vala comments, smirking and looking down at where the condom is almost too small to fit around his girth.

She goes where he pulls her, moving slightly so that she doesn't have a lump of sheets under her back before Cam is stroking and teasing at her clit and then sheets is the last thing she's able to think about. She goes slackjawed and moans loudly, her body jerking away before she shoves back greedily against him, demanding more friction from him.

He smirks back, not saying anything but pleased at that little commentary the way any man would be.

"Could you come like this?" He asks, rubbing harder against her, thrusting between her legs but not inside of her. He's just curious to know. She's so responsive, so primed and ready. His fingers presses alongside his cock, pad of it rubbing against her too, circling her clit with a more direct touch while he uses his other hand to guide the head of his cock back to where he's two seconds away from sinking inside of her.. "What about this?"

She squirms and pants, wanting more from him. "I _could_ ," she answers, nodding. "But I would be very displeased if that was all you did." She wants to feel him sinking into her and filling her up. She spent the last time riding his cock and taking her time, now she wants to feel him on top, wants to feel his strength as he pushes inside of her.

"Good answer," he says, and moves his hand away from her clit. He grips her hips and presses inside, sliding all the way in with one smooth thrust. He stays there for just a minute, "Feels so good..."

He halfway shuts his eyes and starts to move, starts to fuck her. He hadn't taken his eyes off of her last time, but this time - he's more focused on the feeling right now. Her body is gripping his, her muscles strong and her warmth mind-blowing.

Vala lets her head fall back and back arch up off the bed towards Cam. "Yesss," she hisses, pushing herself closer to him. Wrapping a leg around his hip, she works with him, letting him set the pace and rocking up into his thrusts.

He moves, changing the angle of his trunk so that he's over her instead of kneeling, coming down to hold his weight on his arms beside her head. He grasps the pillow in each hand and tries out the new position, not so deep but easier to move, making his thrusts harder with more power behind them. It also puts him within kissing distance and he turns greedily to seek out his mouth, wanting to taste her.

Vala is quick to follow the new angle. She opens her mouth to his and licks at his tongue, pushing and pressing her hips up hard into his own.

He feels her hands against his chest, her fingers curling against his shoulders. He laughs into the kiss, feeling almost giddy at how amazing this all is. Gorgeous woman, mind blowing sex... he pants and works himself harder into her, knowing how close she was before.

Vala whines and moves against him, pushing and pressing her entire body down onto him. " _Cam_ ," she whimpers, her mouth sliding off of his with every jerk and thrust of his hips.

"Yeah? You like that don't you?" He says, mouth against her cheek. He lets go of the pillow with his right hand and cups her cheek instead, runs his hand down her neck and around the back of it, fingers sinking into her hair. He kisses her hard.

"Absolutely," Vala pants, unable to come up with any sort of witty rejoinder with her mind blown with the way Cam's hips move and push against her own.

"What, not so chatty now?" he teases her. "Come on, I like hearing that voice. Tell me what's in your head right now."

" _Fuuuuck_ ," she enunciated, long and loud and as clear for him as she could make it. "That good enough for you?"

He laughs, loud and clear. "Yeah. I think that'll do."

He reaches down and starts to lick and suck at the salty, damp skin on her neck. He sucks hard, hard enough to bruise, going on instinct, that she might like that hint of pain.

Vala gasps softly, squirming underneath him before growling and bucking.

He sits back again, getting close and not wanting this to be over as fast as it was last time. He runs his hands up her torso, cups her breasts and squeezes. He's inside her but not moving anymore, waiting to see how long it will take for her to protest, knowing it won't be long. As soon as the first whine rises from her throat, he licks his thumb and starts to rub her clit with it, not stopping this time until she's coming around him.

Vala moans and jerks, her arms thrown above her head as she lets her body go. It feels so good, coming with his cock still firm and thick inside her.

He watches her come, the way her mouth goes slack and her eyes shut and she looks so blissed out and beautiful. He starts to move again before she's even really come down, working toward his own orgasm this time. He bites his bottom lip but doesn't hold anything back, loud groans escaping him.

"How many you think you can get away with tonight Cameron Mitchell?" Vala asks him, her voice unusually husky from all the hormones racing through her. "How many orgasms do you think you'll be able to have?"

That's not really a question he knows how to answer, and with most of the blood flow directed away from his brain at the moment he can't gather enough wits to respond sarcastically. "Hope to hell at least a coupe more," he says, and there's raw sincerity in his voice, because he never wants this to end.

"Oh darling, with me you'll have at least a few more rounds in you," Vala breathed, assuring him he's be going again and again tonight. She had been wanting to have her way with him for awhile and now that she finally had him, she was going to take her time and lay him out.

He turns his face toward hers, close to coming again, mouth open against her cheek and forehead pressing against her temple. He feels her fingers on his neck, somehow cool still despite their overheated bodies.

Vala smiles, her body thrumming and turned on, responding to Cam's and already craving more. She runs a hand down his back to his ass, holding and pushing him closer to her. "You can do it, let go Cam," she encourages, throwing her own head back in ecstasy and moving harder with him.

He's quieter this time, groaning but low, pushing his body into hers and stilling at the deepest point. It's not as explosive but it feels like it lasts longer, like it's never going to stop. He kisses her and rubs his thumbs over her damp hairline, pushing her thick hair away from her face. He keeps kissing her until he starts to go soft, pulling out slowly and wincing at the almost-pain of friction on his oversensitive cock.

Vala takes pity on him, dropping soft kisses over his lips and eyes as he pulls out. She can imagine what it must feel like after such an intense orgasm, she had just experienced her own.

Lending a hand, she quickly pulled the condom off and tossed it into the trash before grabbing a nearby towel to help wipe him off with. "Lay down," she whispered, noticing how his arm muscles trembled ever so slightly.

He isn't sure what he's feeling now. There's still no pain, or at least not pain that he can feel - but somehow underneath the numbness and the rush of endorphins from the sex, the dizzy pleasure of orgasm, is still something... new, and not entirely pleasant. He doesn't even notice the his arms trembling, but he does what she says and lays back, watching her the whole time.

Vala smiles at Cam and curls up next to him, a hand on his chest and petting through the soft hair on his pecs. "You're very good," she praises, smiling at him.

He practically feels like purring when she says that. He gets an arm around her, pulling her close. "Kept thinking about you, while I was gone this past week... knew I had to come see you, because every time I closed my eyes, I'd just think of you. Kept telling myself it was dumb, I don't even really know you... didn't matter."

"You thought of me?" Vala asks, both surprised and flattered. She didn't think she left such an impression on Cam that would make him think about her nonstop like that, but she certainly liked it.

"Your smile," he says, still playing with her hair. He strokes his fingers through it. It's curling slightly now, moreso than he's seen it do before. "You have the most amazing smile."

Vala cocks her head at Cam, amused but... still very flattered. That smile he hadn't been able to get out of his head slowly spreads across her lips as she watches him. "Yeah? Anything else?"

"The rest was just... fantasizing..." His fingers trail down her neck. "That part isn't hard to figure out. Pretty girl, giving me that smile... hasn't happened in a while."

"You've not..." she nods towards his cock with a small smirk. "In awhile? Really?"

He shakes his head. "Uh.. yeah. I spent some time... out of commission."

He absently reaches down and rubs his thigh, the long scar running the length of it.

His scar is something that doesn't even register in her mind its so low on her scale. "Thats interesting because a guy like you with a smirk like that," she leans up and grins at him. "Damn boy, could do a lot of damage."

He laughs, the memories of his accident and hospital stay chased away by the levity in her voice. "I could, huh? You don't seem too scared of what kind of _damage_ I can do."

"Nah," she says, shaking her head as she slides on top of him. "You'd break hearts by just smiling and talking in that slow, southern you have but..." she leans in as if confessing a secret to him. "But you wouldn't do it on purpose. Wouldn't go around trying to break girls hearts right and left."

He slides his hands around her waist, up and down her back. She's so small, lean but powerful, he can just feel it in how she moves. "You like the slow and southern, huh? You're right, I'm not trying to break anyone's heart here. Just trying to have a good time with a pretty girl that I think might halfway like me..."

"Oh yeah? Can't say I didn't think about you while you were gone.... Especially during special circumstances," Vala agrees.

Cam actually is surprised to hear that... and her innuendo doesn't go unnoticed. "What? You mean like when you had a plate of meatloaf you needed to hand off?"

Vala snerks, lips quirking into a smirk. "You saying you want to take my meatloaf Cam Mitchell?" She asks, rocking her hips slowly against his.

He snorts. "Okay, bad metaphor. Let's go back to cherry tart... paints a better picture than meatloaf."

Vala chuckles deeply, shaking her head and making her long, thick hair swing back and forth. "I already know how much you like the cherry tart."

He reaches up and plays with her hair, wrapping the ends around his fingertips and tugging lightly while he watches her face. There's light coming in through the window and her skin seems to glow. "C'mere," he says, pulling her down while he sits up, leans back against her headboard. It's a more intimate position than her straddling him. She's in his lap now, and his arms fall around her, grasp her waist as he leans in to kiss her.

She smiles and tilts her head as she leans in and kisses him back slowly. Her body moves on top of his ever so slightly, rocking and moving into the kiss. She likes the feel of his hands on her waist, the way the callouses of his hands snag and run across her skin; its a familiar pattern, hard spots on a hand that is used to carrying a gun.

"Vala," he murmurs. He wants to kiss her again but he wants to slow down too, take his time and enjoy this. He rubs his hands down over her ass and back up all the way to her shoulders. "Nice name. Haven't heard it before. Where'd your parents get it from?"

Vala shakes her head slightly, pulling his lips into another kiss. "Mother came up with it," she replies, giving him a half truth. Trying to explain it wasn't too uncommon in her parts of the galaxy would be a bit difficult to go into.

He says her name again, distracted this time, kissing her back. "Again?" He asks, breathless, feeling almost buoyant.

Vala breaks into a huge grin and squeezes her thighs around him. "Why Cam..." She purrs, "I never thought you'd ask."


	6. Chapter 6

Cam has no idea what time it was when he finally went to sleep. He's not sure what time it is when he wakes up either, he just knows that there is light coming in through the windows and the air smells like spice and sweetness, something vaguely familiar. His mind is fast and sharp, analyzing his surroundings before his eyes are even open. Strange bed, hands on him, but it isn't aggressive. It's familiar, intimate but not blatantly sexual.

Vala.

Vala moves her hands firmly on Cam's back. She's seen bruises like that before and she knows its going to take a long time and a lot of ointment to get them to a point the won't be sore and aching for him. She tips the jar and pours another puddle of the golden liquid into her hands before running them down his body once more, paying attention to his limbs this time.

He buries his face in the pillow, relaxing again once he determines that it's her, he's in her bedroom. It's still early, he can tell that by the burning in his eyes at lack of sleep, but it's the best reason for exhaustion he can remember having in a while. Even with that, his body has an undercurrent of reaction, of tension sated. He knows they had sex - the soreness in other parts of him makes that obvious, and he can smell it on the sheets, in the air.

He's not sure what prompted the back rub, but it's nice. Her fingers are strong and capable, moving carefully over tender spots and more firmly over uninjured ones.

She wraps her fingers around his sides and makes sure to get everywhere, all over the bruises that are beginning to form along his body. She doesn't even flinch or bat an eye at his scars from his injury, in her time? She's seen far worse.

"Guy could get used to this," Cam says, voice rough from sleep (and lack of sleep) and rumbling against the pillow, though there's a smile lurking in it.

"Good morning," Vala says, smiling and rubbing an especially hard knot in his back. "I figured you'd need to be up early to get to that base and do top secret confidential things that deal with radio telemetry." She grins to herself where he can't see because its so easy to see that what he says about his job is a lie. And she should know, she made her life on lies, it takes a liar to recognise one.

"Radio telemetry.... serious stuff..." He mumbles it, trying not to laugh, because she's right. Having seen the shape he's in, there's no way he can expect her to buy it.

Vala quirks her lips and finishes with his back before sitting up off of him. "Turn over," she commands softly, helping to roll him over. "You are nothing but a bunch of mottled bruises." She diplomatically doesn't say anything about his telescopes tackling him onto the concrete or anything. Her curiosity is piqued but she is going to take her time finding out what it is that Cam Mitchell is hiding with his thin veneer of lies.

"Don't hurt as much as I thought they would, though," he says as he turns onto his back. He's not that bashful - she's seen him naked already, and she's not wearing anything herself. Speaking of... he looks her over, admiring the view. The reaction is quick and unquestionable as he starts to get hard.

Vala notices his cock growing half hard as it lays almost innocently on his stomach. She tsks softly but just leans forward, her breasts swinging heavy and low on her chest as she moves to cover the rest of his bruises with her oils.

He sinks his teeth into his bottom lip and just watches her. Her nipples brush over his skin and he can feel that they're stiff, that she isn't as unaffected as she acts. He wishes he could see a clock from here, or were at least still wearing his watch, but then again... he's afraid it would be time for him to leave already.

Vala takes her time, running her hands slowly over the bruises and making sure to work the oil in deeply. She bites down on her bottom lip as her eyes flick down lower, watching as his cock grows thicker and begins to drool slightly.

He keeps his hands down on the bed, resisting the urge to reach for her. He likes that unpredictable gleam in her eye... and he likes what she's doing, just moving naturally, touching him all over. He's got some reserves built up now - it's morning, fresh start, brand new day, and he likes the start he's getting to it.

"You're going to have to leave soon if you want to be able to have something to eat before you go," Vala says quietly, finishing with the oil and letting her hands slide up his body to catch her just inches from his face. "Good thing there is a nice big diner downstairs, hm?"

His disappointment is obvious, the idea that they might not have time for anything.... more. He reaches out for her finally, sinks his fingers into her hair and pulls her down for a kiss without bothering to respond to anything she's said.

Vala goes where she's pulled, resting her body fully against Cam's as she responds and kisses him slowly. "How fast can you be?" She pants as her lips slide past his.

He laughs. "Oh honey, that's a question every guy wants to hear... "

He rolls her over, pinning her under him and kissing her again while his cock rubs between her legs. He remembers where she got the condom from last night, and reaches over to yank the drawer open, digging around inside until his fingers land on a foil packet.

She reaches up, her hand touching his as she plucks the condom from his fingers. Smiling, she rips it open and slides it down on him as quickly as she knows how.

Wrapping a long leg around his waist, Vala encourages him on, wanting him inside her one last time before he left for the day.

He guides himself into her, groaning out her name at how good it feels. Fast - she said fast - and she's right, he needs to be leaving, doesn't need to be too late making it to the base. (Even though Lam told him 24 hours down time... he's realized that SG-1 never listens to orders like that.) He can do fast. He kisses her while his hips move, thrusting into her, finding the angle that makes her gasp and working it ruthlessly.

Vala groans, hips jerking and riding back on him as she squeezes around his cock, trying to milk him for all he's worth.

"Cam," she whimpers, her lips slipping on his. "Good, so good." She chuckles low in her throat before kissing him back.

He slides his hand along her thigh and hitches it up until she's got both legs around his waist. He plants his hands on the bed beside her for leverage and thrusts harder, the headboard tapping steadily against the wall. He can feel sweat on his forehead, and dampness from her slicking alongside his thighs, where he's inside of her.

Her breathing grows faster and harder as she works to keep up with him, feeling herself grow closer to the edge. "Almost there?" She asks, breathing him in.

He doesn't try to hold back, nodding, his movements increasingly uncontrolled, less practiced and more primal. "Yeah... close... you?"

She nods. "Very close, almost there," she pants reaching down to stroke her clit.

He lets her get herself off this time - he's too close, right there, knows he wouldn't be able to concentrate on her. He presses his face to hers, his mouth against her cheek, and comes with a long groan, expression screwed up into something that would probably embarrass him if someone recorded it and played it back.

Vala pants and pushes her hips up into his as she cries out, coming herself. "Fuck," she whispers once she can finally breathe again. She turns her head to the side, catching the clock out of the corner of her eye. "Fuck, going to be late," she sighs and flomps back on the bed. She really hates this whole working at set times thing.

He kisses her neck, shifting to the side and rubbing his hand over her stomach, letting it rest there. His forehead drops against her shoulder and he catches his breath. "You have somewhere I can shower here?"

He could shower on base, but then he'd have to walk all the way through smelling like - well, like he smells now, like sex. With his luck, he'd run into a dozen people, General Landry included, on his way there.

"Yeah, I have a shower," Vala answers, kissing his shoulder. She nods to her left, towards the door that's slightly ajar. "Go on, you have further to go than I do."

He stands up, turning away from her slightly to deal with the condom before he bends over and starts grabbing at the clothes they'd flung everywhere.

Vala tilts her head to the side, enjoying her view before she reaches out and smacks Cam right on the ass.

He yelps, reaching a hand around to rub at the stinging spot, but when he sees the look on her face - wide eyes attempting innocence, mouth curved into a sweet smile - he has to laugh. He shakes his head at her and finishes grabbing his clothes, heading into the bathroom.

Her shampoo and body wash smell girly, so he settles for a quick scrub. He'd rather smell like sandalwood than a whorehouse, anyway.

Vala falls back in the bed and smiles, stretching. Today is going to be a long and tiring day, she'll be feeling sore all over her body if she's not careful.

Grabbing the oil, she uses some on herself, making sure to pay close attention to her thighs and lower back, any set of muscles she's sure she hasn't used in awhile.

He steps out of the bathroom dressed, towel in his hand because he isn't sure where she puts it... but the sight of her on the bed oiling herself up stops him cold. He actually drops the towel and just stares. She's rubbing her thighs, legs spread with one bent, and he can see a nice teasing glimpse of her pussy, just a suggestive little hint, "You keep doing that and I'm not gonna be able to leave at all, you know that?"

She turns her head and grins at him. "Maybe that was the idea Cameron Mitchell," she teases, sticking her tongue out at him. Slowly, she stands, her skin shining where it hits the light coming in from the window.

Bending over, she opens her drawer and pulls out her underwear and a garter. She may have to wear a cheesy diner waitress uniform on the outside but she likes to play up her fun side underneath.

He walks over to her and takes the garter from her, letting her slide on the underwear then crowding her over to the bed and nudging down on her shoulders until she sits. He gives her a _smirk_ and drops to his knees, lifting her right leg up so her foot is propped on his thigh. He slides the garter up her leg until it's in the right spot and lets it snap against her skin.

Vala chuckles and lifts her left leg so that he can snap the belt onto that side as well. "Going to pull the stockings up to colonel?" She asks, pointing to the stockings that are falling out of the drawer. Normally she prefers to just go bare legged but its beginning to get cooler in Colorado and it feels good to have something covering her legs.

The clock catches his eye. "I think my time's up, princess. Gotta get going before I turn into a pumpkin."

He gets to his feet, then looks at her for a second, reaching down for her hand. She stands up and he kisses her, cupping her cheek. "When can I see you again?"

It's spoken softly, almost an admission of sorts, that he wants this to go on past one night. He's not sure if that's what she has in mind or not, that's the worrying part.

"Well, you know where to find me," Vala says, her fingers curling around his hand. She gives him a slow smile. "And when I'm not there, well, I'm here. Or smuggling in gold treasure, either one."

"That's not exactly what I meant," he rolls his eyes at her, but tempers it with a smile. "Maybe this one will be harder to evade: when do you want to see me again?"

"Does dinner work for you?" She asks, grinning and leaning forward to kiss him. "You can tell me all about your fun day with telescopes and I can tell you how annoying customers can be and you can have leftovers. Almost like a date."

"Dinner is perfect." He rubs his thumb along her jawline, resting it just underneath her ear and rubbing before he steps away. "I'll see you tonight, Vala."

*

Cam gets a nice lecture from Dr. Lam on overworking himself when he shows up on base. She runs into him in the hallway and drags him down to her office so she can give him a once over, coolly dismissing his protests. It really doesn't hurt that much, and though there's certainly still bruising she can't argue once she's seen the proof for herself.

Once he escapes her clutches, he spends the rest of the day doing what he's quickly finding out is the down side to this job: reports. They had quite a busy few days, and people in Washington want to know exactly what they were out there doing. Jackson, Teal'c - they're used to being above the system. Meaning, they all turn to him to do pesky stuff like paperwork.

He's glad when the day comes to an end with no disasters impending. It's almost eight, but he has a feeling that dinner date won't really come into effect until the diner is closing (or close to) anyway so he doesn't rush. He wants no loose ends, he wants no midnight phone calls. Maybe he wants a lot, but he's got that jittery infatuation thing going, that nice moment when you meet someone you really like and it just might turn out they like you back, and he's gonna chase it until he hits a dead end.

*

Vala is buzzing as she cleans a table, humming to herself and lost in her own little world. Last night was good, Cam was good, the sex was good, everything about it was good. Nothing made Vala happier than a good romp in the sack and she had been sadly lacking a partner since Texas.

However now, it seems that she had found someone willing to play along in her bed with her.

Grinning to herself, she walked right past Betty and Sarah, not even hearing their whispers.

The dinner rush is a rush as it always is. Vala has to work to concentrate, keep her mind focused on her tables and not wandering off to think of what Cam might be doing on base or what all those bruises might have come from.

He's interesting, in many ways. He's nice, good, has an interesting sense of humour and a quick smile but there is something else too. There seems to be more to him than most of the humans she's run across on this planet and it intrigues her. She wants to know what it is that makes her feel this way around him.

Though for right now, with Sal yelling her name and a table demanding their food, she has more demanding tasks at hand.

*

Cam has the same problem, and of course the more he tries to focus on work and not Vala, the more he can't keep his thoughts away from her.

Only, those thoughts - they're sort of blurry. He has this feeling that he started off the day remembering more than he does now, sort of like a dream that escapes you as times goes by. He knows they had sex, and he remembers things - flashes, glimpses, feelings more than fully formed memories. He remembers her laughter, and kissing her in the diner, and going upstairs - those are crystal clear. He remembers something... some sort of scent... and her hands on him...

He shifts in his chair. Even unable to actually grasp the memories, he's still effected by the ghost sensations. The clock tells him that if he leaves now he should make it to the diner just as the dinner rush is over, so he's gathering his stuff when there's a knock on the door.

"Mitchell, hi, uh, just wanted to let you know, Teal'c and I are going for a beer, if you want to join," Jackson says. He's standing there awkwardly, like a kid whose parent told him he had to invite everyone in the class to his birthday party, and Cam doesn't feel the least bit bad about blowing it off.

"Sorry, man, I'm still wrung out after yesterday. I'm just gonna go home and crash." The lie rolls off of his tongue easily, along with a smile.

Jackson seems, if anything, relieved. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow," Cam reaches out and clicks his computer mouse, shutting the machine down and heading for the lockers so he can change into civvies.


	7. Chapter 7

Vala buses a table their food, carrying plates up her arm and drinks in her hands as she manuevers through the tables and the children. The diner is beginning to clear out, people finishing their meals and paying as they head out to the rest of their evening activities.

Behind her, the bell rings again, alerting them of a new customer but Vala is busy, unable to go and see to who it is. She does turn her head slightly though, catching the glimpse of brown leather out of the side of her eyes and grinning.

He sees her and just grins, walking up and leaning against the counter while she busily gets plates ready for a few people that are still sitting down. He speaks low so that she can hear him but no one else can. "Hope I'm not here too early. Couldn't seem to stay away..."

"That meatloaf really got to you, hm?" She replies quietly, her eyes flicking up to catch his briefly before she returns to pouring coffee for another customer. "Or maybe it was that cherry tart..." She brushes past him, her body against his as she moves by.

He sucks in a breath, watching her, feeling her. His body is responding without pausing to check with his head first, and maybe walking across the room isn't such a good idea so he slides onto one of the stools to wait for her to come back around.

Vala keeps an eye on him as she makes her rounds, checking with her customers at her tables if they need anything. As she sets her final glass of tea down on her final table and slips the last tip into her apron pocket, she finally makes her way over to Cam and to the bar.

"Now, what will it be for you?" She asks, leaning her elbows on the bar and looking at him.

"Just a tea right now," he says, shaking his head just a little bit. He crosses his arms on the table and leans in too, so that he's only a few inches away from her. The position is familiar, bordering on intimate, and certainly flirtatious. "We have a date, remember?"

"Sweet or unsweet for you honey?" She asks, laying on the cheesy appellations that Betty does to everyone that comes in through the doors. Its her diner talk, she calls it.

"Sweet if you got the real stuff, darling," Cam says, voice slipping into the sort of drawl that he usually thins out. He spent the first decade and a half of his life in the south - the _real_ South - and he learned really quickly in his military career what gets respect and what doesn't, his Tennessee syllables earning him some teasing. It takes almost nothing for it to ease back out though, especially when he actually tries.

She keeps her eyes on him, flickering up every few moments as she pours him a large glass of the sweet tea that Betty swears by (Sal says he's from new York and they never had any of that sort of thing there). "Let me go and finish with my rounds then," Vala says, slipping out from behind the bar and seeing to the last few tables.

Sarah went home earlier and Betty is grabbing her coat, getting ready to leave as well. "Do you need me to stay..." She asks, her eyes flicking over to Cam and then back to Vala. Vala just grins.

"I really don't think he'd be up for something like that Betty," she assures the older woman, seeing her out. Betty blushes and quickly looks away, that hadn't been what she was trying to say.

Cam misses that little exchange completely. He's still at the counter, sipping his tea and building a small fort out of sugar and sweet-n-low packets. He's got it about four stories high when the back of his neck begins to prickle and he knows she's walking up behind him.

"Sal is just finishing in the kitchen, what can I get for you?" She asks again, coming up on his left hand side. She eyes his sugar packet fort, its not bad really. She grabs a straw thought and blows, attacking his fort with a wind assault.

"Ooh, ouch," he laughs, sweeping his fingers through the fallen packets. "Now what did I do to deserve that? All my minutes of long, hard work..."

She chuckles and sets her straw down. "My apologies to your fort and its untimely demise. Now, what would you like to eat? Before we're stuck with peanut butter and bananas or some other odd creation you guys-- I've seen other people eat." She covers up her slip fairly well, hoping that Cam doesn't catch it either.

He doesn't. He's off his game, driven to distraction by her proximity still.

"Well, I was gonna say surprise me, and then it dawned on me..." He reaches out and picks up the straw she just put down, poking at her hand with it. "Kind of unfair of you to have to cook for me every single time. So why don't I help?"

Vala raises her eyebrows at him. "Think you can run a cooker? And not have Sal get upset for changing all the knobs around the next day?" She teases him.

Instead of answering he hops to his feet, boldly walking around the counter and back into the kitchen. He had a job at a fast food place once during high school, but that was back in the 80s and he doesn't actually remember much about it. It can't be that hard, though, right? He turns to her. "So, what do you want to eat?"

Vala sits up on a stool and snags a menu and looks through it. "Hm, lets see," she peruses, running her finger over all the different options. "I know I want macaroni and cheese. And fried apples. Ooh, chicken fried steak. Potatoes and gravy.... And maybe the carrots."

She nods and sets her menu down. She hadn't had time to stop for lunch earlier.

"Okay, we can do all of that." Luckily, she hasn't listed anything he's never made except for the fried apples, but he doesn't think that should be too different from what he's seen his mother put into an apple pie a hundred times. "No promises on the shape Sal's kitchen will be in tomorrow, though."

He grabs some pans and with her help finds everything he needs to start the chicken fried steak, knowing that will take the longest. There are already mashed potatoes and gravy prepared in warmers, but he pushes aside the drippy brown gravy in favor of making his own using grease from the fried steak and his mother's recipe. The macaroni and cheese is simple, and the apples - he doesn't use Sal's exact recipe, but he thinks they'll turn out well.

Standing back, he surveys the different things he's gotten started, making a note of how long each one needs to go on. He's got a sharp mind and after years of flying, he's good at mental lists, knowing how to have half a dozen balls in the air and not let one drop. It's a talent that has come in handy. He turns to Vala and grins, slightly cocky. "How am I doing so far, princess?"

"Doing alright so far," she replies, having enjoyed the view of his backside as he cooked. "Real test comes when I eat it cowboy," she teases back.

She's been on Earth long enough to have picked up on some of the slang terms and a few regional colloquialisms. Betty still says things though that she doesn't understand and she just has to nod and grin, pretending she does.

He laughs. "I'm flyboy, not a cowboy, honey. Trust me; I’ve seen what those cowboys eat, you’re better off with me. And I think it'll taste just fine."

He pauses to stir the gravy and make sure the steak is cooking well through. The apples are about done, and so is the mac and cheese, so he grabs bowls and starts to plate the food.

Vala sniffs slightly, shifting in her seat. She hates when she messes up that whole slang thing. She's a bit disappointed but lets it go, watching Cam cook and move in the kitchen.

The smells are beginning to get to her, making her stomach roll and growl hungrily.

He knows the steak has a couple minutes left. The apples are done and warming, the macaroni and cheese is done, and the gravy is just about perfect. He gives it another stir and then puts the spoon down, turning and walking over to where Vala is sitting. He puts his arms on the counter on either side of her and leans in, pausing just shy of her lips to say, "Hi," and then leaning in to kiss her.

"Why, hello," she grins, kissing him back. "Really must have done a number on you if this was all you could think about today," she teases him lightly. Truthfully, she wasn't able to think of much else either.

"Who said you were all I could think about?" He teases. "Maybe it really was the meatloaf..."

"Oh I don't think it was," Vala replies, grinning, calling his bluff. "I bet it was all me. You couldn't stop thinking about me."

He shakes his head. "No, it was definitely the meatloaf. The more I think about it, the more I want it."

He steps away from her, plating two pieces of chicken fried steak. He takes them out and over to the counter, following it up with a tray that has all of the side dishes. He doesn't quite have her skill with balancing a tray full of food.

"If that was the case we could have just had meatloaf and called it a night!" She calls, grinning. She knows it wasn't the meatloaf that he liked.

He comes back with the last plates, and refills both of their drinks.

"Okay, there. Now I can call this a date with my pride intact." He leans over and hands her a set of napkin wrapped silverware. "And maybe you were right. Maybe it wasn't the meatloaf."

"Thats what I thought," she grins, taking the silverware from him. "It was that sweet, sweet cherry tart wasn't it?" She grins, her tongue curling as she teases him.

He reaches out and stabs his fork into the bowl of apples. He only made one of those, figuring they could share. "Something like that."

Vala keeps an eye on the apples, making sure that he doesn't eat them all. What she is really interested in is this macaroni and cheese. She digs in, humming over how goey and cheesy it is.

He's keeping an eye on her, trying to make sure that his cooking skills are still up to par. It's one of the things he started doing during those months of physical therapy, staying with his parents (because really, where else did he have to go?) and spending hours with his mother. Speaking of... "What do you think of the gravy? My momma's recipe."

"I think it is amazing and that you need to come over and make it more often for me," Vala tells him. She gives him a look as she digs into her mashed potatoes and gravy. "Mmm, so good."

He cuts up his steak, chewing. It's good - not his best, certainly not his mothers, but it'll do. He looks at his plate, then glances over at her. "Or you could come to mine and I'll cook for you there."

Vala pauses, her fork halfway between her plate and her mouth. "Oh? That could be interesting..." She smiles at Cam slowly, looking him over. "Are you asking me over to your place Cam?"

"Not that this diner isn't just great," he pauses and looks around, pretending to admire it, "but if you live here and you work here, and you don't have a car, I thought you might enjoy a change of scenery."

Vala doesn't say anything about a change of scenery. She's seen a lot and in her downtime, she spends it in her cloaked cargo ship parked up on the roof of the diner/apartment.

Still, getting out and seeing Cam's place would be nice and would also offer her a chance to find out more about him. "Are you offering to take me tonight?"

"You want to?" He lifts an eyebrow. He hadn't really been planning anything in advance, not sure if tonight would be a replay of the night before and not wanting to get too ahead of himself and end up disappointed. "If you want to, then yeah. Hell, having you there would brighten up the scenery in my apartment for me, too."

"Then lets go--" she starts, before stopping and looking back down at her meal. "--in like ten minutes." She eats another bite of chicken fried steak and gives him an apologetic smile.

"I'd be offended if you didn't want to finish it first," he says, nudging at her before going back to his own food. He tries for another apple and finds her fork conveniently in the way. "That how it is, huh?"

He retreats a safe distance, knowing she'll need to use her fork for something else at some point.

She gives him a devastating smile and then tucks back into her fried apples and everything else. She hums happily, finishing off her plate until she's completely stuffed.

"Mm, there, very nice," she says, swiping a finger through he fried apple sauce and licking her fingers clean.

"That good, huh?" He watches her licking her fingers. When she goes back for one last taste, he grabs her hand and reroutes it to his mouth, licking the gooey sauce from her fingertip. "Hey, I didn't do too bad."

She laughs and curls her fingers around in his mouth. "Yeah, I wouldn't kick you out of the kitchen," she grins at him. "Now about this taking me home somewhere...." she trails off, beaming at him.

"Yes, ma'am," he says, giving her a wide grin. He reaches up and pushes her hair behind her ear, letting his fingertips linger. "Why don't you let me take care of these dishes... you can go get whatever you'll need for the night."

"Sounds good to me," she agrees, slipping off of her stool. She stops Cam with a hand to his uniform, pushing him back against the counter gently. She likes that he's still dressed in his uniform, its the first she's seen of it.

"You look good like that," she says quietly, looking him up and down before sliding past him and continuing out and up to her flat above the diner.

He's left with a slightly ridiculous grin as she walks away from him.

He gets the dishes into the industrial sized dishwasher. He's not entirely sure how to operate it, so he just leaves them, turning the main lights off as he walks away.

He's waiting at the bottom of the staircase when she comes down, small bag across her shoulder. He doesn't say anything, just stops her with her on the last step. She's just his height now, and it's easy to draw her in for a longer kiss. It's mostly dark, the only illumination from the dim lighting of some of the appliances, from whatever she's left on upstairs. She looks slightly wicked in the shadows, almost dangerous. It's thrilling.

"Alright then darling," she says, wrapping her arms around his neck and taking a moment before jumping into his arms. He held her up with ease and it enabled her to play with the hair on the base of his neck. "Go on, take me home."

He laughs and carries her into the main part of the diner, where he has to put her down... since she has to lock the main door. He hovers close though, hands on her waist. He notices for the first time exactly what she's wearing - leather pants, a leather jacket... he groans, pressing his mouth to her neck, sliding a hand around the sliver of stomach that's bared when she reaches up. "Leather, huh? Shouldn't be surprised."

"You like leather?" She asks, turning her head slightly to grin at him. She hasn't met a man in this galaxy that said no to leather. She unlocks the door to let them both out before shutting and locking it back up behind her. "But why don't you tell me, why shouldn't you be surprised, hm?"

"I didn't until I saw you in it," he admits, which is the absolute truth. He follows her out to his car - the sleek, restored one, the one that purrs like a kitten and burns through the miles like they're nothing on a stretch of open road. "Don't get me wrong, you look cute in that diner outfit - that's what made me want to talk to you to begin with. But you look like you were born to wear that. Like you'd chew a guy up and spit him out."

Vala beams at the description, leaning against his car and looking as if she was made for it. "You seem to like that look," she purrs, nodding down at his crotch where it is very obvious how excited he is by this. "Good to know."

He leans into her, crowding her, invading her space. He's still taller, has more bulk, and he uses it. "So that what you're planning on doing to me? Chewing me up and spitting me out?"

"More like taking my time with you. Won't be spitting you out anytime darling," Vala purrs, pulling on his belt loops until his hips are snug against her own. She rubs her hips against his, letting him get the idea.

His hands slide around to cup her ass, squeezing a little. He grins and winks at her and a split second later lifts her up effortless, depositing her onto the hood of the car. He steps into the v of her legs, her thighs bracketing his, and says, "I'm glad to hear that. You don't seem like the spitting type to me, anyway."

Somewhere out there his grandma is rolling over in his grave, because good southern boys don't talk to pretty ladies like that, but Cam's been in the military long enough that he can spot a girl who appreciates bluntness when he sees one.

Vala grabs Cam by the lapels of his coat and yanks him in, smashing their lips together. She likes banter, enjoys using it and being able to throw it back to someone but right now she's getting horny and she needs to feel his lips against her own.

She pushes her body against his, her hips jerking and rolling against his, wanting to feel his erection.

His body responds quickly and decisively, his palms going flat on the car behind her and using it for leverage, to push against her. After a minute he jerks away, forces himself back. "Vala, fuck... come on, in the car."

"Ooh fucking in the car? So soon? You really know how to show a girl a good time," she teases, taking her time sliding down from the hood of his sports car.

He’s distracted watching her move. How does she do that? His hands reach out, greedy, restraint shot to hell - almost.

"Not the car," he says, because he's got limits - he doesn't want any stains on the seats of his baby. "But getting in the car is the first step in getting to my apartment, where I've got a nice comfortable new bed we can break in."

"Oooh, new bed," she purrs, sliding into her seat and slamming the door shut. "Well why didn't you say so? I enjoy breaking in new furniture. Lead on."

He stands outside of the car for a second, grinning and adjusting himself to make the drive back home a little less uncomfortable, before gets in and starts it up. The can rumbles beautifully, minute vibrations all over, and he palms the wheel like its something much more meaningful than just leather.

Vala watches him as he drives them back to his place. The way he touches and holds the wheel, he's obviously someone who cares for a fine ship... or car as it were. Just another little piece to add to what she knows about him.

"So," he glances over at her. "Last night was... pretty good, huh?"

He tries to word it so that it isn't obvious that he doesn't remember parts of the previous night.

"Last night was very good," Vala replies, stretching herself out, making herself as long as she can. She enjoys watching as he tries to take in everything all at once and can't.

Cam glances over again, watching her legs in the leather pants. It's really a sin how good she makes them look - and he has no doubt about it, it's her body increasing the appeal of the leather, not the other way around. "Glad you think so. I don't know what you did to me, but I thought I'd wake up this morning not being able to move instead of... feeling pretty good."

"Didn't do anything really," Vala insists. She follows Cam, taking his arm in hers as he heads up a set of stairs to a door on the third floor. "Just regular old massage oil. Its amazing what it can do to the body in the right hands."

She smirks and pulls her bag closer. She's not going to admit that her oil might be slightly enhanced.

He lets her into the apartment, a hand resting on the small of her back. Despite the heated exchange earlier, by the car, now that he has her here he wants to take his time and enjoy it. "You want a beer? Since I don't have to drive home this time... or maybe the grand tour first?"

"Why don't we start the tour and grab a beer along the way?" She suggests, setting her bag down by the table. She does a quick study of the place, as much as she can see from where she stands.

"Start with the kitchen, then." He reaches back and grabs her hand, holding it loosely in his. "Casa de Mitchell, in all its glory."

Opening the fridge, he gets out two bottles and uses the opener attached to the fridge to pop the caps. He hands her one, and takes a long drink of the other. There isn't much to see in the kitchen - isn't much to see in any room, really, but he still leads her around and shows her one by one, pausing in the bedroom and wishing he'd at least manages to get his shorts into the hamper that morning.

Vala makes a mental list. Its obvious he hasn't been here in Colorado Springs long, his entire apartment barely looks lived in. There are no pictures or knick knacky things around the rooms, just sparse furniture and a few articles of clothing.

The only thing that actually looks used at all is the large television with its myriad of cords and players stacked all around it on a nice, sturdy wooden shelving unit.

He sees her looking and can't help a bit of pride. "You play video games?"

She doesn't look like the type who would to him... especially not in that leather getup.

Vala looks back to the gaming systems. She's familiar with what they are and do, but she hasn't had a particular desire to run one herself.

"Not really, no."

He snags her hand again and pulls her over to the couch. "Come on, then. Are you a first person shooter type or a role playing type..."

He leaves that question wide open on purpose.

Vala furrows her brow, looking at him as if he's speaking gibberish to her. "What?" She finally asks. "I don't know? What does first person thing mean?"

"It means you're fighting someone and the game shows in first person... here, I"ll just show you." He puts the Halo disc in and settles down on the couch while the console starts. When Vala doesn't sit immediately, he pats the seat right beside him. "Come on. Won't bite."

Taking up his challenge, Vala sits down on the sofa beside him. She watches the screen as he maneuvers through the beginning getting started phase. She keeps an eye on him and one on the screen, working to pick it up as fast as she can. "Interesting. And you can maneuver with that?" She pointed to the controller that was still in his hand.

"Yep," he holds the control up and shows her all of the buttons. "Different combination mean different actions..."

He puts it on the easiest setting, the beginner level, and gives her the control. He puts an arm around her and pulls her in to him, covering her hand with his and showing her how to work it.

Its weird, certainly not what Vala had been expecting when she told Cam to take her home. She pushes the buttons in the order that he recommends, her eyebrows raising at the amount of carnage and destruction she creates from just a few shots. If it were that easy in real life perhaps she wouldn't be stuck where she was.

It's not really what Cam was expecting either, but he's feeling nice and mellow and he likes it when she laughs like that, delighted at something blowing up. "You like this game, or you want to try another one? Got one here that's all about smuggling and stealing stuff..."

He grins, remembering her little stories.

"Oh, I think I have a handle on that," she assures him, handing him the controller to grab her beer. She downs the rest of it before setting it off to the side. Grinning hugely she begins to crawl into his lap, about to play her favourite game.

He lets the hand with the controller fall aside. He's been enjoying just a few minutes of conversation with someone that didn't want to talk about the world ending, but he's far from opposed to this. "Done playing, huh?" He mumbles it, pushing aside her hair so he can kiss her neck.

"No, I'm just getting started." Vala grins and tilts her head down to bite on his neck, worrying at the skin with her teeth. Her legs straddle his lap as she begins to move ever so subtly on top of him.

He thumbs the power off on the controller and lets go of it completely. He hears it tumble to the ground and he grabs her, shifting her like she weighs nothing and ending with her back on the couch, his torso braced above her. Her eyes go wide and dark and her mouth falls open in a smile. She likes that - a little show of power, a little force. He likes it, too. He cups her cheek and leans in to kiss her.

Her mouth opens easily to his, lips moving and sliding against each other as her tongue slips out to tease his. Vala wraps a long leg around Cam's waist to pull him in closer; she's holding on to his shirt with her fists.

The leather under his fingertips is a new thing for him. It's smooth and supple, well worn but gleaming and butter soft. He leans down and his nose brushes a strap. He darts his tongue out to taste it, comparing it to the salt of her skin, comparing everything. It smells heady... thick and musky, but tempered by the scent of her. He palms down her thigh where it's lifted against his waist and back to her ass, so perfect in the leather.

"Enjoying yourself?" She grins down at him and rides up higher in his lap. She can move better now, can push down further and feel him closer to her. "I've always found leather to be a very sensual fabric, very soft and warms from the body."

"I'm noticing," he says, bending one arm so he's closer to her, bracing himself on his forearm. "You wear leather a lot, huh?"

His fingers find the edge of her top and slide underneath to the brush across the smooth skin of her stomach.

"I might. You like it?" She takes his hand in hers and moves it over to the tab on the zipper of her jacket. Helping him along, they both slowly pull down, the zipper coming undone and her jacket parting to reveal a small silk camisole underneath.

Vala didn't bother to really wear much over to Cam's place, she had figured most of it would be coming off quickly anyways.

He pushes the jacket off of her shoulders, letting her sit up enough to get it off and dropping it onto the floor. It falls on top of the abandoned game controller, and while he's up Cam decides maybe his BDU top needs to come off as well. He looks down as he undoes the buttons, his fingers moving quickly and cleverly to pop each one out of the hole. Who designed these things with so many buttons, anyway?

Vala watches; she likes to watch. Reaching out, she runs her hands up his chest, over the wifebeater he has on underneath. She can see that little bit of chest hair peeking up through the top, teasing and taunting her. Leaning in, she bites it, tugging on the hair with her teeth.

He breathes heavier when she touches him, looking down at her fingers on his skin. When she leans in and uses her teeth instead, he has to bite back a groan. His fingers go to her hair, close to her head, cupping it. When she tugs on his chest hair it makes his cock jerk. He reaches down with his other hand and gropes himself through his pants, a quick squeeze to alleviate the growing throbbing.

"Oh, very nice," she praises, looking down and watching as Cam grabs himself. "I think its time those came off though and let me see a bit more." Her hands go straight to his pants, fingers curling around the waistband.

"Yeah," he says, not about to argue with that kind of request. He tries to move her hands but she just smirks and starts to undo them. There's a brief tangle of limbs and then he's pulling his wifebeater over his head and his pants hang loose on his hips and they're quickly outgrowing this couch.

The bruises across his abdomen are still there - light, like they've had days to heal, but an uncomfortable reminder of his attempt at swordfighting.

Vala looks down at the bruises and gently brushes the pads of her fingertips over them. "Go lay down on the bed," she instructs, sliding off of his lap to stand next to the couch. "I'm going to make you feel very good."

She leans down and pulls Cam into a kiss before leaving him to go and find her bag.


	8. Chapter 8

Cam goes into the bedroom, kicking off his shoes and letting his pants hit the ground. He hears movement in the living room, but he doesn't lay down just yet. He's waiting when she walks in. The deep hue of her top makes her look like she's glowing as she walks toward him, and his mouth goes dry.

When he pulls her to him, he can feel the coolness of the bottle against his back where she holds it but not it doesn't really register.

"You're wearing too much. Something about this doesn't seem fair," he says.

"Ah, but if I took off too much then how would you focus and let me help your bruises?" She shoves at him playfully, pushing him back until he does fall back on the bed.

He props himself on his elbows and looks up at her.

"Just how I like my men," Vala purrs, standing in front of him, smirking.

"Can't imagine you get a lot of complaints from the men in this position, either," he says, though he still wants her naked and he's not trying to hide it.

"No I suppose not. Now, the top or the bottoms?" She asks, giving him one option for clothing removal.

"You're gonna make me pick?" He frowns. "Fine... top."

She grins wider and plants her feet. Grabbing the bottom hem of her shirt she wastes no time in pulling it up and off, dropping the shirt onto the floor and standing in front of Cam without a bra on. He sits up all the way and tries to reach out for her but she steps out of range and swivels her finger, motioning for him to lay on his back. He whines, but does what she says because so far she hasn't led him astray.

Vala moves forward, her leather pants creaking. "Very good boy," she praises, sitting down in his lap as she dribbles the warmed oil over his chest and abdomen. Grinning, she runs it across his whole body, everything her hands can reach.

He hums an agreement, focusing on that touch on him.

"Need to make sure we got it all," she whispers, leaning forward so that her chest presses up against his. Her nipples are stiff, dragging against his chest as she moves, glistening dusky pink. He reaches up with a thumb and rubs one of them, just to make her gasp.

Vala grins and moves slightly against him, scooting up closer on his body. Their skin is both shining in the low lamplight from the oil now. Reaching down, she continues to rub the oil into Cam's bruises to make sure he won't feel any pain tonight.

He reaches up to push her hair back behind her shoulder, his fingers lingering on her skin. "Where'd you learn how to do this?"

"How to do what?" She asks, rubbing the heel of her palm into his side. There were knots from where he had obviously not stretched himself after his injuries and Vala began to work at them.

He draws in a long breath, soreness turning into sharp pain and then flawing almost immediately into pleasure as the tension releases. "How to take care of someone."

Vala's mind immediately flashed back to a time long ago when she had learned her skills from another woman much older than her. She shook her head slightly, that was not a story that Cam needed to know at _all_. "A bit of instinct a bit of knowledge thats picked up here and there."

He can see that there is more to it than that, but he doesn't push. His hand, still on her neck, moves across her shoulder and town. He plays with her nipple almost absently, his eyes still on hers, mouth smiling. "I'm sure this is all self-serving, anyway."

"Of course," she readily agrees, grinning and moving so her mouth can slide against his. "Everything I do is self-serving. All for me." Vala pours a bit more of the perfumed oil into the palm of her hand and begins to apply it much higher on his chest, over his pecs. Her fingers scritch at his light sprinkling of chest hair, watching as it gets coated in more of the golden oil.

"Because you need me in top shape so you can have your wicked way," Cam agrees, letting her hair curl through his fingers, thick and glossy.

"Mmhm, what good would you be to me at just half your strength?" Vala tightens her thighs around his waist and moves slowly over him. It's a tiny movement that results in slowl grinding.

"No good," he nods. "And wouldn't that be a shame? You'd kick me- no, wait, we're at my place, you couldn't kick me out... or could you?"

He eyes her like he's trying to decide if she'd be able to or not.

Vala smirks widely and squeezes her thighs even tighter around him, letting him actually feel how strong she is.

He reaches down and grabs her thighs, holding her in place instead of trying to move her off of him. "Damn."

He's only felt hints of that sleek strength in the way she can use her body in bed.

She reaches and slides her hands up his chest. Pushing down on his shoulders, she brings his hands above his head and holds them there. She knows that if push came to shove he could take her but right now that's not what its about.

He lets her manipulate him easily... and likes it, as she can probably tell from the way his cock is suddenly waking and remembering what sort of vested interest it has in this situation.

"Oh, so you do like that," she murmurs softly. She begins to rock her hips back and forth even faster, taunting and teasing him.

"Don't think there's much you could do to me right now that I wouldn't like," he says, the oil making him feel the same way it had the night before - loose, like he's floating on air. "Except leave. Don't do that."

"I'm naked, can't leave right now," she replies with a naughty grin. "Don't they get upset about that around here?"

"Around here?" he laughs. "I think they get upset about that just about anywhere in the country."

Vala smirks, "Exactly. So I guess that means I'm going to have to stay here for awhile."

He wraps his arms around her and rolls them over. She's not fighting him any more than he was fighting her before. He grins down at her. "A while. A long while. You aren't the only one that has plans..."

"Oh, are you saying you actually have a few ideas here?" Vala teases, grinning up at him from underneath.

"Maybe just one," he murmurs, rocking his hips down into hers.

*

Vala waits until Cam falls asleep; between the oil and the orgasm, it didn't take long after sex before Cam was face down in his pillow and snoring. Finally having a moment to herself, Vala slips from the bed and moves into the living room.

There really isn't much for her to look around and find but Cam never tells her anything about what he does or who he is or even where all his interesting shaped bruises came from, so she intends to find out on her own. There are a stack of files on the table but a quick read through them tells her nothing except flying scores for various young pilots, nothing useful there.

Frowning, she begins to dig a bit deeper; she keeps an ear out for Cam, just in case he were to wake. Prying, she finds a briefcase tucked away behind a table chair. Its old and beat up and certainly not something she would have ever actually expected Cam to carry around.

"Odd," she whispers, setting it down quietly on the table. "Lets see what you're hiding then shall we?" Grabbing a bobby pin from her hair, Vala sits down and begins to pick the lock on the briefcase. It snaps open almost instantly.

Grinning like a schoolgirl, Vala digs through the papers, just more pilot test scores. She's about to close the case and call of her search when something catches her eye. She cocks her head to the side and digs it out, her eyes widening slightly. Its a security badge with Cam's name on it and it has her favourite words written underneath: Highest Level Security Clearance.

Cam wakes up and rolls out of bed, padding bare foot and naked into the bathroom. Iit actually takes him until he's coming back out of the bathroom to remember that he didn't go to bed alone. He drove her here, so she couldn't have just left unless she called a cab and he hopes she wasn't that eager to get away from him.

He thinks of the way she said his name right there at the end. No, he doesn't think she's gone. He steps into the living room, squinting at the light. He sees her standing there, shadowed, and his voice is confused. "Vala? What are you doing?"

"Sorry, was hungry," Vala apologises, moving in his kitchen. "I'm always hungry after good sex."

"Well, come back to bed," he says, still half asleep. He'll snap alert off world at the hint of a leaf crunching, but he's in his apartment now and somehow his body just knows it's a safe zone.

She puts her plate away in the kitchen and then goes into the bedroom. "Hoped you wouldn't mind. Made a sandwich."

"I'm surprised you found something in there worth making. I'll have to remember that... keep a well stocked fridge."Vala smiles at that.

"I'll send you a lot of leftovers," she whispers, tucking herself up against him.

"Mmm," he makes a sound of agreement and wraps his arms around her. "Lots of cherry tart, huh?"

"Yes. Now go to sleep," Vala yawns, closing her eyes and smiling.

*

Cam slips out of bed at six in the morning, snagging his shorts off of the ground and stepping into them as he does time calculations in his head.

In the kitchen, he starts the coffee and stands by the counter just breathing it in while he waits for the cobwebs to clear out of his head. What he's left with his a grin and a deeply satisfied feeling.

He takes a moment to wipe it off his face and heads back in to wake Vala up. She stretches slowly in the bed, smiling to herself before she slowly opens her eyes to look up at Cam. Her hair fans out behind her in the bed, making a large dark halo around her head.

"Good morning," she whispers, her voice husky and deep from sleep.

He circles around the bed and drops down beside her.

"Morning," he says, sliding his hand against her skin and under the covers. It's humid, the heat of her body trapped under thick blankets. The morning is not cold, but it's still tempting and he wants to touch her again. Just for a few minutes, just until the coffee is ready.

(He's procrastinating, but he doesn't care.)

Vala knows what he's doing and she likes it, encourages it. She runs a hand over his arm and pulls him into the bed and down on top of her over the covers. "Mmm, almost," she murmurs softly, grinning at him.

"You're up early," she adds, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Have to be," he says, resting his head on the pillow beside hers, face close.

He can't remember if they touched during sleep or not. He'd woken up away from her, aware of her presence but not in contact. "Busy day."

"Ooh, busy day at work?" She asks, her mind going back to the security clearance badge she had seen in his case. "Busy using those telescopes to look up at the stars?" She's curious to find out what it is he does during the day, what his security clearance leads to.

"It's always a busy day at work," he says, skirting the lie with half truths he feels comfortable enough to share. "More than just stars and telescopes. We have lots of science teams... analyzing all that data we're bringing in."

"Ooh," Vala purrs, running her hand over his hair, pushing it back from his forehead. "So you're a smarty pants then. There are science teams doing further research on what data you come up with?"

He gives her a crooked smile. "I'm not the... smarty pants. I'm there because they needed a team leader down on paper, for a team that leads themselves. They've been there a hell of a lot longer than me. I'm lucky if they remember to let me know what color uniform we're wearing. There's no chance they're taking orders from me, and I wouldn't try to give them."

Vala chuckles and runs her other fingers through his hair. "Well, what sort of team do you lead then? Tell me about your team, I'm curious."

He relaxes under the petting, though still hesitates to answer. "I can't go into specifics. But I've got - right now, one guy, he's not military, he's a scientists. He was on his way out the door when I showed up and now his transfer fell through and he's kind of stuck with me. There's a guy from... he's foreign. Wanted to go back and work on home soil, and I get that, but we needed him here so he's sticking around for a while. And Carter... well, she's not back yet, but we go way back so I'm working on it."

He smiles thinking of Sam, how the skinny little blonde he was at the Academy with turned around and all but built the SGC program from the ground up all by herself. He's proud of her, and he hopes he can work with her again.

"They sound nice." Vala leans forward and presses her lips to the side of Cam's temple. "What does the team leader do? I mean, what do you do versus the others?" She doesn't want to make it sound like she's trying to pry for information so she gives him a seductive little smile. "Just trying to find out more about you. Figure out who you are."

She wants to know more about him. That has to be a good sign, right? He thinks so, at least. He likes that she wants to know him better.

He likes her mouth on him, too, her hands in his hair.

"Means I get to do all the paperwork," he says, laughing. Actually, it's not a joke at all, because he's already discovered that Jackson does paperwork in his own way, in his own time. "Everyone else on the team has their specific areas. I'm supposed to be the one stringing it all together, seeing the big picture. I'm supposed to not let them get too distracted."

If that happens, people get killed. Hell, half of the time it seems like _Jackson_ gets killed, if the reports he's read are anywhere near the truth. He can't think of a way to tell that to Vala without blowing his cover completely, so he just leaves it at that.

"Aw, seems like you don't get to have any fun..." She says softly, sulking for him. She sticks out her bottom lip and pouts a bit. "That doesn't seem very fair at all." She's not getting a lot out of him about what his job actually entails but that just means she's going to have to figure out another way to get info.

"I think I'm having just enough fun," he says, leaning in to kiss her pouting lip. "Just happens after hours, not while I'm on duty."

He can smell the coffee now, which means it's probably ready.

She smirks slowly and leans forward to press her lips against his nice and slow. "How about before duty then colonel? Or would you prefer to have a nice breakfast before you go to you have to give your orders and do your paperwork and be all team leader..."

"You enjoy driving me to distraction, don't you?" He kisses her back, just as slow and lazy. "I enjoy it, too."

Her laughter is low and pleased, and his hands on her are moving with more purpose.

The numbers on the clock tick by and he's too busy sliding down her body, between her legs to take notice. He brings her off with his tongue, tasting her slickness and inhaling the thick, intimate scent of her. His cock is hard and eager by the time she's calling out his name and he's no longer so languid, his movements urgent and needy as he slides into her.

She writhes and arches of the bed. Her legs are tangled in the sheets and her fingernails are clawing at his back, making scratches up and down his shoulder blades. Her head drops and falls back onto the pillow, crying out in ecstasy as Cam nails that sweet spot over and over, making her body shudder around him.

He grunts her name and his body shakes with exertion, with physical movement and with the task of hold himself back until he feels her spasm against him and knows that it's okay to let go. He breathes in deep and groans on the exhale, pleasure throbbing outwards as he tips over the edge.

He collapses onto her, softening, as he takes inventory of all the places on his body that feel so much right now. There's stinging along his back from her fingernails, the sticky discomfort of sweat clinging to his skin under the cover. He pushes off the blankets and waits for his heart to resume a normal speed.

Vala stretches out underneath him and groans happily. Her body already feels a pleasant sort of ache after that round and she knows she's going to be feeling it again later when she's on her feet in the diner. Of course, she could always give Sal a call, use one of those sick days he keeps going on about.

"Well. That's how I like to start my mornings." Vala grins brightly from underneath Cam before wrapping her arms around his neck.

He shifts so that he's not entirely crushing her. It's past seven now, but he can't bring himself to care. "You're telling me," he agrees, lifting himself up and then finding her mouth for a long, lazy kiss.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for that whole work thing you're going to have to do later today?" She teases. Vala certainly enjoys the amount of naked flesh she has access to with him naked and above her. She runs her hands down his chest, her fingers carding through his chest hair.

He kisses her one more time and then flops over onto his back. "Yeah, you're right, though."

"I put some coffee on, but I need to shower before we go." With great effort, he gets out of bed. "You can go back to sleep for a few minutes if you want."

Vala smiles at him but waits for him to get into the shower before she makes herself at home in his kitchen. He really doesn't have much and she ate a lot of it the night before but she is able to scrounge some eggs and toast together for both of them.

He showers and dresses quickly in the bedroom, walking into the kitchen wearing his black t-shirt and bdu pants, feet bare. He has a quizzical look on his face that has nothing to do with the fact that she actually managed to find food in his fridge.

"Have you seen my-" he stops when he spots the green button up BDU shirt that he's looking for... on her.

"Hm?" Vala asks, turning to him, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "What are you looking for? Oh, I made breakfast. What can I say, sex makes me hungry." She grins sheepishly at Cam and bites into a piece of toast.

He walks up to her and puts his arms around her, tugging on the lapels of his jacket. "That's what I was looking for," he says, plucking the toast out of her hand and taking a bite.

"Oh, do you need it?" She asks, her hands moving to the buttons on his shirt. She's quite willing to pull it off right away if he needs it.

"In a few minutes," he says, stopping her hands and instead pulling them to him, guiding them around his neck so he can press her back against the counter. He bends and kisses her with thorough deliberation. Her lips are soft and sweet, the faint tang of orange juice on her tongue. He feels her fingers clutching at his shoulders but his whole focus is pouring into this kiss.

When he pulls away, there are spots of color flushing her cheeks and he feels a surge of pride that he can do that to her, that she isn't as unaffected as her overconfident attitude would suggest. He makes no sign of moving away from her, hovering in her space and just looking down at her. She's shorter by a few inches right now, her feet bare, and the height difference stokes that alpha male sensibility of his.

She tries to play it off.

"You want breakfast?" She asks, holding up a plate with toast and eggs that she made up for him already. "Mm, eggs. Yum," she wafts it under his nose and slides past him, her body against his as she moves tp his kitchen table. "And you know I can cook, learned from the best afterall. You'll have to try our brunch sometime."

He’d almost be annoyed at the sudden bout of evasion, if he weren’t still mellow from the nice start to the morning. "Yeah, I'll have to do that."

Vala turns her head over a shoulder and gives Cam a warm, soft smile. He may not always be able to tell, but she's just as affected by him as he is by her, she just hides it better sometimes. She sets the food down on the table and then turns back to Cam, wrapping her arms low around his waist. She liked him against her, his weight and heft pushing her back and surrounding her.

He hugs her back, pressing his face into her hair. It smells nice, like something he can't quite place, and he finds himself almost nuzzling it. He keeps his mouth shut because he's not sure what would come out if he opened it, but he's sure it would be something embarrassing.

He likes Vala. He really likes Vala.

He likes taking her to bed at night and waking up with her in the morning.

He pulls back a little and smiles at her. "Brunch, huh? Be careful, you oughta know by now I'll take you up on those sorts of invitations."

"Well then why don't you?" Vala teases, grinning widely at him. She reaches up and cups her hand around the side of his face and lets her smile turn softer. Leaning in she presses her lips against Cam's and presses her body to his.

He kisses back, close-mouthed then open, tongue darting out to swipe over her bottom lip. He likes the way that makes her squirm a little against him... his hand cups her ass and keeps her steady there. "Gonna make me late, woman."

"Oh, like you mind," she mumbles against his lips. "I think you're encouraging me." She pushes his breakfast plate back and sits up on the table, pulling Cam in to stand between her bare thighs.

"Might be," he agrees, moving his hands up her thighs, under the hem of his BDU shirt... the one still hanging loosely off of her.

He does need to get it back from her... he decides to go ahead and help that process along by undoing button after button while he kisses her neck, worrying a tender spot and then sucking hard. She'll have bruises to take back home, something she'll feel for at least a day or two.

Vala groans and arches her neck to Cam's touch, letting him do whatever he wanted. Her fingers curled bunching into his shirt and tugging him closer. Her thighs tighten around his body, keeping him from moving away from her.

He pushes the shirt off of her shoulders but she's still grabbing him so it doesn't fall the rest of the way down. This is enough though - he bends, mouths down her collarbone and lower, takes a nipple into his mouth and sucks lightly on it.

"Are we-- Again?" Vala asks, her voice breathless as she begins to roll her hips against his. She feels addicted to his touch, unable to go too long without wanting his broad hands all over her body.

He's too distracted to answer at first, hungrily suckling at her breast.

His mouth pulls away with a wet pop and he knows that he should be saying no, that he needs to get to the base, she probably needs to get to work... but he sees that look in her eye and the way he mouth is swollen from where they were kissing and he wants her. His hips press back when she does that fluid motion that he's so in awe of, clumsy and greedy but broadcasting his renewed interest.

"Shouldn't," he makes a last ditch effort at saying.

"But gonna," she pants back. Vala arches her hips up into Cam, grinding into him as her fingers scrabble on his pants, trying to undo the buttons and the zip to release his cock once more.

"Gonna be late," she continues, turning her head to suck a bruise on Cam's neck.

He reaches into his back pocket and grabs his wallet, slapping it into her hand. "Condom," he says, pushing his pants down the rest of the way and stepping between her thighs while she's fishing it out.

He strokes himself a couple of times, bringing himself to full hardness while she rips open the packet and then slides it down onto him. He lets her guide him into her.

"Hurry," she begs, fingers digging into his shoulders as she pushes back into him. Her breath catches when he slides fully inside her. "Yesss..." Panting her hips begin to dip and roll, moving quick and fast against his own.

He plants his hands on the table beside her and fucks her hard and fast. He finds her mouth with his and they kiss wetly and messily, panting, swallowing each others sounds of pleasure. The kisses blend and face until they're just breathing in each other as they work toward climax.

Her body is just as moving fast and hard, trying to keep up with his. "Tell me when you're close," she pants out against his lips.

"Close," he says almost immediately, laughing breathlessly. "Oh, I'm getting close, I'm... I'm gonna... are you?"

He tries to hold it back, knows it he let go it would only take two or three deep strokes into her to push him over, to bury himself in her and come so hard. He can feel it building, feel it tingling in his balls, in the base of his spine, radiating outward, so close.

Her hand slips down her body to rub at her clit, fingers stroking over the nub of over sensitive nerves. "Yeah, oh fuck yeah. Very close."

He pushes her down abruptly until her back hits the table, shoving the plate out of the way. It wobbles on the edge of the table and then clatters to the ground. "Whoops," he grins, yanking her hips down to his and grasping them tightly enough to bruise. "Almost there, fuck..."

"Already--" Vala's voice breaks as she surges up into his body, her orgasm hitting her hard. "Fuck, yes, Cam!" She cries out again as she comes around him, her body moving and vibrating around his cock.

He stills deep inside of her and clenches his eyes shut, head back, coming hard.

"... definitely gonna be late," he says, as soon as he gets his breath back enough to speak.

"Not gonna care," she whispers. Her eyes are closed as she takes a moment to catch her breath. A smile curls across her lips, her fingers playing now on his back. "Was very good. Again."

He leans down over her, pushing her hair back from her face and kissing her again. "You were..."

Palming down her side, fingertips brushing the sides of her breasts, he admires her body blatantly.

He bents and kisses her stomach, brushing his lips over smooth, damp skin... down, down, flicking his tongue over her belly button, skimming back up to nuzzle at her breast. He makes his way to her mouth and gives her another soft kiss. "You were..." He flashes her a grin. "Not bad, I guess."

Vala makes a face and pushes at his chest, trying to push him off of her. "Oh shove off," she says, shaking her head. "I was more than not bad."

He doesn't go anywhere, despite her half-hearted shove. He does, however, take pity on her and says, "You were amazing. Incredible. Blew my damn mind."

Leaning down, he kisses her again, coaxing responsiveness out of her.

"Much, much better." She kisses him back slowly, her arms wrapping around his neck and holding him close. "We're going to stick like this if we don't clean up soon."

"I got it," he says, prying himself away from her.

He glances back before walking away, stunned by how gorgeous and uninhibited she looks splayed naked on his kitchen table, legs spread casually, pussy glistening from her wetness, lush from the sex. He forces a groan down and makes himself walk into the bathroom. He takes care of the condom, dropping it into the trash, and dampens a washcloth to take back to her.

Vala's eyes flicker over to Cam's wallet and she quickly picks it up, rifling through it. There isn't much, a few credit cards, a military I.D., a license and some cash along with a few more condoms. There is, however, an access card tucked away at the back of the wallet, oh isn't this a special day for her.


	9. Chapter 9

Cam does his pants back up and straightens out his t-shirt, inspecting it to see if it needs to change. It's not bad, nothing noticeable once he puts his BDU shirt on over it.

The BDU shirt that Vala's still halfway wearing, actually. He grabs the cloth for her and walks back into the kitchen. "Now, I really need to get you undressed... so I can get dressed."

She shoots him an evil smirk and finally slides off the table, Cam's wallet back where he had left it. "Of course thats why you do." She slips the shirt off her body and dangles it in front of him, having no shame as she stands naked in his kitchen.

He's officially down for the count where it counts, but he still enjoys looking at her body.

They have to leave, though.

"Get dressed," he says, swatting her lightly on the butt, grinning so she knows he's only teasing.

She pokes her tongue out at him and goes to find her clothes, scattered around his apartment from the night before. Her leather pants are somewhere in the bedroom and she finds her top thrown over a lamp in the living room.

Snatching it down, she tugs it on quickly. "Just saw the time. Already late for the breakfast shift." She hopes Sal won't kill her for missing one day of work; she doubts he will.

He phones the base while he's waiting, letting Jackson know he'll be a little late. They don't have an official briefing arranged, but Cam is going to need a crash course in whatever Jackson has gotten onto paper about the Ori book.

He finds her shoes on the floor, admiring the heel on her boots. They've very.... Vala. He sees her walk out of the bedroom with a frown on her face and holds one of them up. "Looking for these?"

"Holding them hostage were you? I don't think they'd go with your..." she gestures to his BDU's. "Might be interesting though. Set a new trend on your port." She grabs the boot from him and tugs it on over her leathers.

"Not my size," he says, smiling letting her use his shoulder to balance herself while she shoves her other foot into a boot.

He does a quick scan around the room to make sure he isn't forgetting anything, grabbing the battered briefcase from where he'd stashed it. The lights go off and he locks the door behind him, following her out to his car. The briefcase gets tossed into the back.

Vala slides into the passenger seat, not even sparing a glance back at the briefcase; she's already picked it clean of information. She fiddles with the radio as he starts the car, searching for something fast and loud and fun to listen to.

He doesn't exactly go for fast and loud at eight in the morning most days, but he lets her. She settles on something clangy and upbeat and he decides that it'll wake him up better than coffee probably.

"You like that?" He asks, glancing at her.

"It is loud and you can move to it," she doesn't really answer. She wiggles in her seat back and forth, shaking to the sound of the beat as Cam's mustang hugs the curves.

He smirks a bit, glancing over again to watch her. "Well, I guess if it gets you moving, it can't be all bad..."

"Didn't think you'd complain," she shoots back, grinning widely at him.

Her eyes are sparkling and that grin goes ear to ear. She looks happy and that makes Cam happy. He's pleased with himself as he turns down a street.

Sol's Diner really isn't far from his place, and morning traffic is already gone. It's only a couple more minutes before he's pulling into the parking lot.

"You going to get dinner tonight?" Vala asks casually as she undoes her seatbelt. She doesn't want to make it seem like she's too eager but she does enjoy his company.

He hesitates before saying, "I'm not sure."

If Jackson's made some breakthroughs on the Ori front, or Ba'al has decided to actually come clean and cooperate with them and give them something that can actually help, chances are Landry will send them offworld.

Vala opens the door, nodding slowly. "Alright well... I guess I'll be seeing you sometime yeah?" She begins to get out of the car before stopping. Turning, she leans back in the car and presses her lips hard against Cam's, her hand on the back of his neck to keep him close.

"So you don't forget..." She whispers softly, flicking her tongue out against his bottom lip. She gives him a wink and actually slips from his car this time.

He rubs his bottom lip and grins as he watches her walk toward the diner, hips swaying.

*

On base, he gets sucked into what eventually becomes a lecture in everything Jackson has hammered out about the Ori from his brief stay in their galaxy with Ba'al.

When interruption comes, he's grateful - but the last thing he's expecting is to see Sam Carter standing there. He stands up so fast his back pops a bit, and walks over to her, grinning. "Colonel Carter!"

"Cam Mitchell," Sam smiles, going over to him and pulling him into a quick hug. "I hear you've been having some fun down here," she teases him. Her eyes flicker over where Ba'al is talking to Landry, a guard still on hand to keep an eye on him.

"Samantha, my darling," Ba'al says, voice dripping insufferable charm.

Cam rolls his eyes. He's already getting tired of the dude.

He steps aside so Jackson can say hello. He feels like he needs to step aside, at least. They hug and start to talk in low voices and he gets a much stronger sense of history from them than he had with Teal'c and Jackson. Maybe that was just because Teal'c didn't seem to exhibit those sorts of emotions, another one of those differences that just gave off a not quite from this planet vibe.

He shakes the thought out of his head. "So, they finally let you out of their clutches?"

Landry snorts. "More like, General O'Neill ordered her here."

Sam rolls her eyes slightly for Cam to see, making sure Landry can't. "He felt my assistance would be more useful here than in Area 51 doing R&D. I can't say they were really happy when he gave the order but I did miss this place."

"Well, we're glad to have you tackling this one," Cam says.

That's all the time for small talk they have, because they already have reports of Ori showing up on one of Ba'al's former planets. The SGC has no intention of going out of their way to help Ba'al, but the ever present knowledge that they could visit earth next propels the sense of urgency.

"As you can see," Daniel starts, clearing his throat and pulling up a slide on his projector. "The Ori have already made inroads into an entire corner of the galaxy." He hits his button and the next slide shows a sector of the sky, a large portion of it outlined in red.

"We've had reports from a team we have undercover that a prior has just recently shown up on this planet, P2X-477." He clicked the projector button again and a single planet came into view.

"Ooh, this place," Ba'al commented, rolling his eyes. "Its a dust heap, let them have it."

Cam and Landry both jerk their heads around to look at Ba'al. It's Cam that speaks first, though. "You've been there before?"

Ba'al glares at Landry for a moment before he relents. "I was stranded on the rock when their gate broke down and my fleet was off in battle. Simple, stupid people and the planet has nothing; little bit of naquadah, barely enough to power the gate for me to leave. I say, let the Ori have it."

"So," Cam says, tapping his pen against the table. "When you say you were stranded there you mean, they were nice enough to give you some shelter while you were in a tough spot, or you told them you were their God and made you worship them?"

Ba'al smirk, Sam grimaces, and Cam is pretty sure they all know what the answer there is. He forges ahead, though. "So did this end with pitchforks and threats to tar and feather you, or do they still think you're the big kahuna?"

"I am their god of course," Ba'al shrugged. "I assume they continue to believe that. I did give a rather convincing performance," he says smugly.

Cam snorts, earning himself a derisive tilt of the head from Ba'al.

"So you think you could get us onto that planet?" Landry asks. "I know they might seem insignificant to you, but we need to learn more about the Ori and there's a chance we might be able to help these people."

The concept of helping the people is still foreign to Ba'al but the chance to actually get outside of the SGC's drab walls is more than he can stand.

"I could get you onto the planet," Ba'al agrees, leaning back in his chair. "You might not make bad body guards."

"Right, that's settled. You're going and Ba'al is going with you." Landry says, closing his file and standing. "Unarmed and under surveillance." Ba'al glowers once more at Landry but the general ignores it. "You're leaving at 1400."

They're leaving at 1400... that won't leave him any time to go see Vala, but there's not much he can really do about that. He claps a hand onto Ba'al's shoulder, enjoying the obvious disdain he has for an unwarranted touch. "You, come with me. We'll need a full debriefing on what to expect when we get to this planet."

*

The debriefing lasts almost three hours, which is three times as long as it would have had Ba'al actually cooperated instead of making endless wisecracks and demands.

That only leaves Cam a couple of hours to shower and get his gear together. He heads to his quarters on base, where he can use the phone in relative privacy. Relative because the lines are tapped, of course - but he'll be able to at least let her know that he won't be around for a while.

Vala buses a table of dirty dishes to the back when her phone vibrates and begins to chirp from her back pocket. She shifts the bucket to her hip as she digs into her apron pocket and pulls her phone out. " 'llo?" She answers, not recognizing the phone number at all.

"Hey, Vala," he says, then hesitates, in case she doesn't recognize the voice. "This is Cam. Cam Mitchell."

"Oh _that_ Cam," she teases, tucking the phone under her chin as she shifts the bucket once more and carries it into the kitchen. "Its so hard to keep all you Cam's straight..."

He grins, instantly at ease at the teasing tone of her voice. "Yeah, you probably oughta just go ahead and tell me where these other guys live. I do carry a gun, you know. And I even know how to use it."

"Oh but then I wouldn't have anymore playmates," she continues to tease. Vala waves over at Betty and slips out the backdoor for a bit of privacy; its slow in the diner, she shouldn't be missed.

"Do you need more than one?" Cam says, pausing and frowning slightly. "Because I thought I was keeping you amused enough..."

Vala softens slightly and leans back against the brick wall of the diner. "No, I think I'm good with what I have right now actually," she replies quietly, a small hint of a smile in her voice.

He's happy, feeling like something has been settled. Maybe not written in stone, but at least he has a better idea of where he stands.

He lets out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Good, because I have a feeling I've definitely got my hands full with you."

"Oh you definitely do colonel," Vala chuckles, low and deep, down the line. "You're going to need a whole day for recuperation next time I see you."

"Yeah, about that..." He sighs. "Might be a few days before I make it back end. They're sending me and my team out again."

The mission is technically open ended, but he doesn't see it being a quick in and out. It seems like not much is. something he'd known from reaching the mission reports but hadn't really understood until now.

Vala frowns, her shoulders sagging. "Where are you going?"

"Can't say," he says, glancing at the clock. He's only got a few more minutes before he needs to make his way to the gateroom. "But trust me, I'd rather be seeing you tonight than splitting a tent with an archeologist that snores."

An archeologist? Well that doesn't sound like a person most military operations would take with them. Vala files the information away momentarily, determined to take it out later and try to figure out how it plays into what it is Cam does. "So how long do you think you'll be gone, then?"

"Couple days... maybe longer," he says. "I'll be out of touch, though. Places they send us don't exactly have cell phone reception."

"Wait, so no phone sex either?" Vala is really grumpy now. She was hoping maybe she'd be able to contact him on some down time or something. Then again, Betty's grandson went to Iraq for an entire year, he didn't go just for a few days. Vala cocks her head to the side, thinking about it.

Just the thought of phone sex with Vala makes his heart thud a little. Her voice is made for it... by far the sexiest he's ever heard. "Maybe not this time, but don't be surprised if I call you on that later."

"Oh please do. The things my tongue could do to you," she purrs down the line. She knows she's tauntig him now and she can't help it.

"Oh, Vala, baby..." He groans, letting her know how she's getting to him. "You know this is what I'm gonna be thinking about tonight now, don't you? Hell, of course you do. Bet that's why you're doing it."

He's goading her, baiting her to go on, tucking the small pleasure it gives him away. He'll pull it out later in the night, just as he's told her, when he's uncomfortable and too hot or too cold or any of the things sleeping on alien worlds (or outside, even on earth) inevitably are.

Vala's own heart skips a beat when she hears his low groan. "I'd tell you all the things I wanted to touch... to taste. Where I'd run my tongue..." She pauses for a moment before giving in to Cam. "... suck your cock," she breathes down the line in the dirtiest voice she can manage.

He shifts on the bed, his brain sending all the familiar signals down south, and he knows it's time to say goodbye because he's not going to walk into that gate room with a hard on.

"Vala... honey, I gotta go," he says, sighing.

Vala sighs quietly, she knew he wasn't going to let her go far with it. "Alright," she relents, her voice changing back to her usual tone. "Cam... Are we dating now?"

He's caught off guard, and it takes him a minute to try and kickstart his brain and his mouth into working together to answer her. "Well, i don't think we've managed to go out on an actual date yet, but I like you, Vala. I want to keep seeing you. So... I hope we are."

She nods, pacified. "When you come back you can buy me dinner and alcohol and then we can have sex so we can date." Vala has seen daytime tv, she knows how these things work.

Cam laughs. She's kind of an oddball, but he likes that. It's different... different from any girl he's date, probably from any girl he's even known. "I'll give you a call when I'm back around, okay? Don't get too lonely and go finding those other guys named Cam, you hear?"

"Alright," she laughs. "Stay safe doing... whatever it is you do." She thumbs the off button and sighs, leaning back against the wall. She likes this guy. Its sort of a new feeling for her but she kinda likes that too.

*

"Val?" Betty sticks her head into the kitchen and shouts, balancing plates in both hands. When she gets no response she sighs and uses her body to push the door open, looking around the back room. "Val, we're swimming out here, get off your tail and come help."

She says it without real ire, more curious to know who "Val" is sneaking off to talk to on the phone than actually anxious for her to come help.

Vala scrunches up her nose and slides her phone back into her apron pocket. "Of course." She gives Betty a huge smile and stands, grabbing the tray from the older woman. She has a bright smile still on her face from her conversation with Cam and she kept help the bounce in her step as she walks through the hall towards the dining area.

Betty keeps an eye on Val throughout the afternoon, trying a couple of times to get her attention but being distracted by diners every time. It's late evening after the dinner rush by the time they both get a minute to relax at the same time.

She tells Sal they're taking fifteen out back, and the new girl's got the front covered. Sal grunts a reply, distracted by paperwork at the grimy little corner desk.

"Come on, kid. Time to dish," Betty says to Vala, grinning. Out back, she leans against the wall and lights up a cigarette, looking at Vala expectantly.

Vala pastes on an innocent face. "Betty, I have no idea what you mean." Vala isn't one to smoke but she does break out a small hip flask and sneak a bit from it.

"Uh huh," Betty says, taking a drag on her cigarette before using it to point to Vala. "You were late this morning. Came in the front door."

The significance of that is obvious, as Vala living upstairs means she doesn't use the front door.

Vala can't help the smirk that comes across her face at that. "Okay so maybe I went out last night," she shrugged. "Nothing big, right Betty?"

"Of course not," she takes another drag and blows out the smoke. The flask is still in Vala's hand and Betty holds out her own, waving it impatiently. "But come on, sister, let's do some good old fashioned girl talk. Who was it? That military fellow?"

Vala's smirk slides into a happy smile, her eyes sliding off of Betty's as she remembers Cam. "Yeah, yeah it was Cam, the military guy. He's in the air force, works down at Cheyenne Mountain like all the rest of them do."

Betty whistles, her grin wide and envious but happy for Vala. "Bagged yourself a cutie there, kid. Tell me all about it. Did he make the move, or did you?"

Vala pursed her lips as if thinking about it before answering. "He did, stayed late the other night in the diner. Real gentleman too, was quite polite until he realised he didn't have to be." Vala's smirk is downright dirty now as she thinks about how unpolite Cam became later that evening.

"Oh, honey, what did I tell you? I knew he wasn't coming around all the time just to get a taste of Sal's cooking. Something else there he wanted a taste of..." She finishes off her cigarette and drops it to the ground, crushing it under her heel.

Vala snickers and takes another sip out of her flask. "Well, he got a taste alright. Seems to want to keep coming back for more too." She holds the flash out to Betty, offering the older woman some.

That response delights Betty, too. "Do well catching yourself one of those military guys. I hear the pay is pretty well, even if they do say some weird experiments are going on under that mountain."

The last bit catches Vala's ears and she mentally perks up. "Oh? I don't think I've heard about those... What do they say?" She asks, feigning nonchalance. With any luck, the rumours will give her a good place to start looking on what it is that Cam Mitchell does during the day.

Betty reaches over and takes the flask from Vala, tipping it back and swallowing neatly before handing it back.

"Oh, you know," she shrugs, looking down at her watch. Five more minutes left on their break. "Probably just some nuclear testing or something. You know the military."

Nuclear testing... Vala thinks this over and tosses the idea out. Nuclear is messy and leaves too much of a mess, besides she would have noticed something like that going on. No, Cam's security clearance was for something else, something far more important than average nuclear testing and she was going to find out what it was.

Betty doesn’t notice the look on Vala’s face at all. She’s too busy focusing on other things. She’s glad Vala’s having a little fun. She’s always found it kind of odd that someone as vivacious as Vala spends all of her time at work or holed up in that little apartment above the diner. Sal won’t tell anyone where she came from or how he knows her, and there’s nothing that Betty likes more than trying to find out something she isn’t supposed to know.

She’s sort of like Vala, in that respect.

“Tell me all about it. Old woman’s gotta get her kicks somewhere,” Betty gives her a wry grin, pulling out her lipstick and reapplying what smeared off on the butt of the cigarette.

You saying you trying to work one over on the single dinner crowd Betty?" Vala asked, noticing the bright red shade of lipstick she was wearing. "Or are you just trying to pump me for information so you can live vicariously through someone?"

Betty smacks her lips together. "Honey, there ain't a man in there I want to take home that would look at me twice. I just want to hear what kind of roll in the hay your army man was."

"Which time?" Vala shoots back with an even bigger grin.

Betty throws back her head and laughs. "Now how 'bout you be nice and let Miss Betty have a turn? Share a little some of that eye candy with your friend..."

Vala snorts and shakes her head. "Find your own airman Betty. He's not going to be able to have time for any extra turns."

"Oooh," Betty whistles, narrowing her eyes at Vala. "So you _like_ him, then?"

Vala just shrugs slightly, playing it off as cooly as she can. "He's nice, attractive and he's good in bed. That's all I really need to know right now." That's not strictly true, there is a lot more about Colonel Cameron Mitchell that Vala wants to know but she isn't going to tell Betty _that_. Right now she has to play her hand close, not give anything away.

"Preach it, sister," Betty nods. "Man won't hesitate to use you - use him first. No shame in that, none at all."

Vala cocks her head slightly but smiles at Betty. It wasn't what she had been expecting from the older woman but she likes it. "Alright my woman," she grins, holding her hand out for a high five. She hadn't suspected that the older woman would have been the swinging sort of type.

Sal sticks his head out the door. "Yo, ladies, this ain't the beauty parlor. We got hungry customers in here."

Chuckling, Vala shoots Betty another grin before turning to follow Sal back inside, the older woman following closely on her heels.


	10. Chapter 10

"Taking off so soon?" Sam asks, giving Cam a wry grin. She's still in her BDUS, a stack of folders and a laptop in her arms. Cam's not the least bit surprised. She and Jackson are both first class workaholics.

Cam snorts. "Don't take offense, but Carter - I'm sick of seeing your face."

Sam just laughs. After ten days away, after Ba'al being ousted as a false god, after sleeping on the floor outside the jail cell to make sure their resident Goa'uld didn't get his throat slit in the night, after the subsequent trial... Cam is tired of seeing his teammates day in and day out.

"Go get a decent meal and a good night's sleep," Sam says, freeing a hand to pat him on the shoulder.

"Don't blow anything up while I'm gone!" He calls out after her.

He does plan on taking her advice. He wants a good meal... and he knows where he wants to go to get it. He thinks about calling Vala but after ten days offworld without having remembered to plug it in beforehand, his cellphone is dead. He tells himself that the only reason he doesn't call is because his phone is dead. He conveniently ignores that there are phones all over the base.

He wouldn't possibly be delaying that call because he's afraid of the reaction he'll get. Somehow, just showing up seems like the easier of the options. He heads out to his car and drives straight to Sol's, not bothering to go to his apartment first.

Vala has her hands full with dinner; she makes her way in between two tables, her hips swinging as she goes. "Alright, blue plate for you sir and the fried chicken for you ma'am," she repeats, setting the plates down in front of the correct individuals.

"Anything else I can get for you?" They both murmur no and turn to their food, promptly ignoring Vala. She shrugs, not really bothered by it. The bell on the door tinkles behind her and she turns to greet the new diner but her voice pauses in her throat.

Cam stands in the doorway, face unshaven and hair a mess and with clothes that are rumpled and dirty. Vala blinks, surprised to see him standing there and surprised at her own emotional reaction at seeing him. "Hi," she says quietly, giving him a huge smile as her eyes rake him over; it looks like he just drove straight from base. "You look.... good-- tired, but good."

He's struck, unable to do anything but just look at her and hope the smile on his face isn't to foolish. He wants to go to - to hug her - but he stays still and just... smiles. She's been on his mind so much over the past week and a half, the time he'd spent with her played over and over every time he found a moment to luxuriate in it. Now it feels a touch surreal to be right in front of her again. It was only ten days, but he's surprised at how much longer it felt.

When she says he's looking tired, he laughs. "Got that one right."

"Come on," she says quietly. "Hungry?" She begins to lead him towards the back of the diner where a booth is tucked away by the kitchen. "Its usually the place most diners prefer _not_ to sit but... I didn't think you'd mind." As Vala gestures over to the booth, her hand brushes across Cam's slightly.

"Closer to you the better," he murmurs, eyes sweeping over her face again. She doesn't look tired - she looks good, like she's been getting plenty of rest. He reaches up and wipes a smear of flour from right along her cheekbone, letting his thumb linger there with in index finger crooked underneath her chin.

She gives him a crooked smile and leans in, pressing her lips to his. He feels good against her and Vala sighs when she realises that yes, yes she did miss him. When he was gone she did her best to keep herself busy and occupied but with Cam right in front of her now there is no way Vala can deny to herself that she missed the feel of his lips and the touch of his hands. Even more than that, Vala missed having him in the diner as she closed, having his kind smile and warm laugh as she finished with the last of the customers each night.

Wrapping her arms around Cam, she pulled him close and let the kiss deepen slightly. The wall kept them out of sight of prying eyes of the other diners.

He’s thought about this for the past weeks. His mouth curves into a smile pressed against hers, and he reaches out to wrap an arm around her waist. He grabs her and pulls her onto his lap, enjoying the little delighted laugh from her.

She smiles back at him, sitting in his lap for a moment. "Really need to be seeing about my tables..." She whispers her lips fighting not to break out into a huge grin.

"Fine," he says, but instead of letting her go he holds her a little more closely, enjoying her weight in his lap and her body pressed against his. He reaches up and pushes a curl of hair behind her ear. "Guess I can't talk you into kicking all of them out?"

"Mm, fairly certain Sol would get upset at me for losing money..." Vala trails off, smiling at Cam. She isn't fighting him at getting away, she's perfectly happy to remain sitting in his lap.

"Fine, I guess I can wait." He kisses her on the mouth again, then lets her go reluctantly. The lock of hair he'd been playing with slips from his fingertips and he smiles ruefully. "Go keep Sal rolling in the dough."

The last few sounds of the syllable are garbled with a yawn.

"Cam... You can go upstairs if you're really tired." Vala reaches out and curls a long piece of hair behind Cam's ear. "Here's a key," she pulls her keys out of her pocket and pulls her flat key off and slides it across the table to him. "Go lay down, before you fall down."

His hand closes over the key even as he says, "You sure?"

She nods. He leans forward and rests his forehead against her shoulder, enjoying her fingers in his hair for just a moment before getting up. He hasn't even put in a food order, hasn't eaten since lunch, but right now he's tired enough that he doesn't really care.

He heads up the stairs to her little flat, unlocking the door and then placing it on the small table. There's nowhere really to sit, and her bed looks inviting - pleasantly rumpled covers, pillow just waiting for a head to rest on it. He gives in to the urge and kicks his shoes off, dropping down onto the bed. He groans in relief at the softness underneath him, welcome after nights of hard concrete as a mattress. He doesn't mean to fall asleep but the pillow smells like her, and his eyes droop shut.

Hours later, Vala carries a few leftover dishes in a styrofoam container upstairs for Cam. "Hello? Cam?" She calls once upstairs. Setting the food down in the fridge, she moves into her bedroom and finds him, asleep, face down on the bed.

She could tell when he came into the diner earlier that he was exhausted. Slowly stripping off her uniform, Vala slides herself in next to him in bed.

He wakes when he feels the mattress move with her weight. "What-" he mumbles, and it takes him a second to get his bearings and remember where exactly he is. He rubs his face against the pillow and fights embarrassment, realizing that he's fallen asleep in her bed.

He turns his head to look at the clock. It's been a couple of hours he thinks, though the nap hasn't really done much to dull his exhaustion. "Sorry," he says, voice rough with sleep. "Didn't mean to crash."

She shakes her head and tucks an arm under her head, smiling over at Cam. "Don't worry about it Cam. You looked completely exhausted in the diner. Did you not get any sleep on your mission thing?"

"Hardly any," he says. He'd been stuck on Ba'al babysitting duty most often, thanks to Jackson's self-appointed position as negotiator and the fact that Carter just didn't like being around him.

Ba'al hadn't been a big fan of actually letting Cam sleep. He seemed determined to hold to the idea that Cam was his own personal slave and all night long Cam had to deal with requests for food and drink and a host of other things, most of which were not remotely in Cam's power to get for him.

Vala frowns and reaches out, smoothing out Cam's brow. "Well, whatever they were making you do wasn't fair at all." She slides closer to Cam under the sheets and smiles, opening her arms to him.

He smiles at the slightly placating tone in her voice, at how it's soothing and not patronizing, enjoys the touch of her hand. It actually does relax him somewhat, chasing away the annoyances of the past couple of weeks and replacing with much nicer thoughts.

He moves in closer, to her, sleep still making his limbs heavy, and rests his head beside hers on the pillow. He finds her mouth and gives her a soft kiss. "Thanks, Vala."

She scrunches her nose and grins back at him. "For what? The use of my bed? Cam, getting you into my bed is not something that is a hardship for me."

He can see her fairly well through the moonlight thanks to the window nearby. He can see exactly how the little grin lights up her face, how the lines around her mouth form and how her eyes crinkle. He reaches out and pushes her hair back from her face, his fingers lingering on her cheek and stoking along the bone, and he kisses her again. "Thanks for giving me something nice to look forward to while I was away."

"You looked forward to seeing me?" Vala asks, her voice almost hopeful. She bites down on her bottom lip as her mouth curls into a huge, wide smile. "I like that. What else did you look forward to while on your mission Cameron Mitchell?" She asks him, getting comfortable in the bed.

Something about her choices of words there almost unsettles him, but the thought is lost to distraction and the sleepiness that still clings to him.

"Thought about that date you promised me," he teases, but there's something hopeful in his voice too, hoping she hasn't forgotten or changed her mind, hoping she was serious about it to begin with.

"Ooh, where you're actually going to take me out somewhere for alcohol and perhaps bowling?" Vala almost bounces in the bed with him. She doesn't want to admit to Cam that she had forgotten that he promised to take her out somewhere. Now reminded with it, Vala can't wait to actually _go_.

"Wherever you wanna go," he says, sliding his arm around her to pull her closer to him. Their knees bump and he smiles when she slides her thigh over his, entwining their bodies. His fingers find the sliver of skin between her cami and her panties and strokes callused fingertips over it. He loves her enthusiasm, feeling warmed all the way through.

She shivers at the rough touch of his hands on the smooth skin of her stomach. " _Anywhere_ I want to go?" Vala breathes, her eyes widening at all the ideas. She's seen so many things on tv, so many things she wants to go and do and try.

"Well," he says, laughing, thinking she's teasing him. "Anywhere we can get to and back in one night. "Anywhere legal, that we can get to in a night. As much as I'd like to whisk you off to Paris for a first date..."

He grins ruefully.

"Paris..." Vala sounds the word out but there's no recognition behind her eyes. She knows by how Cam said it, it should be something she's familiar with and she's quick to recover. "Right, that would be fun," she lies smoothly, smiling at Cam.

He's still tired, and doesn't notice. "Anywhere local," he promises her, fingers stroking along the bone of her hip, turning his face into the pillow to yawn again. "Sorry," he mumbles. "I'm good company, huh?"

She shakes her head, not minding at all. It was a long day at the diner, annoyingly loud customers throughout the entire day. "Its fine, you need to get to sleep obviously." She leans over and presses a kiss to his forehead and then a longer kiss to his lips. "Stay here tonight. You're obviously far too tired to actually make it home tonight."

"Thanks," he says. He rubs his nose against hers and smiles, happy not to have to get out of this nice warm bed. He does reach under the covers and undo his pants though, sliding them out and tossing them onto the floor beside the bed haphazardly. He leaves on his shirt and his shorts.

"Rawr," Vala grins, running a hand down his body to touch his bared legs. "Sexy. Should strip more for me." She laughs and presses her body against his, yawning herself. "But later. Kinky sex in the morning," she mumbles into his chest.

"Morning," he agrees, relaxing and letting his eyes fall shut again.

*

Vala walks up the wooden stairs to her apartment slowly, balancing the tray of food in her hand with ease. She's had awhile to practice her waitressing and her dexterity before showing up in Colorado Springs was already fairly advanced. Vala's sure that if she were to try to steal the Rubiyat now, she'd be able to pull the heist off without a hitch.

Fingering the doorknob, she pushes the door to her apartment open and shuts it with a soft click. She let Cam sleep in and doesn't want to wake him.

She doesn't know what sort of job he has but considering the condition he came to her the night before, the man could use quite a good nights sleep and she's not about to wake him. She had turned his phone on silent and turned off the alarm to let him sleep.

She slides the tray full of food onto the night stand next to him and tucks his dangling hand back under the covers. She smiles down at him, reaching out to run her fingers through his soft hair.

Vala can't stay long, she is only able to sneak away momentarily to bring him food but she has to get back to work. Leaning back over the tray, Vala covers the coffee and the plates, making sure they'll stay warm for him. Turning, she heads back out of the apartment and back down the stairs to work.

Cam has no idea what time it is when he wakes up. He can tell that the sun is too bright through the window for it to be _before_ his phone alarm is supposed to sound. He fumbles on the nightstand for where he remembers putting his phone, and finds it switched off to silent.

"Did I do that? Damn," he mumbles to himself, stretching and sitting up. He's half undressed, and that much he does remember, but Vala isn't in bed with him anymore. He swings his feet over the side of the bed and stretches again, his back giving a loud and satisfying crack.

He can smell food but considering there's a diner downstairs it still takes him a moment to realize it's a little closer... that it's right beside him, right by his phone on the nightstand. He frowns, lifting the cover on one of the plates. His stomach gives a growl but he's still frowning because now he can see the alarm now and it's much later than he'd expected. He almost can't believe he slept that long somewhere besides his own bed.

He crunches on a slide of bacon and glances toward the door, wondering if he should just make a quick getaway or if he should stay.

The diner is up and buzzing, the police chief in his usual booth for his usual cup of coffee and bacon and eggs before his shift begins. Vala slides another plate of bacon in next to him, extra crispy. She gives the man a subtle wink before topping off his coffee.

Sol likes to take extra special care of the police force. He calls it insurance; Vala calls it a damn good idea.

She looks over at the clock behind the register. Its well past eight and Cam should be up by now; she can't imagine he would have slept in longer than this. Her eyes dart over to the back door, thinking about making a mad dash for it upstairs to check on him.

"Uh uh, don't even think about going up to lover boy," Betty grumbles, turning the page on her pad. "We've got another hot table coming in and we haven't even gotten to the family rush yet." Vala wrinkles her nose but she knows Betty is right.

She hates this trying to be responsible thing.

The food is good even if it's only lukewarm by now. Cam eats quickly and then showers, putting his t-shirt and BDU pants back on. He leaves the shirt, not wanting to be too obvious about being military. He really should have changed before he left base, but he hadn't wanted to spare the minutes at the time.

Once he's cleaned and dressed he steels himself and then opens the door that leads downstairs. He could go out the back and avoid Vala altogether, but he doesn't want to. He wants to see her... he's just not sure if he really wants to face Sal and Betty first thing in the morning.

Vala is bent over a table in the back, listening to an old man try and sputter out what it is that he wants for breakfast. She knows the whole order by now, Ernie Sanders is always in every morning at exactly 8:37 when the bus drops him off but every morning he insists on giving Vala his order.

She tries to be patient, her pen resting on the paper as she waits for him to look back over the menu one last time before finally deciding on the bacon as his side, extra crispy.

"Of course, I'll tell Sal," she assures him. Standing, she pushes back a strand of hair that has gotten out of place before heading to the back. "Adam and Eve on a raft and wreck 'em," she calls back. "Side of pig and burn it!"

Cam manages to creep by Sal and hovers awkwardly in the doorway watching Vala, waiting for her to have a moment.

Betty notices him first and gives him such a huge, obvious leer that he actually feels his face start to redden. Luckily, it's about then that Vala does spot him and he's saved any embarrassing commentary or questions.

"Good morning sleepy head," she bounces over to him, her pen tucked behind her ear. "Finally decided to get up, hm? Was afraid I'd need to go and check on you." She stops in front of him, suddenly feeling a lot more conspicuous with Cam this morning than she had last night in the diner.

He starts to lean forward and kiss her hello, but stops an awkward foot or so away because suddenly he realizes she's at work and maybe she wouldn't appreciate him being quite so familiar in front of her boss and her coworkers. Instead, when he opens his mouth what comes out is, "You should have woken me up."

Vala leans in too and stops as well. "You were tired. I wanted you to sleep well. You looked horrible last night." She frowns and pushes back a pigtail over her shoulder.

He can't really argue with that, and even if he'd been going to her... his irritation fades when he sees her smack her bubble gum and flip her hair like that. It's so cute, so girly, so at odds with what he sees now when he looks into her eyes. He can't help but smile. "I need to get to base, but... can you walk me out?"

They seem a little bit busy but he still asks.

Vala glances at all the busy tables and Betty running back and forth with her tray and nods. "Yeah, I can walk you out."

She sticks her pad into her apron pocket and turns to follow Cam out the door of the diner. Outside it is cooler and much quieter than the packed diner is.

He remembers belatedly that he's left his shirt upstairs, but decides it isn't worth going back for. He thinks they'd decided to wear green today anyway...

"Thanks for breakfast," he says with a slightly sheepish smile. "Still didn't get around to buying you that meal yet, but... just let me know when you're free. Promise I won't sleep through it next time."

He wants to ask if she'll be free tonight but decides to leave it a little more open ended and give her an out just in case she doesn't want to see him every night.

"You do, thats right." She smiles hugely and bounces on the balls of her feet. "You're going to buy me _alcoholic beverages_ and food and then there will be sex." She follows him over towards the car. "When can you take me?"

"Well, good to know. we're not sticking to that third date rule... be kind of pointless for us by now, anyway." He winks, feeling certain she'll get the joke and not be offended. "I'll be around for the next week or two... free tonight..."

He says it very casually, but watches her to gauge her reaction.

Vala frowns. "Wait, rule? What rule?" She sighs, there are so many different rules and customs for this planet that Vala has a hard time keeping them all straight sometimes.

"You know, third date... oh, I see," he grins. "Exactly. What rule."

He reaches out and puts a hand around her waist, pulling her in. He feels a little more confident after the flirtation and the promise of sex and just knowing he'll get to see her again soon. "I get a goodbye kiss, right?"

Vala opens her mouth to ask him again about the rule but she's derailed by the prospect of kissing which is much more fun than talking. "Oh. Of course," she grins and leans in, giving him a quick, chaste peck on the lips.

He pouts. "That's all I get?"

Vala chuckles and _smirks_. Placing a hand on the center of Cam's chest, Vala backs him up into his car and begins to kiss him. Her lips move over his as her tongue slips past her lips and into his mouth to tease his tongue. She presses her body up against his, snugging her hips to his and slowly rubbing her body up and down.

He tilts his head and deepens the kiss, wrapping his arms low around her so that his hand can cup her ass. His body is remembering what it missed out on the night before by being so utterly exhausted and he has to work to keep his hard-on down.

"That's what I'm talking about," he grins, and goes back in for more.

There's a sharp whistle and Vala pulls back. They both look toward the door. Betty is standing there with a hand cocked on her hip, glaring.

Vala raises an eyebrow and holds up two fingers behind her back, silently requesting just a few moments more. She turns back to Cam's lips and dives in, sucking his tongue into her mouth and making the last few moments of this kiss enough for him to remember it the rest of the day.

Cam would happily stand out here the rest of the morning just necking with Vala if he could get away with it. He's not about to voluntarily send her back inside. Even as it is, when she starts to pull back he just tightens his arms around her. "Think they're all staring out the windows at us?"

He reaches out and wipes at a smudge of pink lipstick, his thumb trailing over her swollen and damp bottom lip just for the pleasure of it.

"No doubt. Probably the most action that the old guys in there have seen in years. Wouldn't be surprised if there were teeth on the table, which, I'm not cleaning."

Cam laughs and lets her step away. "So... tonight? Or do you need to ask Sal with a little more notice?"

"Tonight... should be just fine," Vala replies smiling. She leans in again and presses her lips to his, kissing him once more before finally pulling away. "Got... work..." She grins, staring at his lips. "Call me to let me know when you'll be by?"

"Yeah, I will," he says, letting her hand go reluctantly then turning and getting into his car.


	11. Chapter 11

The day passes in what Cam is slowly realizing is a normal fashion for Stargate Command... which isn't really normal at all.

Ba'al continues to grudgingly cooperate with them. He’s spending the day with Carter, which is a relief to Cam, even though he’s wary of the situation. Ba'al seems to have a weird thing for her. Even if it creeps Carter out, she’s a soldier and a professional and she knows right now they need him to get the job done.

Cam has also made sure that Ba’al security detail will remain in place, and Carter will never have to be alone with him.

Midafternoon, Cam decides that he’s earned himself a little break from the endless piles of paperwork and mission reports and equipment requisitions. He picks up the phone and dials Vala’s number.

"Vala's discount services, you select, we collect, how may I help you?" She answers into the phone, holding it up under her ear as she pops gummy bears outside the diner on her break.

"... I'm afraid to ask what it is you're selling at such discounts," Cam laughs.

Someone walks in front of his door and pauses to wave at him. Seeing Cam on the phone, they walk on but it serves to remind Cam that he might want a little more privacy.

He gets up and crosses the room to close the door then goes back to his desk and leans back in his chair, propping up his feet.

"That depends on what it is you're looking for. Something I can get for you, stud muffin?" Vala asks, using a nickname she picked up from Betty's soaps.

"You, around seven tonight..." Cam says, a smile in his voice.

"Oh, the fee is quite high for something like that," Vala teases. She pulls a nail file out of her apron pocket and begins to file her nails.

"Name the price, princess," Cam says, his voice warm. "I think you're worth it."

"Hmm," Vala thinks it over trying to think of a good price tag. "Chocolate." She finally settles on.

"Dark or milk?" He asks, glancing at the clock on his computer. "With or without nuts?"

"Dark," she replies quickly. "And surprise me. I like surprises." She looks down at the cotton candy color of her nail polish, frowning at the chip on her index finger. She's going to have to fix that before the day is over.

"Got it," Cam says, actually making himself a note. He scribbles _Vala, chocolate, dark, surprise_ onto a post-it and sticks it into his pocket. "So does seven sound okay? Sal gonna let you out by then?"

Vala can hear a very, very faint scritching of a pen in the background and she perks up. "You're writing that down? Ooh. Shiny things. I really like shiny things, put that on it too!" She's enjoying the banter with Cam, the easy conversation that they're having. He's not like many of the other men she's run across on Earth, he's more relaxed, more easy going and easy natured and Vala finds herself enjoying that about him a lot.

He laughs and adds shiny to the list. "Shiny, check. Now, focus, woman - seven?"

"Right!" She bounces on the picnic table she's on. "Seven! Seven works. Where are we going at seven?"

"You said you like surprises," he shoots back. "So we'll just leave it a surprise."

She gasps, huffing slightly. "Fine. Very well," she gives him a long, suffering sigh. "But I need to know how to dress! I can't go naked..." She smirks evilly. "Unless thats what you want me to go like..."

"We'll save that for after the date," Cam says. "It won't be too dressy. Something casual."

There's a knock on his door and Carter sticks her head in. "Cam? I need- oh, sorry, you're on the phone. I need your help in my lab, though."

"Vala, hold on a sec." He holds the receiver away from his face and speaks to Sam. "Give me five minutes."

Vala's ears perk up again, hearing the soft tones of someone else speaking to Cam. She strains to try and hear something of where he is but she gets nothing.

"You have to go, hm?"

Carter gives him a smile and walks away, shutting the door behind her again.

"Yeah, sorry," he says. "I'll see you at seven, though."

"Alright. I'll be dressed with buzzers on!" She adds, grinning and thumbing her phone off.

"Buzzer-" He starts to ask, but she hangs up the phone before he can.

*

Four hours later, he's headed out of the base and getting into his car. He's changed into jeans and a button up loose over a t-shirt - not exactly his dress blues, but better than the BDUs that Vala's seen him in so often before.

It doesn't take long to get to the diner. He's not really sure what the protocol is for this - is he supposed to go into the diner and pick her up? Luckily, she saves him wondering by coming right out when she sees his car.

She's in long dark jeans that cling tightly and show off her long, long legs. Her leather coat is done up and she has high spiked heels on as she dashes across the street to his car.

Her nails are still cotton candy pink but they are smoothed out, no chips this time. "Right on the dot it seems," she grins as he slides out of the car. "And don't you look nice," she whistles slowly, eyes roaming over his body.

He gets up and walks around to the other side of the car to open the door for her, hands lightly on her waist as he kisses her hello. It’s a soft, chase kiss and then he’s backing away. "You look amazing," he says, checking her out just as obviously as she's checking him out.

He gets back into his seat, starting up the car while she puzzles out the small box that had been on her seat. It's candy - not the best, but just what she'd said she liked. Dark, wrapped in shiny crinkly wrappers, flecked with hazelnut and filled with hazelnut chocolate cream on the inside.

"Ooh," she says softly, pulling the ribbon off and unwrapping her chocolates. She grabs one and opens it, biting down into it. She moans softly, eyes closing. "This chocolate is amazing," she groans, quickly finishing a piece off. "You need to have one." She quickly unwraps a second and holds it up for him to bite down into.

He pulls the car out onto the street and then leans over, eyes briefly leaving the road to meet hers as she feeds him the bite of chocolate. It does taste good - he mentally pats himself on the back for a nice choice there.

"Glad you like it," he says, enjoying very much the look on her face and the sounds she makes when she finishes off the rest of the one he'd bitten from.

"Mm," Vala hums happily and finishes off the chocolate. She indulges herself and licks her fingers clean, making sure she has all the chocolate off.

He smirks to himself. The chocolate had definitely been a good choice.

"So how was work?" He asks, enjoying the way she's always quite... colorful... when she describes some of the customers they get in.

Vala snorts and rolls her eyes. "The lunch crowd was even worse than normal today," she groans, putting her feet up on the dash. "I think it was field trip time at the old people place. They seemed to descend upon us in swarms. No one could make up their mind, there was far too many sides of mashed, creamed corn than I think is good for any particular village and they all had a very peculiar and common odor around them." She shook her head. "I didn't like it."

He winces a little when he sees her feet on the dash, but it's their first date - he's not going to chastise her this soon into it. She gets one free slide, he decides. "Gramma smell," he agrees sympathetically. "Sort of like moth balls and Maalox. I think it's a universal thing."

"Is that what it is?" Vala tilts her head and tries to remember what exactly it smelled like. "It reminded me of... Well, of many things I'd rather not remember," she mutters, shaking her head. "But mostly of old lady socks and rarely used drawers or something."

"I am proud to say I don't know what old lady socks smell like," Cam says. "And a little disturbed that you do."

"I'm a bit disturbed that I now also know what they smell like," Vala replies, rolling her eyes over to Cam so she could regard him slowly. "Its not a smell you would ever want to have to deal with. Smells like... hopelessness and desperation. And prunes."

"So I guess you're not a fan of that prune special Sal has on his menu?" Cam asks, lifting an eyebrow. "I kept meaning to ask you about that... wasn't brave enough to order it and see for myself."

She shakes her head. "Don't. I will go to my grave forever remembering the ugly grey-purplish mass that is that prune special." She shudders bodily as if the prunes are actually on her.

"No prune special where we're going tonight," Cam promises. "But I know somewhere else we can go soon that I hear does a great death by chocolate."

Vala groans. "Good man. Death by chocolate is far, far preferable to death by wrinkled and smelly prunes." She shudders again in her chair and takes down her foot from the dashboard. "Where are we going anyway? You never said and you've been driving me enough that I've gotten fairly turned around to where we are."

"Almost there," he says, and it's not an exaggeration - ten seconds later they're turning into the parking lot of a very brightly lit building. The neon sign on top says _Wild Willy's Super Strike Arena_ , with a blinking neon bowling pin beside it.

Vala spots the neon sign just as Cam pulls into the lot and she cocks her head, not familiar enough with Earth sports to immediately know where they are. However the name _Wild Willy_ definitely has her interest.

She turns to Cam and grins, bouncing out of his car as soon as he has the engine turned off. "Come on!" She encourages, grabbing his hand. Once inside, Vala has to pause a moment to take it all in. The sights, the sounds, the lanes where people are _throwing balls at objects_. Its all so, so perfect.

He watches her face, feeling a flurry of nerves because he's pretty sure she likes him but it's still their first date and he wants it to be good. Stepping up, he puts an arm around her waist. "So, how good of a bowler are you? Because I'll be honest, I haven't been since I was twelve."

"Um," Vala watches the men throwing the balls; they're moving fast and furious down the lanes and despite her inexperience, Vala thinks that this could be right up her alley.

"Oh, its been a long, long time," she agrees, being vague with her answer. She isn't sure how popular this sport is with Earth society and she doesn't want to alert Cam too much. "Just point me to the.... ball and I'm sure I'll be okay..." She recovers with a bright grin, finding that always seems to work at getting her out of a jam with Cam.

"Shoes first," he reminds her, reaching down and taking her hand to lead her over to the counter. "What size do you wear?"

"Er, right," she turns away and follows Cam over to the shoe person. "Hrm, whatever this size is," she said, holding up her shoe.

She really doesn’t know her size, she has very little pieces of earth clothing, just some t-shirts and a couple pairs of jeans that Betty had insisted she buy when the older lady took her shopping. Most of what she wears comes from off world and had traveled to earth with her.

The bubble popping girl behind the counter takes Vala's shoes from her and glances at the size before handing her a pair of bowling shoes. Cam has to laugh at the look of utter distaste that crosses Vala's face. "Don't worry. You'll still look cute."

Vala looks at the green and red shoes in her hand and then back at her beloved leather heels. "I better get those back," she hisses to Cam as they both walk away.

He laughs, assuming she's afraid that the girl behind the counter will steal them. "Don't worry. She seems more the biker boots type than the heels type. I think you'll get 'em back."

He finds an empty lane and studies the little computer in front of it before programming in their names. "Okay... let's see, I guess we need to get some balls, don't we?"

He looks around until he spots the rack and then heads over to it. It takes him a couple of tries before he finds one that fits his fingers, but he holds up a blue one proudly. "Lucky one, right here. I can feel it."

"Really?" She asks, peering over at his black ball. "How can you tell?" She holds her own much daintier, and smaller, pink ball in her hand.

"Just a feeling," he says, winking at her. "How about we play a game then we can head over and get something to eat?"

He nods his head toward the section of the bowling alley that is a western themed restaurant and bar.

"Ooh, you're on," Vala bounces. "Loser buys!" She cries, already stepping up to take her turn.

The lane racks the pins and Vala takes her time, aiming with the ball very, very carefully. Taking a few awkward steps, she throws the ball down the lane, the ball bouncing once before crashing into the pins, knocking most of them down.

"Hey! Hey I did it! Look!"

"You liar!" Cam says, laughing. He's enjoying her excitement, watching her bounce around. "No way it's been a while since you played... damn, I'm about to get shamed, aren't I? Go on, take your second turn, finish 'em off so I can get my embarrassment over with."

"Oooh I get to go _again_?" She says excitedly, grabbing for Cam's ball before the machine spits hers out. Her eyes widen and she gasps, grabbing at her ball. "How _useful_ ," she murmurs, rubbing the machine slightly. She gives it another fond pat before setting up again.

Her tongue slips out, poking out the side of her mouth as she aims and lets loose, the ball bouncing with a loud thud once again and knocking into the rest of the pins.

"I hit them all Cam!" Vala bounces, spinning in her shoes. "I win right?"

"If you keep that up, you sure will," Cam says. Her excitement is contagious and he finds himself grinning ear to ear just watching her. Before he picks up his ball, he gives her a hug and kisses her on the mouth. "No laughing when I do bad, remember? I have a fragile male ego."

He grabs his ball and lets it fly, knocking down half of them. On his second attempt he gets two more, leaving him with a score nowhere good as Vala's. He shakes his head a little and grins in a self-deprecating way. "Okay, you're up again. Show me how it's done."

Vala readies herself, shaking her hips slightly as she gets herself in the right spot. Reaching back, she hurls the ball again, only getting half the pins this time. Her face falls and she pouts as she turns back to the ball return machine.

She knocks down another two on her second leg of the turn. The screen overhead dances with an updated figure. "Hey, still did better than me," Cam reminds her.

Of course, he does still have a competitive spirit, and he takes into account where it went wrong last time and tries to adjust. He ends up too far in the other direction, but still gets a couple.

"Good job," Vala says, smiling at him. She reaches out and pats him on the back. "I find its all in the hip wiggle..." She says, grabbing her ball and walking back up to the lane. "See?" She looks over her shoulder to make sure he's watching before demonstrating.

"Oh, I see," he says, grinning a little bit. He's not the only one that sees... in fact, there are quite a few very attentive glances being thrown Vala's way. Cam finds himself not minding... because after her turn is over, it's his lap she comes and perches on. He reaches up and pushes her hair back over her shoulder and draws her down for a kiss. "You're good at this game."

"I know!" She beams at him and kisses him back. "I like this game." Of course, she likes any game she's good at and wins. "It's your turn now though." Sliding off his lap, Vala lets him get up to get his own ball.

"Remember the hip wiggle!" She calls helpfully.

"My hips do not wiggle," he calls back, bending and letting the ball go. He comes within two of getting them all, but of course the two are on opposite ends of the lane. He curses in frustration, realizing that he can only knock one of them down.

"Should have wiggled the hips!" She yells, smirking at his back.

"Told you," he says again. "They don't wiggle. I'm not a wiggler."

"I dunno," Vala repeats, cocking her head and staring straight at Cam's ass. "I saw your hips wiggle pretty good the other night."

"That's a different kind of wiggling," he says with a snort. It's his last turn, and it's obvious he won't be winning the game but he still puts his best into it. When he turns around, he's ready for her triumphant smile.

She beams at him, unable to stop herself from fist pumping in the air as the scoreboard declares her the winner. "Yes!" She jumps up and spins around again, grabbing onto Cam and kissing him hard. "I'm the _winner!_ "

He laughs and lifts her up so her feet don't touch the ground for a few seconds, kissing her back. "Okay, you win. Dinner's my treat."

She grins happily and wraps her arms around Cam's neck, holding on tightly to him as he spins her around. She gives him a quick, chaste kiss on the lips as he sets her back down to the ground.

He leads her over to the food area. It's not the fanciest place ever, but there's a bar and table service. They find a spot in the back corner that's not too crowded and sit down. "Okay, princess. Let's see how much greasy bar food you can tuck away."

He slides a menu over to her and she grabs at it eagerly. "Ooh, this looks good," she bounces in her seat, looking over everything and weighing her options.

"Ribs look good," Cam says, making up his mind quickly as to what he wants. The waitress, a bored middle aged woman, walks over and readies her notepad.

"What can I get you folks to drink?" She asks, giving them a slightly bored smile.

"I'll have a beer... Vala, what do you want?"

"I'll have... the fruit berry martini please!" She answers excitedly, rubbing her hands together.

The waitress goes to fix their drinks, leaving them with the menus.

Cam leans back in his chair and watches Vala as she studies it carefully. He realizes that he hasn't had many chances just to watch her being still. She seems like she's always in motion.

She's beautiful. Just looking at her makes him feel warm all over, like he hasn't felt about a woman in years.

Her finger runs over the different menu options, her lips making out the words as she says them to herself. "How many ribs are you getting?" She asks, looking up at him. She's trying to plan the perfect meal and she's trying to also plan how many ribs she can possibly steal from him.

"Just enough for me," he teases.

She huffs and looks back down at her menu grumbling.

"You two ready to order?" The waitress asks, coming back around to the both of them. Vala takes one final look at her menu, trying to double check before giving in.

"Yes, I'd like the hickory bar-b-cue burger with extra bacon and extra bar-b-cue," she says with a nod. "Oh and extra onion rings as well."

"Double order of ribs," Cam says, winking at Vala. "And a side of mash potatoes."

He sees Vala's face light up when he says double order. She wiggles happily in her seat and scoots her chair closer to him. She definitely likes the whole double order thing and she will certainly be stealing some of his ribs later on.

"So, Vala..." He picks up his beer and takes a drink. "How am I doing so far?"

"Doing? With the date you mean?" She pretends to think it over as if it takes considerable thought. "I'd say you're doing fairly well. Get me another drink and I'd go so far as to say its going really well."

"Another? You've barely touched..." He trails off, watching her tip the drink back and finish it off. "Another drink it is."

He's not sure if the waitress will be back to check on them before their food is ready, so he reaches over to take the glass from her and goes to the bar himself.

Vala grins and cocks her head to the side to watch Cam walk away, enjoying how the denim clings to his ass as he walks away.

He comes back with her drink, scooting his chair a little closer to her. The place is getting more crowded and the sounds of the bowling alley are loud, but now someone has started up the jukebox. The music is piped in through speakers from it.

"Here you go," he says, letting his fingers brush hers when he hands the drink over.

"Ooh," she grins and takes a sip, letting it slide down her throat and warm her up. "Thanks." Grinning she leans over and presses her lips to Cam's, taking a moment to just enjoy how it feels to have him close to her.

Cam tilts his head and slants his mouth across hers, deepening the kiss. His arm around her shoulders feels like a high school move but it helps him pull her a little closer.

He smiles against her mouth and pulls away slightly. "Haven't necked in public with a girl in a very long time," he admits.

"Really? That's too bad," Vala whispers, keeping her head close next to his. "I hear its a lot of fun." She leans back in and presses her lips back to his, her tongue slipping out to press at the seam of his lips.

"I'm realizing that," he says, fingers rubbing up and down her arm. He opens his mouth and her tongue slides over his.

"Stop talking," Vala whispers, pressing her lips back to his. Her tongue curls around his own, pressing and sliding and tasting his mouth. He tastes cool and good and Vala leans in further to be able to press harder.

Cam is happy to obey this time. He moves his arm down her hand and slides his fingers through hers, taking control of the kiss and pushing back enough to tease.

Vala groans softly into the kiss as Cam pushes, growing aggressive. She likes that, likes the bit of possessiveness he has as he claims her mouth. She pants softly and mewls into his mouth, opening up for him.

That sound shoots straight through him, and he has to shift closer to her. Their teeth click together and he squeezes her hand.

The clattering sound of a plate on the table jars him, but he's still slow to pull away from the kiss. He has to wipe at his mouth with the back of his hand before he gives the waitress a sheepish grin. She looks more amused than anything else. He murmurs a thanks and the waitress walks off.

"Also haven't gotten caught necking in public in a really long time," Cam says, not exactly ashamed of it. Actually - he feels pretty damn good about it all.

Vala gives him a slow, curling smirk. "Kinda liked that," she admits, squeezing his hand gently. She leans in and gives him a final chaste kiss before pulling her hand away so she can focus on her meal.

"Me too..." He moves his chair back around so they both have room to eat, but he can't wipe the grin from his face.

She gives him another brilliant grin before swiping a rib from his plate. She's quick to start eating it so he doesn't have time to try and swipe it back from her.

He lets her have it. Her body is perfection, and he gets a kick out of seeing how much she can eat and knowing that it seems to have absolutely no effect on her weight. The beer and ribs go well together... and Vala seems to think they go just fine with her fruity drink, too. She quickly demolishes her own sandwich and onion rings and begins to make headway on the ribs that Cam has set aside just for her. When her drink is gone, the waitress is quick to return with another pink, fruity drink at her elbow.

Cam eyes he drink when it's low, and is surprised when she flags down the waitress for another. "You're knocking those back..."

He keeps his voice light, like he's just commenting, but he has plans for the rest of the evening that don't involve an overly inebriated Vala. She doesn't seem drunk, though...

"They taste rather nice. An interesting blend of fruits I have to admit," she replies, smacking her lips as she sips from this third one. She places down the rib she had been finishing and licks her fingers clean, finally feeling full and satiated for the moment.

He reaches over and snags her drink, lifting it to his lips. Tasting it, he makes a face - it's entirely too sweet for him. "Interesting blend... yeah. Something like that."

He pushes it back toward her.

She laughs and finishes it off, sliding the glass away. A new song comes over the speakers, something fast that makes Vala's feet start to tap along to the beat. "Come on, I like this song," she says, grabbing his hand. She's never heard it before, but that doesn't stop her from dragging Cam over to the jukebox and pulling him in close so they can dance.

He's not so sure about this whole dancing thing, but it seems like more of a hassle to say no than it is to just go along with her. The jukebox is blaring a cheesy honkytonk song that he's never heard, but doesn't find hard to dance to at all.

Vala wraps her arms around him and pushes him into the beat. It doesn't take him too long before he's moving along with it, the both of them spinning and moving across the dance floor.

After a few minutes, he realizes that he's actually having more fun than he has in a while. Vala's glee is contagious and he likes the way she's utterly unashamed to just do whatever the music leads her to do.

He grabs her and does a big spin, whooping when people around them start to clap.

Vala cries out in surprise and has to grab onto Cam to keep from losing her balance as he spins her around. She wraps her arms around his neck as he goes and dips her as well, making her feel almost dizzy and lightheaded from all the dancing.

The song comes to an end and he's not even surprised to find that he's almost broken a sweat. He works out every day but dancing is a whole different kind of moving than what he's used to. He keeps Vala close to him, grinning in an almost bashful way at all of the people clapping and cheering them on. He sees lots of girls tugging their guys out in an attempt to follow Vala's example.

She's started a trend.

Laughing, Vala falls into Cam and allows him to lead her over to their table to relax for a moment. "That was fun," she breathes, her eyes still sparkling with happiness.

"You're fun," he says, leaning over and pressing a kiss to her mouth. "You're the most fun I've had in a long time, Vala."

She smiles up at him and leans forward to press her lips back to his. "Good. And the evening isn't even over yet," she winks at him and grabs her drink, finishing it off.


	12. Chapter 12

Cam likes the little teasing lilt in Vala's voice when she reminds him that their evening is far from over. He likes it a whole lot. He grabs his beer and tips it back, emptying the bottle. When he's done with it, he reaches for his wallet and pulls out enough cash to cover their food and drinks and a sizable tip. "Okay, Miss Mal Doran. What now?"

She grins and gives him a shrug. "Your date, you're supposed to take me out and show me a good time, right?"

"You? Without an opinion?" He pretends to be shocked.

Reaching down, he takes her hand and leads her across the floor. He hums thoughtfully and pulls her to stand in front of him, wrapping his arms around her until she leans back against his chest. "Let's see," he says, his mouth brushing against her forehead. "We got more bowling. We got the arcade over that way. We got the mechanical bull right there... or we could just blow this popsicle stand and head somewhere else..."

He sways a little with her, pulling her hair back so he can nuzzle her jaw.

"Mechanical bull?" She repeats curiously. She looks around until she spots something that looks vaguely like an animal that is bucking and broncing in the corner. "What is that?"

"Something dumb redneck wannabes use to prove how stupid they are..." Cam laughs. "Come on, we can go watch - I think that kid is about to give it a shot. It's fun to see how long they last. Or how long they don't last."

He leads her over to where a crowd of people are gathered around to watch and cheer on (or potentially heckle) the rider.

The bull starts up and Vala's eyes widen as she watches it move around, trying to throw the rider off. It takes barely any time at all before the man is chucked onto the mats. Another man is in his place, bragging about how he can go far longer as he climbs up into the stirrups.

This man only lasts a bit longer than the first, chucked onto the mats in no time at all. "Thats not hard," Vala mutters to Cam, rolling her eyes. "Anyone could do that."

"Uhhh...." Cam is doubtful. Vala has moves, certainly, and the things she can do with her hips... but he's not sure if that would exactly transfer to a mechanical rodeo training tool. "I'm not sure..."

"Any other riders?" The conductor calls out, tickets still in his hand. "Any more riders for this round? We got a pot of money here for the one who can stay on longest so step up and try your hand!"

The conductor says the magic words pot of money and Vala is quick to step up, five bucks being handed over quickly for her own ticket to ride. She looks back at Cam and gives him a huge, excited grin.

"Vala!" Cam tries to grab her and pull her back but she's already moving fluidly through the crowd, beaming as she climbs astride the mechanical bull. The guys are going wild, whistling at Vala, who seems to eat it up. Shaking his head in exasperation and amusement, Cam decides to hell with it and joins in with a piercing whistle.

Vala grins down and waves, throwing Cam a kiss and giggling when a few other guys around him think its for them. She looks at Cam and winks.

Wrapping her hand into the wrap, Vala secures herself before giving a nod to the conductor. From what she saw from watching it was just a mechanized chair that moved back and forth, not unlike how going through an unstable wormhole could be.

The bull started up slow at first, jerking first forward and then back. Vala kept her center of balance tight, her body moving and hips swaying in time with the machine.

It doesn't take Cam but a couple of seconds to realize that Vala actually has a huge advantage - she's slender and knows how to use her height, how to balance so well she almost seems to be anticipating. She lasts easily three times longer than any of the guys before her. Cam's not even sure if she's actually thrown off so much as decides that there's no reason to stay on any longer.

The bull goes faster, bucking harder as it tried to get her off. The bell rang out to let her know that she had reached the five minute mark. Vala figures its long enough and throws a leg over the bull and dismounts as gracefully as she can.

Smiling to the crowd, she bows to the applause, eating it up.

He's pushed to the front of the crowd by then, stepping into the padded area to help her down. He steps back while she takes her bow and then pulls her to him for a hug and a kiss. "Now that was hot," he murmurs in her ear. This time it's him throwing her a wink.

She giggles, arms around his neck. "Yeah? You liked watching me, huh?" Her eyes were bright and her face flushed from the exertion and from excitement.

"Now, now ladies and gentlemen its time to check the times but I think we all know who the winner of this round is." The crowd cheers as the man grabs a huge cowboy hat and hands it over with a small bundle of cash. "The champion tonight goes to this little filly right here," he drawls and drops the hat onto her head, handing the cash over to Vala.

She takes it eagerly before looking back at Cam. "What did he call me?" She whispers, not sure if she should feel insulted or not.

"He said you were a little filly," Cam says, laughing. "I can see his point. You're like a little wild filly... little bit untamed... unbroken... did I mention how hot that was, watching you ride that thing?"

Vala doesn't know what a filly is but she likes the sound of those words, untamed and unbroken and she really likes the way Cam is looking at her right now.

"How about we give a nice hand to this little girl," the announcer says again but Vala isn't paying attention, her eyes are on Cam. "Ha ha, looks like we've already lost her ladies and gentleman. Also looks like she may be doing a bit more of that riding later on tonight... Ain't that right son?" He grins and winks at Cam.

Cam groans, hugging Vala to him and burying - hiding - his face in her hair to avoid the catcalls he's hearing from all around them. "Okay, I think you've caused enough of a spectacle here, what do you say we make a quiet exit... head on somewhere a little more private..."

"You think we can exit quietly?" She giggles and pulls him close, her hand slowly sliding down his back for places far further south.

He kisses her, keeping his mouth against hers, lips brushing. "Or exit loudly. I don't really care how we exit... as long as I get you alone, soon..."

She laughs happily and rubs her body against his as they continue to kiss. Her hands slip into the back pockets of his jeans and she pulls him hard against her body as she continues to rub up and down against him.

"You're not helping," he points out, though he doesn't actually mind the feeling of her hands on him. He doesn't, however, really want to do this in public.

He pushes her back, groaning when she nips at his lip with her teeth. "Woman, do I have to sling you over my shoulder and carry you out? I'm not big on the Tarzan style, but if I have to..."

"Ooh, that sounds fun!" She bounces slightly at the idea but eventually just grabs Cam's arm in hers and leads him out of the bar. "Alright, somewhere private. Lets go back to yours. Or mine, which one gets us to where I can wrap my legs around her head faster?"

He can feel her pressed all against him as they walk, her hip bumping his, her hands on his arm. When she mentions her legs and his head, he swears under his breath. "You were just sent here to torment me, weren't you?"

Not that he actually minds.

Vala chuckles and grins brightly her lips still against his. "Maybe I was. Lucky you, huh?" She grabs his hand in hers, placing it on her ass as they walk and stumble back to his car.

"Lucky, lucky..." He stops and grabs her and kisses her. "I'm gonna get luckier, right?"

He pulls back a little and grins at her.

Vala grins and pushes him back against the hood of his car. She snugs a thigh in between his and rubs. "Oh yeah," she breathes. "How far away is your place?"

"Too far," he says, his voice almost breathless. "But I'm too old to be doing this in the back of a car, so we gotta... we gotta at least... try to make it there..."

He speaks between kisses, pressing against her. His hands slide down to grasp her ass, squeezing.

"Too old," Vala snorts. "Hardly." She grins and reaches down and gives him a light squeeze through his jeans. "I can make you feel so much younger," she whispers into his ear. "Make you get it up so fast for me."

"Already do," he says, pushing a little into her hand so she feels the solid bulge of his cock against his jeans.

"I can take care of that for you." She runs her palm over the bulge, her fingers curling around it as she squeezes.

He reaches down and closes a hand over hers. "Oh, I know you can... but I think we need to... we need to at least get into the car."

He's making an effort at public decency, though in the face of Vala and her wandering hands it's hard to remember why he needs to.

"Go then," she replies, giving his bottom lip a soft nip before she finally lets go of him.

He reaches behind him and fumbles her door open, stepping back to allow her into the car then going around to the driver's side. He starts up the car and looks at her, catching her grin. "Don't - I see that look in your eyes. That look is trouble."

Vala purses her lips and sits down in her seat, buckling her seatbelt and placing her hands in her lap. She gives Cam a look like butter couldn't melt in her mouth. "I have no idea what you're talking about Cameron."

"Uh huh," Cam nods, very unconvinced. He leans over and taps his finger against her chin before he kisses her again. "Trouble."

"Name of the game my dear," she purrs. Leaning in she extends the kiss, her tongue slipping into his mouth. "I'll be good if you get us home right now."

He floors it, looking over at her with a huge grin to gauge her reaction.

Vala cries out excitedly as his car jumps into action, purring like a happy kitten. Her hand grabs the arm rest as she laughs happily, her eyes bright just as they had been on the mechanical bull.

Cam is addicted to things that go fast, and since he can't go up like he used to... this is the next best thing. He keeps his foot jammed down until they near his apartment complex, where the winding roads get busier. "Fast enough for you?"

Vala's head is back, her eyes closed and her hand in her lap. She's a big fan of things that move fast.

He sees the look of absolute joy on her face and resolves again to take her up in a plane - one of his, something sleek and made for speed. But right now... right now he's got a different kind of ride in mind. He pulls into his parking spot and thumbs the unlock for the doors. "Come on, princess. Night isn't over yet."

Her head falls forward and she smirks. "Better not be." Sliding out of the car, she slams the door and moves over to Cam, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in close for a kiss.

"This is not inside," he reminds her, but he also doesn't really have any problem letting her distract him for a few more seconds. She is, after all, very distracting... especially when she does that thing with her tongue, the thing she's doing right now...

She giggles and grabs onto him, pulling him closer to her. "Then why don't you take me inside?"

He grins and scoops her into his arms, cradling her and making the walk from the car to the door of the building carrying her. He puts her down once they're inside in front of the elevators. As soon as her feet are on the floor again, he's backing her against the wall to kiss her until the ding sounds and the doors open.

"Up," he mumbles, tongue in her mouth as they stumble into the lift.

"You talking to me or the elevator?" Vala asks with a grin as she kisses him back. She backs up to the elevator wall and uses the handrail to hoist herself up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I meant the elevator, but, you know," he wraps his arms around her and grinds into her. The doors ding again and they're on his floor but it's hard to pull away from her. "Come on, come on..."

She pushes at him and jumps down to follow. She's nicked his keys in the elevator and fumbles with them to unlock his door.

He reaches for his keys only to realize that she's already unlocked the door. He knows he had them in his hand when he got out of the car, but he doesn't remember handing them to her. Still - he must have, right? And it's not like the end goal wasn't to get inside, anyway.

He kicks the door shut, guiding her hand to drop the keys on the table by the door, and then wraps his arms around her. They step together, more or less, further into the room until they're nearing the couch. He stops, glancing at the couch, then at his bedroom.

"Bedroom lover boy," Vala murmurs in his ear. "What I want to do with you can not be contained on that couch of yours."

"... oh.... oh," Cam says, words escaping him when faced with that expression of Vala's. "Yes, ma'am."

The matter of the keys is entirely forgotten by the time they pass over the threshhold to his bedroom. He stops her in front of the bed and kisses her deeply, his hands moving around her waist, sliding underneath the back of her shirt. "Vala, baby, honey, you know..." He pauses to kiss her neck and nibble up it. "You know how much I like you, don't you? I mean, by now, should be fairly obvious, but... I just... wanna put the cards on the table... oh, damn, stop, you're distracting me..."

"What, I would never do such a thing," Vala murmurs, her teeth and tongue fronting a double assault on that sweet spot right behind his ear as her hands begin to massage him through his pants.

"Little liar," he says, his voice full of affection for her. "Fine... ok... talk later, talk after... can't think with your hands on me."

It's the truth; he has things he wants to say, but... well, maybe right now isn't the best time to be saying them, anyway. He reaches between them and cups between her legs, through the pants she's wearing, rubbing down hard with his thumb where her clit is.

"Now you're calling me names," she teases. Chuckling, she runs her lips across his jawline and back to his; she presses them together, her tongue briefly flickering out against his bottom lip. "What were you going to say?" She mumbles against his lips.

"You are, but I like what you're doing, so 's'okay," Cam says, stepping back and unbuttoning his shirt. He looks at her expectantly, as if silently asking why she's still wearing clothes.

"Oh you want me to do it," she laughs. Her fingers move immediately to her shirt and begin to tug on it, pulling it off and over her head, dropping it onto his floor. Her hands immediately move to her own pants but she gets distracted with Cam's naked chest. Reaching out, she brushes her fingers over his pecs, fingers ghosting over a nipple.

"Uh huh. I want you to do it." He does want to see her undress herself, but her touch is distracting enough to make him forget that for a moment. He catches her hand where it dances over her skin and presses her fingertips to his skin, stepping in to kiss her.

His pants gape open where he has them unbuttoned and unzipped, the belt falling loose. He urges her hand down until the trail under his belly button leading to his pubic hair tickles her fingertips.

She chuckles and pushes her hand a bit further, her fingernails scratching lightly at the sparse hair that's there. "What else would you like to see?" She asks him softly. Her head tilts back and she begins to work on his neck, her lips leaving small nips and kisses all the way up the column to right under his jaw.

"You, under me... that look on your face when you're about to come..." His voice is low, the words odd on his tongue because Cam's a gentleman, Cam doesn't usually talk like that, but he's learning what Vala likes.

Her smirk is slow, curling across her lips. "Oh, yes sir," she breathes. Leaning in, she presses her lips hard to his before pulling back and away from him. She takes her time, pulling the rest of her clothing off slowly and dropping it piece by piece down onto the floor.

Eyes directly on his, Vala moves backwards and climbs onto his bed, splaying herself out on it as if a sacrifice for him.

He shoves his pants and underwear down and kicks them off, kneeling on the bed and just watching her for a second, admiring how she looks with her hair tumbling in loose curls around her, her skin milky and pale and just waiting for his mouth, his hands, his body on hers.

He crawls toward her and over her, cradling her face in his hands and leaning down to kiss her.

She tilts her head back, opening her mouth to his. "Cam," she sighs softly, her eyes falling closed. Her legs open up wide, letting him move in between her thighs.

He reaches over to the table to tug open the drawer and pull out a condom. The wrapper crinkles in his fist, but he doesn't open it yet. He kisses her instead and then sits back on his knees. The condom falls to the bed and he puts his hands on her thighs, drawing them upward until his thumbs rub at her pussy lips, spreading her open in front of him.

"Oh, oh," she shudders as he touches her. It feels so good and she arches immediately up into his hands to get more of his hands on her, in her, anywhere she can get them. "More Cam," she begs softly.

He presses two fingers into her and feels her clench around him. He leaves them there, his thumb circling her clit while his other hand pets her, strokes over her skin. He knows she wants more and he's not in the mood to make her wait tonight. Once he can feel the slickness coating his fingers he takes the condom and rips it open.

Vala bites down on her bottom lip as she watches Cam prepare himself, sliding the condom down his cock. She reaches out, wrapping her hand around his cock and helps him slide the condom down his shaft. Her eyes flicker back up to his face as she positions him right at her entrance. Wrapping a leg around his hip, she encourages him to slide deep into her.

He shudders slightly as he thrusts into her, sudden surge of stimulation without the slow ease into it of the foreplay they've gone for every other time. He likes this though, likes the connection with her immediately. He gives her a few seconds to adjust and get used to him and then starts to move, nuzzling against her mouth with his while his fingers play in her hair.

She opens up to him, her tongue slipping out to meet his and intertwine. She murmurs his name as she pulls him closer, both deeper into her and against her body so she can feel him where they touch from head to toe.

"You feel good," she breathes, her hips rocking slowly into his. The pace is easy and relaxed, the both of them just enjoying how it feels to have the other close. "Really, really good."

He presses his face against the curve of her neck, feeling how she strains to get closer. He feels the same way, happy to take his time but still trying to feel more of her.

"Vala..." He pants her name, feeling her chest moving against his. They're both struggling against it a little more now, both getting there despite trying to draw it out. He thinks about stopping, changing positions, buying some time, but he decides that right now he just wants to let it happen. He covers her mouth with his and kisses her deeply, holding off until he knows she's right there too, trying to time it as closely as possible.

She slips a hand down her body to rub at her clit in time with his thrusts. "Cam, I'm--" she breaks off, moaning low and deep as Cam's cock slides past that perfect spot right inside her. "Oh god do that again." Her hips begin to speed up slightly, wanting to feel that again.

As soon as he hears that rise in her voice he knows he's doing something good, and he holds himself there and keeps hitting that spot. He moves faster and harder, hips meeting hers with every thrust. He loves how she goes tight around him and cries out just as she starts to come, and his own cries start to drown out her own when he feels his orgasm starting. The tingling in the base of his spine grows, his balls throb and tighten against his body, and everything feels swollen and tight and wet and primed for something deliciously strong.

Vala's orgasm is rocketing through her body; her arms jerk over her head as her hips dip and roll and her pussy pulsates around Cam's cock. She opens her mouth to tell him something but his hips jerk in, his own orgasm starting and all she can do is whimper and cry out as she jerks around him again.

He groans loudly, her name somehow at the base of that noise, and presses her down against the mattress while his cock jerks and floods the condom with come. It feels like it's never going to end, the way she's milking it out of him, the way her own orgasm makes his own seem to last forever.

When it's over and he's breathing like he's just run a marathon and starts to soften he still doesn't want to move away from her.

Her voice goes up right at the end, ending in a soft whimper as she finally relaxes and flomps back into the bed. "Oh wow," she whispers, her eyes closed and her mouth curling into a smile. "That was amazing Cam." Opening her eyes she looks up at him, completely happy.

His eyes are growing heavy lidded already but he rolls half off of her and yanks off the condom, shifting to drop it into the trash can by the bed. He moves back over to her immediately though, pulling her into his arms and resting his head on the pillow beside hers. "Yeah... sure was," he says, but the look in his eye makes it obvious that she's what made it amazing for him.

She smiles back widely at him and reaches out, cupping the side of his face and pulling him into a kiss. "Mm, yeah," is all she can respond with, her own mind equally blown to smithereens. Sitting up, she reaches down and grabs at the blankets on the bed and pulls them up and around her and Cam, snuggling under them.

"Was really, really good," she breathes again, laughing slightly. "Always is with you." Her smile softens as she gazes over at him, her eyes roaming slowly over his face, memorizing his features.

He props himself up on one arm and reaches out to touch her, pushing her hair back over her shoulder and then smoothing down the loose, curling locks. He makes sure the blanket is tucked up so she won't be chilled. He catches her staring at him and stares right back, lowering his head to the pillow beside hers. He starts to speak but kisses her instead, biting off the words against her tongue, not sure if it'll ruin the moment or not. The last thing he wants to do is send her running.

Vala smiles and kisses him back. She tucks herself very conveniently next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist and pull him closer. Her lips nuzzle at his and her tongue flicks out to twine with his.

"Glad I met you," he says. "Wish I could tell you... you're keeping me sane right now. Whole damn world is crazy and you're just... you make me smile and forget it for a while."

Vala frowns and reaches out to move her hand to cup Cam's face. "What's wrong Cam?" She asks softly, concern showing on her face.

He shakes his head. "No, nothing... that's not... I can't talk about it. Work stuff. But what I was trying to say is just... I'm glad I met you, Vala. I'm glad you're here with me."

"I'm glad you walked into the diner and let me flirt shamelessly with you and pick you up." She grins and rests her head under his chin.

"I think I was the one shamelessly flirting..." Cam grins at her, dimples flashing. "You knew why I kept showing up there every night."

"Of course," Vala replies smugly. "But if you want to go on and tell me anyways..." She trails off and beams at him.

He laughs and presses his mouth to hers. "I kept coming back because you were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Even with that little headband thing..."

"Stupid headband," she whispers, leaning in to kiss Cam again. "That works though, I thought you were the most attractive pilot I had seen. And I have seen quite a few of them." She rubs her nose against his, just breathing in the same air and enjoying the moment.

"Oh yeah?" Cam asks. He's always curious about what other people like to fly. "What kind of pilots have you known before? Though you said you hadn't been up before?"

He's also a little bit curious about what kind of guys Vala has dated before.

"No, I mean, they come into the diner." She shakes her head slightly, her sleepiness affecting her speech. "They came in from the same base you do but their uniforms look different."

"Right..." Cam says, then tries to veer away from that topic. "So when do I get to keep you for more than a night?"

"How long are you trying to keep me for?" Vala tries, replying with his question with one of her own. She's cautiously optimistic. She usually isn't very good with relationships and most of the time she doesn't care to be but right now with Cam, she wants to get this right, she wants to be that perfect girlfriend that she's seen on the television for him.

He thinks about it, weighing his words carefully. He decides to fall back on levity, with a hint of truth, and hope that she both understands and doesn't balk. "As long as you'll let me. But I'll start with a weekend, if he Sal can manage without you.

"Oh, a weekend," Vala murmurs, her tongue flicking out to lick her lips. "What sorts of damage could we get up to with that much time to ourselves?"

He keeps playing with her hair, watching her sleepy eyes. "I think we could come up with plenty to do in a weekend... go see a movie... I'll take you out somewhere to eat that doesn't have a mechanical bull..."

"Somewhere fancy?" She asks hopefully. She rests her hands under her cheek and looks up at Cam as he describes the kind of date they'd go on. "I want to dress up," she continues, making demands on his date parameters.

"I want to see you dressed up. Bet you turn heads, honey," he agrees. Sleep thickens his voice and he lets his eyes shut again for a few beats longer this time, visions of Vala in something fancy dancing in the back of his mind. "Scheduled to be on base through next Thursday..."

"The entire time?" Vala asks, the pout already evident in her voice. "I mean, you'll be able to come by the diner for dinner, right?" She scoots closer in bed to him, her fingers reaching out for him under the blankets. In the few short weeks since they met, Vala has really enjoyed his presence most evenings, its what she looks forward to most, like a pick me up at the end of each day.

"Of course," he says, letting her cuddle in closer again. "Don't think I could stay away if I tried. Being on base just means... means I'm still in Colorado Springs, not out traveling. Close enough to see you. Get my fix of that greasy gourmet."

Vala burst into her usual wide grin and leaned in closer to press her lips to his. "Good. Good, I like that." Her fingers closed around his bicep, securing herself to him as she nuzzled in closer and tucked her head under his chin. Her body fit tightly against his under the sheets.

"Long as Sal doesn't mind me hanging around trying to distract his best waitress," Cam says.

"I'm sure Betty will LOVE the distraction," Vala teases back, trying not to snicker.

"I need to remember to leave her a nice big tip next time. After all, she's the one that kept slipping me your half done crossword puzzles." He puts a hand on the small of her back, running his hand up and down her back, over the swell of her ass, dipping down between to feel heat and dampness.

"So that's where they kept sneaking off too--" her voice goes up at the end as Cameron's finger slides over her asshole.

He laughs, continuing his slow exploration of her.

"You're being very naughty," she breathes, smiling and pushing her ass back slightly against his hand.

He hesitates a little. He hadn't even realized what his hands were doing, but now that she's called attention to it he pauses. "That... okay? I can stop..."

"I like it. Its... Its naughty." She shivers against his body and presses closer wanting more.

"You said that already. But you like naughty, don't you?" Cam asks, because he already knows the answer to that. He presses in just slightly, teasing the tender flesh, and then he lets his finger slide down over the slick folds of her pussy. His reach is limited in this position but he can get two fingers in to the second knuckle, enough to tease.

"Fuck yeah," she breathes, squirming. Opening her legs, she wraps one around his hip.

"You were saying something, now weren't you?" He teases, seeing what his touch is doing to her. He lets two fingers explore her pussy slowly, the soft slick flesh under his fingertips, toying with the different textures and dipping inside every few seconds, while his thumb massages her asshole gently.

She groans and rides back against his hand, licking her lips and losing herself momentarily in the way his hand feels, touching her. "You trying to go again or you just trying to tease me?" She asks him, her voice strained and breathless.

He finds her hand and puts it on his cock, which is starting to wake up again, half hard. "Can't I do both?"

"Suppose you could be," she agrees, stroking him nice and slow, in time with his own fingers on her. They both lay there, fingers exploring and touching as their breathing gets faster.

"Then I guess that's what I'm doing," he says, kissing her softly. "What do you like, Vala? What gets you going?"

She waits until Cam's fingers have slipped back towards her ass before answering. "That," she breathes, her body shuddering. "That gets me going."

"Yeah?" His cock goes from hard to straining in her grasp. He slicks a finger in the wetness of her pussy and then presses it against her asshole, in to the first knuckle. "That? You like that?"

Vala can't form the words to answer properly. Her body arches into his and she lets out a long, low groan before pushing back on his finger to take more into her.

"Vala..." Cam kisses her again, open-mouthed and deep, while he starts to fuck her with one finger. "So tight, baby... that feel good?"

She nods emphatically and slides her body on top of his. "Fuck, yes it is," she breathes. She slides her pussy against the bottom of his cock, making him nice and slick and letting him feel how hot and wet she's getting.

"Oh... Christ... Vala..." He groans, grabbing her ass, feeling the motion of her cunt on him. She wiggles her bottom and he gets the message, pressing his finger back into her. "Grab a rubber... I wanna be inside you."

Leaning forward, Vala begins to dig through his nightstand until she finds the right box and grabs one. Tearing the package open, she pulls the condom out and slides back to roll it down onto him. She's breathing hard as she knee-walks back up his body and holds his cock in her fist so she can slide down hard onto him.

Her breasts are in perfect mouthing distance when she leans over him, and he doesn't hesitate to suck a nipple into his mouth. He doesn't complain about losing it when she backs away though because then he's inside her and his groan is loud and ragged. He's enveloped in warmth and he wants to move but Vala's got that look on her face like she's taking the reigns this time, and he's okay with that.

Her head falls back, eyes closing and mouth parted as she begins to ride him. Her back arches as she slides down just a bit more, taking him in a bit deeper than before.

He can't stop watching her face. She's not like any woman he's been with before. There's no hesitation, there's no self-consciousness. She knows what she wants and she chases it without shame.

That's really, really hot to Cam. He rocks into her as much as he can without upsetting their rhythm, her riding him and his finger in her.

Her hips begin to speed up around his cock, milking and working herself to her own orgasm. "Deeper, Cam," she demands, pushing her ass back against his hand.

"You like being... full?" He asks, the words working themselves out, spurred by her own freedom with telling him what she wants from him. "You want another one?"

She groans and leans forward, pressing her body against Cam's. "Yeah," she breathes. Her eyes lock with his and she grins.

"Hold on," he says, knowing he can't put two fingers in her without lube. He sits up awkwardly, his cock still in her, and leans his torso over the side of the bed for the little bottle in the second drawer of his nightstand.

He flops back against the bed and flips the cap open, sliding his fingers. Before he starts to fuck her ass again he finds her clit and rubs a bit, the lube making it almost frictionless. She whines though and he adds a little more lube and then presses two fingers into her ass slowly.

Vala's eyes cross at how good it feels and she quickly begins pressing back against him. "Oh fuck," she breathes, making her body relax and push past the momentary burn. She hasn't done something like this with anyone, hasn't felt the connection and complete sense of comfort as she does right now with Cam. She feels like she can ask him for anything, ask him to do anything and he'd just grin and double it.

He sees how much she's getting off on this and it makes him ache because if she like fingers this much... there's possibility there that just the thought of blows his mind. He needs to fuck and move so he starts to thrust into her, moving his fingers faster.

"Come on Cameron," she groans, working him faster with her hips. "Want you.... Want you there with me," she moaned.

"Oh," he says, laughing breathlessly, "I will be..."

His other hand palms her breast, twisting the nipple in his fingertips and then stroking upward, the curve of her shoulder, up her neck. His fingertips brush her jawline and then trace her lip.

She turns her head slightly to catch his finger in her mouth and sucks on it. Her hips begin to rock faster, one hand slipping down her body to rub at her own clit.

"Ohyeah... yeah, Vala... just like that..." He says, feeling her pulsing around his dick and his fingers, watching her flex and ride him expertly. "Touch yourself. Lemme see you do that."

"Look then," she growls and leans back, making a show for him as she gets off. She rides him hard and rubs her clit just right until she's orgasming, coming hard around his cock.

His fingers slip out of her ass and he has to grasp at her hips to keep her from going boneless. He rolls them over, but they're at an angle on the bed and his foot hits the floor - but that's fine, he can work with that. He rolls her onto her stomach and pulls her back until he's half kneeling and half standing, fucking her while he stares down at the smooth, pale expanse of her back, her hair in disarray. "Gonna come," he warns her, slamming into her.

"Do it," she groans, shoving back onto him. Her entire body is still vibrating from her own orgasm but she's focused single-mindedly on feeling Cam come inside her, hearing him cry out. "Do it Cam, do it, come on," she eggs him on, practically goading him.

"Gonna, oh fuck, it's gonna be good... I can feel it... Vala... Christ.... Vala!" He groans and shoves into her, dropping forward so that his forehead rests against her shoulder as he breathes through a very long, very intense orgasm. "... fuck..."

He pulls out gingerly, flopping onto his back beside her.

Vala has to take a moment to come down herself, having come a second time around Cam when he had. Breathing hard, she finally turns to her side and smiles at him, enjoying how boneless and sated he looks there on the bed. "Good then I take it?" She asks, her own breathless.

Chuckling softly, she reaches out and peels the condom off of Cam and tosses it into the trash can. With her eyes trained on Cam, she bends down and gently laps at his flaccid cock, cleaning off the bit of smeared come left.

"Don't think I can move," he says, his voice drowsy, but somehow he finds energy in him to gasp when her tongue touches the oversensitive tip of his cock. He's not even hard but the tremor runs through his body with searing pleasure/pain. His toes clench and he reaches for her, though he doesn't stop her. "Yeah. You definitely killed me."

"That would be very sad," she purrs as she finishes cleaning him off before crawling back up his body to curl against him. "I'd hate to not be able to do that again."

They're laying sideways across the bed now, and Cam's feet are still on the ground but he can't quite muster the energy to move just yet... at least not until Vala's mouth is off of him and certain damp parts are exposed to the cooler air. He scoots up the bed and pulls the covers over them, wrapping his arms around her and spooning against her from behind. He kisses her shoulder, letting his face rest there, and says sleepily, "That was hot as hell. Just so you know."

She giggles quietly and wraps her own arm on top of his, making sure he's holding her tightly. "Which part would that be?"

"All of it," he answers, kissing the back of her neck this time, his nose buried in her hair. "Do I need to set the alarm? You gotta be back early?"

She pauses to think about it before shaking her head. "No, I'll be fine." Sal may disagree but right now she'd like to enjoy sleeping in with Cam more than anything.

"I'll make us some breakfast then... my turn to cook again..." He yawns deeply and lets his eyes shut. "Goodnight, Vala."


	13. Chapter 13

The diner is slow. _Epically slow._ In the back, Sal is watching one of his favourite soap programs and Betty is at one of the dining booths doing her nails. Vala's eyes flicker over to the phone sitting on the counter. With nothing else to do it doesn't take Vala long before she's digging out her own mobile, looking up the number that Cam had called her with.

Grabbing the counter phone, she dials the number and sits back waiting.

"Extension?" A woman answers, not introducing herself or where exactly it is that Vala has called.

"Uh...." Vala says, not sure what to say now. She hadn't expected this. "Cameron Mitchell?" She tries, hoping that gets her somewhere.

There is a pause, the woman running the switchboard changing her tone. "I'm sorry, do you have an extension for the person you're trying to reach?"

"Uh no, he forgot to give me one," Vala continues, jumping up on the counter to sit. "I'm trying to reach Cam Mitchell. Do you know him? He's kinda tall, square jaw, very good looking. His uniform clings to his ass in just the best way--"

"Name, please?" The woman interrupts her quickly.

"I just told you. You're not even listening to me are you?" Vala asks shrewdly, narrowing her eyes. "His name is Cameron Mitchell."

"No, ma'am, I need your name," the woman says, a harder edge to her voice. She's fully prepared to hang up if she gets any hint of impropriety.

"Oh. Well, why didn't you say that. Its Vala Mal Doran and what is yours?"

"Hold please," she says to Vala.

Cam's is in his office when his desk phone rings. He jumps and glares at it. The base is the only place that he even sees these phones anymore, but with no cell phone signal they aren't left with much alternative.

"Mitchell," he says.

"Colonel, I've got a Vala Mal Doran calling for you."

"Oh - yeah, she's fine, put her through." Cam says.

"Hello? Hellloooo?" Vala says down the line. "Are you still there? You never answered my question--"

"Vala?" Cam asks, laughing at how impatient she sounds. "This is a surprise."

"Hi!" She says exuberantly, smiling hugely down the phone line. "Who was I just talking with? They have to have the absolute dullest voice ever."

He laughs. "She's not so bad. Her name's Sarah. Little bit.... stern, if she doesn't know you. We get some high level people down here, so they're tight about who they let through."

Her ears perk up at high level and she makes a mental note of it. "Yeah, I wasn't sure I even had called the right number to get you, she didn't answer the phone right."

"That's how we do it here," Cam says, keeping it light. He knows the calls here are recorded and chances are he's being listened to right now. "How are you doing? Sal isn't gonna fuss at me for keeping you out all night is he?"

He can't help but smile thinking of dropping her off earlier that day.

She shakes her head. "Nah, he didn't really say anything. There were some grunts and a few looks but that was about it. Betty is who you really need to watch out for next time you come in. She's going to be needling you I bet."

"I think I can handle Betty," Cam says. "I'll just offer to bring some of my buddies from the base in with me some time. Give her something to distract her from gossiping about us."

"Oh you won't get them back in the same shape you brought them in," Vala laughs, warning him.

"Normally I'd say that they're military men and they can handle themselves, but I don't know," Cam admits. "Betty is something else, all right. They might not have seen anything like her before - and these boys have seen a lot of strange stuff."

"Oh, I'm sure they've seen some stuff..." Vala agrees, her eyes flickering over to Betty briefly. "Still, she's a rather formidable woman. I bet she could take them all on."

"I take it she can't hear you, if you're getting away with saying that kind of stuff about her," Cam says.

His computer is in front of him, seemingly endless tabs of emails and reports that need to be approved filling up the screen. He starts to scroll absently, most of his focus still on Vala.

"Oh no she can hear me. She's glaring but her nails are wet so she can't do anything about it right now." Vala smiles smugly over at Betty who just glares right back.

Cam laughs, because he can so easily picture that look on Betty's face. "So I was thinking about coming around for dinner tonight... you gonna be working?"

"Of course I'll be here. ... When are we going on our date?" She asks, beaming over at Betty who is huffing slightly.

"Oh, well, you know I'm up for it," she chuckles down the line. "I always like to see you in the diner."

His voice drops a little. "And maybe I'll stick around and steal you for a few minutes after closing, too..."

"Oooh, rrrr," Vala purred, wiggling on her seat on the counter. "I like the sound of that."

"I can't stay.... got an early morning tomorrow, but..." He hesitates, then goes ahead and says, "But I do want to see you."

"You can't stay... the night?" She responds, her voice dropping in sadness. She doesn't like the way that sounds; she enjoys falling asleep with him next to her after a particularly athletic round of sex.

"You're cute when you sulk," he says. "I doubt it, but we'll see. You can try to convince me."

He knows if he does stay that he'll have to get up before dawn for the meeting he has at 0700. Damn time differences... he's already dreading it, a conference call with half a dozen higher ups and the other SG team leaders that aren't off-world.

"Ooh, a challenge!" Vala's eyes light up as she tries to think of the different ways she could work to keep Cam in her bed all night. There are many different choices...

"Did I just make a mistake telling you that? I think I did," Cam says, groaning in an exaggerated way, like he's not actually looking forward to all of her attempts to persuade him. "I hope I live to regret this one."

"Oh no. No I don't think you did at all," Vala teases happily. "And don't worry Cam, I will make you feel so, so good you won't even be aware of everything I've done to you," she whispered down the line, her voice dropping in pitch.

"Oh, that's..." He clears his throat. He glances at his open door. "I like that. Your voice... gonna get me in trouble, woman."

"Oh am I?" Vala asks, her voice still low and deep. She picks up the phone from the counter and begins to walk in the back, the cord extending from the counter all the way into the unofficial break room in the back. "What about my voice? You like to hear it talk to you Cam?"

He's playing with fire, letting her do this while he's on the company phone... but technically all she's doing is asking a simple little question... "You know you got a good voice," he says. "Where's that accent from, anyway? I don't think I've heard anything like it."

"I may know it but it doesn't hurt a woman to hear it from her... gentleman caller," she teases, voice dropping even lower. She brushes past Cam's question, not even addressing it but moving on, hoping that he'll drop it and forget for now. "Is there anything in particular you like hearing me say, Cameron?"

"My name, for starters," he says.

Vala smirks and lounges back in one of the chairs, her feet propped up on a nearby table. "Cameron Mitchell," she breathes huskily down the line. "I believe I like saying your name. Cameron."

"I like you saying my name in what you wore night before last," he says, thinking back with a slightly distant look on his face, the memory sucking him in.

"Oh yeah? I bet you did. Would you like to see me wear something for you tonight? Something interesting under that cute little waitress outfit you seem so enamored of?"

"Something red," he says. "You look good in red."

"Like red?" Vala thinks about what she has in her closet that she could wear. "I could probably find something to match those parameters. Any other requests then, colonel?" She teases him.

"Just you," he says. "Let's face it, you get me going no matter what you're wearing."

He's never spoken quite so freely to a woman he was dating this early in the relationship, but Vala's... different. He thought that to begin with and he's realizing how true it is every time he's around her.

Vala's smile is much softer this time. She appreciates the compliment, knowing how honestly Cam means it. "I like being able to do that," she admits to him. Her own feelings on Cam are all jumbled up inside her. She cares for him, she knows that already and he definitely gets her going with just so much as a quick grin and a wink. If her cargo ship were able to fly now she would take him with her, she would want him to go with her. But having to say that sort of thing outloud is hard for her to do.

"The feeling is certainly reciprocated," she replies back, giving as much as she can at the moment.

He's almost surprised by her admission. One thing he's definitely realized about Vala already is that she's not the hearts and flowers type of girl. She's not clingy - almost the opposite of it. He's noticed that she evades most of his questions about herself. He's always been the type to pick up on small things. It's part of what makes him a good team leader now, and he knows that, but he hasn't called Vala on it yet. She's more interested in playing than talking and he's a guy, he's not about to complain about that, but it makes nice when once in a while she does let something slip about how she feels.

Especially when it has to do with how she feels about him. He doesn't want to say too much back and scare her off so he settles with a very warm, "That so?"

"Could be," she agrees, still always teasing with him. She grins down the line and relaxes back into her chair, closing her eyes so she can just focus on his voice coming down the wire. "Perhaps we should test the theory, why don't you wear the sexy red things tonight and we'll see how it goes."

"Uhh... you know, I don't think I have a single sexy red thing in my closet, and I doubt I'll have time to shop so let's just hold off on testing that theory for a little while. You stick to being the one wearing sexy stuff and I'll just look at you," he says with a laugh.

"No sense of adventure colonel?" Vala laughs, her grin sliding even wider. She knows that Cam does something with the government; she knows he has a high security clearance and he's required to leave frequently and go out of town. She isn't sure exactly what all these pieces add up to meaning but she's dying to find out. Vala hates nothing more than an unanswered question.

He's tempted to tell her that he gets plenty of adventure at his day job, but he knows that would be revealing too much. "You want adventure? We'll go for a drive this weekend. You've only had a little hint at how fast my baby can go. That machine purrs on a long stretch of open road."

"So we are going this weekend?" She asks, bouncing in her seat. "I've got to pack! Where are we going? I want to go on a roadtrip!" She's getting all excited at the idea of getting away, even if just momentarily. She's been here at Sol's for far too long and while she needs to stay put to finish her repairs, the desire to travel and to move is itching at Vala just below the skin.

"We could do that," Cam says. "Get a little fresh air. I haven't seen much of Colorado yet."

While he does travel a lot, most of that traveling is done while also worrying for his life or fleeing very unhappy and armed people on an alien world. A nice weekend out without the threat of death would be refreshing.

The idea is sparkling in front of Vala and she's getting excited just thinking about this. "Oh, lets go! Take me somewhere, I haven't been able to leave her in... I don't even know how long its been," she says wearily. "I want to get out and explore Cam."

"We can leave Saturday morning," he says, getting excited too. He's never been the kind to sit still for too long, either. "Ask around and find a good place for us to go... somewhere we can do some exploring. Uncover some of that buried treasure you're fond of, maybe."

Vala begins thinking of all the places they can go, of using that old computer that Sol gave her to look up things on that intranet he told her about.

"Shopping too?" She adds in excitedly.

"Uhh...." He teases her and acts like he has to think that one over, though he already knows if Vala's excited smile is dragging him into some place he'll follow along. "I guess we could fit in one or two stores. If we have time, between all the exploring and driving."

"Excellent!" She claps her hands excitedly. "Ooh, I need to plan! Need to pack! What does one pack on a roadtrip? I don't know--" Vala jumps up, beginning to run to the stairs that lead to her place up on top of the diner but the limited range of the phone cord stops her.

"Ack--" She grunts, falling back as the cord jerks her back into the room.

He looks at his desk and tries not to grin too hard, difficult in the face of her raw enthusiasm. "Pack comfortable clothes, and some good shoes. None of those six inch heels."

"My six inch heels are comfortable," she lies smoothly. "Besides, they make my ass look fantastic."

"They do, but they'll also make you take a tumble off a mountain faster than you could spit," he says. "I've seen it happen. Trust me. Sensible shoes."

"Wait, we're climbing mountains?" Vala pauses, thinking about this whole thing again. "Can't we just drive over them?"

He realizes belatedly that he needs to adjust his 'prepare for any terrain on an alien world' thinking just a bit. "I don't think we've decided what we're doing... but it doesn't hurt to be prepared."

"Okay..." Vala agrees slowly. "Well, why don't you look up where you're going to take me and what we're going to do and you can tell me tonight."

"How about I'll look up some places and you look up some places and we can decide together tonight," he suggests.

"Alright, that sounds like a good idea," she agrees. She sighs sadly, looking over her shoulder into the diner. "I hear people coming in."

"I guess I should get back to work too," Cam says, frowning. "But hey, I'll add you to the list so next time you call Sarah won't give you the runaround."

"Ooh, there is a list." Vala takes a moment to turn back around, giving herself some privacy with Cam. "Who else is on the list?"

He takes a page out of her book and just ignores the question, thinking he can get away with it because he can hear Betty calling Vala in the background. "Sounds like you better get back to work. I'll see you in a few hours."

*

The stereo system had definitely been a good idea.

Vala moves from the back of the cargo ship to the front, her hips moving in time to the beat of the music. She grabs a wrench from the ground and kneels in front of a crystal panel and pulls it out. She has more wonky crystals to find and she is sure there is something else that is causing her ship to malfunction. If only she could figure out what it is.

Bending over, she hums along with the song, singing under her breath as she pulls a few brunt out crystals from the section. She is going to have to find a way to replace these or at least find a way to splice into other crystals, these are all directly corresponding to the shield dampeners.

"Let's see what this one does..." she murmurs to herself as she tugs on one of the crystals. A loud blaring siren begins to go off over the music and Vala quickly shoves the crystal back in to shut it off. "Okay, not that one then."

She sighs and drops her head down onto the floor of the cargo ship. She really shouldn't have tried to thread and speed through a wormhole. Its left her ship damaged and broken, especially after her skirmish from the Lucian Alliance. Beating her fist on the ground, she gets up and heads to the back again.

She's been working on this ship ever since she accidentally crash landed somewhere known as Texas and it doesn't really feel like she's gotten anywhere in fixing it. The most she had been able to do was use her ship to pinpoint a massive source of naquadah somewhere further north. She had set out in hopes it was the Taur'i stargate but her ship broke down completely before she could get a more accurate pinpoint on it. So here she is, stuck in some backwater town with a waitressing job, a boyfriend and broke ass cargo ship.

"Well, at least the boyfriend is nice," she shrugs to herself as she begins to pull out bits of the floor so she could access private storage compartments. She has some of her belongings stored away, saving them for when she does finally get away from this planet.

And she needs to get flying soon. She hasn't been detected here on Earth but she knows that with a Stargate, its only a matter of time before the Taur'i use some sort of technology to find her hiding out in Sol's Diner. With any luck, she could get the ship going within the next few months then, quick stop off at Cam's place for him and a change of clothes (one was really only going to be all that was necessary) and then they'd be back up and off and into space before the Taur'i would notice them and the Lucian alliance could find them.

*

"Yo, Carter... you called?" Cam walks into Sam's lab a few minutes after getting an email summoning him.

"Yeah, hey, Cam." Sam looks up at him and smiles. "I hope I didn't pull you away from anything?"

There's amusement in her voice, because they all know where Cam has spent his morning - in meetings with General Landry trying to justify the purchase requisitions for some new packs.

Daniel and Teal’c are already there. Daniel is sitting on a stool, a book open in front of him though he seems more interested in messing with some small artifact. It's the same thing that's been puzzling them all for days. Ancient writing on non-Ancient tech. Daniel looks up and acknowledges Cam with a nod of his head and a flicker of a smile before going back to what appears to be very a scientific process of... poking and turning it upside down and shaking it.

Teal’c stands, as he always does, quite stoically. Cam gives him a grin and gets a nod in return.

Cam pulls a stool up on the edge of the table nearest the door. “Unofficial team meeting?”

"Something like that. General O'Neill is in town and we're doing sort of a..." She glances at Daniel, who just shrugs. "Team night, I guess you'd say. We're all going out for dinner."

"Team night?" That's definitely not what Cam was expecting to hear her say.

"Yeah, we used to... in the early years," Daniel explains, jumping into the conversation in his typical way. He puts the artifact down. He shrugs in a 'why not' way/. "We'd get together, have dinner, a few drinks. Somehow, the habit died out, but since Jack is back in town..."

Cam shifts his stance awkwardly. Any night but Saturday... "That sounds good, but when were you planning on getting together?"

"Jack didn't say what time he was coming in, but either Friday or Saturday night," Daniel says.

"Friday night would be good," Cam says.

"But not Saturday?"

Of course they couldn't just leave it alone.

It's not that he'd been hiding the fact that he's seeing someone - but he hadn't really found a way or a reason to bring it up in conversation with his team. Cam decides to just play it cool. He can do that. He’s good at that. He hopes. "I can't. I've got... plans."

Sam and Daniel both give him very curious looks.

"Plans?"

"Yeah, sort of uh..." He reaches up and scratches the back of his neck. He actually thinks for just a minute about canceling with Vala. Dinner with General O’Neill - a chance to witness the original team in all it’s glory, even just in someone’s back yard cooking out... but he thinks of Vala, and how excited she’d sound, and he knows he’s already fallen for her because the thought of that smile she gets when she’s so excited makes the decision for him. "I'm taking my girlfriend away for the weekend."

"Girlfriend?" Sam still can't contain her surprise. "You've got a girlfriend?"

Daniel looks surprised and slightly impressed. Cam starts to wonder if anyone on SG-1 has actually had a social life in the past decade. “You’ve had time to meet someone between Ba’al and the Ori?”

"I actually met her one of my first nights in town," he says. "We hit it off. We're doing a little road trip so I won't be in town Saturday night."

"Well." Sam gives him a big smile. "I'll just ask General O'Neill if Friday night works for him. I’m sure that’ll be fine."

Cam relaxes. That was easier than he thought... and now he can look forward to the weekend.


	14. Chapter 14

Cam has an overnight bag in the back seat of his car and a smile on his face as he pulls into the parking lot of Sol's Diner. It's about as busy as he'd expect to see on a Friday afternoon - which is to say, not very busy at all.

Betty's at the counter when Cam walks up. She gives him an up and down look that has Cam fidgeting before he gets it together and reminds himself that he's a colonel in the United States Air Force, and Betty should not scare him. "Hey, Vala around?"

Betty runs the nail file over her nails once more and continues to give him a look, raised eyebrow and all. "She's upstairs," she says finally. "Finishing packing probably." Betty isn't too happy about Vala taking off the weekend. While she knows the girl needs some time away just like they all do, did it really need to be over the weekend?

"Oh, go on and go. I know you know where her place is. I've seen you stumbling down there often enough." She shoos her hands at Cam, pushing him on.

Cam risks life and limb by grinning and saying, "We'll bring you back a souvenir."

He takes the steps two at a time up to Vala's door, knocking twice in a cursory way before pushing it open.

Vala is in her room, sitting on top of a bag as she tries to zip it closed. Its about two seconds away from bursting out and throwing all of her belongings across the room.

“You really need that much for a weekend?" Cam walks over to her and puts his palms flat on the suitcase, forcing it shut with his weight. The zipper strains but holds once she yanks it closed.

He leans over and kisses her cheek as a hello.

"Trust me, you want me to have all of this." She moves to sit on the suitcase and kisses him hello back. "Everything in here is absolutely vital and essential to my living and wellbeing.

"Uh huh. I'm sure." Cam has his doubts. He reaches out and picks up her hand absently, playing with it. "You about ready to go?I think Betty was about to mutiny on me when I walked in the door... they really can't run this place without you, can they?"

"Its doubtful," Vala agrees, taking Cam's hand to stand. "We'll find out if we come back and its a charred hunk of concrete." She shrugs and leaves Cam to grab her suitcase as she grabs a few water bottles for them out of the fridge. "How long til we get to the place where we're going again?"

"I found us a place in Boulder... it's a couple hours north of here. We can stay there tonight and figure out what we want to do tomorrow when we wake up," Cam says. It's not much of a plan but most of his attention has been put toward what they'll be doing in the room, not out of it.

"Ooh," Vala bounces and moves alongside him. "I like how this sounds. Is it a nice place? Can get us some nice room service late at night?"

"Uh," he laughs, not entirely sure if she's serious or not. "We'll just see how much of an appetite we work up... I was thinking something nice for dinner, though."

Vala's eyebrows raise and she smiles sweetly. "I like the sound of that." She tucks her arm around his waist and smiles up at him. "Shouldn't we leave now?"

"I think we should," Cam says, and grabs her suitcase. He takes a lurching step forward and his eyes widen. "I don't think I even want to know what's in here."

He gets a better grip on it and navigates it downstairs. Betty is leaning against the wall in the kitchen. Cam gives her a big smile.

"Nothing! Everything that is essential to my living is in there. Promise, just essentials." She nods and follows Cam down the stairs and towards his car. She wiggles her fingers at Betty in a goodbye wave as she passes by the older woman.

"Yeah, yeah. You better come back here in one piece missy! You hear me?" Vala just laughs happily and rushes out the door and to Cam's car.

Cam digs the keys out of his pocket and pops open the trunk so he can drop her suitcase in. "Sure you don't want to postpone? Go back inside and find that apron? You won't miss it too much?"

He's teasing her, reaching around her to open the car door so she can step inside.

Vala shakes her head and wraps her arms around Cam's neck. She reels him in close enough to kiss him, her back leg popping out behind her.

"Oh no. I think I'm good with this. Lets go," she breathes.

He gives her a long, slow kiss. "I'm relieved to hear that. Be awful sad to be going on this trip by myself..."

"Mm, wouldn't be anywhere near as awesome as with me," she agrees with him. She presses another quick kiss to his lips, brief and chaste. "We should probably leave now..." With a suffering sigh she releases him and slips into the passenger seat.

He's smiling to himself as he steps around to the driver's side. By the time he starts up the car, she's already studying his ipod.

She turns the device over in her hands, trying to figure out what it is. It's slim and a bit weighty; her fingers slide over the screen and the device seems to jump to life. Her eyes widen and she looks back down at the device as it obeys the simple touch and press of her fingers on the screen. She didn't know Taur'i technology had gotten so advanced.

"Go ahead and pick out whatever you want," he says, finding the cable that connects it to his stereo system and handing it over to her. "I think I remembered to charge it."

Vala flickers her eyes to Cam's face and then back down. She isn't sure what he means by pick out whatever she wants but she tries to figure it out. She jumps a bit in her seat when an inadvertent stray finger makes AC/DC blast through the speakers around them.

"Classic rock, can't go wrong with that." Cam grins approvingly at her choice. "What else do you like?"

He realizes that in the time they've been together most of their time has spent in... well, nonverbal situations, and as stupidly corny as it sounds he wants to know more about her.

Vala pauses to take a listen, the small device obviously controls Cam's stereo system in his car. She nods slowly and smiles. "It's not bad," she agrees, moving her head in time to the beat.

He hums along with the music as he hits the highway. "Have you already eaten? I figured we could check into the hotel then find somewhere for dinner..."

She shakes her head. "Not really. I can get diner food whenever I want it and well, sometimes you _don't_ want it." She sighs and looks out the window at the passing scenery. "Looks like you're going to be taking me on another date."

"You make it sound like that isn't something I'm looking forward to..." He looks over at her and smiles when he sees her looking out the window.

She looks back at Cam and smiles wider. "Well, I'm certainly looking forward to it. Where you planning on taking me?" She flutters her eyelashes at him and beams.

"Now, should I tell you, or should I keep it a surprise?" He teases her. "I hope you like Italian, though."

"Ooh, Italian!" She bounces and puts her feet up on the dash. "I like pasta! Pasta and pizza. Yum." She looks back down at the device in her hand and begins to play with it again. It takes her a few minutes but she quickly picks up how it works. She moves her finger across the screen and begins looking through Cam's music, not sure what anything really is but choosing things at random based on interesting names.

"Ooh, what is this?"

He's relieved to hear that she's a fan of Italian food. He has reservations for them just past eight, leaving them plenty of time to get to Boulder and see the hotel room before they need to be there.

"What's what?" He glances over to see what she's doing.

“Uh, something called I Touch Myself?" Vala reads, looking over at him with a devilish grin. "What's this?" She taps the screen, music beginning to fill the car.

"Oh, God," Cam groans. "That shouldn't even be on there. I don't know why that's on there. Someone must have snuck onto my ipod and played a cruel, awful prank- okay, we're turning that off."

He reaches over and tries to grab it from her.

Nooo! I want to see what else is on here!" She pulls the iPod away from Cam and huddles on the side of the car.

"Just turn that song off," he pleads, though he's laughing as he says it. "Anything but that one... oh, thank god. That's better, some Zeppelin."

"Hmm," Vala continues to look through the iPod, clicking on random things. "It's not too bad... Hey how long is our drive?"

"About an hour and fifteen minutes," he says. "As long as we don't hit traffic."

"Mm, sounds good." She snuggles back into the comfortable leather seat behind her. "This is nice," she says happily, smiling over at him. "Thank you. I haven't had a day off ... since I started at Sol's Diner."

"How long ago was that?" Cam asks, surprised to hear it.

"Not sure. Couple months ago at least." Vala shrugs, its not like she really has anything else to do around here. She needs to fix her cargo ship but she also needs to make sure the Lucian Alliance isn't right out there waiting for her.

"Really?" Cam is definitely surprised to hear that. "Why'd you pick Colorado to move to? And... where did you say you were before this, anyway?"

He can't remember if she's told him before or not.

"Oh, came from Texas," Vala replies offhandedly. "I just wanted to get out and away, picked a direction and just drove towards it. Ended up in Colorado." It isn't close to the truth but then the truth is hardly something she could tell him. She sighs softly, it would be nice to be able to confide in someone but as much as she _likes_ Cam she still isn't sure telling him she's from a different planet and traveled to Earth in her broke down ship.

He catches that sigh, but doesn't understand it. "What's wrong?"

She shakes her head slightly. "Its nothing, just heavy thoughts on my mind." She smiles over at him, forcing the thoughts from her mind. "Where did you come from? You haven't always been here in Colorado, right?"

“Last place I was stationed was Antarctica before this," Cam says, skipping over the year he spent in recovery, in hospitals and staying with his parents. "I'm liking the weather better here, at least."

"Antartica... Why isn't that--Was that where you had your accident?" Vala asks quietly, her eyes flickering briefly over to his leg.

Yeah," he says, keeping his voice light. It's not like it gives him traumatic flashbacks just to talk about it, so he's fine with that.... but it hasn't really been that long, and not many people even know to ask. According to most of the military and most of the world, nothing happened over Antarctica of any real importance.

Vala reaches out and takes Cam's loose hand in hers and squeezes it. She gives him smile when he looks at her, wanting to say something to him about that but not knowing what words to say.

"I might not be fit for flight duty any more, but I'm finding a silver lining or two about this new assignment..." Cam says, responding as much to the look on her face as anything else. "Could have used you when it was thirty below to keep me warm at night, though."

“Silver lining, huh?" She perks up at that, figuring what he might mean. "And don't look at me. I doubt I'd be enough to keep you warm at that temperature. You're better off snuggling with a polar bear!"

He laughs. "I was on a military base, so we weren't freezing. Still would have preferred sleeping next to someone like you instead of in the barracks, though... I didn't make lieutenant colonel until after the accident."

"I am far preferable to a room full of men," Vala agrees. She shoots him a teasing grin but squeezes his hand again for him to continue. "Yeah? They promoted you for bravery, right?"

"Or I just got my ass whooped bad enough that they felt sorry for me..." He downplays it, shrugging. "Either way, they won't let me in the cockpit of a plane anymore."

Space ships, apparently, are totally okay though. He’s trying to talk Teal’c into letting him fly one of those Al’kesh beauties...

"Really? At all?" Vala frowns and decides then that she's going to teach Cam how to fly her space ship. If he likes cars and planes and things that go fast, she's sure he's going to love her cargo ship.

"On to bigger and better things as far as the USAF is concerned," Cam says, trying to explain that while a promotion means he can't fly anymore it isn't a punishment in the eyes of his superiors. Of course, he can't tell her that he also gets to lead the flagship team of explorers on other worlds, so it sounds a bit less impressive than it really is.

"Yeah but to go from flying to staring at telescopes..." Vala shakes her head sadly. "I know how much you enjoy going fast in this thing, I can only imagine how much you enjoyed going fast in those. I'm sure its hard to be moved to something like this, even if it is better."

"It's... a change of pace," he agrees. "What about you? What else have you done besides waitressing? Anything you wish you could get back to?"

"Well, I do enjoy my thieving and smuggling ring," she teases. He only thinks its a joke but there are certainly days Vala misses the traveling and seeing so many new places and so many new and shiny things.

Cam laughs. "I think you'd make a pretty good thief... hell, smile at me just right and I'd probably hand over my wallet."

Vala chuckles and looks at Cam and beams at him, giving him the biggest smile she knows how.

“You don't want my wallet yet," he points out. "Because then you'll have to pay for the hotel room and dinner..."

She laughs and relents. "Alright, though you do not have to pay for everything." She smiled gently at him.

"I want to," he says. "Allow me some chivalry. You just said you haven't had a whole day off in at least three months... this weekend, you get to relax."

Vala melts a bit inside at that and fell quiet for a moment. "Thank you," she whispers softly.

He's not used to silence as a response from Vala, so he takes his eyes off the road again briefly to check and make sure that he hasn't said something wrong. He can tell right away that isn't the case and it makes him happy.

"Saving my days off to have them like this with you? Definitely worth it,” Vala says.

"Well, now that I know you don't take them I'm gonna make you," he says, a warning and a promise. "Chances are my job is gonna have me traveling a lot in the next few months, so when I'm here... I want to spend time with you, Vala. As much as I can."

"More traveling?" She says quietly with a sigh. "Where they sending you Cam?"

"I can't say," he admits, realizing that he won't be able to sidestep the questions forever. "It's classified."

"Were they send you to work on telescopes is classified?" Vala asks, not expecting him to answer. She's figured out for herself that whatever it is Cam does inside the mountains its not deep space radar telemetry. "Cam..." She says, giving him a look.

He gives her a helpless shrug, frustrated with this. He wonders how everyone else at the SGC has done it for a decade, how they've kept it from the people that they're close to. "It's classified. I wish I could say more, but... I can't."

ala sighs and looks out the window. Other than just the fact that she wants to know is that this is Cam and she wants to know as much about him as she can. She's disappointed when both attempts are thwarted by Cam's innate sense of loyalty to his military and chosen career. Of course, she can't really blame him, she's just frustrated.

Reaching across the car she picks up Cam's hand and squeezes it tight as she continues to watch the changing scenery outside.

He lets the conversation lapse, since there isn't much else he can offer her. The grip that she has on his hand is reassuring though, letting him know that she's not angry with him.

He's surprised to find that they're already close to Boulder. Conversation has made the time pass quickly and traffic has been light. He has her read him the directions to the hotel from the GPS device, and before long they're pulling up in front of it.

"Ooh, this is swanky," Vala approves, her eyes roaming over the front of the hotel. "I like it!"

"I thought you might." He grins to himself as he walks around to get their bags out of the trunk, before handing over the keys. Vala's walking off, looking around, investigating things.

"Already know my style, hm?" She teases, grinning up at him.

"Okay, maybe it was a good guess," he laughs, pulling her bag behind him with his own slung over his shoulder.

At the front desk, it doesn't take long to check in and then they're walking toward the elevator to find their room.

“A very good guess," Vala agrees, taking the key from the receptionist and following Cam to the elevators. The inside of the hotel is nice: a large open central foyer with wood paneling and nice chandeliers. Vala figures a place like this has to have quite a few good souvenirs.

"So, what floor are we on?" Vala asks him as she looks at the panel of buttons in the elevator.

“Three," he says, looking at the pocket that their room key is in. He hands it over to Vala, who happily takes it.

This hotel is a little nicer than the ones the USAF has put Cam up in recently. It's actually a little nicer than Cam had thought looking at the website as he booked the room, but that makes him happy.

Vala looks around in the elevator as they ride up. It has gold floors and windows on the back enabling her to look out at the hotel complex. It is really nice.

The elevator dings and the doors open for them and Vala bounces out. "Right, so 3201?" She looks for a sign on the wall and takes a left, looking for their room. "Aha!" She looks down at the card in her hand and then at the door. She's not really sure how this is supposed to work.

"Hm," frowning she slides the key into the crack between the door and the wall, sliding it down as if to use the keycard as a jimmy to break into the room. "Interesting way to get in.." She mutters.

He laughs. "Trying to show off your skill as a thief? Here, why don't we just do it the old fashioned way..."

He takes the card from her and feeds it into the reader, waiting until the light turns green.

Vala's eyes widen as she stares at the door and the key card reader. That wasn't what she had been expecting. "Yeah, you know me, I like to show off," she says, pretending that was exactly what she was going for. She adds a huge beaming smile to Cam as she steps into the room and looks around.

He drops their bags on the floor and pockets the key, watching her explore the room. "Think this is somewhere you can relax in?"

He walks over and opens the door that leads to their balcony, revealing a nice view of the nearby mountain. He turns and holds out his hand to her, leading her out with him.

The room is far nicer than anything she's been in in a long time. "Oh, I think I might be achieve some relaxation here..." She takes Cam's hand and lets him pull her outside. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you're almost a romantic..."

"Romantic? Nah... I wanted to get away. It's all pretty self-serving. Nice room, pretty girl..." He's reminding himself why the fate of the planet matters so much. "Just looking after my own interests."

"Oooh, I see," Vala smirks and leans in, kissing him nice and slow. "Very self-serving."

"Very," he agrees, enjoying the kiss and then pulling away. It's almost dark, and he knows she has to be hungry. He touches her face while he speaks, playing with a strand of hair. "I think I promised you a date, now didn't I?"

"I think you did indeed," Vala agrees. She leans into his hand, her cheek resting on his palm. Smiling up at him, she leans in and kisses him again, her stomach rumbling in agreement of the dinner date.

He smiles at her. "So, why don't you go get ready... I'm gonna step out for just a minute. I need to go check in with work and make sure they know the rest of the night is off limits."

"Good. Do that." She smiles and pinches his butt as she walks by. "Don't want the fate of the world to be resting on your shoulders during the salad course."

Something about the way she words that alarms him, but he tries to cover it. "Uh, yeah."

In the hallway, he checks his phone. No missed calls, but what he'd said to Vala was the truth - he wants to make sure everything is going as planned.

Sam answers on the third ring. She sounds tired and he feels guilty that he's getting this time off when she's still there, but he knows even if he were there he wouldn't be able to give her a rest. That's the burden of being a genius scientist.

Vala slowly zips her suitcase open and rifles through until she finds just what she wants. Grabbing a few things she hurries to the bathroom and locks the door to get ready.

Cam is on the phone for a few minutes before walking back into the hotel room. The bathroom door is shut and he takes advantage of the relatively privacy to change himself, putting on nicer clothes than he normally wears on his down time.

Vala finishes her make up and hair, adding a few finishing touches her and there before smoothing the front of her dress and calling herself complete.

She unlocks the door to the bathroom and steps out slowly.

He's sitting on the bed with the television remote in his hand when she comes out. He can't help but smile - she looks gorgeous, like she was made for the dress, for the kind of evening he has planned. He gets to his feet and just shakes his head, blatantly admiring. "Wow."

Vala beams and gives him a little twirl. "Thank you," she says smugly.

"You looking like that makes me want to say forget the whole dinner and just stay here..." He walks over to her and stands in front of her, enjoying the close up view just as much. "But I'm a man of my word, and I said I was taking you out somewhere nice."

"You can enjoy it longer by taking me to dinner," Vala agrees. She tucks her arm in Cam's, letting him lead her out the door. She tucks a black sparkly clutch under an arm and beams at him. They've been out on a date before but this feels different than any of their others.


	15. Chapter 15

The restaurant is nice, low lighting and soft music playing. They're shown to a table that's near the corner of the room.

Cam holds Vala's chair out for her, winking and gesturing when she seems surprised.

"Thank you," she murmurs, sliding down into her chair. She looks across the table and smiles at Cam as he sits right across from her. "This is so... Its very romantic Cam."

"Okay, maybe you got me on this one," Cam admits. "But it's been a while since I've had anyone I wanted to take out. Maybe I went a little overboard."

Vala looks around the restaurant and shakes her head. "I've never had anybody... do something like this for me," she says quietly, quickly looking down at her menu to cover up the slight blush that creeps over her cheeks.

Cam is giving her a doubtful look, but her head is down, her eyes on the menu. "I find that hard to believe. I'm sure you've had guys knocking the door down since you were old enough to date. Bet you drove mom and dad crazy, didn't you?"

Vala lets out a laugh, shaking her head. "Well, did that certainly but probably not for how you figure." Running off and stealing various parts to make her own space ships was probably not a common occurence for Earth children. Vala didn't know of course, she was just guessing.

"So... where did you grow up exactly?" Cam asks.

"Didn't I tell you?" Vala asks, acting very surprised. "It was a small backwater town. Not very big with not very many people," she says offhandedly. "What about you?

"Yeah, but where? I've never heard an accent like yours, and I've done some traveling," he says. "I was born in Tennessee, but my dad was military so we moved around a lot. I spent most of my childhood and teenage years in the south, though."

Vala hurries to find someplace, anyplace. "LA," she finally says. Its someplace she knows Betty wants to go and visit, she just hopes its not too out there for a place for her to live.

His forehead creases in obvious confusion. "Los Angeles? Really?"

Vala flickers her eyes briefly off of Cam's face before back to him. "Yes, is there something wrong with that?"

"Vala, I've been to Los Angeles, and they don't talk like that in the City of Angels. I don’t think anyone would describe it as a backwater town, either," he says, and he wants to ask more but the waiter approaches. He asks for water for himself and then looks at her. "Wine?"

"Sure," she says happily, glad to have some sort of interruption to Cam's questions. "What do you recommend this evening?"

"Well, depending on what you are looking at for dinner, I find the John Duval Mourvedre Plexus Barossa to be a very full bodied with a rather robust flavour."

Vala blinks and looks over at Cam and then back at the waiter. "Alright, we'll have one of those then."

Cam just nods, very willing to go with that, since he doesn't know that much about wine. He's more of a beer kind of guy himself. "Sounds good to me."

"Of course, I'll be right back with those." The waiter gives a slight bow and slips away from the table.

Vala grins over the candlelight to Cam. "So, growing up in Tennessee, huh?" She has absolutely _no_ idea where Tennessee is. "What was that like?"

He laughs. "Slow. Lots of fried food. I played sports... football, did some track, baseball... normal kid's life, I guess. I just had to move around more than most kids until my dad got an honorable discharge. We stayed in Tennessee a few more years after that, and then he found a job in Kansas when I was in high school. They've been there since then."

"Kansas?" Vala hasn't heard of this place before. It sounds _fun_ and _exotic_.

"Yeah, Kansas," he says. "Not exactly Los Angeles."

He gives her a look like he's still waiting on her to explain that one.

"Yeah not exactly," she agrees, not knowing what she's agreeing to at all. She doesn't provide an explanation for LA, still hoping she can ride this one out.

Their wine comes and Cam is surprised to find he actually likes it. "Guessing Sal doesn't keep anything likethis tucked under the counter, does he?"

She snorts. "Oh no. Some good whiskey yes, a bit of moonshine he made himself but something like this? No." Vala swirled her glass slightly and took a small sip. She smiled at the flavour on her tongue, it was a very good year indeed.

"Sal makes moonshine?" Cam can't help but be intrigued. "Okay, I want to try some of that. I've never had homemade moonshine."

Vala shrugs. "I can't say its any good. Its something he's trying a hand at anyways. Sometimes it goes really well and sometimes it blows up a double boiler."

"Gotta admire a man that can cook a damn fine omelet and makes his own rotgut," Cam says.

"That is certainly one way to look at it, yes," Vala chuckles. She takes a deep drink of her wine and relaxes back with her menu, taking one final look to make sure she knew what she wanted to eat.

The waiter comes to take their order and then disappears again, leaving them with the relative illusion of privacy despite the muted voices providing a low soundtrack to their evening.

Cam smiles at Vala without saying anything.

Vala gets nervous and her eyes flicker to the side before she begins to smile back at him. "What?" She asks, not sure what it is that's making him grin like that.

"Nothing," he says, his voice holding a teasing little tone. He lets his voice drop slightly. "You just look... really good. Too good to be here with my sorry butt."

Vala's smile softens and she blushes as she looks away for a moment. "I do not. You look very handsome this evening Cam."

He reaches out and pushes her hair over her shoulder, an excuse to touch her. "So I thought tomorrow, you can hit the spa while I go to the gym... pamper yourself a little, miss no-days-off-in-months."

"Ooh, _spa_?" Vala asks, her eyes lighting up at the idea of _that_.

"I thought you might like that," he says, laughing at the expression on her face. He reaches for her hand, holding it loosely. "We can wake up... have some breakfast... you can go to the spa... I'll get my workout in...."

"Gotta work out everyday?" Vala asks, looking him over. He certainly looks good and she can appreciate that.

He shrugs. "Yeah. I do."

After his crash and a long period of in activity, he'd worked hard to rebuild his muscle mass, and he hadn't let the habit drop once he'd gotten onto SG-1.

"Well, not going to complain. Certainly like the end result," Vala murmurs, reaching out to squeeze one of Cam's biceps.

He is about to say something else to her when he spots something that makes him turn his head to avoid laughing. She looks confused so he gestures her in closer. "Don't stare, but. Check out that guy behind me, just walked in."

Vala turns her head slightly and checks out the green checkered pants that the man has walked in wearing. "Well, that certainly makes a statement."

"What do you think?" Cam tries to pass his expression off as serious. "Think I could pull them off?"

"Well, I would certainly pull them off you," Vala responds quietly, giving him a serious look back.

"Well, I could only wear this pants if you wore what she's wearing," Cam says, nodding toward the rather unfortunate combination of pleather and purple flannel two sizes two small on the woman accompanying the fellow in green checkered pants.

"Um," Vala frowns and cocks her head to the side. "How does one... I mean, how does she even put that on?" Vala asks, looking back at Cam. "I really think she was squeezed into it."

"Maybe she sewed it onto herself..." Cam risks a glance back around. "Otherwise, I know know. Some grease, maybe."

Vala snickers and nods. "I am sure thats how it worked. He greased her up and she slid on in."

Cam makes a face. "Okay, now that's just... unpleasant imagery."

Vala giggles. "Mm, perhaps we should think of pleasanter things?”

“Like me greasing you up while you slide into those pants?” Cam snickers.

Vala laughs. ”What would you rather think of?"

"Right now?” Cam considers the question. “A good meal, you, and enjoying this wine."

"A man of simple and yet good pleasures," Vala agrees. She raises her glass to him and clinks it with his before taking a sip of her own. "I certainly couldn't ask for much more either."

"No?" Cam asks, slightly surprised for reasons he can't isolate. "Nothing?"

"Well, I mean, there is always lying back naked in a massive pile of gold and jewels but, other than that... Yeah, this is just right."

“I’m hurt...”

"Well darling, gold is very useful. Though... perhaps you would be much more pleasant to spend time with." She offers him a teasing grin back as she sips her wine.

"Whole lot warmer," Cam agrees. "Money's awfully hard to curl up with in the night."

Vala's lips slowly curl into a grin. "You're rather nice curling up with," she agrees, conceding that point. "And you have quite a few other good points to..." She trails off, looking down his body slowly.

“Just a few?” He feigns disappointment.

"Well we can count the ways? See how many there are." Vala grins over at Cam and begins to count, "You're really good in bed, you have a nice arse, you have a good sense of humour, I like your car--" Vala says out loud, counting on her fingers as she goes.

Cam laughs and takes a drink of wine while he listens to her rattle off what she likes about him. "So, that's four..."

"Oh counting I see then. Well, you keep me company at work, you're good in bed, I like the shower head you have in your shower..."

“Hey, I think you said that one twice..." Cam says. "That, uh... the bed one..."

“Are you complaining that I think you're good enough to mention it more than once?" Vala smirks and looks up at him over her fingers.

"When you put it like that... no, not complaining at all," he says with a very earnest grin. "But I'm glad there are other things on the list, too."

"Of course there are other things on the list," Vala says softly. Reaching under the table, Vala snagged Cam's hand and smiled at him. "There are a lot of things about you I like. You brought me here for one, actually wanted to take me out for a little vacation. Never had anyone do that for me before."

He just shakes his head, not quite believing her about that still. "Vala, you can't tell me guys haven't done crazy things to get your attention before. You're gorgeous, and that smile..."

He shakes his head again.

"Well, crazy things yes but nothing that I liked like this." She gave Cam another one of those grins. "There really is so many village rival's heads in a bag you can receive before it really begins to mean nothing..."

"Uhh.... okay, I will definitely remember not to bring you the heads of any village rivals," Cam says. "I'm more of a flowers and chocolate kind of guy myself. Maybe jewelry, on a good day."

Vala beams. "Those all sound very nice. I'd like those."

The waiter brings their food, politely waiting until Cam smiles and nods to walk away. Vala seems to approach the meal with delight that Cam is amused by, considering she works with food every day.

Vala may work with food, but her food has never looked as pretty as this does. She picks up a fork and eagerly jumps into the meal, digging into her dish with relish.

"Mm, oh this is great! You need to try some!"

"Yeah?" He takes his fork and leans over to steal a bite off of her plate. "Yeah, not too bad... you want-"

He realizes before he can finish the sentence that she's already chewing a bite of his steak.

"Ooh, very nice!" She likes her lips and nods at him. "I like it."

"Good," he says, satisfied. "But don't forget to save room for dessert."

Vala's eyes light up and she smiles happily over at Cam over her dinner. "Absolutely."

*

They walk through the lobby in a leisurely way, Vala tucked into Cam's side. She's got her head against his shoulder, her slight form pressed to him with his arm around her waist. He's half hard and half drunk and entirely looking forward to whatever is about to happen.

The elevator dings and the doors open. They're the only ones inside when it closes again, so Cam doesn't waist time. He leans back against the wall and pulls Vala in against him, hands sliding down to cup her ass while they kiss.

"Oooh, you're getting naughty," Vala whispers, pressing her body against his. "I like it when you get naughty." She giggles, high-pitched and girly.

"Just a little bit of making out..." He murmurs, grinning, words spilling out of his mouth. "Nothing too bad. Get you a detention in high school, a cough or two on the train... nothing indecent..."

"You're grabbing my ass," Vala points out, grinding into him.

"You want me to stop?" He asks, sliding his hands up just to tease, resting them on her lower back. "That PG enough?"

"Oh I didn't mean you had to stop," Vala laughs. "I quite liked them on me actually."

The door dings again and Cam gives her ass one more squeeze before he steps around her. He takes a few steps before looking back over his shoulder. "What are you waiting on, honey?"

Hopping to, Vala spins and runs out the elevator door, grabbing his arm in hers. "Hurry up and get us in the room. I need to change."

"Change? Are you going somewhere? Because I kinda thought..." He frowns and stops talking, not sure if he's being presumptuous or not. "I was hoping the evening would end with less clothes, not more..."

Vala sneaks the keycard out of Cam's pocket, knowing what to do with it now. "True, but I have something _special_ for you to get to take _off_..." She winks at him and slips inside and into the bathroom.

He grins as he watches her walk away. He's still grinning when he sits down on the bed. He kicks off his shoes and then takes his socks off, but hesitates before removing anything else, just waits on her.

It takes Vala a little bit but she steps out of the bathroom with her hair up in a clip and a short, silk black robe tied around her body, covering anything up. Her stockings are still on and she still has her heels on as she walks out of the bathroom and over to Cam.

Cam sits up when she walks out, then gets to his feet. He feels the blood thrumming through his body, all headed in one direction. He stands right in front of her and reaches for the belt on her robe, fingering the silky material of one end. He gives an ever so slight tug and breathes heavier when the material parts on its own, letting him glimpse what is underneath.

"You like tearing the wrapping paper off your presents?" Vala asks quietly, smirking at him as she lets him tug her robe open.

"I was an impatient kid," he says, leaning down to kiss her first softly then more insistently as his hands slide around the fabric clinging to her body, underneath the robes. He draws them up her sides then pushes the robe off altogether until it hits the floor at their feet.

Stepping back, he looks at her. "You are just... _damn_ , woman. You are too hot for words."

Vala preens in front of Cameron, enjoying his gaze on her. She turns slightly to one side before turning all the way around, letting him get a good look at her all over. "Am certainly glad you like."

He reaches up and touches the little bow right between her breasts before reaching for her again. He turns them around so that she's closer to the bed and then pushes her back until her knees hit the mattress. A quick touch to her shoulder and he lets her know he wants to her sit.

He sinks to the floor and puts a hand on each of her thighs, spreading them open. He looks up to make sure she sees where he's going with this, and grins again.

Vala is following what he wants and she lets her legs relax and slide open as he pushes at them. She reaches out and touches his hair, her fingers playing with it.

He dips his head and kisses her inner thigh, soft pressure of his lips against her skin before he mouths upward. His tongue darts out just a little, tasting. Her skin there is soft and he thinks about nipping at it just to see it flush red, but decides to wait. There's time for that later. Right now...

He noses over, his lips skimming the thin silk of her panties, breathing her in.

“You like to take your time, hm?" Vala observes as she leans back to watch.

He rests his chin on her knee and looks up at her. "I think we've gone fast plenty of times, don't you? We've got all night here... nice big bed to enjoy..."

He reaches out and presses his hand against the mattress, hitting it a couple of times as if to show her exactly how big and nice the bed really is.

"So I don't think there's anything much wrong with wanting to take our time..."

"Oh no, taking our time is not what I meant, I guess. I certainly intend to do that quiet leisurely." She smirks and shifts slightly on the bed, moving herself a bit closer to Cam. "I meant uh, this you're doing specifically. You seem to enjoy taking time doing it. Something you get off on?"

"Oh.... well," he flashes her a grin. "Yeah. I guess I do like taking my time. But you look so good right now... be a shame to just rip this off of you."

He curls his fingers around her hip, over the lingerie.

"Well, I wore it for you, I'd hate to think you didn't get the full effect from it." She smirks and pushes her chest out a bit in the bustier.

Instead of answering her, he rubs a hand along her thigh and goes back to what he was doing before, dropping soft little kisses over her skin. He works his way back to the panties and then licks at her clit through them.

Vala shudders slightly under his mouth and opens her legs wider for him.

He hooks his fingers under the band of the panties and pulls them down, down, down, until they pass her knees and drop to the floor. He leans back before tasting her, lifts one heel-clad foot and guides the scrap of underwear around them. He does the same with the other foot before letting it go again.

He has to lean back once more just to look at her, wearing the sexy little outfit for him, stockings and garter on, heels on, with no underwear splayed out for him. He reaches down and presses his hand against his cock to try and ease the sudden aching hardness.

She enjoys his response and takes a moment to put on a small show for him. Her legs push out further, opening herself up to him so he can see her pussy part just a bit.

He groans and he can't resist leaning forward and pressing his mouth to her then. She tastes good, sweet when his tongue parts her and slides inside, the scent strong and intoxicating here. He wants her so badly... a low noise, almost a growl, escapes his throat and he curves his hands underneath her ass to pull her more completely against him as he works his tongue into her.

"Had no idea this did so much for you," Vala pants as she pushes her hips up towards Cam. She can hear and feel the little growl that escapes him and she squeals softly, the vibrations jerking right across her clit. "Ooh, thats good," she whimpers as she begins to roll her hips up closer to him.

The truth is, _she_ does this much for him, but he's a bit too preoccupied to actually say that to her. He licks up her pussy until he's circling her clit with his tongue, pressing a finger into the dampness of her slit, playing with the moisture and spreading it around, and then he's sliding two fingers into her and starting a slow thrusting with them.

Vala's head falls back as she begins to move with him. At first its just small, little thrusts but after she feels Cam slide in a second figure, Vala begins to push harder. Her hips dip and roll as she moves to ride his fingers.

Reaching down, her fingers thread through Cam's hair before giving it a gentle tug, pulling his face closer to her.

He hadn't really planned on taking this all the way for her - he'd just wanted a quick taste, a little bit of foreplay - but now that he can feel her clenching around him and feel the urgency in her movements, the noises she's making, he wants her to come. He fucks her faster with his fingers, sucks hard on her clit and flicks his tongue against it, trying to push her over.

Vala groans and shudders, a huge smile on her face as she gives in to Cam's ministrations and comes directly into his mouth.

Cam slides his fingers out of her, feeling very satisfied with himself. He stands, pausing briefly to rub at his thigh where it's threatening to ache at kneeling so long, but he won't let that get in his way of anything right now.

He pushes her back against the bed and straddles her body, using his size advantage to manhandle her slightly. "How was that, honey? That good?" He kisses her jaw, nose against her cheek.

"Ooh, that was very good. You want a cookie for that one, huh?" She teases, giggling and wiggling under him.

"Uh, maybe later on that cookie," he says, nuzzling her more closely. He reaches down and takes her hand and moves it to his cock, pressing her palm to him through his pants. "Got something else I want right now."

"You got the cream," she teases, her tongue poking out slightly.

"Yeah, but I'm greedy," Cam says. "I want more."

"Oh I'm sure you do," she chuckles and squeezes around Cam's cock. She smiles at him, feeling excited that he would put her hand on him, so blatantly showing her what he wanted and how turned on he was. "But there are so many options..." she trails off, her finger trailing down the cotton covered length. "What to do..."

He eases onto his side, moving slowly and obviously enough that her hand doesn't move on him - at least not until she wants it to, using that fingertip to elicit shivers. "Here's one option," Cam says, mimicking her touch with his finger across the curve of her breast, a nipple outlined under her lingerie. "We could get more naked."

Vala shudders and shakes her chest for him. "I definitely like more naked. What do you think? Going to unwrap your present?"

He grins slightly sheepishly. "Now that I've taken my time and enjoyed the wrapping..."

It takes him a minute to find the discreet buttons along the back, but his fingers slip them through the eyeholes and then peel away the material from her body. He leaves the garters and stockings for last.

Vala lets him slowly undress her, enjoying how soft his hands are on her body. She watches as the nightie falls off her body and onto the ground. "Ooh," she giggles and steps out of it, moving to stand in front of Cam in the garter, stockings and high heels.

"I notice you seem to have left these on still..."

They're reversed from the positions that they were in before, Cam sitting on the bed and Vala standing between his legs. He pats his knee to motion for her to rest her foot there, letting her balance with her hand on his shoulder. He slides the shoe off of her foot and lets it drop with a thud, then does the same for the other. He's not complaining at all about this view, either.

He's tempted to leave the garter and belt on completely but he wants her naked. He removes both at the same time, revealing the soft silky skin of her bared legs.

She chuckles and lets Cam bare her legs before she slides down into his lap. "I'm surprised," she admits as she sits on him. "I had expected you to leave them on just for kinkiness' sake." She rolls her hips on his lap, her pussy right over his still cotton covered cock.

“Maybe we'll put them back on you later," he mumbles, distracted suddenly by the motion of her body against his. "God, how do you... how do you move like that... don't stop."

He sinks his fingers into her hair and guides her mouth back to his for another kiss, long and slow, with lots of tongue.

"Very easy," Vala laughs, kissing Cam back slowly. "Just..." She puts his hands on her hips, enjoying how wide and large they seem against her body. "Just put your hands here, feel... It's just a dip and roll," she says slowly as she does them. "A shimmy and push."

“Okay, these need to come off..." Cam says, but instead of pushing here away from him he pulls her closer and kisses her again.

“And yet, you seem fairly distracted," Vala murmurs into the kiss. She lets her body press against his own as she slips her tongue in alongside his own.

He reaches down between them and starts to undo his pants, but ends up laughing into her mouth because there's really no room to maneuver. He finally sighs and pushes her off of him, shoving them down and kicking them off without moving too much. "There. Better."

He grins and stands up too, ignoring the way his cock is tenting his boxers blatantly.

Vala giggles and hooks her fingers into the stretchy waistband of his boxers and pulls him in to her. "Ooh," she purrs, pressing a kiss to his belly button. His cock moves and bumps her in the bottom of the chin and Vala breaks out into another laugh.

"Very well then, since you're so insistent," she teases him before pushing his boxers down and off.

"I think it likes you," Cam grins, definitely not complaining once the boxers are off too, because Vala looks hot as hell with his cock in her face and he really hopes she's about to put that wide, smiling mouth to use.

"Oh, you think so? I am a very friendly person..." Vala turns her head slightly to regard him slowly as she flicks her tongue out to lick her lips.

He bites back a whine. "You wouldn't be teasing me now, would you?"

Her eyes flicker up to his face and she breaks into a wide grin. "I don't have any idea of what you are speaking of," she says innocently.

He decides he's done with the teasing and reaches down, moving quickly and decisively. He hauls her up then scoops her into his arms. He hovers over the bed, winks, and then... drops her.

Vala cries out, her arms flailing as she flops back onto the bed. "Ack! Cam!" She cries out, trying to glare at him but not really being able to as she's laughing too hard.

He shoves down his shorts off and gets on the bed too, crawl ing on top of Vala and kissing her until her laughter is muffled, his cock pressing against her hip. "Time for that later," he says, kissing the corner of her mouth, nipping her earlobe between his teeth. His other hand palms her hip, turning her toward him. "I want you now."

"Cant hold out any longer?" She teases him gently. She understands his neediness, she was the same way before he stuck his tongue inside her and licked her out.

"Where are the condoms Cam?" She asks, hoping he brought some because she as sure forgot them.

He has to move away from her to grab his pants, pulling one of out of the back pocket. He's got a box of them in his suitcase, but he'd stashed one just in case things got a little out of hand and they weren't back in the room.

He rips it open and lets the wrapper drop onto the floor, leaning to the side and rolling it on himself. He can tell she's watching and it almost makes him blush - such a weird thing to be embarrassed by.

She gets an excited thrill every time she watches him slide the condom on and down his cock. She readies herself for him so when he turns back to her she is splayed out on the bed, her legs open and parted for him.

He makes a low, appreciative sound and reaches out to touch her, unable to resist the lure of all that pale, beautiful skin. He cups her breast and leans down to kiss her nipple, wrapping his lips around it and suckling while he guides himself into her, stopping just before he presses inside. He explores her first, feels the slickness and the textures of her body, rubbing the latex encased head of his cock against her clit and grinning when it makes her gasp.

"Cam--" she moans softly. She wraps a leg around his waist and tries to draw him in but he stays far enough back from her. She groans and pushes her hips up closer to him, trying to get him in her. "Want you," she moans softly.

He doesn't have it in him to make her wait tonight. He slides in, dropping his head to her shoulder and turning his face in until his nose is against her neck, breathing deeply until he's completely inside of her. He starts to move slowly, hips working at an even pace, knowing he wants to last and how worked up he already is.

Vala groans as her hips meet with his at each thrust. "So good," she groans softly. Turning her head to the side, Vala catches the corner of Cam's mouth and presses a kiss to it, her lips moving until she's able to slip her tongue into his mouth and kiss him deeper.

He leans in closer to her until their torsos are pressed together. He can feel the sweat on her skin slick against his own, and feel her breath mingling with his. He's making noises, sounds that don't even sound like him, lost in pleasure and without shame, taking pleasure in the fact that however loud he is, she's louder.

She's louder and shameless, not caring who hears her cries. Grunting she thrusts her hips higher, trying to get Cam deeper inside her. "More, come on more," she begs him softly.

He changes the angle, lifts her legs and wraps them around his waist, sliding in until her ass is pressed against his balls, her body so close to his. He palms her breasts, squeezing her nipples, trying to eke out every last bit of contact and sensation, pushing her against the bed and the bed against the wall with a loud clacking noise.

She groans and that is just what she wanted. Her body is practically thrumming, feeling like she's right on the edge of the cliff again and just waiting for him. "Come on," she urges softly. "Come on Cam. Know you wanna come. Know you need to come don't you baby?"

He reaches between them, hand on her pelvis feeling the tickle of her public hair, the generous slickness of her cunt everywhere now. He gets a thumb against her clit and doesn't do much more than leave it there, letting the motion of his body pushing hers provide the movement for him, rubbing the hard little bundle of nerves with every hard and fast stroke in until she's clenching and spasming around him, her body greedily milking him.

Vala shudders, her pussy clenching and tightening around his cock as she hears him groaning above her. Her hips jerk up hard a few times until Cam gets the idea and begins to rub, sending her into spasms. She cries out Cam's name, her fingernails digging into the skin on his back as she comes a second time.

As soon as she starts to come, he begins to move harder and faster, sloppier as he stops worrying about her pleasure and just focuses on his. He shouts something wordless as it starts, orgasm coiling in his gut, at the base of his spine, and exploding outward. His cock jerks and spurts and his balls throb tightly, sweat dripping down his face, his entire body tense with it until it starts to fade and he slowly relaxes, feeling boneless and sated.

"Damn," he grins, down at her, and presses his mouth to hers.

Vala isn't far behind, her body feeling exhausted and spent, as if she just ran the entire maxilian parade march all on her own. She whimpers softly and noses into the crook of his neck, her arms still around him and clinging to Cam for support.

"Can't talk," she mumbles against his mouth, her brain unable to formulate a thought much less a complete sentence.

He lowers himself down, groaning in relief this time at the feeling of the the bed against his back. He keeps Vala tucked against him though, his arm around her.

"See?" He says, after a few minutes. "Not only do I know how to unwrap my presents, I know how to play with them right, too."

She giggles, shaking her head. "Mm, can you pick up after you're done? Put them away right?" She teases him back.

“Maybe I'm not done with them yet," he says, on his side looking down at her. "Maybe I wanna keep them out so I can play again in a little bit."

"Wait, them? Which are we speaking about...?" She asks, looking down her chest and at her breasts. She shoots him another look, raising an eyebrow to ask him a silent question.

"Well... I mean.... they are nice, but that wasn't... I didn't mean..." He gets a little flustered, not wanting to actually offend her.

Vala laughs and rolls over a bit, kissing him lightly on the lips. "Don't worry, they can be lots of fun to play with," she assures him.

Cam laughs and reaches over, awkwardly turning to take care of the condom and then to turn off the lamp beside the bed and cast the room into mostly darkness. He peels back the covers and lets Vala climb in bed curling up beside her and letting his eyes fall shut.


	16. Chapter 16

Cam wakes first in the morning, showering and allowing Vala to sleep in while he orders up breakfast. Room service prices are outrageous but it's ridiculous to see Vala's expression when she wakes to the smell of omelets and sees the fresh fruit and juice laid out on the tray.

After they've eaten, he lets her look over the list of things the hotel offers and then encourages her to do whatever she wants. The weekend is about spending time together, but he's aware that Vala probably wouldn't find the driving range that interesting, and he doesn't particularly want to take advantage of the spa services, either.

They arrange to meet back in a couple of hours, and he heads out for a bit of golf.

*

Vala squirms back on the table, her eyes rolling back as Hans pushes down harder. "Ooh, yeah, right there," Vala moans, biting down on her bottom lip. She pants softly, letting out another loud, lewd groan as Hans hits just the right spot.

Cam's had his fun on the range and headed back to the hotel room to call and check in with the base before he and Vala have lunch. His walk back takes him near the spa, and he has to stop when he hears a very familiar sound...

"Oooh _yes_ ," Vala groans again. She pushes back slightly against Hans and wriggles her body again. She pants and whines softly as Hans' hands go up and down her body.

"You're being too soft again," she chastises him, her breathing coming out in gasps and pants. "Come on, I told you to give it to me _harder_."

Cam frowns and a surge of cold dread washes over him. He definitely knows that noise - it's almost exactly the same sort of sound he heard last night coming out of Vala's mouth.

He's sure he's not supposed to, but he stops and rounds a corner. There's no one at the little desk up front so he just keeps walking closer to the source of the moaning.

Vala writhes gleefully on top of the massage table as Hans attempts to continue giving her a massage, despite the wiggling. She's naked except for the towel covering her butt but Hans' face is stoic and he seems unaffected by Vala's lewd noises.

Cam stops in front of the door. It's not closed and he's never been one to shy away from something... he just has to know. He looks in, almost expecting to find her naked, doing... well, the kinds of things that she'd done with him the night before that caused her to make those noises.

He almost laughs in relief when he sees that she's getting a massage. It is, however, a massage she seems to be enjoying very, very much.

Vala's eyes are closed as Hans does as instructed and applies more pressure to her back. There are dozens of knots from the stress of carrying plates of dishes back and forth to tables for the past few months and it feels like bliss to have Hans work them all out of her back.

Her eyes open as he finishes a knot and she sags in relaxation, her eyes finding Cam's and their gazes connecting. She grins as soon as she sees him.

Now that he's pretty sure the big dude isn't actually feeling up his girlfriend for anything other than processional reasons, Cam realizes that he's actually kind of enjoying this.

For a minute when Hans realizes he's there, he looks rather unhappy. Then Vala lifts her hand and waves and he seems to realize that Cam isn't just some random perv scoping out naked massage clients, and goes back to looking resolutely distanced from the entire thing.

"Having fun?" Cam asks, leaning in the doorway.

"Mmhm," Vala murmurs, nodding her head. She folds her arms up and lays her head down on top of them, still able to watch Cam as Hans moves down to her calves. "Have fun hitting balls with sticks?"

"Oh, yeah. Lot of fun," he says, but he's entirely distracted by all of the exposed skin, and the way her pressed close together on the table, enhancing her cleavage.

Vala knows right where he's looking and she takes a moment to show off for him. Her skin is rubbed down with oil and slick and shining in the low light of the massage room. She can tell as Cam's eyes travel down her body and his pupils dilate, his nostrils flaring with arousal.

“You think you'll be ready for lunch after this?" He asks, just wanting to hear her talk again, trying to find some excuse to not leave just yet. He wants to stay and watch as long as he can.

He finds himself wishing that he could just take over for the guy, get his hands all over her like this.

"Mm, perhaps." With the way Cam is looking at her right now, lunch is the furthest thing from her mind. She looks back at Hans who has begun her other leg, knowing that he can't have much more to do.

"What did you have in mind darling?" She asks him, wanting to keep him there in front of her. An audience that she can preform for.

"Uh..." It takes him a second to remember the question. He jams his hands into his pocket, then moves again, crossing them over his chest. "They have a little cafe here, we could try that. Save going all the way out for dinner..."

He might have ulterior motives in wanting to stay close to their room.

Vala's eyes zero in on his crotch, noticing how his khaki's are growing tighter and tighter across the bulge there. She licks her lips slowly, murmuring a distracted, "Yeah," to Cam.

She shifts again and he can see her nipples now, hard and gleaming on the table. He reaches up and rubs his thumb across his bottom lip. He's pretty sure she can see exactly what he's thinking, and while he'd prefer Hans not be there it's not really going to stop him from appreciating the view.

Vala bites down on her bottom lip and moves a bit, her towel sliding down her body as she squirms a bit and gives Cam another view of her body.

He grins, realizing that she's doing it on purpose, playing with him. "Having a little wardrobe malfunction there..."

She looks back at the falling towel and just grins at him. "Hm, suppose I am," she agrees.

"That's, uh... unfortunate," he says, making it obvious that he finds it anything but with his tone of voice. "Very unfortunate."

Vala snorts and grins up at him. She can tell how "unfortunate" he finds it.

Hans is about to start all in on her feet when Vala sits up suddenly, smiling over at him. "I feel great Hans, thank you," she says, giving him a patented Vala beam. Hans pauses for a second and gives her a tiny nod. "Really appreciate your, ah, handiwork."

"You ah welcome. I will leave you to dress then, yes?" Hans says in slightly stilted, accented english. He gives Vala a smile and another short bow and leaves.

He steps aside - into the room, not out of it - when Hans walks by, and then grins over at Vala and makes sure the door his shut behind him. "Need a little help dressing?"

Vala takes the towel and drops it onto the floor. She looks over at Cam and smirks as she climbs slowly down off of the table.

He takes a few steps forward, closer to her, holding out a hand. "Awfully slippery. Don't want you to fall..."

She chuckles and grins and takes his hand in hers. "Why, thank you..."

He draws her in close, but not quite close enough to touch completely, but enough to drag a fingertip down her arm to feel the slickness of her skin. "You're all... oily."

"And slick and all wet," Vala whispers quietly, giving Cam a look. She smirks and steps away from him watching him as she opens the door at the back of the room that leads to the private steam room she has use of.

He has no idea where she's going, but he follows her anyway. The steam hits him and he hesitates before walking in. "Now, I think you've got the right wardrobe for this, but I might be a little overdressed."

“Take your clothes off Cam," Vala instructs, her voice low as she sits back on a ledge, her legs opening up.

He has no interest in a striptease, just gets undressed quickly and with purpose. He steps out of his shoes first then pulls his shirt over his head and shoves his pants down. There's an obvious bulge in his boxer briefs, and he pulls the elastic out carefully around it and then steps out of them. The clothes go on the chair outside of the door and he quickly shuts it behind them, giving them some privacy.

Vala had no idea that a massage could make her this horny but right now she needs it so badly. She reaches out and grabs Cam, pulling him close to her so she can rub her body up against his.

He sits down and pulls her onto his lap, just wanting her body against his, feeling the oil smear and spread over his skin now, his mouth finding hers and crashing hard against it in a bruising, impatient kiss. "Vala..." His hands cup her ass, jerking her forward against his cock.

She whimpers into his mouth and kisses him back. Reaching out, she grabs Cam's hand and pulls it over to her ass and placing it there.

He squeezes obligingly. "I want you," he says, a hard edge to his voice. "But I don't have any protection."

She groans and pushes into his body. "You can..." She says softly, trailing off as she takes the hand he has on her ass and pulls it down slightly to her hole.

"I can what?" Cam says, because his brain isn't firing on all cylinders and it takes her moving his hand for it to really click. "I... uh..."

He isn't even sure what to say. It's not something he's ever done with a woman before, because he's never quite been comfortable enough to ask.

Vala gasps and pushes her ass back into his hands. She wants it and she's so turned on right now. Her entire body is relaxed and receptive and it won't take too much preperation from Cam to get her ready. "I want it," she says, her voice low and gravely. "Cam...."

"Are you sure? I can-oh, fuck," he breaks off with a ragged groan when she presses down against his finger and the tip slides into her. They've done this before, just this much, and since then he's definitely imagined more than his finger inside of her there, but...

The idea that she wants it too, this badly, it turns him on so much. He adds a second finger, going slowly but steadily, because if there's one thing he's learned about her it's that she's not a fan of patience.

Two fingers buried in her ass and he kisses her again, lets her get used to that much before anything else.

But Vala isn't very patient right now and she quickly begins to ride back on his fingers, growling softly. "Come on Cam, I can take it," she groans, squeezing her ass around his fingers. "I can take more. Know you want to give it to me don't you? Want to give me your cock right there.... Mmm, yeah you do. I can tell."

She squeezes and his mind whites out. He needs to have his cock inside of her, right there, now.

She's not quite ready though. He fucks her with his fingers, adds in a third, and that's all she'll get because his own patience is wearing thin too.

"I do," he says, his cock jerking between them, precome welling out of the tip and dripping down his shaft, then adding to the sheen on her skin when she presses in against him. "Touch me. Fuck, touch my dick, Vala."

“Sure you won't go off in my hand?" She taunts as she grabs his dick in her hand and squeezes him while riding back on the fingers in her ass. She wants more and he's going slow and she resorts to taunting him to get him moving and fucking her.

"I think I can handle myself." He grins back at her, enjoying the play. "But I'm worried about you. Sure this isn't too much for you? Not gonna... hurt you?"

He smirks and looks down at her hand wrapped around him.

Vala looks down at the cock in her hand and then back up at his face. "Cam, I need you to fuck me," she says seriously.

He nods jerkily, taking his fingers out of her and grabbing his cock, taking over her for while she positions herself. "”Wait,” he says, at the last minute, his mind winning out over his lust. “Vala, I don’t want to hurt you, just... we need something...”

She looks frustrated, but he’s determined.

“Fine,” she says, a grin lighting up her face and he starts to ask what but she’s repositioning him and dropping down before he can say anything.

A wordless, surprised sound escapes him. He’s in her, in her pussy, and it barely registers before she’s moving off .

“Problem solved,” she says, pulling back off of him. His cock is gleaming and slick from her wetness, something to surely ease the way enough.

He laughs breathlessly. “Shit. That was... I don’t even know.”

“I do,” she says, and whines and squirms. “Please.”

“Yeah,” he agrees. “Ride me."

Vala nods and grabs onto the ledge and pushes back against Cam, taking his cock up into her ass. She groans, low and deep as she feels him stretch her, making it burn but feeling so good. "Fuck yes..." she whines and pushes back harder.

The last time Cam had sex with someone without a condom he was in college and drunk and dumb and barely remembers it. This... he's pretty sure he'll never forget how this feels. It all seems magnified, so intense, and he's not sure if he's really feeling it or just knowing makes it better, skin on skin instead of latex between them.

It's tighter, too; so much tighter and she grips him like she's done this before, which isn't a surprise at all, and he enjoys it. She knows her limits and she knows what feels good to her and that means he can relax a little and just... fuck her.

Vala whines softly and reaches back to take one of Cam's hands in hers. She's done this but it has been awhile but like every good sex position, its like riding a bike. She gives Cam's hand a squeeze, something to reassure both of them as she leans back and opens her legs up and slides herself back down on his cock.

The steam in the room is helping, making everything slick and wet, easy to move and slide up and against.

"You are... you feel... so good..." Cam mumbles, gripping her hand, feet on the ground moving his hips slowly because he can't stay still anymore.

"Not too bad yourself," she pants, grinning to herself. "Come on Cam. I know you got more in you than that..."

He nods and starts to move harder, but he's limited because she's on top. "Move," he says, grinning. "You talk a big game, show me what you got. Ride my cock, Vala."

She chuckles and does so, giving Cam one hell of a ride. She pushes back on him and swivels her hips, rolling them in a circle before sliding up and then back down on his cock. She tightens herself around him, letting his cock feel how tight she is.

He watches her face while she fucks herself on him and he wants to add to it, wants to give her something back.

He slides a hand between them and cups her pussy, groaning at how wet she is. He teases her lips and then slips two fingers into her. "Shit, I can feel me in you... can you feel that?"

She squeals and gasps, squirming on top of him as he adds a finger into her pussy. "Oh... Oh fuck," she whines.

He can do more with his fingers at this point, and getting her off distracting him from the overwhelming need to come. He circles her clit, teasing her, rubbing his fingers against the thin wall inside of her that seperates them from his cock, feeling that fluttery pressure translating.

Vala squirms again on top of him, both to get away from that equisite pressure as well as to push down on it. It hurts and it feels good and she doesn't know which to do right now. Panting, Vala lets her head fall back onto Cam's shoulder as she gives in and lets her body ride against his fingers.

He looks back and forth between his fingers disappearing inside of her cunt and her face, the wide-eyed pleasure he can see there. "Filling you up," he says. "I'm in you, as close as I can be, and you love it, don't you?"

She groans and nods. RIght now Vala's mind is so far gone and focused on Cam's fingers and his cock, she can not form any words.

"You gonna come? You feel so tight, I want to feel you come all over me... on my fingers... on my dick," he says. "Look at me, Vala. Look at me when you come."

His mouth drops open and he's sure the look on his face is anything but attractive. He holds off though, waits until she's done completely, and he's still hard inside of her, hanging on to a bit of willpower and restraint. He wants her to feel it when he comes inside of her.

Reaching back, Vala grabs a hand in hers and squeezes her fingers around his as she shudders through the aftershocks. "Fuck.... Fuck Cam," she whimpers. Her body is still moving, undulating with each of his thrusts. "Do it Cam, do it..."

He takes her other hand too, holding them both and locking their fingers together, leaning forward and bucking up into her. It doesn't take much to start, a slow burn and not the crashing he'd expected, and once it starts he doesn't even move much - just lets it wash over him, coming thickly inside of her body. He pulls her close to him tightly, pressing his face against her neck and crying out.

She shudders and jerks against him as she feels his cock empty inside her. By the time he's done, her body is slumped back against his, exhausted from the whole thing. She whimpers softly and turns her head to nuzzle into the side of his forehead.

He can't even think of moving right now, can't do anything but focus on getting air into his lungs and the grip of Vala's body on him as he softens.

"You alright?" She asks him quietly, pressing her lips to his skin.

"No," he says with a shaky laugh. "I think you killed me, honey."

"That would be really sad, indeed," Vala whispers. She pulls away from him, his spent cock slipping out of her body. She winces slightly but turns so she can face Cam.

"You okay?" He asks, concern evident in his voice.

Vala nods slowly and wraps her arms around him. "I'll be a little sore later but I'm good. More than good right now actually."

He kisses her on the cheek. "I'll just have to take extra good care of you, then. That sound okay? You think you can live with that?"

"Another massage?" She asks hopefully.

"Well, I can ask big hulky dude if he's free later on, but I was hoping we could just keep it us..." He teases her.

"Well, I was hoping it would be you..." She says, grinning and leaning in to kiss him.

He gets to his feet and then pulls her closer for another hug, laughing at how their skin slides together with no friction. "I think we need a shower."

"A shower is definitely in order," Vala agrees, leaning in to kiss him softly. Her stomach growls suddenly, interrupting them. "Mm, and then lunch!"

He laughs at the sound her stomach makes. "Okay, now I know you're okay."

*

They shower together, a first for them, but Vala's hungry and despite how sexy Vala looks dripping water, Cam's down for the count for at least the length of time it'll take them to eat.

They head down to the hotel cafe and enjoy lunch, making small talk about mornings - Vala doesn't seem to know much at all about golf, so Cam launches into a length explanation that he realizes halfway through is probably boring her to death.

She leans forward, her elbow on the cafe table and her chin on her fist. "Will you take me shopping?" She asks him bluntly.

"I did promise you that, now didn't I..." He pretends to be thinking it over, but he can tell from her growing excitement that she knows it’s a done deal already. "Yeah, I guess so. Not like we have anything else to do here."

He gives her a big smile when he says it. He's really enjoying not having anything else to do. The world can just hold off on needing to be saved for the next 24 hours.

She actually jumps up to her feet, clapping her hands. "Yay!" She says excitedly. "Let's go!" She grabs his arm and tugs on him, trying to hurry him along.

He laughs and reaches down to take her hand. "What are we going shopping for, then?"

The hotel is situation near enough to a little shopping area that they don't need to worry with getting his car.

"Mm, anything. Everything," she responds, swinging their hands as they step out into the sunlight.

"Little more specific?" He prods.

“I like clothes. And shiny objects. And anything that is loud and or goes fast," she says, trying to narrow things down for him. "Oh and shoes. Oddly, I have found I have a rather odd obsession with shoes."

He considers the options she's laying out for him. "I'm not sure how my budget could handle loud and fast, but clothes and shoes... maybe..."

"Ooh, clothes and shoes," she nods and begins to look around her at the stores that line the street. She notices a lot of couples walking by, arm and arm, both laden with bags. "So, I just... pick anywhere to go, then?"

"That's how it works," he says. "So I'm told. I can't remember the last time I went shopping... I need something new, I walk in get it, walk out. That's how a guy does it."

He's teasing her, and maybe baiting her a little bit.

"I need... a lot of new," Vala says. She quickly becomes distracted by a pair of boots in a shop window, pausing for a moment to actually look them over.

He looks at the boots, trying to determine what about them is putting that absolutely _wanting_ expression on her face. "So... this is what the exotic Vala looks like in her natural habitat..."

Vala is pulled out of her reverie and into the present. She blinks and looks over at Cam as if surprised he is still there. "Oh, um, what?"

"Would you like to go in the store and see if they'll let you actually touch them?" He says, tugging her toward the entrance.

"Ooh, touching them," Vala laughs. "Think I may even be able to put them on?" She follows Cam inside and over back towards the boots in the window. Reaching out she runs a finger down the outside, petting the soft, supple leather.

"Maybe... if you're good," he says. He can't help but admire them now that he's watching her so close to them, not through the glass. "You'd look hot in those."

She turns her head and beams back at him. "Of course I would darling. I look good in anything I wear, its just a fact."

A sales girl approaches them, giving Cam a bright smile but focusing all of her attention right at Vala. "Can I help you find anything today, ma'am?"

These," Vala says, pointing to the boots. "Size 9. You think you have any in stock?"

"I can check for you, absolutely." The sales girl gives Vala a bright smile and walks off to check the inventory in the back. Vala turns her attention towards the other rows of shoes now that she knows she'll be able to check the boots out closer.

Cam takes a seat on one of the chairs conveniently strewn about the store at random intervals. He grins at Vala when she glances over questioningly and just nods at her to continue.

It's a very weird thing to find interesting, but he kind of likes this sort of cliche.

Vala wanders around the store and gathers a few more shoes into her arms, picking up spiked heels and dainty sandals at random intervals. When the sales girl comes back with the boots, Vala has quite a list of other shoes she wants to try on as well.

Bouncing, she sits herself down and grabs at the box with the boots. Inside they gleam and she's eager to pull one out and pull it on. They fit like a glove, the leather hugging her calves and making her legs look even longer than possible.

Cam gets bored after a few minutes and goes to find her. She's sitting in the middle of a massive pile of boxes, a look of absolute relish on her face. "You look like a kid on Christmas," he says, laughing.

"A kid on what?" She asks, looking up at him from among her pile of strappy things and spiky kitten heels.

“Christmas," he says, sitting down on the arm of the chair that she's in. "It's cute."

She blinks and stares at him, still not knowing what he's saying but by the confused face he's getting she's beginning to think she should know.

"Oh, right, Christmas! Duh," she says, shaking her head and playing it off. "What do you think of these?" She asks, showing him her feet in the pink high heels.

The arm of the chair isn't too comfortable so he finds a better position. He lowers himself onto the floor and then pulls her foot into his lap, fingering along the strap, his thumbnail scraping the delicate skin of her ankle. "I like them."

“Yeah? You do?" She flexes her foot so her toes are pointing into his crotch just a bit. She grins evilly and rotates her ankle, teasing him now.

He jumps, not entirely comfortable with such a point heel so close to such sensitive parts.... at least when she looks so devious. "Careful there," he warns.

She tuts and slowly pulls her foot back. "I wouldn't damage anything," she chides. Pulling the heels off, Vala puts on a pair of strappy sandals but quickly vetoes them, tanking them off and dropping them in the box. "Any you see you like?"

"Uh huh," he says, and puts his hand on her knee, curving his fingers along the underside just to feel her silky skin.

"So then," Vala bounces up off the floor and into his lap. "The boots and those heels then, yes?"

"Sounds good to me," he says, letting her ankle out of his grasp and getting to his feet. He holds a hand down to her to help her up, too.

She takes the hand and then bends over to pick up the shoes she wants before handing them over to Cam with a huge, beaming grin.

He carries them to the checkout counter and pays. It's worth it just for the way she's standing there _bouncing_ , happiness radiating off of her. He hands her the bags once they're outside.

She throws her arms around his neck and kisses him in the middle of the sidewalk outside. She doesn't care if anyone watches them, she's too busy kissing Cam.

He kisses her back, ignoring the laughter and one very amused catcall that they get. He's grinning when he pulls back, pressing a brief kiss to the top of her head. "What did I do to deserve that?"

He might have _some_ idea but he's not opposed to hearing her say it.

"I really like shoes," she whispers softly as if telling him a secret. She winks at him and grabs his hand in hers, her bags in the other, as they continue back down the sidewalk.


	17. Chapter 17

It's midday on Sunday, a few hours before they have to leave. They've spent a few nice hours lounging by the pool, until the sight of Vala in her bikini became a little too tempting. A splash fight turned a little handsy and they relocated into their room to romp.

Vala's lounging on the bed, her hair curling and damp after the pool, the remote in her hand as she flips through the television stations with fascination. Cam laughs and comments on the television shows that she leaves it on for more than five seconds.

She's on an episode of Family Guy when his phone rings. He fumbles for it, leaning over and giving her a nice view of his boxer brief clad ass.

"Ooh baby," Vala catcalls, throwing a pillow at his ass. Her show is amusing but watching the way the cotton stretches over Cams ass is much nicer.

Her attention is torn away from the tv permanently when she notice how Cams entire demeanor changes as soon as he answers the phone.

"This is Mitchell," he says, recognizing the number right away as coming from one of the base landlines.

"Cam," Sam says. "Listen, I'm really sorry to interrupt your weekend, but we've... a little bit of a situation here."

"What kind of situation?" His voice goes terse. "Is it... someone misbehaving?"

"Not this time," Sam answers, instantly getting the reference without Cam having to spell it out. "Well, sort of. He's being somewhat cooperative... but the information we're getting from him might cause some problems."

"Do you need me back?" He's afraid that it might be some sort of foothold situation, or time sensitive matter.

"Not yet," Sam says. "We've just gotten some intel that Athena might actually be on earth already."

Athena is one of the names that has been bandied about in their little interrogations, but so far they hadn't been able to get any location information regarding any of the Goa'uld from Ba'al.

Vala falls quiet, assuming that Cam is speaking with work. She's hoping to overhear something that can tell her more about where it is he works and what it is he does.

It's hard for her to hear much from where she's sitting but she does catch one word: Athena.

Her eyes widen as she thinks about it, wondering what exactly it's in reference to.

"Well," Cam says, falling silent. There's not much he can say... not with Vala right there. "Look, Carter, you've got the situation under control right now?"

Sam is pretty well versed in that sort of speak. She understands right away that someone is around, and he can't really talk. "Go back to your vacation, but..."

"Yeah, I got you," he says. "Call me if something changes."

He hangs up, distracted now thinking of the threat that a Goa'uld on earth could pose.

"What's up Cam?" She asks, sitting up and trying to looks as innocent as she possibly can.

"Just work stuff... nothing big." He shrugs, letting his phone drop to the bed beside him and then reaching for the remote that she's abandoned. He flips aimlessly.

"Nothing you need to worry about..?" Vala leads slightly. She hopes the innocent expression on her face actually works. "I mean, I don't want like, the world to blow up or anything just because you're entertaining me." She gives him another huge smile and scoots closer to him.

He laughs and puts an arm around her. "The world will not blow up before you get a chance to wear those new shoes, I promise you that."

"Oh phew," she laughs and leans into him, curling up and getting comfortable. "So, you have a girl on your team named Athena? Is that after the goddess? Hell of a name...." Vala continues innocently.

"Huh? Oh, no, it's not... not a team member. It's sort of..." He tries to think of a way to explain it that won't raise any alarm bells. Vala catches on fast, he's realizes. Of course, the Stargate system and alien bad guys with worms in their guts isn't really a jump of logic anyone in their right mind would make. "It's a code name, I guess you could say. Classified stuff... anyway, that's boring work stuff. I think we can come up with something a little more interesting to talk about."

"Ooh, gotcha," Vala says, nodding. It could be entirely true, a code name for their adversaries to keep from using real names but the coincidence is uncanny. And if there is one thing Vala doesn't overlook, its a coincidence. She files this away along with everything else she's picked up about his job.

"Hey," he stops the tv on a movie channel, his face lighting up. "Star Wars - and one of the good ones, sweet. I just introduced my buddy T to this movie not long ago. Can you believe, he'd never seen it?"

Vala blinks, not understanding at all really. "Uh, right. Who hasn't seen this, obviously?" She agrees, looking back to the screen to try and figure out what it was they were watching.

"So," he says, settling back onto the bed. "Are you a Han Solo girl or a Luke girl?"

"Um... " Vala starts, not sure how to answer that. "I'm a Cam girl," she decides, sliding onto his lap. When in doubt, distracting Cam with her breasts always works. She pulls her top off and drops it onto the floor next to them, letting him see her tits.

It works. It definitely works.

"Can't ague with that," he murmurs, the movie instantly falling pretty low on his priority list. He grasps her waist lightly and draws his hands upward, cupping her breasts. They're just the right size to fit in the palm of his hand, feeling the nipples stiffen against his palm. He makes a happy sound and licks his lips.

Vala grins and moves closer to him. She presses her chest against him and groans when she feels Cam's lips taking her nipple into his mouth and sucking on it. "Ooh, I love that oral fixation of yours. So good..."

"My oral fixation, huh?" He takes his mouth away from her skin just enough to mumble and then draws her back in, sucking on one nipple while his fingers play with the other. He switches sides, rubbing the peak with his tongue until he feels a little shudder go through her. "Well, I'm glad we've found some common ground... something we can both enjoy..."

"Oh yes, I think we both can find some common ground enjoying you sucking my breasts." She looks down at her chest and groans at the way Cam's lips are tight around her, sucking harder. She reached down and touched the hair on his head before threading her fingers through it and pulling him in closer to her.

Her hips began to push down on the growing erection she could feel in his pants. She began dipping and rolling her body, working to find some relief on her clit.

He drops one hand to her ass to subtly encourage her to move against his stiffening cock. His cheeks hollow in a hard, wet suck and he lets out a ragged sort of groan. He really, really likes doing this.

Vala's body slides slowly down his so that she can better push herself down into his lap. Her knees are straddling his thighs and she's pretending to ride him through their clothes.

Her movements get more enthusiastic and he lets his mouth trail kisses up her chest, her neck. He applies suction just under her ear, along the curve of her jaw, very lightly but enough for her to feel. His hands are both on her ass now under the pretense of guiding her but very little about Vala is controllable, especially this. They're both breathing heavier and he can see the flush crawling along her skin, how far it goes down.

Furtively, she reaches down and adjusts him in his shorts until his cock is pressing up along underneath her pussy and the tip is right against her clit. Vala rubs herself down on him, the friction of the cotton providing more stimulant for her. She continues to ride him, her breath getting shorter as she begins to whimper softly and whine, her body working towards orgasm.

"Are you..." Cam starts to ask, but then realizes he doesn't really need to ask, because the look on his face is all of the answer that he really needs. He doesn't really have to do much to help her - just sit back and enjoy the ride, something he is certainly capable of. In fact, the way she's moving on him... he twitches with pleasure, realizing that if he's not careful she won't be the only one getting there. Only his recovery time is a little more problematic, and hasn't come in his pants with a willing woman in the room in at least two decades and he doesn't really like the thought of starting now.

Vala leans closer into Cam, her fingernails scrambling over his back as she grows more needy. The feeling in her body grows more immediate and she pushes herself further down on Cam, rocking hard against him until she feels it hit just the right spot. Her body shudders and she lets out a long, low, satisfied groan as she comes on the outside of his shorts.

“Fuck!" Cam says, and he has to clench his eyes shut and work hard not to come. He hadn't thought he was that close, but he only barely pulls back from the edge. He can feel dampness on his shorts and he isn't even sure if it's from her or him, but everything is warm and she's still pressed against him rocking slightly. "Vala, baby, I need to be in you in about two seconds..."

"Yeah," Vala groans, understanding his need. Despite having just got off, Vala is still buzzing, still wanting more. She slides down his body and pushes his shorts open with her nose. She's quick to take his cock into her mouth and suck him down, his cock sliding down the back of her throat.

"Shit!" Cam says, still ever so eloquent. His fingers fist in her hair and his cock jerks in her mouth, precome leaking out of the tip.

She sucks hard, swallowing the precome down with a lewd slurp. She pulls off his cock slightly, her tongue lapping at the head before wrapping back around him and bobbing her head once more.

His eyes practically roll back into his head at the pornographic quality of the sounds that she's making. "Do you know how hot that sounds?" He asks, just in case she somehow doesn't. "And looks... fuck...."

She reaches down and just touches gently at his balls, feeling them out as she takes him in deeper. She makes sure to swallow around him, letting his cock feel the suction and pull from around her throat.

"Vala," Cam says, dredging up all of his willpower to push her away. He reaches for the box of condoms beside the bed and crumbles onto into his hand, moving fluidly back over to catch her and topple her onto her back. "Not that your mouth isn't," he pauses to give her a quick kiss, "goddamn amazing, but I want to be in you."

He rips open the condom with his teeth and manages to get it on one handed while she whines and squirms beneath him.

She reaches down for his cock and grips it in her hands, stroking him quickly before pausing to let him put the condom on. "Faster, faster," she urges him.

He laughs. "Fast won't be a problem right now, trust me, baby."

Her fingers on him are almost too much but then the condom is on and he slides easily between her legs, fingers against her thigh as he pushes in. He groans, a sound of pure bliss once he's buried all the way in her, but takes no time to stop and enjoy it just starts to thrust hard.

Vala moans and pushes back against Cam. She gets a good grasp of her feet on the bed and is able to shove back against Cam, using the bed as leverage.

It's healthy, enthusiastic, energetic sex - which, Cam is realizing, describes most sex with Vala. Except sometimes.... when she's soft and sleepy... and everything is so easy, so perfect...

But right now? Right now, it's sweaty and grappling and hot as hell. He fucks her hard into the mattress and she gives back just as good as she's getting, tight and clutching around him, chasing another orgasm of her own. He hopes he can hold off long enough for her to get there. After the grinding and the blowjob, his restraint is worn thing.

She's whining hard as she pushes her body further. Her orgasm feels further away this time as she just got off but its there, tingling and building slowly. "More... more!" She demands from him.

He reaches down between them and rubs her clit, but it's all slick and his fingers slide on her skin. He realizes with a shock what it is he's touching when he feels the movement of his own cock, thick and jutting into her, feels the tingle of the touch on oversensitive nerves. He grunts and slams down into her and this time finds the right spot.

Vala's head falls back and she cries out as she is suddenly launched into an orgasm. Her body shakes once more and she clings hard to Cam as she tightens around him.

He's right behind her, not out of exquisite timing but simply because he stops being able to hold it back the minute she starts to pulse around him. He goes still above her, buried at the deepest point, and floods the condom with come.

Vala's voice is low and deep as she groans out his name. Her hips thrusting up for just a bit as she rides out the last bit of her orgasm before she slumps back and falls onto the bed, completely boneless.

He rolls off of her and onto his back on the bed, one arm flopping outward. He's so out of breath, so worn out from the sex that he doesn't even deal with the condom for a minute, just focuses on breathing.

Vala turns her head so she can look over and see him better. She giggles at the entirely exhausted expression on his face. "Did I wear you out?" She teases him.

"Yes," he says, quickly and decisively. "I might need an extra few days off just to recover from that."

"Oh really?" She chuckles, able to gather enough strength to crawl over and curl up right by his body. "I think I could be alright with that.

"Too bad we can't just stay..." Cam mumbles, his eyes growing heavy, body insisting that an afternoon nap would be just perfect. He reaches down and pulls off the condom, dropping it into the waste basket before he actually does fall asleep, just in case.

Vala smiles and curls up next to Cam. "Mm, wouldn't that be nice..." She murmurs as she drifts off to sleep as well. The conversation Cam had still right in the front of her mind.

He only dozes, his internal clock not quite letting him relax too much. He lets her stay napping though, comfortable against him. He turns the tv on and keeps the volume down low.

"So how much longer until we have to return to the world of the living and all that?" Vala asks, her eyes still closed as she continues to lay next to Cam. She's trying to prolong her rest and relaxation as long as she can by just refusing to open her eyes and wake up.

He kisses the top of her head, stroking his fingers through her hair and smoothing it where it's been mussed from the sex. His hand ventures down lower, over the smooth skin of her back, rubbing lightly. "We probably oughta get up, get dressed in... about an hour."

"Mm, so we have time then." She yawns and stretches her body out alongside his, letting her foot rub gently against his calf.

"Not enough time. Never enough time in the world." He glances at the clock. He sighs, thinking of everything he'll have to do once he gets back in to town. "I should probably go in to work tonight..."

"To work? Tonight?" Vala frowns and wraps an arm around his waist. "What ever would you have to go into work tonight for?"

"Just to catch up with stuff," he says, reaching down and tugging the blanket up to ward off the slight chill now that their bodies have cooled. "Got some stuff going on... I have a feeling it'll be a crazy week."

"Oh? What's up for next week then?" She asks innocently. She burrows close to his body and under the blanket further to get warm.

He laughs. "Nosy, aren't you? You know I can't say, honey. Classified."

Vala groans and rolls away slightly before looking back at Cam with a very serious expression on her face. "I just feel like... I don't know as much about you as you do about me..." She reaches out with one hand and takes his in hers, linking their fingers.

"Vala," Cam says, disbelief tinging his voice. "I don't know hardly anything about you. You won't even tell me where you're from."

"I told you that already," she protests, frowning at him. "And you know who I am now and what I do now."

“You are not from Los Angeles. I might not be the sharpest tool in the shed but that one I did catch." He leans up on one elbow, looking at her.

"Oh yeah?" Vala asks, pillowing her head under an arm. "And what makes you say that, hm?"

He hesitates again, not wanting to sound like he's accusing her of lying. "I thought you were joking when you said that. You don't sound like you're from this country, let alone California."

"Just because I sound different doesn't mean I may not be from around here. My parents however..." She trails off, smiling.

He's frustrated by the non-answers, but tries not to let it show. He doesn't want the weekend to end like that.

Leaning over, he kisses her forehead. "I'm gonna go clean up. We need to start getting dressed soon."

She sighs as he has told her nothing about him and at the same time, she has to leave. Both are things she really dislikes.

"Can't we just... not go back? Hm? Maybe just stay here for awhile then go traveling...."

He sits back down, unable to walk away when she's looking at him so wistfully. "I would like nothing more, believe me."

He wishes he could let her know that the only thing keeping him from extending their little trip is literally the fate of the planet.

Vala crawls over on her knees to stand on the bed behind Cam. She wraps her body around his and her arms around his neck, drapping herself over him. Turning her head, she kisses his neck while her fingers play with the soft hair on his chest. "Then maybe we should take a little time and go and see some things..."

He reaches up and captures her hands in his, keeping her from exploring further or moving away. "I can't, baby." He brings one hand to his mouth and kisses it, then playfully nips at a fingertip. "I wish I could, but I can't."

Vala wants to make a comment about what on earth could be so pressing about deep space radar telemetry but she knows that will set off an argument she doesn't want to start right now.

She noses up his neck and runs her lips over the spot behind his ear that she knows is sensitive.

He groans and his body, his well used and pleasantly sore body, actually tries to work up the typical response. Unfortunately, after three rounds in a relatively short period of time, it's a somewhat futile effort.

He doesn't mind letting her try, though. Even if it doesn't lead to sex.... it feels nice.

She smiles into his neck and nudges at the spot gently with her nose, nuzzling at him.

"Feels good," he murmurs, reaching up with one hand and running his fingers along her arm, turning his head to catch her mouth in a kiss.

"How long did you say we had again?" She asks, nuzzling into the kiss. Her lips run over his and she takes a moment to briefly nip his bottom lip.

"If I don't look at the clock, we've got as long as we need..." he murmurs. It's an exaggeration, of course - or maybe wishful thinking. He needs to get back to base eventually.

Then again, if they really need him, they'll call...

Vala chuckles and smiles to herself. "Well that is certainly one way to do it. But are you able to take care of me like that, hm? I doubt Sal would be very happy with me just, not returning. I'll have to be a kept woman and all."

He laughs, breaking the kiss and turning back to face away from her when it starts to strain on his neck. He pulls her arms across his chest and leans back into her. "Can't imagine you as that. Hard to believe I actually snagged you as much as I have sometimes, much less picture you a kept woman."

She scoffs. "What? You can't picture me lying in a bed of money and jewels and ringing for a handsome boy to come and feed me peeled grapes?"

"... okay, maybe I can picture that, but I'm fresh out of piles of money and jewels and handsome boys." He sighs.

Vala pouts and sighs, flopping onto the bed. "Very well. I shall waste away in my impoverished state. At least I'll have good boots."

"And that's what really matters in life, isn't it? How nice your boots are?" He turns and stretches back out on the bed, giving up the attempt at going to get clean for a few more minutes.

"Absolutely Cameron," she agrees. Turning her head she smiles at him and throws a leg over his, entwining them together on the bed.

*

Vala strides across her cargo ship, her new boots clacking loudly against the floor. She hums to herself as some new song plays in the background and she fiddles with a few of the crystals. Its taken a long, _long_ time to get her ship fully up and running but she is so close to it. Just a few more tweaks and she should be ready to hit the road (relatively speaking).

As it is, she finally was able to get her scanning online and working. She pushes two crystals in and enters a few commands into the computer on board to have her cargo ship begin a scan of the nearby area for naquadah deposits. If she is lucky, there may be raw naquadah around that she could use to help fuel her ship. If she's not lucky... Well, that's a bridge she'll deal with when it comes to her. Or something.

Hitting the final button, Vala steps away from the computer to let it run its scan and moves over back into the cargo hold. Pulling out a panel, she's able to reach some of the extra crystals that have helped modify her ship into something more than just an average gou'ald cargo ship. Bending over she's just able to reach the panel of crystals she needs to work on.

She hums to herself again as a new song comes on and she begins to twist and move the crystals around so she can keep her phase shifting in order. Behind her the computer continues to scan before it lets out a loud warning beep. Vala frowns and turns her head to look over at the computer before finally pulling herself out of the floor of her ship and heading over to it.

The scan hadn't finished but the readings she was reading were off the charts. There was a _huge_ store of naquadah here on Earth and not far from where she was either. Her eyes widened as she continued to read and then zoomed over to the aerial map of the area. Red dots began to light up on the map showing where the naquadah was being stored and the largest dot was right on Cheyenne Mountain.


	18. Chapter 18

*

It takes the better part of a week to sort out a new deal with Ba'al for information but thanks to Daniel's clever negotiation and Sam's wonderful restraint in the area of not punching him in the face, they manage.

And to celebrate a job well done, Cam is treating himself to an evening at his favorite dining establishment. The food was good, but the service was exemplary - and Vala always offered dessert. He walks in the door with a smile on his face.

Vala walks towards a table, a dish in each hand and up her arms. She kept perfect balance as she made it to the table and is able to slide all the plates into the right spot and in front of the right diner.

"And you had the patty melt," she says finally, handing the plate over to the last diner. "Can I get you anything else?" She looks to all the patrons but no one says anything. With a nod she turns away and stops when she spots Cam near the door.

"Need a table? Or were you just looking for something to go?" She asks him, giving him a wink as she comes over.

"Well, I wouldn't mind food, but the smell of the blue plate special isn't what lured me in the door..." He smiles at her, walking over and, after a quick glance to ensure that neither Betty nor Sal are around, gives her a kiss.

Unfortunately, he doesn't look closely enough. There's the sound of a throat clearing and Betty says, "Val,order up."

Vala isn't embarrassed at all. She cracks her gum and winks again at Cam. "Come on, sit down and grab a plate. Stay for a while." She turns to walk past him and head to the back of the diner to grab her order, on her way she slaps Cam's arse, feeling frisky and happy. Her ship is fixed and she has found a supply of naquadah and her guy has come over and she will be getting some tonight; Vala feels she has every right to be excited.

Cam jumps a little when she slaps his ass. He can see Betty laughing at him - she doesn't try to be quiet about it at all.

He slides into the booth and skims over the menu, though by now he's pretty familiar with the options being offered at Sol's.

"So, what can I do for you?" Vala asks as she comes back to Cam after he's had a chance to look over the menu. She leans forward on the counter and cracks her gum again as she looks up at him happily. "I'm glad to see you," she says quietly so only he can hear.

He reaches up to play with a bit of hair that's escpaed her ponytail, curling against her cheek. "I should have called, but I knew you were working. Things at work calmed down and I wanted to see you. What did Betty thing of your new shoes?"

It's Thursday, and he hasn't seen her since he dropped her off Sunday after their trip.

"She wants a pair and has not so subtly tried to take them three separate times," Vala huffs, looking up to glare at Betty's back.

Cam laughs. "Could she even wear them?"

Vala smirks, and that's enough answer to Cam.

Vala chuckles and looks back to Cam. "Alright you, what do you want then?"

"You," he says, just grinning when she rolls her eyes at him. She's adorable when she does that. He can't stop looking at her and smiling. "Fine, I'll take the turkey melt."

"Me covered in gravy, huh?" She teases him, giving him a wink. "Kinky. I like it." She scribbles something down on her pad of paper and blows him a kiss as she walks off to hand the order to Sal.

"How about chocolate sauce instead?" He calls out after her, laughing.

"I can do that!" She yells happily, her ponytail bouncing as she picks up the next order.

He pulls out a folder to read over some very nonclassified papers that need to be sign off on - supply requisitions for office supplies.

Vala moves around the diner, sliding plates across tables and refilling drinks until Sal dings the bell and yells, "Order number 167, its up!"

She grins and tucks her pen behind her ear and quickly grabs the plate and buses it over to Cam. "Looks very important," she says as she slides the plate over and tries to read what is on the papers over his shoulder.

"Oh yeah," Cam mutters, putting his pencil down. "These people get testy when they open up that drawer and realize there aren't any more rubber bands or paper clips. This is some serious business here."

"Real saving the world type stuff." She nods sagely and steals a few of the fries that he has on his plate.

He puts the folder away. "When's your break?"

She looks down at the watch on her wrist. "Soon as it can be," she replies with a naughty grin. "You having ideas colonel?"

He grins.

"Now, if I were having ideas, I'd be asking when you were going to get off..." He pauses. "Work."

"Ooh, naughty boy." She leans in closer to him, her eyes shining as she looks at him. "l expect to be getting off not long after work colonel," she replies quietly, giving him a wink.

"Now that's what I like to hear," Cam murmurs back to her. "You know, Betty keeps looking over here and glaring."

"She's still jealous. Boots and all. And I get your bum too." Vala turns her head to look over her own shoulder back at Betty and winks at her too. Betty just sighs and rolls her eyes. "See?"

"Uh huh, you really think that's it?" Cam says, still a little doubtful. "I thought it had more to do with me hanging around all the time and distracting you and taking you off so she's left to do most of the work...."

"Well, you don't do that all the time," Vala says slowly. "Besides, I want you to be around so she'll just have to deal."

"And then I'll show up tomorrow with a sign on the door telling me I'm banned from the premises, won't I?" Cam teases.

"I'll make sure to take it down and hide it so they can't enforce it," she assures him, reaching out to pat his hand. She pauses a moment after that, her hand still on his as they both go quiet.

"Good, good," Cam says. "Glad I got someone on the inside working for me. Don't know what I'd do without these turkey melts..."

"Go hungry all on your own I'm sure," she agrees, nodding with him.

"Or, worse," Cam pauses or dramatic effect. "Eat military food."

Vala gasps and adds in her own sound effects, "Dun dun duuunnn!"

"Vala, if you've quite finished with your military man--" Betty begins as she comes over, dishrag in hand. Vala just preens and shoots Cam a look. "Perhaps you could help with finishing busing the last few tables?"

"Right, yes, of course." Vala shoots Cam another look before she saunters off to help Betty with the work.

Cam finishes his meal, and then slides out of the booth to go sit at the bar.... in an open seat which conveniently happens to be right in front of where Vala is. "Ma'am? I think I'd like one of those delicious coke floats ya'll have..."

"Oh, would you? Well, we're going to be closing up in not too long but I think for someone like you..." Vala trails off and looks up at Cam and gives him a grin. She turns back to the counter and grabs a tall glass and begins to assemble his coke float.

"That's awfully big," Cam comments. "You know, you might just have to sit down and share it with me."

Vala's eyes flicker to the clock on the wall and then back to Cam. She grins and begins to slow down and take her time putting his float together. If it just so happens that she finishes making it when its time for her to clock out... Well, then, so be it.

He isn't about to complain about the fact that she takes her time, even when she decides the last few scoops of ice cream they aren't just aren't suitable and disappears into the back for a new container of it.

"I'd like a straw," he says, and points to the empty straw container, winking.

"Oh. Darn it all," she sighs and has to go to the back again to get another box of straws to fill the dispenser. "A straw!" She brandishes it to him with a flourish. "And the last piece, whipped cream!" Reaching down, she pulls out a can and squirts it all over the top.

"What a thorough and dedicated food server you are," Cam says. "I'll have to be sure and write in to the management about what a pleasant experience I've had at this fine establishment."

"And leave a sizeable gratuity!" Vala adds in, grinning at him and adding in a second straw to his drink.

He snorts, knowing what he'd like to say in response to that, but there are still a couple of lingering customers that he's sure wouldn't appreciate his candidness about certain size aspects of his anatomy nearly as much as Vala does.

She smirks and squirts some whipped cream on her finger and slowly sucks the whipped topping off. "Mm, 's good."

"I want a taste," Cam says, enjoying the way her mouth curls around her finger entirely too much.

"You have some. All right there." Vala points to the top of his drink where there is a bunch of whipped cream already.

"Yeah, but it's not the same...." There's a petulant note to his voice.

"Not the same as what? On my....finger?" She asks him, raising an eyebrow on finger.

"Yes, it looks much tastier on your finger." Cam meets her raised eyebrow with a wink.

He looks around, wishing that the people lingering would just leave. She smirks and finally leans over the counter and offers a bit of it to him on her finger.

He takes her wrist in his hand and licks the whipped cream off. She tastes faintly of bacon underneath, which is kind of weird, but the gesture is appreciated all the same. "Definitely better like this."

She's all smiles at him as she slowly pulls her hand back. "I'm glad you think so." She grabs his left over plate and begins to brush by him as she turns to leave. "And we'll be doing that later," she tells him quietly as she goes by.

He finishes his drink while Vala wipes down all the tables and then locks the door.

"Alone at least?" He spins around on the little barstool and smiles at her. "Come here. Gimme a real hello."

She smiles and bounces over to him. Moving to stand in between his open knees, Vala leans in, hands on the bar and takes her time giving him a real hello.

He wraps his arms around her and when the kiss is over, just sits there hugging her. "So what did you get up to while I was gone?"

"Oh, nothing much," Vala whispers, thinking back to the naquadah reading she had made the other day. She smiles widely and kisses Cam nice and slow. She's going to have to tell him soon, tell him everything if she plans on taking him with her (and she does).

Maybe tonight. Possibly tonight. Maybe with a bit of alcohol, a bit of sexing and some oil she might be able to get to a point where she can explain to him that she is an alien crash landed and hiding out on Earth from other aliens who are looking to exact the amount of money she lost them out of her own skin.

It might work.

He's naked on his back, a position he's quickly discovering is one of his favorites as long as Vala is involved. Her hands glisten with oil and he feels loose and relaxed and good about life right now.

He tugs her down over him, gathers her hair in one hand and kisses her.

She giggles, feeling a bit silly and giggly as she kisses him back. The kiss is a bit sloppy and she misses his mouth slightly but it doesn't matter. Her hands glide over his skin as easily as her lips do over his. Reaching out, Vala grabs at the bottle of champagne they've been playing with, something secret she had swiped from Sal's cabinet.

Grinning, she tags a swig for herself before offering some to Cam, the fizzy bubbles tickling her tongue.

"Having fun?" He laughs, taking a drink. "You look like you are. You look... happy."

"I am happy," she replies, taking another swig. "And I should hope you are as well."

He takes the bottle from her and puts it on the table, then rolls them over so he's on top of her. "I'm very happy. Couldn't be happier."

"This is all good things," she says seriously, nodding her head at him. "You also sound drunk."

"Not drunk," Cam mumbles. "I haven't had that much. It's just... you. Something about you... makes me feel all..."

He can't quite describe it, nor does he really feel much like putting the effort forth to even try. He's much more interested in kissing her, touching her... he finds her mouth with his again, and then realizes that she's actually still trying to talk. "Kiss now. Talk later."

His back hits the bed again as she pushes him away, laughing.

"Something about me then?" She laughs, pressing her lips to his. "I make you drunk, hm? That could pose a difficult problem as I like being around you quite often." She's still talking as she sets the bottle of champagne down and grabs her bottle of oil again, pouring some into her hands before rubbing them over Cam's chest, making it gleam.

"Mm, I make you drunk on me," she sing-songs, her hands rubbing over his nipples and down his stomach.

His nipples aren't usually that sensitive, but he tingles everywhere her fingers touch right no. He grabs her hand, guiding it lower, lower, lower... until she's touching his cock. "There. Better." He grunts and lays back again, wanting her to touch him.

"Oh, that?" She asks, giving it a brief squeeze before running her hands back up his stomach and then his chest. She's teasing him and she knows it but she loves how he groans so good.

He sulks at her. "Come on, honey... you're just playing with me now..."

"I like playing with you," she croons, rocking her hips over his now. "Like my own personal, life size toy." She grins hugely and leans over, nipping his lips and then further down on his neck.

"Your toy has needs," he reminds her, singing out. "Your toy has something it thinks you'd like to play with a little bit more...."

Okay, maybe he's had a little more champagne than he'd originally thought, because he's aware that the words coming out of his mouth are a little bit strange but he can't seem to care as long as her hands are still on him.

"Oh? A toy with a toy of its own?" Vala grins and presses her lips down onto his before gently brushing them back and forth. "I love a toy that comes with its own accessories."

Cam grabs her and rolls them over so that he's on top of her, his patience breaking with this particular game. He leans in and kisses her, one hand on her hip keeping her close...

... and then his phone rings.

She laughs and smiles, wrapping an arm around his neck as she leans in to rub her nose against his. "Cam, I have something important to tell you," she starts quietly, trying to come up with the right words for what it is she needs to say.

She opens her mouth to continue but his phone interrupts her. She frowns and is about to continue, just ignoring the ringing but she notices that he is not ignoring it.

"I have to," he says, an apology in his voice as he rolls off of her and grabs it from her table. "It's the base."

He reaches for her hand and then squeezes it, but lets go when he hears Sam's voice. "Carter, what's going on?"

"We have an emergency. We think we may have located Athena and its not good." Sam's voice is dark and grim as she speaks with Cam, Ba'al in front of her on a computer deciphering what is going on. "You're going to have to come in, we need you."

"I'll be there in thirty." Cam doesn't even hesitate. He hangs up the phone and just groans, covering his eyes with one hand and rubbing. "I have to go."

"What? Now? But its... middle of the night and we were...." Vala trails off, looking at the bottle of champagne and lube sitting on the nightstand.

"Yeah. I know." Cam takes a deep breath and forces himself to get out of bed. "But I have to."

His dedication to his job is absolute. This is the position he's worked for years to get, his entire motivation for walking after his accident, but right now? Right now, this part kind of sucks. He disappears into the bathroom to wash off the oil and try to shrug off the effects of the champagne under a spray of cold water.

Vala frowns to herself and looks over at her bedside cabinet where she had pulled out a bunch of things for them to play with. She doubts they will be getting to them tonight.

With a sigh, she begins to put away the toys and the oil and the lube. She caps the champagne and slides it into the refrigerator to keep until morning, she'll make mimosas for herself and Betsy for the early shift. Heading back into her room, she tugs on a light, silk robe, wrapping it up around her as she waits for Cam to finish dressing.

He doesn't say anything to her until he's got his clothes back on. He knows his weaknesses, and he knows that the sight of her sitting on the bed in that little robe definitely counts as one.

"I'm sorry about this, honey." He sits down on the bed beside her, pulling her in close until she rests her head on his shoulder. "I hate leaving you."

She's upset, her evening has been changed and its not his fault and she's not mad at him but damn it, she just got up the nerve to tell him about herself.

"I know you do," she says softly. She reaches out and places her hand on his thigh and giving it a light squeeze. "Fate of the world and all, right?" She asks, reminding him of one of their old jokes.

He laughs. "Something like that. You want me to come back if I can? I mean, I don't know... I don't know how long this will take."

She frowns slightly. "Do you think you'll be done by tonight?" She asks him a bit hopefully. "They said it was an emergency ...?"

"I just don’t know," he says. "But I hope so. I'll give you a call either way."

He leans down and gives her a kiss before he walks out.

Vala takes a moment, threading her fingers through his hair and holding him close as she kisses him back. She runs her tongue into his mouth, sucking on his tongue as she kisses him as good as she knows how... Just so he won't forget what else is waiting for him when his emergency is over.


	19. Chapter 19

*

The day is long for Cam and endlessly frustrating. He hasn't managed to get any sleep in 48 hours but still as soon as things have calmed down enough for him to leave the base, he sets out for Vala's. He doesn't even care that it's almost two in the morning... he wants sleep, and he wants her.

Cam lets himself in the back way. He's sure Sal wouldn't approve of him having the key even to the back hallway, but Vala wanted him to have it and Cam isn't about to turn it down.

It's dark, strange to be here this late at night walking through the hallways, but he feels better as soon as he puts his hand on the doorknob. Vala is asleep, tucked up in bed after a long and particularly annoying day at work. The customers were bitchy, her feet hurt and she missed Cam. She's still sleeping peacefully and he keeps as quiet as he can while he strips down to just his shorts.

He feels her start to stir once he pulls down the covers, getting in beside her.

"What--?" Vala mumbles, turning over in her bed to see who it was slipping into her bed. ".... Cam?"

"Hey," he says, voice soft and hushed. "Didn't mean to wake you up, I just wanted to see you. Hope this is okay."

He doesn't really think she'll mind but right now he wants to hear it anyway.

"Save the world?" She asks him softly, smiling sleepily at him.

"Little bit," he mumbles, kissing the top of her head. "For today. Just hafta save it again tomorrow though."

"More tomorrow?" She mumbles making a rather sad, pathetic noise. "Let someone else save it tomorrow. Sleep in."

"Sleepin' in," Cam agrees, eyes already heavy. "Mind if I crash here?"

"You had better," she whispers. Smiling, she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down and into her for a kiss. Both of them are sleepy and their lips hardly move but that is okay, Vala still enjoys just being able to have him there next to her.

"How's your day?" He asks, just because he wants to hear her talk. He loves her voice... should tell her that some time...

"It was long. We had a bunch of customers that just could not be pleased by anything and the day seemed to drag on and like it would never end."

"Mmm..." He sort of hums a response, wanting her to keep going. "My day... had snakes..."

He snickers to himself, though he can't explain it.

"What?" Vala laughs, not having a clue what it is he's talking about. She nuzzles her nose into his and smiles. "Look, there was ... something really important I wanted to tell you the other night. I don't know how to really tell you this, I mean, its not something I could really tell just anyone but I need you to know because I need you to go with me. I will be leaving soon. Not just any kind of leaving though I'm talking about really leaving because see... I uh, I have this ship and I'm actually an alien hiding out here on Earth until I could get it fixed and get away from the people who are chasing me. And I didn't expect to be here this long or to find someone like you but I have and now... Now I don't want you to stay. Please come with me Cameron...?"

Cam's response comes in the form of a quiet snore. He's fallen asleep, the long day catching up with him.

"Cam?" Vala asks softly, nudging him slightly with her shoulder only to get another deep snore out of him. There was no way he heard anything she said, he was probably half asleep when he asked how her day was.

She sighs and tucks herself up next to him, resigned that she's going to have to have this conversation with him at some point.

*

The next morning dawns slowly. Vala is giving herself a morning lie in and doesn't bother with the alarm, quickly shutting it off before it even has a chance to go off. She smiles to herself and rolls back into the middle of the bed and back into Cam's arms.

"Morning," Cam says, giving her a kiss and pulling her to him. He yawns widely, jaw popping, and it feels great. "Oh, man. I had some crazy dreams."

He reaches up and runs his fingers through his hair. She doesn't say anything, which he takes as a sign to keep talking.

"Had this one... you were from another planet and someone was chasing you... crazy, huh?" He laughs. Of course, it's really no surprise to him that he'd dream something like that, considering that the both Vala, and chases with aliens, were two things he spent a lot of time involved with lately. But he thinks that she'll still find it amusing, and it seems harmless to divulge.

Vala pauses before breaking into a smile. "Yeah, weird. So what was chasing me? Something green with lots of eyes?"

He laughs.

"Nah... aliens kinda just... looked like us." It was actually Ba'al, but Cam can't say that to her. He stretches again then settles in, enjoying the comfort of the bed and looking at her. "I hope me just crashing here was okay."

"Of course its fine," Vala replies, smiling widely at him. "You know I'm happy to have you here with me." She leans in and presses her lips to his, kissing him lightly. "Would have liked it even more if you had slipped into bed without the pants."

"Well, I can always take them off now," Cam says. He reaches under the covers and shoves them down, yanking them off and then tossing them onto the floor. "There, that better? I mean, you're the gracious host, I want to make you happy..."

"Much better," Vala purrs, agreeing with him. She Leans in and wraps her hand around him and begins to stroke slowly.

"Now, this seems more like you making me happy than the other way around..." He's not complaining, far from it, just stating the fact. He reaches out and runs his hand down her back, wanting to feel her skin.

"I like it. Like the different noises you make." She runs her thumb over the tip of his cock and grins when she hears him groan out. "Mm, like that one."

"That one's... a particular favorite of mine, too." Cam makes that noise when she so obligingly does it again. "Then again, I don't think you've found a trick yet that I wasn't a fan of."

"That's good, glad to hear it." She smiles and begins to wrap her fingers around his balls, playing with them too.

His balls tighten under her playful manipulation, his cock hard and starting to leak. Vala knows just where he's most sensitive now and knows how to toy with him until he's panting for more.

He knows how much she likes hearing him, so he doesn't try to stay quiet. He's vocal in letting her know exactly what gets him going.

"Ooh, very nice." She smiles and kisses him under his chin, nipping gently at his adam's apple.

"More," he says, reaching for her, wanting more of her... and for her to touch more of him.

Grinning, Vala slides her body over on top of his, wrapping her legs on either side of his body. "Can have lots more," she says quietly, smiling at him.

"Vala..." He murmurs her name, cupping her face in his hands and drawing her mouth down to his for the kind of kiss that he craves.

She opens her mouth to him and kisses him deep and long. Blindly she reaches out to the bedside table, fumbling until she gets her hand into the drawer and around an unopened condom.

It takes him a moment to realize what she's doing but he wholeheartedly approves. He doesn't make any movement to take it from her, wanting to feel her fingers putting it on him.

With just a few flicks of her fingers she has it opened and sliding down onto him. She quickly strokes him a few more times once again before she pushes the covers back and begins to knee up his body.

He reaches down and holds himself in place while she lowers her body over his. "You look so hot riding me," he says, reaching up to push her hair out of her face.

She tosses her hair back and smiles down at him. She continues to move her hips, rocking and riding him nice and slow.

"Oh, just like that..." He puts his hands on her hips, guiding her just a little faster, loving how she feels moving on him. "How are you so hot?"

"You're just lucky I guess," she pants. Leaning forward, she braces her hands on her bedframe and begins to move her hips faster and harder than before.

You're telling me," he says, grinning. So lucky...

But as much as he likes her riding him, he has other ideas, too. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her down. They're chest to chest and he's buried inside of her and he kisses her, mouth open on hers. It's too much and he needs to move, to be the one setting the pace.

He rolls them over, pressing her to the bed.

Vala squeals as Cam rolls her over; she's not expecting it and it throws her off. By the time that Cam is above her on the bed, she's laughing and smiling back up at him.

"Oh, someone is feeling feisty this morning," she taunts, thrusting her hips up at him.

"I sleep well in your bed," he says, bending and kissing her neck, meeting her thrusts. "Besides, I"m not the only one feeling feisty right now."

"I like when you sleep in my bed," Vala murmurs, leaning up to kiss him back. "And I certainly like when you feel feisty." Her fingers scrabbled down his back, scratching him as he began to move harder.

"Oh yeah? You like that, baby?" He feels her straining against him, their bodies so close, the sweat slick between them.

"How do you feel?" He looks down at her, nipping at her jaw, kissing her mouth lightly, and then waiting for her to answer.

"So, so very good," she moans, smiling hugely. "You are so good to me." She wriggles underneath him before raising her arms over her head and stretching, showing her tits off for him. She gives her chest a brief shake, teasing him and feeling giddy.

He cups her breast, squeezing it and feeling her press into his hand. He sits back and puts his hands on her legs, lifting them and bending them back against her body. It opens her up to him in a new way, letting him go so much deeper.

"Ooh," she groans, her eyes wide as he pushed deeper into her. She gasped hard and whimpered and began to thrust back up into him. "Come on, come on let me feel it. Give it to me deeper," she begged him.

He laughs. "Anyone ever tell you that you're bossy in bed?"

"What? Me?" She pants and breaks into a huge grin. "No idea what you're talking about." She laughs brightly and shoves her hips at Cam, throwing off his pace.

He laughs, pushing her back into the bed and grabbing her hands, holding them over her head just to watch her squirm. "Oh, see, how do you like that now, huh?"

She gasps and bites her bottom lip as Cam holds her down. She tests the strength of his bonds, surprised when she finds that she can't get out of them. "Ooh, this is a new side Cameron."

He gauges her reaction but nothing he sees in her face leads him to think that she doesn't like it so he doesn't relent. "Well, you know, gotta get a little of my own back... you aren't the only one that gets bossy sometimes. I am a team leader for a reason."

She starts to smile at that. "Do you like to get bossy Cameron? Would you like to ... tell me what to do?" She says it slowly, making sure to enunciate each word for him.

His eyes practically glaze over at that, and he thrusts down, pressing into her. He's still careful with his response, though. "Why? That something that does it for you? Because I kind of figured it'd be the other way around with you..."

Vala would agree that in most cases, she preferred to be the one on top, doing the ordering and teasing her lover. But with Cam, like this, she can't get enough of him holding her down and being over and on top of her. She licks her lips slowly and takes time to respond. "Maybe I like seeing you like this," she says softly. Her own eyes are wide with arousal.

He presses his body against hers a little more just to feel her squirm. He's surprised by this reaction, but some alpha male reaction inside of him is triggered by it and he wouldn't trade Vala the way she normally is for anything but right now, the way she's looking at him? He thinks that it's hot as hell.

She bites down on her lip and finally stills underneath him, letting his weight hold and press her down into the mattress. Her eyes flutter closed for a moment as she just relaxes and finally lets go. A soft smile spreads across her face before she opens her eyes to look back up at Cam, a sort of relaxed calm having gone through her body at finally letting Cam be in control.

Cam doesn't have any interest in pushing any more boundaries this morning. He leans down and kisses her, his mouth gentle, not demanding anything more of her from this. He starts to move again, his body against hers, cock thrusting inside of her.

Vala opens her mouth and slowly kisses him back. Her tongue presses and tangles with his own as she begins to rock her hips back into his, keeping up with his slow, measured pace.

He rests one arm on the pillow by her head and angles himself so he can keep kissing her while upping the pace and speed of his movements inside of her, working them both there.

She's beginning to pant and squirm again, growing restless underneath Cam as her desire grows. "Cam-- are you?" She breathes, trying to figure out how much longer he can last.

He's sheepish when he says, "Not long. You?"

She shakes her head. "No. No I'm--" she cuts herself off as she begins to moan low in the back of her throat. "Ooh, oh fuck Cam!" Reaching down, she begins to rub her clit faster and faster as she pushes up into him. "Fuck there, oh oh yes--" She cries out as her body jerks hard and she comes around him.

He watches her come and then lifts himself up, changing the angle and moving harder and faster until it overtakes him. He groans loudly and turns his face against her neck, mouth open on her skin as he comes inside of her.

She shudders around him once more, wrapping her arms around his body and holding him tightly to her. "Oh damn Cameron," she whispers, unable to even move she feels so exhausted. "That was... I can't even... oh wow."

"I think we're getting pretty good at that," he jokes, breathless. He can't quite live up to the humor in his voice though, because he's shaking slightly, lowering himself onto the bed beside her but not letting go of her.

She curls herself around and against him and smiles. "Yeah, I'd say we are." She gives him a huge dopey grin and leans in to kiss him. "I'd even go so far as to say I kinda like that."

"You... like that we're good at it?" He matches her dopey grin with one of his own, chasing her mouth with his own for another kiss. "Well, I like that you like it, Miss Mal Doran."

"I like that you like that I like it," she taunts back. She allows Cam to catch her mouth before she leans in and kisses him back, her tongue sliding into his own mouth.

He rolls back toward her, hand sliding into her hair and cupping the back of her head to keep her in close. The kisses now lack the drive and direction that the ones before had, but they're all the more intense for the lack of that. It's less about sex and getting there than it is just about enjoying each other right now.

They jump apart when there's a loud banging on the door. "Princess, now is not the day to oversleep. You better get your butt out of bed, we're swamped down here!"

Vala scrunches her nose and throws a pillow in the direction of the door. "Whatever," she yells, burying her face into Cam's shoulder.

Cam groans and says quietly enough that Betty won't hear, "Can't you make her go away?"

"I've tried. Believe me. Nothing has worked so far," Vala whispers back to Cam, her eyes darting to the door as if expecting Betty to somehow materialise through it. "She's like the Termiteator or something."

"Term-" He starts to ask but Betty bangs on the door again.

"You don't get down here in two minutes, I'm taking that key from Sal and coming after you myself!"

Vala starts to grumble and slip out of the bed. "She's serious, you know," she mutters. "Really will." Vala trails off, mumbling to herself a variety of names for Betty as she runs around, looking for her uniform.

"I look like a mess and I'm sure I smell like a Braxilian playhouse," she mutters before flopping onto the bed beside Cam. "You want breakfast?"

"You ever know me to turn down food?" Cam asks, leaning over and kissing her neck. She stretches to give him more room to play, and then whines when he stops. "Come on. I'm more scared of Betty than you, so we better get going."

He gives her a very regretful smile and then grabs his pants.

*

It has taken Vala a few days to get her plan perfected but finally she is ready. She stands at the cover of tunnel on the surface right outside Cheyenne Mountain. She's been studying a basic outline of the mountain and she knows that to get the naquadah she has to get to the bottom of the mountain and the fastest way is straight down the tunnel.

Vala pushes her bangs back and secures her harness. "Right, I got this," she tells herself. She keeps an eye out for guards as she pushes the cover off the tunnel and grabs her rope. She secures the end on the edge of the tunnel and climbs in, ready to finally sink down lower.

*

Cam jogs through the hallway with Carter by his side. They're stopping every now and then, consulting the little beeping device in her hand. He looks to her for either a nod or a shake of the head.

They stop, and he looks; it's a shake, and they keep going.

"How many?" He asks.

"Seventeen." She's barely answered when her radio crackles to lift. "SG-14 checking in; we've got two."

"Fifteen," Sam corrects herself while Cam radios back to say they've gotten the message.

"Fifteen left." The relief is obvious in Cam's voice. "Down from how many?"

"Forty-three. Just cross your fingers that we can get them all before they mate again. Here!" Sam stops and they make a quick turn down a short hallway. She points at the door and Cam gets his modified zat ready to blast.  
Reply | Reply to all | Forward | Print | Delete | Show original

*

Vala continues to descend, her feet pressed up against one side of the tunnel and her back up against the other side.

"Right, 28 levels in this damn mountain. Why its so big..." She mutters to herself. She pauses momentarily to check her map, once she reaches the bottom of the tunnel she has another series of halls to get through. Sighing, she folds and puts it back in her pocket and continues down the tunnel until she finally reaches the bottom.

She unclips her harness from the line and grabs a screwdriver, slowly letting herself out of the side wall vent. The hallway is clear but Vala doesn't know how long it will stay that way. She slips into the hall and begins to move quickly.   
Reply | Reply to all | Forward | Print | Delete | Show original

*

"That had to be at least half of the ones that were left," Cam says, panting but victorious after clearing the room.

"Uh, Cam..." Sam says, looking down at her readout.

"Shit. Bad news?"

"Yep..."

"How many?"

"Do you really wanna know?" She says, grimness giving away to almost amusement. These critters are annoying but they are just that - critters.

"Just, yeah. Tell me." Cam avoids a pile of goo and shuts the door behind him as he follows Sam out.

"We're back up to twenty-five. All right, this way."

*

Vala finds another air shaft in just the nick of time, slipping inside and out of sight. She takes a moment to consult her map once more, using a small pen light so she can see. "Right, over this hall and then a left and a right and oh..." She digs down into another pocket and pulls out a handmade naquadah finder and flicks it on. "So yes, left then right."

She pockets the map and the light once more and keeps her naquadah finder out as she begins to crawl and wiggle her way through the small air ducts.

She grumbles as she moves through the tunnels, each duct feeling a bit smaller than the last. "Why it always has to be air ducts I don't know." She huffs softly as she takes another turn and then finally stops halfway down the duct.

"Right, should be it." She looks down at her device and grins, its lit up brightly, flickering and indicating she is right above the large naquadah source.

"So right now I just need a... Brilliant. A hatch." She elbow crawls over to the open air vent and looks down through the grate, not seeing anyone below her. She begins to undo one side of vent before securing her cable and letting it drop down through the hole.

She shimmies and finally crawls down the rope, descending into the room below her. She takes another peek and can't find anyone, she's all alone.

"Now, I just need to find the source of naquadah," she mumbles to herself as she begins to spin around on the rope. Vala trails off as her eyes widen as soon as she spots the gate.   
Reply | Reply to all | Forward | Print | Delete | Show original

*

"You know," Cam says. "I think there's a movie about this, isn't there?"

"Considering the scifi genre, probably more than a few," Sam shouts back. Her voice is tinny where she's halfway into a duct, shining her flashlight around to see if the one they've been chasing is finding sanctuary in it. She shuffles back out, dust along both shoulders of her BDU jacket.

Cam is not sorry that he was too broad to fit into the duct. Not sorry at all. "They look a little bit like Gremlins."

"If you shaved them." Sam actually seems to be considering it. "They look like Gremlins and they mate like tribbles."

"We should see if we can sell the rights- hey, there!" Cam shines his flashlight into a storage closet.

They take off running... again.

*

"The taur'i have a chapp'ai?" Vala says to herself, still astonished to actually see one sitting in front of her in the bottom of a mountain.

"Well this changes everything." Vala laughs happily to herself before she lets herself down the rest of the way and onto the ramp leading up to the gate. She makes her way up the ramp, looking the gate over, running a hand over the cool metal and checking it out to be sure.

Yep, it was a real gate. "Now to make sure it actually works," she trails off. Vala spins around, looking for a DHD but unable to find one. "So, a gate but one that doesn't have a DHD. ... okay, no matter. Step two to escaping from alien planet, find alternate source of power and dial manually."

Vala doesn't see the officer watching her from the upstairs viewing area. She doesn't have any inclination that the officer watching her is picking up the phone and calling his superior to check and see if a woman in leather is supposed to be strolling around the gateroom like she owns it.

Someone overhears the phone call. Someone who makes it his business to know what the Tau'ri are getting up to, and this - a woman in leather? - this sounds interesting.

He strolls down the stairs, since everyone else is seemingly distracted trying to figure out who the woman is and if it's a cause for emergency. He knows it won't take them long to decide that the answer to that is yes, so he makes the best of his time.

He's not suspecting the face that stands in front of him. "Well, if it's not my dear old comrade, Quetesh..."

*

The klaxons start to sound, and every member of SG-1, scattered throughout the base as they are, stops and turns to run toward the gate room.

Vala hears a voice she hasn't heard in years and she's immediately set on edge. "Ba'al," she says, giving him a slight smile as she turns to face him. "I should have known someone like you would be around here somewhere. Though, I have to admit, of all of them, you weren't going to be the one I'd expect." She stands in front of him, arms crossed over her chest as she looks him up and down slightly, a smirk on her lips.

"I go by Vala now, by the way. Technically, always did." She gives Ba'al a superior smile at that, letting the realisation of it sink in.

"Right, Quetesh," Ba'al says, striding further into the room. "I really don't think you're supposed to be here, now are you? The Tau'ri, they're awfully sensitive about people wandering around unbidden..."

He reaches out to touch her cheek.

Vala wrinkles her nose and moves away from his hand. "You're taking orders from the taur'i?" Vala asks, her eyebrows raising and eyes widening. "Now that is interesting. Not able to hold onto your empire anymore then?" Vala grins even wider as she strides past him, looking at the gate again.

"No matter, I won't be here long enough to bother them. Just need to find a quick power source for this thing, grab a couple things from home, and a friend along the way, and then I'll be gone. Out of your, well, your hair. Or what's left of it."

Just as she steps on the ramp, the gateroom is suddenly full of soldiers with weapons. Ba'al slips back behind them, his smirk unmatched. He so enjoys seeing other Goa'uld fail so spectacularly, and Quetesh was... always of particular interest to him.

He waits until all the weapons are trained on her before stepping forward again. "Now, now, men... consider Quetesh a guest of mine, won't you?"

"Excuse me?" Cam stands in the doorway, a stony expression on his face.

Vala rolls her eyes. "A guest of yours? I really don't think I need any of your help Ba'al, thank you." Vala looks over at a few of the men who had their weapons trained on her; she smirks at them and blows one a kiss. "I think I can handle myself here. We go back a ways, don't we boys?"

Her smirk freezes when she hears another voice that she is much more familiar with. Her eyes go wide as she looks to doorway and spots Cam, her boyfriend Cam, standing in a matching pair of BDU's with a rather pissed off look on his face.

"Oh. Hi darling," she says, smiling and waving at him.

General Landry, mouth open to speak, abruptly closes it and turns to look at Cam. "Mitchell? She seems to know you. Can you explain this?"

From his furious tone of voice, Cam knows that no answer will be the right one. He goes with the truth. "No, sir. I cannot explain it."

"Oh! And Daniel, my what a lovely reunion this seems to be turning into." Vala smiles at him and waves again. She looks back to Ba'al and then the closest marine with his gun trained on her and then finally up at the general standing behind the bullet proof glass.

Not knowing what else to do, she raises her hands up and gives him her best innocent expression. "Take me to your leader?" She tries.

"That would be me. And you are?"

"She's Vala Mal Doran," Daniel supplies, a look of mixed annoyance and dread on his face. "And she's trouble."

Cam says nothing. He's not sure what to say. Vala isn't even looking at him now, she's just pulling what he's sure she thinks is a cute face and looking at the General.

"I'm not always trouble Daniel," Vala replies to him. Her gaze shifts from Daniel's face to Cam's. His face is hard, his mouth a straight line as he stares hard at her. Her gaze softens as she looks at him.

"No, no... you're pretty much always trouble." Daniel is oblivious to the silent exchange between Cam and Vala until the General speaks again.

"Colonel Mitchell. Do you know this woman? And I'd appreciate a direct answer this time."

Daniel's eyes go wide and he looks at Cam now, comprehension dawning on some level.

"Yes, sir," Cam says, stiffly. "I've been... seeing her."

"Please tell me that when you say seeing you mean that in the sense that she's in your line of vision at the moment?" Daniel says, managing a smartass remark even through his shock.

"No, Jackson." Cam is very abrupt. "I've been dating her."

Vala manages a real smile as she looks at him. He's still angry, she can tell by the rigidity in his shoulders, but she can't help the little smile that comes up when she does hear him say they've been dating.

Upstairs, Landry is muttering something to Walter before he finally bellows back through the speakers, "Stand down men. Henricks, please escort Ms Mal Doran up to the briefing room please. Jackson, Ba'al, you should probably come as well. And Mitchell, we'll be needing to speak to you."

Cam falls into line with them, ending up behind Vala. He feels numb, and angry, and weirdly betrayed.

He doesn't know the story yet and he tells himself that he needs to wait. Maybe there is some sort of explanation.

Only, Ba'al knows Vala, and so does Daniel, so... that can't be good.

Vala follows Henricks up the stairs to a meeting room, keeping her own eyes trained on the gun that he still has out.

"That will do Henricks, thank you." Landry steps out of his office and into the room, eyeing all four of them.

Vala moves over towards the glass that looks out at the gate and then back to the other men in the room. She places a hand on the table and looks plainly at Landry.

"So, you mind telling me how you got into our top secret base?" Landry asks her, shoving his hands in his pockets as he eyes her over. "Or how each of these men know you?"

Vala flicks her eyes over to each man in question before looking back to the general. "I used a rope," Vala finally says. "That one, over there. Hanging down by the gate?"

Everyone turns to look at where she's pointing. There is, indeed, a rope hanging from the ceiling.

Landry rubs an hand over his face. "Walter, have someone get that down." He turns to address Vala again. "Is there anyone working with you? What are you here?"

Vala shakes her head. "No one is working with me. And I'm just... trying to get home, general." Her eyes flicker over to Cam's. She's hoping she can catch his gaze but he's keeping his own eyes forward, straight on the general.

"I found there was a large source of naquadah somewhere in here and came in to get it so I could get home. I found your chapp'ai and figured, well, that would be much easier." She looks back out the window and then back to the general. "Or at least, it would be easier if you had a dialing device."

"We have a dialing device," Daniel says, actually sounding a bit like he's taunting her... at least until the General cuts a glare his way.

"Yes, Quetesh, the little Tau'ri have managed to cobble together something." Ba'al is his typical haughty self.

"Quetesh?" General Landry's voice gets a whole lot more hostile. "Ba'al, is this woman a Goa'uld?"

"Vala?" Cam can't help but stare at her in shock.

"Oh and like he isn't?" Vala snaps back, looking and glaring over at Ba'al. She looks back at the general, her own lips settling in a firm line.

"I was taken by the gou'ald Que'tesh as a host when I was younger. Thankfully, not long ago, the Tok'ra were able to capture me during a failed battle campaign." She looks over at Ba'al and glares once more. "They were eventually able to remove the gou'ald and free me. So no. I am not a gou'ald. Though I can't say much about the rest of you considering you're working with one."

"Yes, but he's an ally, not the person sneaking into our base," Landry says. "And exactly why am I supposed to trust you? We've had Goa'ulds live on earth before and gather followers while they planned their takeovers. Mitchell, you're awfully quiet here. Got something you want to tell us? Like why you've been dating a Goa'uld - or at the very least, a former Goa'uld - without bothering to let us know? Because let me tell you, Mitchell, we prefer to know things like this. Just, you know, drop us a line, a quick email-"

"Sir, I didn't know what she was," Cam says.

He has the fight the urge to defend her, but the truth is, he's confused enough right now and he's not willing to put it all on the line for someone that has clearly been lying to him from the moment they met. And that's best case scenario - that she's honestly just been here trying to live a life, but lying. Worst case scenario... a knot forms in his stomach and he doesn't even want to think about it.

"Ba'al is your ally?" She raises an eyebrow and looks over at Ba'al and then back at Landry and then finally over at Daniel and Cam. No one offers an explanation on him so she continues. "I was only sneaking in your base so I could leave. Feel free to search me, I've got no weapons on me." She holds her arms open as an offering and then finally lowers them when no one steps up.

"As for Cameron, well, he didn't know anything about this. I never told him." Though I wanted to. Vala keeps her mouth shut and doesn't add that in, doubting it would help Cam's position with his superiors right now.

"Mitchell? How long do you say you've been seeing her?"

"A few months. She works at a diner, Sol's. I met her when I went in to eat and we... we hit it off. I thought." Cam says. He's looking at Vala now, and can't take his eyes away. He wants to believe that she's being honest when she says she doesn't have any ulterior motives, besides leaving, but that makes him realize-

She was going to leave, had every intention of leaving, and there's a good chance that their meeting wasn't coincidence at all.

Vala could see a dark look crossing over Cam's face. She has no idea what he's thinking of but she wishes they were on their own so she could actually talk to him and explain herself better.

She looks back over at the general and nods. "He just thought I worked at the diner. Had no idea about anything about me other than what I told him."

"What did you tell him?" Daniel asks, crossing his arms over his chest and looking a bit interested in this.

"She told me she was a waitress from... from Los Angeles." Now, that part he'd known was a lie, and he feels stupid for not demanding to know more. He can't explain why he'd just trusted her, but he had. Clearly, that had been a mistake.

Daniel smirks and kinda chuckles as he looks over at Vala.

Vala glares back at Daniel, wishing there was a way to make him disappear with her eyes.

"Right well. I don't know what to do with you," Landry mutters, shaking his head. Vala looks over, getting hopeful that maybe he'd just be letting her go. "Daniel, Ba'al, make sure to lock her up in one of the rooms downstairs. Mitchell, with me." Landry turns to leave, heading back to his office.

Vala looks over at Cam, hoping that he'll say something or step in. Instead Ba'al steps up, smirking at her and grabs her arm, tugging her along. "This way Que'tesh."

General Landry sits down at his desk. "Mitchell, you're a good officer. You're one of my best. I want to think that there's no way you knew this woman was actually the alien named Vala Mal Doran."

"No, sir, I did not," Cam says.

There's a sigh when no more information is forthcoming. "How serious was it? A couple of dates? Or..."

Cam pauses, and finally says, "Or."

"Well. Well, damn, son. We're gonna have to detain her, you know that, right?" General Landry taps a pen against the desk. Cam says nothing, so General Landry adds, "You can give me some input now."

"Sir, Vala's not violent. I believe her when she says she just wanted to get home," Cam says.

"You aren't suggesting we just let her go, now are you?"

"No, sir. But I don't think there's any call for putting her in the brig." Cam knows that's likely where she'd have been headed otherwise, and he's not sure his thoughts will really do much good to help deter it, but he doesn't like the idea of Vala being locked up.

Landry's voice goes gentler. "You know she used you, right, Mitchell?"

Cam nods. "Yes, sir."

"And even if she's not after information or sabotage, she still broke into this base."

"Yes, sir."

"And last year, she stole one of our ships."

"Yes, sir."

"All right. As long as you keep those things in mind." Landry leans back, and then waves a hand. "Dismissed, Colonel. Go escort your girlfriend to secure quarters. I want two men posted outside of the door, while I try and figure out what we're gonna do with her."

Vala sighs as she leans against the desk in the room. There is very few things actually in her room. A desk, a chair, a lamp and a cot at the far back. Very swanky quarters indeed. She reaches out and plays with the lamp, flicking it on and off as she hears men outside her quarters talking.

She had no idea that Cam worked with the same people she stole the ship from. Stupid on her part.

Cam nods to the guard outside the room, who reaches around and unlocks Vala's door. "Sir, should we-"

Cam shakes his head. "I'll be fine."

He wants to add that they don't need to treat her like a security thread, but by the very nature of what she'd done - breaking into the base - she's proven herself to be just that.

Inside the room, he suddenly has no idea what to do or say to her. He stands there, just waiting to see if she'll even try and explain.

She looks up when she hears the door open and she's actually surprised to see Cam walking in. She lets go of the lamp and turns to face him, unsure of what to say just yet. "They send you to interrogate me?" She asks him quietly, not even able to be snarky or amusing, just.... sad.

"No," Cam says. "Hell, I don't think so, anyway."

She slumps in her spot on the edge of the desk. Sighing she pushes her self off of the desk and moves to stand in front of Cam and just looks at him, unsure of what to say.

"So, this is what you do during the day," she says slowly, not sure how else to start. "Not deep space radar telemetry." But then, she had never really believed that. Cam had never seemed like the science kind of guy, more the get in and get his hands dirty kind of guy.

"Yeah, Vala. This is what I really do. Because I came in here to discuss what it is that I really do." His anger starts to rise again.

Vala looks away from Cam, feeling chastised. "We can talk about what I do for a living. I work in a diner, not far from the base. Serve people hearty and delicious meals with a friendly smile. On my downtime I spend it with my boyfriend and occasionally looking for enough naquadah to get my ship off the ground again."

Any intentions of keeping this about SGC business and not personal were really out the window the moment he opened his mouth. "Looking for naquadah... so you can leave."

Vala steps forward, putting a hand out to Cam before letting it drop. "I wanted to tell you. Wanted... you to come with me," she says, her voice quiet and desperate. "I tried to tell you the other night about me but... work called and then... I wasn't going to leave without you Cam."

"You realize that might have held a little more weight if you'd actually told me before you had one foot out the door?" Cam shoots back.

"Well I didn't think you'd really believe me if I just said, oh yeah, I'm from an alien planet and crash landed here on Earth." She pauses and looks at Cam. "Okay, well maybe you would have believed me but no one else would have. I know, I found that one out the hard way."

"So what was your plan, then? You said you wanted me to go with you, but you had no intention of telling me, because I wouldn't believe you?" Cam shakes his head, finding her story hard to believe. "It doesn't add up, Vala. Just admit it: you knew who I was, and you played me to get information."

"No, I hadn't told you yet until I could show you my ship. Show you it could fly and actually have proof for you to believe me and not think I was some space cadet that had to be locked up. I got caught here, not trying to leave, but trying to find fuel. I wasn't one foot out the door, Cam I wanted to show you my ship this weekend and take you for a ride. I thought you would have liked that."

"This weekend." His tone makes it obvious that he doesn't believe her.

"You're normally busy during the week. Call Sol, I asked for the weekend off." She can tell he doesn't believe her and it drives her nuts.

"And what sort of information have I ever tried to get from you? Other then where you liked me to bite you? I may have asked about your job but I never tried to pry for information or try to get anything out of you any other way."

He snorts. "No, I guess you didn't need to, though, did you? You probably got all the information you needed from me, anyway, didn't you? All that acting like you gave a damn about work things. I guess I should just count my luck that I got some good sex out of it at least, right?"

His words are fast and furious, trying to mask the hurt underneath.

Vala looks away, feeling like she's been slapped. She doesn't know what else to say to that. She takes a step backward and snorts. "Yeah, guess you got that," she agrees quietly as she turns away from him.

"If you're done interrogating me then, just go. Please," Vala says quietly. She sits over in the darkened corner on her cot, looking away from Cam. She doesn't want him to see her as she breaks down.

"This is not a damn interrogation. Vala, I am the leader of SG-1, and suddenly I have to deal with the fact that the woman I'm in love with is a former Goa'uld who just broke into the base? Fuck, Vala - Ba'al knows you better than I do!" He's still shouting, but shows no signs on moving.

Her face is hidden, looking at the wall and she hiccups faintly from the crying. "You're in love with me?" She keeps looking at the wall, afraid to look at Cam right now.

"That's-" He hadn't even realized what he'd said. "Hell, Vala. Yeah. Yes, I am... was... fuck. I don't even know. But what I thought we had, that was just a bunch of lies, wasn't it? At least I told you that there were things I couldn't tell you. You just let me think this was all I needed to know. Just a waitress at a diner, right?"

"Because you would have believed otherwise?" She asks him, still looking away from Cam. "Alien. Outer space. If you didn't work here, what would you have thought Cam? Until I could actually do something about it, I didn't want to tell you and have you look at me like I was crazy."

She shakes her head, breathing in deeply and swallowing down the tears that want to come out again. "Our relationship was not a lie. It is---was---the best I've had in my life." She looks carefully at Cam as she speaks, making sure to keep her voice even and not let herself breakdown just yet.

Cam wants to believe her. He shuts his eyes and takes a breath and tries to fight it, but everything in him says to believe her.

He can't. Not now. Not without finding out more information. "I'll be back later."

He turns and leaves, signaling to the guard to lock the doors behind him.

Vala watches him walk out, holding on until the door shuts behind him with a resounding click. She cries out in frustration, kicking at the wall before she falls onto the cot with a soft sob.


	20. Chapter 20

*

Cam sits in his office and stares at the phone before dialing a number he has memorized by now.

Betty answers on the third ring. She sounds rushed. "Sol's Diner."

"Hey, Betty, this is Cam Mitchell. Vala's not gonna make it in for her night shift."

"What? That little hussy- you kidnap her or something, honey? Because I gotta say, you picked a bad time. Got a little league game going at six o'clock just across the street at the park, so I think you better just bring her on back."

He would laugh if he weren't so miserable right now. "We're... out of town. Got held up. Sorry, but there won't be any way she'll make it in. Probably not tomorrow, either."

He can't bring himself to say that there's an even better chance that she'll never be back. It's almost as if part of him is still hoping that somehow it'll all turn out to be a mistake and things can go back to how they were.

Betty has a few more choice words for him, along with a few names for him, and then says, "Truckload just walked in. Tell that lady her ass is on the line. She'll be lucky to have a job at all after pulling this."

She hangs up on him.

*

Daniel is buried, quite literally, up to his head in textbooks as he continues work on his translations of P42-676. He's so close to completing what the ruins say, he can almost feel it. He is so engulfed in his work, he never hears Cam come in until the man is running a hand in front of his face.

"Woah, woah--hey, Mitchell," Daniel says, jumping back and blinking up at Cam. "Didn't hear you come in."

"Yeah, you got a minute?" Cam doesn't wait for Daniel to answer, just walks in and takes a seat across the table from him. "I want to talk about Vala."

Daniel raises an eyebrow but nods. "What about Vala?" He asks.

"I need to know about her," Cam says. "You seem to... know her."

Cam's read that mission report, and knows how full of holes it is. Everything ended all right, and Daniel has a lot of leeway with keeping some of his secrets, so it hadn't surprised Cam at the time. Now, he wants to hear the full story.

"You've been dating her, I'm sure you know more about her than I do." Daniel shrugs and leans a hip against his counter. "I just met her for a few hours, you saw the report right? She got on board the ship and beamed everyone else out while in a super soldier suit."

"Yeah, and I know how much you left out. Her name wasn't even in the report. I know you knew her name." Cam's voice is bordering on accusatory.

Daniel has the decency to flush a bit and look away from Cam's face. "I knew her name but I didn't feel she was a threat to the SGC," he tries to say.

"Funny, I've seen a whole lot of reports come across with names of people that weren't really threats..." Cam sees the sudden discomfort in Daniel's manner and the suspicion grows. It isn't the information he came here to find, but he can't help but ask. "Did something else happen there?"

Daniel sighs and rubs his hands over his face. "Its just," he starts, sighing again. "She's annoying, she steals, she ... misrepresents herself, she lies but... she's not a bad person. After running into bad people so often with SG-1 all I can say is that she just wasn't. I didn't feel it necessary for the SGC to know who she was." He shrugs again, feeling a bit awkward now.

Daniel hasn't answered his question, but Cam doesn't think he wants to know the answer anymore. He gets up, muttering a thanks as he leaves the room.

*

Ba'al relaxes in his rather modified quarters. His feet are up on propped up on an ottoman and he has a rather large television playing something french in front of him. In his hand is something dark red and incredibly alcoholic.

Cam spends a couple of hours in his office before he has to go collect Ba'al for the meeting they had planned with Sam.

He's not sure what's going on with Vala, except the Landry's apparently been caught up with other matters. He's sure she's going crazy locked in those quarters but he can't quite bring himself to go see her again, either.

He knocks on Ba'als door, but doesn't wait for permission before pushing it open. "Come on, we need to go meet Carter."

Ba'al swirls the wine in his glass before taking another sip. "Meeting with Carter still then? I would have figured things would be pushed back, with our newest guest arriving here earlier today."

He smiles and finally sets the glass down on a table next to him. "She's lovely isn't she, Que'tesh?" He gives Cam a grin and moves over to him. "And such a feisty spirit. I wish I had known she was in town."

"She's not Quetesh," Cam snaps back.

That much Dr. Lam had verified very quickly.

"Mm, yes I suppose not entirely," Ba'al concedes as he falls into step with Cam. He's still smirking as he talks. "But still. Quite the spirit, that hasn't changed at all."

Cam says nothing to Ba'al. He doesn't feel kindly toward the Goa'uld at the best of times, and despite the common enemy they're fighting here, now is no exception.

"I wonder if she still does that thing with her tongue..." Ba'al continues, knowing that he is baiting Cam now. He leans forward, looking at Cam as earnestly as he knows how. "Does she? With the tongue curling? I always liked that part."

It makes Cam a little bit sick that he does know exactly what Ba'al is talking about. He stops walking abruptly, though Ba'al carries on a few steps without him before pivoting neatly.

"Go on. You know the way." Cam turns and walks away without looking back.

Ba'al turns to watch Cam leave, tsking to himself. He does indeed know the way but he prefers to go a different way.

The guards outside Vala's cell are wary, but they let him in, letting them know that they will be keeping a close eye on him.

"Of course," he assures them, smiling easily. He slips in the opened door and steeples his fingers as he looks over to Vala laying on the cot at the far end of the room. "Ah, Que'tesh. I really didn't expect to see you here. On Earth or in the SGC."

"I am not Que'tesh," Vala says again, her eyes tracking Ba'al's movements.

Ba'al ignores her easily. He glances around the room, easily spotting the hidden camera and listening devices. He plucks them down, and then turns the camera backwards before addressing her again. "That's taken care of. Now, care to tell me what you're really here for?"

She gives him a look. "I'm here for a way home. You think I would tell you if I had any other alternatives? Did Cameron's interview not go well so they figured that you would work?"

"Interview?" Ba'al laughs. "Darling, believe me, you haven't been interviewed yet. If MItchell came here, it was of his own accord. Though, clearly it didn't go well, as he was licking his wounds the last time I saw him..."

Her ears perk up at that. "You saw him? When? Just now?" She is starving for information on Cam; she wants to know how he's doing and what he thinks and if he's just going to ignore her now.

"Yes, in the hallway just now," Ba'al says. He takes note of Vala's earnest interest, and more specifically how she doesn't even attempt to hide it. "My dear Que'tesh, please tell me that you haven't actually let one of the Tau'ri get under your skin?"

She glares over at Ba'al. "Like you're one to talk. What are you, their whipping boy?" She stands and begins to actually move over to him. "What, did the rest of the system lords turn on you and you had to run here? Strike a deal to keep from losing whatever little it is that you have left?"

"I'm adaptable; that's why I'll outlast all of our little playmates... the Tauri fight my battles for me, and who am I to stop them? It's no different from utilizing dimwitted Jaffa." Ba'al shrugs, unbothered by her accusations. "But, I certainly don't develop emotional attachments to them."

"But you give them information? Tell them how the gou'ald work? You must have given them a lot of information for them to let you off a leash like this."

Ba'al makes a tsk'ing noise under his breath. "You're really not Quetesh anymore, are you? Shame."

Vala snorts. "No. I'm not. Glad you've finally picked up on that. You always were the slower one."

Ba'al shrugs. "Well, I'm afraid you're of no interest to me, then."

He barely spares her a condescending smile before walking out of the room.

Vala watches him walk out of the room before throwing her hands up in the air. She's still stuck in her room and she still has no idea what's going on with Cam or, to a greater extent, with her.

*

Cam doesn't even consider going back to his apartment, not when he knows that everything will remind him of Vala. He tosses and turns in his base quarters and is up going for a run down the halls by seven am. His stomach feels tight and empty at the same time, but he forces himself to shovel down enough food to keep him going.

After he showers, he heads to his office. Daniel's waiting just outside and there's a brief conversation in which he does little more than play glorified messenger before walking away.

Sighing, Cam doesn't even bother to unlock his office door, just turns and walks toward Vala's quarters. He hesitates again outside of the door, but then has the guard unlock it for him. This time, he knocks first, though.

Vala is still laying on the cot when Cam comes in. She's had a terrible night, the cot is terrible for her back and she wasn't able to sleep at all.

"I need a better pillow," is the first thing she says when Cam walks in. "Well, when am I getting out then?"

Cam ignores her request. "Jackson said you wanted to talk to me?"

Vala pauses as she sits on the edge of the cot. "So, when will I be busted out of here then?" She asks, standing up and moving over to him.

"Vala, what part of any of this makes you think I'd be willing to help you right now?" He stands stiffly, but doesn't back away. "You lied to me, you used me, and now you just act like you bat your lashes and I run to your rescue?"

"I used you?" Vala replies, raising her eyebrows at him. "Explain to me how that happened." She leans against the desk and looks straight at Cam. "Because from where I'm standing I never used you. And I lied about being an alien... You'd think you'd be willing to overlook that one."

"So your only crime is not being born here. Less than a year ago you stole one of our ships, kidnapped one of our men, relocated the rest of the crew... and then came here for... what did you come here for, actually?" Cam's temper rises. "You come here, lie about who you are, lie to me after you know that I work here, then break into our base to steal whatever supplies you need so you can leave. You don't see anything about any of that that might make me distrust you a little bit?"

"I lied to you about being an alien," Vala says back to Cam. "Can you blame me for that? Considering what some of the people on this planet do to aliens, I didn't think it was a bad thing to keep that a secret. As for you working here, no. I had no idea you worked here," she continues, throwing her hands out to indicate where they were.

"I knew you worked in Cheyenne Mountain but I had no idea you had any thing at all to do with a chapp'ai. I didn't keep lying to you about who I was, if I had known you worked here? I wouldn't have been so upset trying to tell you who I was."

She pushes off of the desk and moves closer to Cam, wanting him to understand that she didn't do any of this meaning to hurt him.

He shakes his head, not sure what to believe, still. "Vala, this is just... I don't have any idea what they're planning on doing with you, and right now my word with General Landry isn't gonna mean a whole hell of a lot since everyone knows we've been dating, anyway. So if you're looking at someone to bust you out, maybe you're barking up the wrong tree. I'm sure Jackson or Ba'al would be more than willing to help you out."

There's a tinge of bitterness to his voice that he can't entirely mask, considering what he's heard from both of them.

Vala pauses as she sits on the edge of her cot before turning her head to smile slightly at him. "You don't look well," she observes, letting her eyes look down over his body. "Has the general decided when I will be allowed to leave this cell yet?"

"Yeah, had a rough night, go figure," Cam mutters. He risks a closer look at her. "I could say the same about you. I don't know what Landry's decided. Probably nothing, yet. Had a bigger fish to fry yesterday evening."

"Bigger than me? Suppose I should feel insulted." She shrugs and stands, moving over closer to him. "So, if I'm not getting out any time soon could you... Go and talk to Sal and Betty for me? Make something up about some family member out of town that needed me immediately or something? I don't want them to think I just abandoned them." She grimaces, realising how her disappearance must look to both of them. She feels bad as the two of them are as close as she has to family on this planet.

"I already did," Cam says. "Gave Betty a call yesterday and said you'd be out for a while, personal matters."

Her eyes flick up to his face and she nodded. "Good. Thank you." She offers him a small smile before moving to lean against the edge of the desk.

"Why do you have Ba'al roaming around your base?" She asks, her face screwing up at that. "You realise who he is don't you?"

"Trust me, we know," Cam says. "But right now, the Ori are kicking our asses and we need allies."

"And you went with... him?" Vala raises an eyebrow and shakes her head. She's seen up close what Ba'al is capable of and she worries for Cam. "Don't underestimate him. Whatever you think he may be up to, double it."

"He's as good as powerless right now," Cam explains. "His armies are gone. We defeated them. We defeated most of the Goa'uld out there, and the ones left are running scared. Ba'al needed refuge and made us the right kind of offer."

"What did he offer you?" She asks him, curious what Ba'al was willing to trade to the Taur'i for protection from them. For him to be able to do that, it would be swallowing a sizeable chunk of his ego.

"Vala..." Cam shakes his head. "I can't say. It's still classified."

Vala nods, accepting that for the time being. She is worried about Ba'al on base and more specifically what might happen to Cam with Ba'al loose on base, but she isn't going to bring that up just yet. She files it away as something to bring up later.

"So," she starts, hoisting herself up to sit on the desk, looking almost eye to eye with Cam as they talk. "Don't know what the general is going to do with me yet, huh?" She tries for lighthearted and joking, something to break the tension she can feel between them, so thick its like fog.

"No," Cam says, leaning against the door still. "Which makes it a clean sweep, I don't have any idea what's going on across the board."  
"Oh." Vala sighs, slumping a bit. "Do you think you could swing convincing the general to get me a book? Some sort of reading material? I'm going spare in here by myself with only the occasional airman to talk to and really, they aren't any good at conversation." She sighs and looks longingly at Cam.

"How are you?" She's starved for conversation, actual conversation and she is desperate to know how he's doing.

He laughs a little and shakes his head. "My girlfriend is actually a space pirate that had one foot out the door the whole time. My life ain't exactly peachy right now."

Vala gives Cam a slightly pained expression. "I never had one foot out the door. If anything... I was holding it open so I could grab you and take you with me." She gives Cam a wistful smile. "I had imagined how excited you would be when I showed you the stars. I figured anyone that liked flying like you and things that went fast would love my ship. I never really ever thought maybe you'd seen it already."

That smile gets to him, makes him remember why he feels the way he does.

"I started this job the same week I walked into the diner for the first time. I'm pretty new to this whole thing. Lots of ships I haven't flown before."

She looks at Cam and grins.

"Its not a large ship but its suitable. A modified cargo ship that can take you anywhere you want to go in the galaxy." She sighs, this time a happy one. "It died while I was escaping from some people who wanted me dead. They hit the naquadah core on the side of my ship, knocked out the power steering. I had just enough naquadah to do a jump through hyperspace but it wasn't very precise, the crystals were gone and my calculations were off. I bounced too close to a supernova and I ended up in this section of the galaxy. I hadn't meant to come to the Taur'i homeworld but, I needed a place to hide and I didn't have much further I could go. I was able to keep my ship shielded long enough to get through the atmosphere but I admit, the final decent wasn't pretty. I crashed in a field somewhere in Texas. I think."

He watches her talk and the things she's saying make perfect sense to him, but still not that it's Vala saying it. She's not at all the person he's been getting to know the past few months. It feels like a stranger is sitting there in front of him, and he hates it.

"Well, chances are once they've proven to themselves you aren't a threat, they'll let you go," Cam says. "We're not big on keeping prisoners."

"Really? That's good." Vala nods to herself, feeling a bit better. "Then what?"

He shrugs. "You go back to living your life."

"Yeah but what about you. For the past few months you've been my life."

"Vala, that wasn't your life," Cam says, crossing his arms over his chest defensively. "You're not a waitress at a diner in Colorado, and that's who I was dating."

"I was too a waitress," Vala insists. "I mean, I may not have been as good as Betty but that didn't mean I didn't do the job. I even learned the lingo!" She still is quite proud of herself for learning all of Sal's complicated phrases for everything.

"That may not be all I am but that doesn't mean I wasn't a waitress and that I didn't live here."

He shrugs. "Fine. Whatever. I'm happy for you. But I'm a Colonel in the United States Air Force, a member of Stargate Command, and leader of SG-1. That's my life."

Vala's spirits were starting to plummet at Cam's nonchalant attitude but she pushes on, hoping for it to get better. "Well, good to finally meet you as well. I'm on the run from men who wish to execute me and am currently living in Colorado as a waitress."

She's feeling confused and a bit hopeful. She meant what she said to Cam the night before, she had tried to tell him about herself a few times but had always been interrupted. She had even gone ahead and planned a special evening this weekend for the two of them once her ship was finally working and flight ready.

Cam suddenly wants to be anywhere but in here talking to her. "Look, why don't I get Jackson to come talk to you. I don't even know why you wanted to see me."

"I don't want to talk to Daniel. I want to talk to you," she insists. She jumps up from her spot on the desk and moves over to Cam, putting her hand on the door to stop him from leaving.

"What about?" He snaps. "You've explained yourself. I get why you did what you did. Doesn't make it any easier for me to deal with."

"Look," she says maneuvering herself so she is back in front of him again. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to tell you about myself. And I'm really sorry you found out this way." She moves again so she can try to see Cam's face, hoping to see what he's thinking.

He sighs. "Well, I'm sorry, too, but I don't know how it makes anything better."

Vala's hand falls from where she's holding the doorknob. She can feel a sharp, sudden pain in her chest and it hurts.

Her face flushes slightly and she has to break her gaze with Cam. "I'm sorry I hurt you Cam," she says quietly, moving away from the door to let him leave. She wants to tell him how much she's sorry and how much she.... cares for him but she doubts he'd want to hear that now.

She's not blocking his exit anymore but he still makes no move to leave. He lifts his hands up to his face and rubs his eyes. "Vala, I have no idea what to do here."

"Well I don't either," she says, turning back to him. "You're about the first person that I really cared what you thought about me. Now there is this and it wasn't supposed to go this way, but it did and now everything is all in pieces on the floor and I have hell of an idea of what I need to do to piece it all back together again."

Her voice gets higher as she speaks, growing strained with all the restrained emotion she is holding back.

"Shit, Vala." He shakes his head. "The past few months have been the... it was... I've never met anyone like you, and I guess this explains why."

She gives him a lopsided, half-smirk as she leans against the wall, using it to help prop herself up. "Cam--" she starts, trying to think of the right words for what she wants to say, but unable to come up with them.

There's a knock on the door and a somewhat nervous looking junior officer steps in. "Uh, Colonel Mitchell, sir, I'm sorry to interrupt, but General Landry's sent for Miss Mal Doran."

"Now?" Vala groans and drops her head. "We're kind of in the middle of a very important conversation here," Vala informs the officer. "Tell the general that I will be there when I'm done here."

The officer looks at Cam, who actually for a moment considers just nodding.

But, he can't. "Vala, we can finish this later. Right now, doing what the General wants is the fastest way to get you out of here."

Vala sighs. "Very well. But we're not done," she says to Cam. She looks at him, waiting for him to meet her eyes before she gives him a small smile. She's not going to leave this base without figuring something out with him.

"Alright then... Carey, take me to your leader." She gives the young, timid officer a huge smile.


	21. Chapter 21

*

General Landry is behind his desk, reviewing the hastily compiled file on Vala Mal Doran. It includes information gleaned from Ba'al, the previous reports from Daniel Jackson, and notes that Landry himself has scribbled down in the margins from their meeting the day before.

He has no idea what to make of this woman but right now he's more concerned with making sure she's being honest about her intentions when breaking in than anything else. The last thing they need is an Ori planet in their base, or a cohort of Ba'als scheming with him.

He looks up when she walks in, and gestures to the seat in front of him.

Vala smiles as innocently as she is capable and slides into the chair opposite the general. She crosses her legs and tries to seem as nonthreatening and like that woman she's seen on tv as possible.

"Thank you for seeing me, monsieur."

His lip twitches as he tries not to laugh at her. "You know, I almost flunked French in college," he says, keeping his voice dry, hiding his amusement.

".... oh?" Vala pauses and cocks her head to the side, eyeing Landry. She's obviously said something wrong but she isn't sure exactly which bit it is. "That is... quite inconvenient."

"Okay, listen. I don't think you want to be sitting there any more than I want to be sitting here. So, I'll make you a deal. You undergo a full search by my team to make sure you aren't smuggling anything out, and we'll let you walk through that gate right now."

Vala thought about that offer and then shook her head. "No, I don't think that deal will work." She re-situates herself, moving her chair up closer to his desk so she could deal with him.

"Here is what I was thinking." She scoots towards the end of the chair and looks Landry in the eye. "You've got a loose canon running around your base. I don't know what kind of safeguards you think you've put in place but I can assure you there is no way you have thought for every eventuality. At some point, Ba'al will defeat you. So here is the deal. I stay here with you guys, keep an eye on him and get to... do whatever it is you guys do here that is so fun."

"You know, I'm not so sure that given the history on you Ba'al gave to us, that we really need you and Ba'al having time to... reacquaint." Landry hopes that she won't ask him to explain that further, because it's not a thought he wants to linger on.

Vala's eyes narrowed slightly as she looked over at Landry. "What exactly did Ba'al tell you?"

"That you were a liar, a cheat, a double crosser, that you stole at least half a dozen of his fleets from him, that you're willing to go to any length to get what you want... that there's no way the only reason you were on earth was just to hide out and that we shouldn't trust you any farther than we can throw you, and maybe not even that far," Landry finishes with a flourishing gesture of the paper in his hand. "Of course, all of those things can be said about Ba'al himself."

Vala snorts. "He's one to talk. At least I don't have a Gou'ald inside me anymore. Everything he does is for the sake of power and taking back his status as a god. My aims are much smaller. I want to keep from being killed; I want a place to stay and a place to eat and I like having some people nearby that I like and admittedly I like shiny objects as well but what I may like pales to what he does. I am not the same creature that Ba'al knew. Can't say the same about him."

"I'll take you at your word on that... but all the same, and I mean no offense by this, but unless you have something substantial to offer us in return, I'd rather not have you in my hair." Landry's voice is firm.

"Something to offer other than information on the ticking time bomb in your midst? Well." Vala leans back in her chair and regards the general slowly. "How willing is Ba'al to offer information on Gou'ald technology?"

General Landry leans forward, arms crossed over the desk. This is definitely more what he had in mind. "He's sometimes forgetful. His favorite 'game' is to give us one part of the puzzle but leave us scrambling for the rest."

"I'm sure." Vala grins slowly. "He likes to think he's the smartest one around, it makes him feel better about himself." Vala folds her arms on the desk and leans in further, getting closer to Landry. "But lets be honest, he was not the brains behind any operation." She gives Landry a smile and begins to sit back.

"Besides, there may be a few... things Que'tesh stole that I have kept in case of a rainy day."

"All right, so what are your terms, then?" Landry is wise enough to know that she can't just be offering information in exchange for nothing.

"I want to stay here on base," She starts; anything has to be bigger than her place attached to the back of Sols. "I want to be able to go and visit my friends without strict supervision and I want to be on, what was it... oh yeah, SG1." She nods decisively. "If I could be a brigadier too that would be useful."

"Yes, no, no, and no," Landry says. "You can stay on base, on a trial period. You cannot leave the base without supervision and my approval. SG-1 can utilize you as they see fit, with my approval. And you do not have a rank."

Vala frowns and wrinkles her nose. "Can I have access to the technology and reports that you have on base?" She asks, looking at Landry skeptically. "I mean, I need to know what it is you already have and what Ba'al has told you, misinformation or not."

"With supervision," Landry says. "And it will be limited access. You should also be aware that IOA officials will probably also want to meet with you."

"The who?" She has no idea who that is. "And, supervised by who, exactly?" Vala is making sure that before she gets into any deal with the Taur'i, that she has her own, and Cam's, interests covered. Whether he wants his interests covered or not.

"The IOA. That's our International Oversight Advisory. They keep us running, so we tend to work with them as best we can," Landry explains. "And that includes allowing them access to any temporary guests. You will be supervised by someone that I assign."

She huffs and slumps back in her seat. "You don't do negotiating very well." She scrunches her nose and finally thrusts her hand out to Landry.

"That's because this isn't a negotiation, Miss Mal Doran." Landry does smile now, and offers his hand to her. "Just don't make me regret it."

Vala smiles at the general, shaking his hand hard up and down. She's quite pleased that she gets to stay, work with Cam and she was able to keep the whereabouts of her ship a secret. She'll worry about getting to her ship later.

She has no plans of escape, but there is enough modified specifications to her cargo ship that she's unwilling to lose it.

"Very well than general. Do I get new quarters then? Perhaps without all the company? Or perhaps I can just fine my own." She bounces up to go and find Cameron, wanting to finish their talk and to tell him what she and the general have talked about.

Vala sighs at the door. She dislikes the amount of rules the general, and the SGC, seem to put on everything. "Can I at least go and find Colonel Cameron then?"

General Landry thinks over it for a moment and then shrugs. "If 'Colonel Cameron' wants to see you, then be my guest..."

She narrows her eyes again at general Landry. "Why do you say that, gen?"

"Oh, far be it from me to be presumptuous, but you seem like a handful, Miss Mal Doran. But right now? The less I know about that, the better. Do you understand?"

He meets her gaze head on.

Vala smiles slowly. "Ah, I gotcha." She gives Landry an exaggerated wink. "Aye, aye, gen," she says, saluting him.

*

True to his word, within an hour General Landry has Vala moved to non-secured quarters. Cam hears first about it like everyone else (base gossip) but shortly after he gets an email from General Landry informing him of the latest information, and that Vala has requested to be a liaison with SG-1.

He realizes that all of this means one thing in particular; Vala's staying. He's not sure if he should be upset or happy about that.

He hasn't eaten all day and he's not sure that getting Vala food would have been top priority so he grabs a couple of to go plates from the commissary before heading to her new digs.

Vala surveys her room. It is underground base grey and drab and she's not really happy with the color decor. She looks it over, mentally planning things from her own current place to bring in to make it a bit more home like.

Like a new paint job.

There is a knock on the door, so Vala knows it can't be any of the officers that have been and out to see her, they never knock. "Hullo? Come in!" She calls out.

"Hey, you busy?" Cam asks, standing awkwardly in her doorway holding two containers of food.

"Just redecorating," Vala replies, looking over her shoulder to grin at him. "Or well, working to come up with what I need to redecorate. Are all the rooms this boring color of grey? Its so depressing, how do you not want to repaint? Anyways, Cam, Cameron, Cam, what can I do for you?" She is practically bouncing, vibrating with energy as she makes her way over to him and takes a box of food.

"Food! Great! Amazing-- Well, not as amazing as I'm sure mine was but still, food, food is good." She stops talking long enough to shoot Cam a huge smile.

"Please, come in."

"Yeah, the commissary cook isn't exactly Sal," Cam says. "Thought you might be hungry."

He hands over one of the containers. There only places to sit are the bed and the small table with two chairs on the other side of the room, so he heads over there.

"Yeah, I haven't spent that much time here, to be honest. I have assigned quarters but..." He shrugs. "When I was on earth, I was usually with you."

Vala moves over to where Cam is sitting and slides into a seat across from him. "You still can be," she says quietly, her eyes flicking up to look at his face as she opens her container of food.

He gives her a tight smile. "Not quite the same."

"No I suppose its not the same as getting out and away but, I am here." She offers him another smile and turns to her food, digging into it. She hasn't eaten since before she snuck into the base and she is starving.

"Right, speaking of that," Cam says. "Landry won't let you leave? I'm surprised. Not really his style to keep someone here."

"Well..." Vala pauses to finish the bit of sandwich she's eating before continuing. "I traded him to stay. He said I could leave if I submitted to a body search, interesting that, but I offered him a deal to stay instead."

Cam puts his hamburger down. "What, you wanted to stay?"

Vala sits back in her chair, confused. "What? Yeah."

Cam can't quite wrap his mind around that. "Your whole reason for breaking into the base was to get stuff so you could leave."

"Yeah, but I wasn't prepared to leave now, Cameron." She sighs and pushes her container away, leaning in closer on the table as if Cam could understand her better if she were closer.

"My ship, it can be powered on and it can run some functions but it can't fly. I need naquadah to make it fly and I am fresh out of it. I'm sure you're familiar with the fact you don't have any in abundance around here. So I broke in to get naquadah to make my ship be able to fly, but I wasn't doing that to leave. I was doing that... because I wanted to take you flying this weekend in my ship."

"So you're serious? That's actually what you were planning?" Cam still sounds a little bit doubtful.

"Yes, I was serious about that. I thought you would enjoy space flight, once you got past the initial shock of everything, anyways. But I needed naquadah to make the ship fly. And, well, my ship has a few modified features; it was able to tell me where the nearest supply of naquadah was. It just didn't tell me it was a chapp'ai."

"I still don't understand why you want to stay here," Cam says, shaking his head.

"Well, its not like you're going to leave now, are you? Not when you are playing first line defense to saving the world and the galaxy. I mean, I thought it was one thing to tempt you from your job when you were just looking through telescopes all day but this, this is something else." She shakes her head. "No, I just figured you were staying so... I better find a more permanent place to stay."

"So, you're staying for me?" Cam's voice is openly incredulous now. "Vala, have you thought this through? The IOA aren't exactly the nicest guys in the world."

"Well," Vala pauses and worries her bottom lip. "Mostly, you? Yes. The other... I don't trust Ba'al. I don't trust him as far as I could throw him and I think you have all lost your senses to think that he can be trusted for anything. So someone needs to keep him in line and make sure he doesn't blow up your planet with you on it."

Cam doesn't comment on that. He's read Ba'al's report of the history between himself and Vala's former Goa'uld. It doesn't exactly reassure him. "So what, you're signing on to stay and be Ba'al's babysitter?"

Vala leans in closer. "You don't know what he can do. Whatever you think you know about him? Its worse. I'm sure he's said the same about me but the difference is, it wasn't me he's talking about. I got rid of my gou'ald. He still has his."

"Trust me, Vala, we know," Cam says. "No one here is under any misconception that Ba'al is really on our side. He's just on the side that keeps his out of the line of fire. Right now, that's us."

Vala looks at Cam skeptically. She doesn't believe in the slightest that they have any idea of what they are doing with Ba'al and she knows at some point, somewhere down the line, Ba'al is going to pull something on them. And when that happens, Vala is sure to be there.

But for the moment she lets it go. Cam believes they have everything under control and she's not going to change his mind right now.

Cam watches her, not sure what that look on her face means.

"You know, blue doesn't look half bad on you." He's referring to the BDU's she's wearing. They're too big for her, the shirt hanging off of her. "If you're staying here, you'll need your stuff. I'll talk to Landry about getting you out later to go pack up your place at Sol's."

Vala pauses, thinking about that for a moment.

"Will I be allowed to go and visit?" She asks him hopefully. She does care for Betty and Sal and can't imagine just cutting off contact completely. Even if Betty does enjoy interrupting her when she tries to have alone time with Cam.

"I think so," Cam says. "You've been living here for months already. Look awfully strange if you just disappeared from your life...."

He's spinning the story he'll tell to General Landry out loud.

She gives Cam a heartfelt smile, really appreciating it. "Thank you. I would miss them.... And Sal's blue plate specials."

Cam isn't actually sure if he'll ever want to go back there. Even thinking of it now gives him sort of a gnawing empty feeling inside that he's just not used to. "Yeah. Well. I'm sure you'll get to have one again."

Vala frowns looking over at him. "You'd go with me right? I could actually sit at the table with you and eat this time." She's joking, but deep down, Vala gets a bit excited at the idea.

"Yeah, I guess, if you want me to," Cam says.

Somehow, he doesn't actually see that happening, though.

"I would like that." Vala smiles at him and reaches across the table to find Cam's hand to squeeze it.

"Vala..." He looks down at their hands and then pulls his away.

Vala frowns down at where her hand is left on her own. She raises her head up to look at Cam, "What...?"

He shakes his head. "Don't do this. You know this... changes things."

Vala's forehead burrows slightly. "I know there are some differences, but I still am the same person I was before. I mean, bumps in the road, right?" She says, her voice going up higher as she just hopes Cam isn't trying to do and say what she maybe might be thinking.

"Vala, you aren't the same person to me. Everything I thought I knew about you was a lie. That changes things for me." Cam can't help how miserable he sounds when he says it.

"I am the same." Vala insists, her voice rising again. She gets up and moves over to his side, sitting on the bed and looking right at him.

"Okay the background is a bit different and there are some things we'll have to work on and talk about but... my feelings for you aren't changed, I still want you."

"Vala, you had a Goa'uld inside of you for who knows how long. I don't know where you're from. I don't know if you have any family or not. I don't know how old you are. I don't know anything about your life, and what I do know was just a cover story." His voice doesn't rise; it stays flat and level, but it's a struggle.

"Yes, but we can go through that, talk about it. And having a Gou'ald inside my head wasn't my choice. I was not consulted at any point of that procedure," Vala says honestly.

"I know, I know you weren't," Cam says, shaking his head. "I'm just saying, that's a lot of your life that I just... I don't know about. Besides, I read your file. You really saying you'd be happy just sticking around here for the next decade or so? Because I'm not leaving SG-1. Not until they kick my ass out."

Vala opens her mouth as she thinks about that scenario. "I can stay in one spot," she finally says, jutting her chin out. "And its not like I couldn't go anywhere. You go off world and go places all the time. And then ... we'd be able to stay together."

"General Landry said you wanted to work with SG-1." Cam tries another tactic. "I don't think it's a good idea for people on the same team to be in a relationship. It complicates things. And, hell, things are already pretty complicated."

She shakes her head again. "It won't be complicated," she insists, scooting closer to the edge of her bed. "I can be quite uncomplicated, okay no I can't thats a lie, but ... I can make it uncomplicated. I can, just, not be on SG-1 then. Problem solved. Just don't-- don't do this Cam, please, please don't. I can't lose you," she whispers, her voice desperate. "I love you Cam, please don't do this."

"Vala..." Cam can't quite handle hearing her voice shake like that. "You mean it?"

There's something guarded in his voice, like he just needs to hear it one more time before he can really believe it.

Vala drops her head a bit, feeling overwhelmed and more naked and open than she has to anyone in a long time. "I wouldn't lie to you, not about this Cam." Her voice is quiet but steady as she picks up her head to look him in the eye. "I mean it."

He rubs a hand over his mouth and then nods. "Yeah. Okay. We'll try this."

"Yeah?" Vala repeats, her own voice still quiet as if she's scared to get her hopes up.

"Yeah." He sits back, still at the table, and nods. "Just don't make me regret this, Vala."

She shakes her head, her face splitting into a huge grin. "Oh you won't, you won't at all," she assures him. Vala is quick to slip off the bed and into his lap, taking Cam's face in her hands and kissing him softly.

He can't do anything but smile in response to that look on her face, that utter elation. She loves him; she said she loves him, and he's never been the type of guy to a woman before anything else but right now Cam can't imagine not being with her, even considering everything that's happened.

He wraps his arms around her, kissing her back.

She chuckles happily and rubs her nose against Cam's as she slides her tongue into his mouth, curling it agianst his own. "What do you want to know? I'll tell you. Anything, just ask."

He pauses and thinks for a minute before settling on an easy question, something basic. "Where are you from?"

"A small back water little planet that no one ever goes to. We knew it as Lantanna. I'm sure you would have a different name for the place." She answers Cam honestly and quickly, wanting him to feel like he can ask her now, she won't make the mistake she did before.

"Lantanna?" Cam repeats it after her, smiling a little bit. "Sounds... pretty."

"It was. If you liked strongly agrarian society and heavily forested planets. But still, it was a very, peaceful, quiet sort of place. It wasn't very rich and it didn't have any naquadah so growing we were left alone by the gou'ald. Mostly, anyways."

"Mostly?" He's certainly curious though he can't help but assume she'll try to deflect.

Its heading into territory that Vala previously steered wide away from. She didn't like to talk about her childhood too much and she didn't usually like sharing too much of her past either. But this isn't usually and usually isn't Cam.

She shifts in his lap, pulling away from him slightly as she works out how she wants to word what she wants to say. "Most worlds under gou'ald rule are accustomed to having their god come in when they wanted something. My world did not have much to offer, we had few people and fewer resources but we were not forgotten by the gou'ald either."

Cam has a hand resting around her waist, but he's not forcing her to stay where she is. If she wants to leave, she can.

He hopes she doesn't, though. He might still be wary but he also wants to hear this. "What did they do when they did remember you?"

Vala shrugs slightly. It has been a long time since she was a child back on Lantanna and most of her memories of that time were faded around the edges. "Mostly they wanted tribute, something in the way of servitude and what not. For most people it was portions of their crop or what they had been able to make in the harvest."

He reaches up and pushes her hair from her face. "What about your family? What did they take from you?"

Vala frowns and shifts again in Cam's lap. Her eyes flicker up to the concern in his and the soft expression on his face. She smiles lopsidedly at Cam and reaches up to brush the tips of her fingers over what feels like a five o'clock shadow growing across his face.

"My father would trade with them for whatever he might have lying around. He traveled around past Lantanna and had a variety of wares and information that the gou'ald found useful."

He gives her a brief flicker of a smile on response to the touch of her fingers. "Your dad... your family. You still see them a lot? Ever? Where are they at? Brothers, sisters, parents?"

"Cam..." Vala starts, her brow furrowing slightly. "I'm not sure where any of my family are anymore. If any of them are even still alive. Not sure if I'd really like to see any of them even if I did."

"None of them?" He's aware that he's delving into personal space right now, but that's what he wants. He can't imagine dating anyone else for as long as he and Vala have been together now and still knowing nothing about her family. "Why not?"

"Cam," Vala says, finally standing up and moving. She paces back and forth in front of Cam, burning off nervous energy. "I was a host Cam. Its not exactly a short term gig."

Cam tenses as soon as she does. He crosses his arms over his chest, fighting the urge to stand because standing always makes him feel better. He doesn't like having to look up to people. "Right. How long, then?"

Vala looks away from Cam. She stops in front of her dresser and leans back against it. She can feel the tension in the air and she knows its her doing. She wants to be upfront with Cam but many of her memories are not pleasant ones for her to recall.

"I can't remember exactly," she finally says quietly. "My best guess was around fifty years."

"Okay." He doesn't ask her to linger on that. It's still something he needs to wrap his mind around, and he has a feeling he's pushed as far as she'll let him push, anyway.

She feels awkward and open and vulnerable. Not a feeling she has felt in a very long time. Vala wraps her arms around her middle, hugging herself before she pushes off the dresser and moves into Cam. She presses her nose into his neck and breathes him in as she leans against his body, letting him hold her up instead of the dresser now. She needs this, needs to feel this closeness with him right now and know that he's not going to push her away again after all of that.

He doesn't have any problem doing that for her. He hugs her to him, kissing her temple.

Part of him things that being open and honest with someone you claim to love should never be this hard. But he's not Vala, and he hasn't had her life, and while this is something he's not going to bend on, he will try and be understanding.

She slowly relaxes until her body sags against Cam's almost completely. She takes a deep shuddering breath in before releasing it slowly. Smiling to herself, she presses a brief kiss to the nape of Cam's neck.

Her arms tighten their hold around him as she moves her body closer to him.

Her past is not an easy one and its not something Vala shares easily with anyone. With Cam, however, there is a large part of her that wants him to know about her but there is also another part that is equally scared by what he will think once he finds out everything about her.

"I should go," he says, after a minute, pulling back slightly.

He knows it won't look good if he stays here all night, and he's not really sure that Vala would want him to, anyway.

She pulls back from Cam slightly, frowning. "Go? ... now?" She doesn't want him to leave but she is beginning to think he doesn't want to stay either. She drops her arms to her sides so he can step back away from her. "Do you have to go now?" She asks him, her voice sounding tiny and quiet and unlike it normally does.

He doesn't step away. Instead, he reaches for her again, sighing and pressing his face against her hair. "I can stay a little while longer," he says, after a minute. "But I shouldn't stay the night. That wouldn't help your case any, or mine either."

"My case? What case is that?" Vala asks, turning to look at Cam as best she can this close to him.

He shakes his head lightly. "Never mind."

He doesn't see much need to rehashing the same stuff they both know; that if she does one thing wrong, she's out of here, knowledge about the Ori and Ba'al or not. And... no matter what issues he might be having right now, he does want her here. He wants her to stay.

Vala wants to stay with Cam. Doesn't want to have to leave him and she knows now there is no way she can just go back to working at Sol's. Even if she wanted to go back to her old life, there is no way that she could now with the SGC knowing about her.

She pulls away slightly so she could see him. "So you mean that they would not like you... with me?" She asks him quietly.

"They already know we were together," Cam says. He lets go of her and then sits back down at the table, not sure where else to go. The only other option is the bed, and... well. He's not sure they're quite there in the conversation yet. "Hell. I don't know what to do, Vala. Never exactly been in a situation like this."

It almost makes him laugh, how different this is from what he'd always imagined being on SG-1 would be like.

"Neither have I," she replies honestly. She's never been in a position where she wanted to stay and not leave. "I just want you to stay with me. Or me with you, I'm very flexible."

Cam almost cracks a smile. "Yeah. Yeah, you are."

Vala's lips curl into a wide smile. "I know what you're thinking about," she teases him lightly.

He falls to the bait. "Oh yeah? You think so, huh?"

Vala beams ridiculously at him. "Mm, oh yeah. Cause I'm thinking about it too."

"So..." He pauses. "You and Jackson, huh? You know, there were rumors about you two. Ships have security cameras built in."

Vala sighs and chuckles softly. She shifts on her feet and does lean back against the dresser behind her. "Yeah, I suppose there were some rumours after that." She reaches out and grabs Cam's hand, squeezing it before letting it go. "He was... interesting though perhaps a liability to keep. Probably would have worked out better for me if I hadn't."

Cam hesitates, picking his words carefully, trying to keep the blatant jealousy out of his voice. "He didn't name you. Said he thought you were harmless. Didn't see any reason to include you in his report. I know Jackson pretty well. That means you did something he liked."

Vala stops, actually surprised by that. "He said that? That I'm harmless?" She frowns for a moment before responding. "Not much... happened between him and I. A lot of fighting. I cold cocked him a few times and he finally hit me with a z'at gun."

Cam lifts an eyebrow. "That's all, huh?"

Part of him is relieved, and part of him... isn't even sure if he should believe her.

"Just about. I think I tried to kiss him at the beginning before I knocked him out too. But that, yeah, definitely all that happened. Were you... worried? About something else happening?"

"Not worried," Cam answers, just a little too quickly.

"Not worried?" She repeats, this time a bit softer. "Not jealous at all?" She steps forward and offers Cam a soft smile, wrapping her arms around his middle.

"No," Cam says, and some of the sulk definitely slips through this time.

Vala smiles slowly and pulls him even closer. "You were too."

"You don't wish he'd been the one to walk into that diner?" He rests his forehead against hers. "He's in more of a position to help you out right now than I am."

Vala cupped her hand against his cheek and nuzzled softly at his forehead. "I couldn't have asked for anyone else to have walked into the diner."

Cam lets his eyes close. "I wanted to take you home. Kept thinking about it, last time I was on a mission. Taking you to Kansas to meet my folks."

Vala is surprised, having not expected that at all. ".... really?" She asks him, her voice tiny and hopeful.

"I thought my momma would love you," Cam admits, smiling a little. "And I sure as hell know she'd be relieved if I found someone I was serious about."

"... you thought...?" She asks, repeating his use of the past tense. "You don't think she would now?"

"You don't exactly seem like the type of person that wants to meet the parents," Cam says, and that reminds him just how little he knows now about what type of person she is at all. The reminder makes him stiffen and pull back a little without even meaning to.

"I'd like to meet your mother," she replies back. Vala moves forward, reaching out for Cam once more. Her hands curl around his biceps and she pulls him closer to her.

"Vala..." It's on the tip of his tongue to say again that he just doesn't think this will work. He wants it to, but it just doesn't feel real to him right now. He feels cheated out of something he thought he had.

Vala drops her hands from his arms and looks up at his face, almost afraid of what she is going to see there. "What, Cam?"

He shakes his head. "Nothing. Nothing. I should go now."

Vala moves, jumping up on the bed and then down to block Cam's easy exit to the door. "That was not nothing. That was my name. Said in a tone of voice that usually indicates annoyance, exhaustion or sadness. None of these are particularly good emotions Cameron and I would really like to have some clarification here on what you meant by that. Oh, and your comment about not being the meeting parents type."

"Vala, you would be so bored by Auburn, Kansas. You'd be bored by my hometown, by my parents, by my life." His temper flares slightly.

"I'm not bored by you." Vala's own temper is beginning to flare back and she moves closer to him. "You are easily the most amazing thing I've had enter my life in a very, very long time. I don't care what you think, if its connected to you I already know I love it." She nods her head firmly as if that alone settles the matter.

Cam doesn't really have a comeback to that. "Why? Look, I'm not saying I don't know my own strengths, but why would you want to stay here when you have a life out there?"

"Because right now what I have here is the most important thing," Vala replies back. "Not whatever sort of life I may have out there somewhere."

"So you're seriously saying whatever you had going on out there before you got stuck here is so worthless that you'd give it all up for some guy you just met who can't offer you anything but partial imprisonment in an underground facility?" Cam's voice belays the incredulousness that he feels.

Vala just stares back at Cam for a moment before she replies quietly, "He says he loves me."

Cam feels like he can't breathe for a few seconds. "He does."

"Then, I have every reason to stay." Vala says it simply, for her the choice is easy. She wants whatever life keeps him in hers.

He'd never thought that this thing could be fixed with just a few words, and truthfully it's not entirely all right now - there are still problems, still things they'll need to work through, but hearing her say that... for the first time, he believes it.

He's shaking slightly as he pulls her to him, not upset but overwhelmed with what he feels right now.

She goes where he pulls her, easily folding herself into him. She wraps her arms around him, shaking herself slightly. There were a few moments there that Vala had actually begun to worry that Cam was going to leave and everything she had been trying to fix would fall apart once more.

She sniffles ever so slightly into his neck, rubbing her nose against him.

Cam is exhausted, suddenly, as if the adrenaline that's been keeping him afloat has suddenly decided to leave his system all at once.

She can feel how he sags against her and she nuzzles him gently, walking them both over to the bed. "Its been a long day," she says quietly. All Vala wants to do is lay down and relax, maybe cuddle with her boyfriend for a little bit. He lets her guide him, his hand loosely in hers. The bed is standard issue for guest rooms, same size as the one in his own quarters. He follows her down, stretching out on top of the covers and pulling her against him. He wishes he could just blank his mind out right now, focus on nothing but laying here, with her.

She stretches out alongside him, smiling over at him as she scooches and moves to cuddle herself up against his chest. She rests her head right under his, tucked up under his chin. "This, this is nice," she whispers, just closing her eyes and enjoying the moment as well.

"Yeah," Cam says, enjoying the weight of her against him. He has no idea what time it is but his internal clock says late. He's been in here for a while, a couple of hours at least.

Vala runs her hand through his hair and leans in close, pressing her lips just chaste and softly to his, testing to see how he feels.

He kisses back, turning them slightly and lowering her to the bed so he's leaning over her. He cups her face, fingers in her hair, and brushes his mouth over hers.

She smiles into the kiss and presses her lips against his a bit firmer now that she knows he isn't going to pull away from her. Reaching out, she cups her hand to his cheek and slightly parts her lips, inviting him in.

His tongue sweeps over hers, and the kiss turns from something hesitant to something more, stronger, letting his weight fall close to the bed as he moves from supporting himself with an arm to supporting himself with a forearm on the pillow close to her head.

She tilts her head back and opens her legs a bit wider. Cam slides in, laying against her perfectly just as they had before.

Her fingers card through his hair, playing with the soft strands as she tugs him in closer to her and kisses him back deeper. She can feel the intensity notching up in the kiss and rushes to match it.

His hair is short enough that her fingers can barely find purchase there but it still feels good, her nails scraping against sensitive skin. It makes him shiver, makes his cock start to harden, and his pulse begin to pound as he works his mouth against hers.

She whimpers ever so softly into his mouth and begins to push up on his body. She wants to feel him closer to her and pushing into her. "Cam," she moans quietly, her tongue curling around his.

His hand moves alongside her body, cupping her breast through the shirt she's wearing, feeling the way her nipple stiffens. Her body arches toward him and he lets his thigh push between her legs, giving her something to move into.

She really likes that and moves eagerly into him. Her hips dip and roll against his thigh as her kisses turn more energetic. She sucks his tongue into her mouth, nibbling on the tip of it as she finally lets it go only to chase after it with her own tongue.

He sits up and tugs at her shirt until he gets it off, leaning back down to suck her nipple through her bra. He's impatient all of a sudden, wants her, wants to prove to himself that he still has her. A lot might have changed but this is still the same.

"Oh." Its a small movement but just the feel of Cam's hands tugging and pulling her shirt off is enough to get her excited. "Cam--" she tarts to say, breaking herself off when she feels the soft suction of his mouth on her bra over her breast.

"I need to feel you Cam," she finally says. Her voice is low and desperate as she curls her fingers in his shirt.

He helps her unbutton his BDU shirt and then shrugs it off. His t-shirt follows after and then he wraps his arms around her, mouth against hers, their chests pressed together.

"Oh, oh yes," she agrees, fingers already moving to her own pants. She wants to be undressed, pressed nakedly against Cam. "Help me--?" She asks him softly, her lips and tongue still sliding and moving against his own.

He kisses down her neck, between her breasts, mouth on her stomach as his fingers undo her pants and push them down her body. Her legs are long and smooth and he loves how they feel against his hands.

She smiles and lifts her hips up as Cam tugs and pulls everything down. She loves the way he looks between her legs, the top of his head right at her hips. She arches off the bed once more and reaches down to run her fingers through his short hair. Wrapping one leg around him, she pulls him in close to her.

He gets the hint she's dropping and leans down to kiss the insides of her thighs, swiping his tongue over her pussy lips and then sucking lightly on her clit. He's too impatient for too much foreplay right now, though. He just wants to be inside of her.

He has his pants almost all the way off when he realizes something. "Fuck. We can't."

"What--? Why not?" Vala asks him. Her breathing is heavy and fast; she's turned on and she wants to feel him above her now. She doesn't want to hear that they can't.

"The SGC doesn't exactly keep guest quarters stocked with condoms," Cam mutters, kicking his pants off and then rolling over to lay down beside her. His fist hits the rumpled covers on the bed, fingers tightly clenched in frustration.

"... you don't have any?" She asks, rolling on her side to look at him hopefully. She doesn't want to just give up, right now she wants him.

"Don't exactly imagine situations in which I'd need condoms while I'm on base very often," Cam says, glaring slightly up at the ceiling.

"Yeah I was thinking maybe... wallet?" She continues hopefully. She reaches out and curls her hand around the side of his face, tugging him until she can look at him.

"No," he says. "I used to carry one but we used it. Haven't really been considering myself the kind of guy that needed a 'just in case' anymore." He gives her a look.

She smiles softly at him and leans in, pressing her lips against his own. "We could..." She starts to say, looking down at where his pants are still pulled down low, his cock almost halfway out.

He kisses her back, though he's still frustrated. He could walk down to his quarters and see if he has one in his bag somewhere but he doesn't think there's a good chance of it, and he also doesn't particularly want to walk out of her quarters and down a floor with a hard on. "We could what?"

She bites on her bottom lip and gives him a grin. "Do we need one?" She finally asks. She trusts him to have told her if there was anything she needed to worry about but given how things have gone the past few days she isn't sure if he trusts her like that.

It takes him a second to think about what she's saying. "Don't we?"

"Well... Its up to you," she finally says. She hopes he gets what she's trying to say because she really doesn't want to have to come out and say it right now.

"But... don't we... need it?" He says again. He's a guy, and of course he likes the idea of being inside of her with no protection, but he's not naive. "What about birth control?"

She shakes her head slowly. "I wouldn't get pregnant," she assures him. "I have a tiny implant that gives off hormones that would keep me from conceiving."

"Implant?" He looks at her, naked except for the bra she's still wearing, and considers it. "And there's nothing else to worry about?"

He wants to trust her, and his gut instinct says she'd never lie to him about this, but he has to ask just to be sure.

She shakes her head. "Nothing else that we need to worry about," she repeats for him. She offers him another smile and reaches out for his hand.

He tugs her over on top of him and kisses her, giving her his answer nonverbally. He cups her face and runs a hand up her back, feeling the bumps of her spine underneath his fingertips.

She shivers and squirms in his arms until she's able to slide her body just right against his. Her nipples drag across his chest as she moves to dominate the kiss. He reaches behind her and manages to unhook the bra, sliding it off so he can feel her without that between them. He feels her tongue on his and his cock is waking back up, hardening against her hip. She pulls back to grab her bra and toss it aside. Smiling back down at him, she leans forward and presses her lips to his and slides her tongue back in to stroke alongside his. "Mm, Cam," she begins, shivering in his arms as she rolls them back over, wanting him on top of her again.

He reaches down and checks to see if she's ready, fumbling with his fingers and rubbing against her lips, finding the wetness there. His breathes quickens as he thinks about what it will be like to be inside of that heat, and he doesn't want to wait long. He kisses her and grasps his cock, rubbing the head where his fingers had just been, the flared head of his cock swiping over her clit.

Vala gasps and jerks slightly underneath him. Her clit is already sensitive and the feeling of him rubbing against her feels amazing. She wraps a leg around his hip, encouraging him to move into her.

He finds just the right spot and presses in, moving slowly, taking his time. He pushes her hair back from her face and says, "That okay? Feel good?"

Vala can't respond with words. She moans low and deep and pushes her hips up towards Cam eagerly wanting more.

Her arms wrap around his chest and she pulls him down and close to her so she can kiss him as he slides into her pussy.

He settles above her, between her legs, and starts to thrust. "Feels good," he admits, not having realize what a difference it would really make. "Never done this before without a condom. Well, not sober and that I could remember."

She shudders around him as she laughs. "So good," she moans happily, biting down on her bottom lip as she jerks her hips up again. "Haven't done it like this...." She trails off, shaking her head. She isn't able to focus and talk too well, but she hasn't had it like this either.

Her legs are around his waist and his body is pressed to hears, sweat forming between them. The bed is starting to smell like sex and he lets his mind just check out, lets his body take over and do what feels good.

"Ooh, yeah, thats it," she encourages, her whole body getting in to it. "Yeah thats the spot. You know right where I want it don't you?" She always gets talky during really good sex, her mouth just beginning to go without any sort of filter. "Know right where I need you to put that cock. Mm, oh yeah fill me up Cam--fuck--"

Cam's less interested in talking right now. He just wants to connect, to feel her, to get off, to let go of the awful feeling plaguing him for this entire day. He kisses her, not really meaning to shut her up, just wanting to kiss.

She turns her head into the kiss and runs her tongue against his own. Her words come out garbled and murmured before she gives in and goes quiet. Wrapping a second leg around him, Vala is able to fully rock and push into him, opening herself completely to Cam.

"Need me to..." He murmurs, a hand brushing low on her belly, fingertips against the trimmed curls of her pubic hair.

"Mm, yeah," she moans, squirming again. "Yeah do it. Like that."

His fingers rub over her clit and he can feel how much wetter she gets and the way she starts to clench around him. "Yeah, you there?"

"Almost," she pants. She's not quite there yet but she can tell by how his back clenches that he's getting very close. "So close baby," she whispers softly, her lips moving along his jawline to his ear. "God yes, yes Cam, oh fuck me, yes-- Cameron--" She groans and rubs up into his fingers as she can just feel her orgasm about to hit.

He moves his hand away and changes the angle between them sitting up and leaning over her so he can slam home, thrusting hard, hoping it'll be enough to send her over the edge. He loves watching her come.

Its more than enough. She gasps and cries out as she comes hard around Cam's cock. Her voice is probably louder than it should be in her quarters on base but she can't help it. She stuffs her fist into her mouth to try and deaden the sound.

He balances over her, biceps bulging with the strain, sweat rolling down and getting caught in the hair on his chest, sliding down his stomach. It doesn't take much more for him to reach that peak himself, and it feels so good to spill inside of her.

She shudders again around him, her eyes closing shut as she feels him fill her. "Ohfuck," she breathes, pulling her fist from her mouth so that she can breathe better.

"That feels... Ohgod." She shakes her head and pants, rolling her hips up just to stretch and enjoy how he feels inside her right now. "That felt amazing."

His own throat is raw from his vocal expression of his pleasure. He slumps down against her, still buried inside of her. "Damn. Damn."

Vala is breathing hard but smiling. "Good for you? Good damn?" She checks, feeling pretty sure of the answer, but always appreciating a bit of ego stroking.

He kisses the corner of her mouth and then rolls off of her. His cock is wet and sticky as it softens against his thigh and he can't help but look down and see where there's a sheen of slickness over her pussy, knowing that it's him, he left that there.

She catches his gaze and grins, stretching her entire body out on the bed and giving him something to actually look at. "Like what you see?" She asks him softly, a smile on her face.

He opts again to not answer her verbally, leaning over and kissing her. He draws her in, arms wrapped around her, and pulls her against him. She shivers happily and curls herself up against him. She nuzzles underneath his jaw and nips slightly before soothing over with her tongue.

"I love you Cam," she whispers into his neck.

He's tired now, the urge to sleep creeping over him. Her words make him smile, though, and he absently strokes his fingers through her hair. "I love you, too."

She smiles hugely at those words and buries her face into his neck even further. She can't quite believe something like this is happening to her.

"Happiest pseudo-prisoner I think we've ever had here," Cam teases her gently. He's smiling too, because she's here, she's staying. She wants to stay for him.

She doesn't like being a pseudo-prisoner but she hopes, in time, she'll be able to change that. "I would hope you aren't this hospitable to all your prisoners..." Vala teases him back.

"Oh, trust me, Ba'al didn't get nearly as nice of a welcome..." He rubs his fingertips down her side, touching her.

"Yeah? Didn't lay out that nice red carpet or anything?" She chuckles and rolls a bit onto her side so she can look at him easier.

Something about that strikes him and he gives her a crooked smile. "Red carpet, huh? Guess you have been doing your homework on earth terminology."

Vala beams over at him, obviously very proud of herself. "Came from one of Betty's shows," she explains.

"But you did, didn't you?" Cam asks, playing with her hair. "You did study up. Learn a lot about.... us. Hell, I've been sleeping with you for months now, and... I mean, once in a while you said something that was a little off but I never really noticed."

Vala blushes and looks away slightly, feeling a bit embarrassed. "I didn't want people to know. It was... I thought it was important that I blended in with Earth culture as much as possible."

"You did good. You're... smart. A little too smart, maybe." He gives her a wry grin.

She grabs his hand in hers and squeezes it. "If I had known--" she starts and pauses. "If I had known that telling you about me wouldn't have freaked you out and made you call the authorities, I would have."

"And if I'd known that you were secretly an alien con woman, I would have told you what it was I had to keep leaving for days and weeks at a time to do," he says, cupping her face and rubbing his thumb over her bottom lip.

She offers him a smile and parts her lips around his thumb. "Not conning you," she assures him softly.

Better not be." He kisses her again and then sits up. He grabs his shorts and slides them on then walks into the bathroom, taking care of a full bladder and then washing up quickly.

He still isn't sure if he should stay or go.

Vala sits up to watch him before sliding down towards the end of the bed. She stands up on her knees and reaches out for him, pulling him to her. "Can you stay?" She asks him quietly, tucking her head under his chin. "Please say you'll stay with me."

He holds her, feeling her bare skin against his. "Yeah. Yeah, okay. I'll stay."

He pulls away to walk around the bed, turning the light off before he slides under the covers.

Vala has to bite down on her bottom lip so she doesn't make too much noise as excited as she is.

She waits for Cam to get into bed before she slides her body next to his, curving around him and wrapping an arm around his waist. She always liked when he stayed with her overnight, or her with him, when they were together. She seemed to sleep deeper and easier with him around.

*

He wakes up in the morning at his normal time, even without an alarm set. It jars him for a moment; he's in bed with Vala, which is normal, and he's in a standard base quarters bed, which is also normal, but what isn't normal is that those two things coincide.

Vala can feel Cam stirring beside her and she turns in her sleep towards him. She wants more sleep, wants him moving less next to her. She yawns and tucks herself in closer to him as she lets herself fall back asleep again.


End file.
